The Idiot Scientist, The Stupid Medium, and The Clumsy Esper
by Blue Sky Of Love
Summary: Follow the mischievous ghost hunting adventures of these three childhood friends and their team! With MaRu's fluffiness all the way! Few crossovers her and there, drama later and some angsty later on.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

 **London, England**

She was humming peacefully as she bathe, playing with the bubbles, it's been a while since she have a peaceful day like this. She sighed and relax her body, she was about to close her eyes when someone suddenly open her bathroom.

"Mai, I have something to tell you" he blurted out, without minding that he went into a woman's bathroom, looking at her.

Mai groaned "Naru, I'm in a bathe. Get out!"

He raised his eyebrow "The three of us used to take a bathe together, why do you feel ashamed now?" he asked, smirking.

She rolled her eyes "Well Oliver Davis, that was when we were still kids" when she noticed that he don't have a plan to leave until he said his purpose "So, what is this 'something' that you wanted to talk about?" she asked

"Father wanted to see if I'm already capable enough in handling a branch, so he wanted me and Gene to open a Japanese branch of BSPR. And we wanted you come with us" it's not a question, rather, it sounds like an order

Mai widened her eyes and suddenly stood up "REALLY?!" Naru slightly blushed seeing that only the bubbles that are covering her body

"Yeah. My parents already talked to your parents about it, and they already agreed." he turned around "I'll be going now, Mai. Continue your business"

"Bye... Take care!" she shouted as he closed the door.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

An there, I hope you like it! ^^

\- BSOL


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The twins were organizing their rooms on their apartment when they heard a loud crash and a 'kya!' on the adjacent room, they went to look around and saw the brown-haired lady with her face on the floor, and the books were scattered.

Gene chuckled "Mai, did you just said 'kya' for the fourth time?"

"Well, yeah and I appreciate it if you will help me"

"Are you really that clumsy that you always tripped on your own foot?" Naru complained, but helped her anyway.

She glared at him "By the way, why Lin rented the neighboring unit? We still have one spare room right?" she asked as she put her books on the selves

"He did that so if Madoka will make a surprise visit, they can have their privacy" Gene answered

Mai blushed as she understood what Gene was talking about "Oh" Naru smirked at her reaction.

They continued to help her in organizing her room, and it's almost lunch time when they are done and they are now sitting in the living room.

"Mai, you owed us a lunch" Gene said as he turned on the TV on the living room

"And tea" Naru followed up

"I know" she went to back to her room to get dress and took her shoulder bag "I'll go out to buy something to eat"

"Eh? But I want you to cook for us" Gene pouted, he looks like a kid that wanted something from his mother

"But we haven't done our grocery shopping yet, we're don't have stocks" she complained

Naru stood up and went to his room, his already wearing his black coat when he got back "Gene, continue cleaning the room, I will go with Mai"

"EEEHHH?!" Gene screamed, the two pretended they didn't heard something and closed the door "Idiot scientist!" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

The two entered the nearest store and like any other places, most of the ladies blushed, trying to flirt, trying to catch Naru's attention. Mai snorted seeing those ladies, oh well, she's used to it already.

"Uhm... Naru?"

"Hm?"

"Where do you plan to locate your office here in Shibuya?" she asked as they went to the meat section, she knew Gene would demand for meat

"I leave it to Madoka, anywhere is fine as long as it's walking distance from the apartment, because I know someone who always come late because either she tripped from her own foot, or from the sidewalk signboards"

Mai playfully punched his chest "Jerk! And what are you going to do about your names? You and Gene are not going flaunt for who you are, aren't you?"

"We already took care of it. And since your name sounded Japanese already, you will still be Mai it will be awkward for me to call you on another name"

"Oh... So, you really like my name, huh" she teased, grinning at him

He glared at her "Idiot. Come on so we can go home" Mai still grinning following him.

When they got home, Gene leisurely watching some TV show after he cleaned their room and Naru joined him. Mai prepared something for lunch, it's not new for her, most of the time she cooked for them since they were kids, and they were her guinea pigs for her new recipes. After she finished, she asked Gene to call for Lin to have lunch with them. Their guardian told them that Madoka found a suitable place for their office, and they can officially start their business next week - after they cleaned it, and put some furniture.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **[A/N]**

 **Sentences in** _Italics_ **are Mai's thoughts**

* * *

Mai was walking around the school when she heard some voices, she looked at her watch and it's already 8:00 in the evening and obviously no one should be in school anymore. She listened carefully she might get some information about their case.

"Do you know? After you tell your own ghost story, you have to turn off your light and count and they said the ghost will count the extra one" said one of the voices.

 _Oh, interesting..._ They started telling their own ghost stories, and after their turn, they turn off the light.

"You're next Michiru"

"Okay... My story is about the old school building" Mai become interested hearing this, it was related to their case after all.

"You mean, behind this one?"

"Yes. They said the building was cursed"

 _Cursed?_ she raised her eyebrow, she's still secretly listening to them

"When they tried to demolish the west wall, the roof fell through the second floor and everyone on the first floor was killed. And on one evening, one of my senior was passing by the old building and she saw a woman looking at the window" the flashlight was turned off

"Okay, here we go... 1"

"2"

"3"

Mai couldn't resist but to scare them a little, and "4" she said in a scary voice. The three ladies scream hearing the extra number, she wanted to laugh at their reaction when she turned on the light and saw them cowering in fear.

"That was you?" they asked

Mai nodded, and smiled at them "Yeah. Sorry, did I scare you?"

They all sighed in relief, knowing that she's not a ghost. They looked at her again, their eyes widened and screamed.

"There's someone behind you!" they said, pointing behind her. When she turned around, it was Naru, glaring at her. She laughed.

"He's not a ghost, he's my boss" Naru entered the room, and looked at the three. They stopped screaming and blushed seeing him.

"That's right! Ghost are scary, and he's good looking" they walked towards him "What's your name?"

"Shibuya. Shibuya Kazuya"

"I'm Michiru"

"I'm Keiko"

"And I'm Seira"

 _Great! Plus three points on Naru's ego_

"What are you doing here Shibuya-san?" Michiru asked

"I'm looking for my assistant who suddenly disappeared while I'm talking to the principal" He glared at Mai, who just ginned at him.

The three girls looked at her "What's your name?"

"Mai. Just call me Mai"

"Let's go, Mai" He ordered and turned around to leave

She bowed at the three girls "We have to go. Nice to meet you"

"You can come again next time, Mai." Keiko said and smiled at her

"Sure"

And she run to catch up to Naru.

"You're wasting your time again" he firmly said

She glared at him "I didn't. I just gave them a little scare, that's all" she giggled remembering their reaction "Where's Gene?" she asked when she didn't see his brother with him

"He's setting up the base with Lin"

The two headed to the old school building. And saw their base was fully set up.

"Good. At lest you know how to use your time properly" Naru said to his brother with his annoying smirk

Gene rolled his eyes "Well duh... You're Welcome!"

"And? Did you sense some spirits?" He directly asked

Gene shook his head "None. What about you Mai?"

"Well duh... I'm not a medium" she answered imitating him earlier, and imitating Naru's smirk

"Why you..." Gene was about to grabbed her but she evaded it, they end up chasing each other. Naru groaned at the two, he snapped his notebook which made the two stopped.

"We are not here to play around. Go and check the temperature in every room" he ordered

The put their hand on their forehead, making a salute "Yes, sir" they grabbed a thermometer and went to do their assigned task. Naru sighed "It looks like it's gonna be long case"

* * *

Mai went back to the classroom where she met Michiru and the others, but it seems she got lost, she was looking around when she saw a lady with glasses wearing a uniform.

"Uhm. Excuse me, do you know where Michiru's classroom is?" she politely asked

The lady stared at her "Yes"

"Can you please lead me to them?"

"Sure" the lady still staring at her "I can feel there's a spirit following you" she suddenly said

 _Wait... What?_

"Pardon?"

She looked away "Never mind" and then she led her the way to their classroom. Michiru hugged her when she immediately saw her.

"Aw Mai, you really came back. Now we can tell ghost stories again" Keiko excitedly said, and the lady who led her the way slammed her hands on the desk

"Did you just said 'ghost stories'?" she asked, glaring at us

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Mai asked

"No wonder I've been having headaches since I came to school this morning" she dramatically said

"And that's our fault, Kuroda-san?" Michiru asked

"Of course! Don't you know that weak spirits are gathering whenever someone tells a ghost story? And those weak spirits will attract strong spirits and there will be trouble, I'd have to do an exorcism!""

Mai inclined her head doubtfully. _What's with this girl...?_

"You're a psychic?" A man's voice asked, the ladies turned around and they saw Naru and Gene

"Wow! There are two Shibuya-senpai!" the ladies from last night squealed, and Gene winked at them which made them almost fainted.

"Answer me, are you a psychic? Naru asked Kuroda-san, looking directly in her eyes

She glared at him "Yes I am! I'm a psychic and very sensitive to spirits"

"Isn't it just your imagination?" Gene commented

"That's why people who can't sense spirits are annoying" her tone is persistently intense. Naru glared at her.

 _Uh-oh... This girl just called them annoying..._

"You, if you really can sense them then do you sense something from the old school building?"

"From the old school building? Ah, it seems spirits of those who died during the war are gathering there" Kuroda-san replied quickly. Gene snorted, he covered his mouth trying not to laugh.

"Died during war? Which war?" Naru continued asking her

"Of course, the World War II. During the war there was a hospital on that place. The spirits of the dead nurses can be seen there. It had been air-raided once. Therefore a lot of injured spirits can be seen too"

"Awesome" Naru sarcastically smiled "I didn't know this was a hospital during war. I heard that this school was here since pre-war days. And before that there was a medical faculty, wasn't there?" Mai sighed, Naru don't want to lose to this psychic wannabe.

Her face gets red and clenched her fist "I wouldn't know the details. Anyway, I've seen them. A person unable to sense them wouldn't understand"

This girl wouldn't give up until the end. Naru sighed in annoyance, he turned around to leave.

"Mai, let's go. Back to work" he said and leave the room, followed by Gene who gave the ladies another wink and smile.

"I will follow soon"

Michiru and Keiko approached her "Eh? You're working at this hour?"

Mai nodded "Yes"

"What's your work by the way?"

Mai paused for moment, not sure if it wise to tell them "We're ghost hunters. We were investigating the old school building"

"Amazing!" the two said with excitement in their eyes

"Then let me join you, I can be an asset in your team" Kuroda-san said with confidence, _right she's still here._

She forced to smile "I can't decide such thing, Na- I mean, Shibuya-san is the boss" she left the classroom "I'll be going now"

"Bye! Take care"

Keiko and Michiru waved at her.

* * *

At the base, Gene was laughing loudly that can even heard outside. "That girl... Hahah... She's ridiculous... Hahah"

"Who is she Mai?" Naru asked her as he checked the data

"I don't know. But Michiru called her 'Kuroda-san' something like that"

"Her World War II story is so... Hahah... She's so desperate... Hahah" Gene said between laughs. Mai giggled, Gene's laugh is contagious – except to Naru.

"Stop laughing like an idiot and get back to work" Naru seriously said.

Gene pouted "But there are no spirits here"

Naru closed his notebook and sighed "Okay then, we're done for tonight. Let's go home" he turned to Mai "and Mai, since you stressed me out with that psychic wannabe student, check the camera on the second floor"

Mai groaned "Well sorry, I don't know she's such a weirdo" she huffed and went to the second floor.

She's leaning on the shelves while checking the camera when she heard a voice

"Mai-san, Naru is calling for you" it was Lin's firm voice startled her, which made the shelves wobbled. Lin instinctively pushed her aside and the shelves crashed over him.

"Lin!" she called, shaking him awake. She heard footsteps running towards them.

Naru and Gene widened their eyes from the scene before them "What happened?"

"Lin is dying!"

"He is?" Gene poked his cheek "Lin, are you dying?"

He groaned "Well sorry to disappoint you but not yet. Will you please call an ambulance?"

"Can you stand?" Naru asked him with concern, he nodded. He and Gene helped him stand.

"I'm so sorry, Lin! I'm so scared, I thought you're gonna die!"

Gene chuckled "Relax Mai, Lin won't die because this"

Naru nodded "True. And besides, we are proud of you"

She raised her eyebrow. "And why?"

"Because we've been trying for years to send Lin to the hospital. So good job!" The twins said together, giving her thumbs up. Which made her laugh, and Lin scowled.

* * *

The next morning, Naru and Gene are checking the data from last night. Mai stopped at the hospital for a moment to check on Lin, and give him his breakfast.

"Nothing unusual, huh"

"Because this place is not hunted to begin with"

"Anything new?" Mai popped out from nowhere asking the two. They both shook their heads

"How's Lin?" Naru asked

"He's fine. His sprain is not that bad"

"Well, well! What an impressive equipment you have there. They seem to be pretty expensive to be kids' toys, don't they?" A voice came from behind them. The three of them hastily turning around and saw a woman wearing gaudy clothes and too much make-up and a man who looks like a rock star.

"And you are?" Naru asked, raising his eyebrow

"I'm Matsuzaki Ayako" she proudly said

"I'm not interested in your name. Are we in the same business?"

"You could say that. I'm a miko" Her red lips spread into a big smile. Mai and Gene blinked several times, trying to figure out if she's telling the truth.

"I thought miko were pure, innocent virgins" Naru retorted. Hearing that, they couldn't help but make a funny face. The man behind her tried not to laugh. Mai and Gene tried not to nod.

"You don't see me that way?"

"You do seem a bit old to be a virgin" The man burst out laughing.

"What an insolent tongue you have there boy" Ayako was furious as she sent deathly glares to Naru. Well, she chose the wrong opponent.

Gene stood in front of them. He doesn't want Naru to do more insulting. "I'm sorry for that miko-san, my cute little brother is not in good mood lately"

She flipped her hair "hmp! At least one of them have manners"

Gene shifted his line of sight onto the other man. "Who are you? You don't seem to be miko-san's assistant."

"How can I be that woman's assistant! I'm a monk from Mt. Kouya. My name is Takigawa Houshou."

"Mt. Kouya allows long hair now?" Mai surprisingly asked, her first impression of 'monk' should be bald.

Ayako scoffed. "An outlaw"

"I'm taking a break, okay?" he mumbled "And? Who are you kids?"

"I'm Shibuya Kazuma, and my cute little brother, Kazuya" Gene answered with a smile

"And you are?" he asked looking at Mai

"I'm Taniyama Mai. Their assistant"

Bou-san looked at her from head to toe "You hired a young girl to be your assistant?" he asked to Naru. As usual he ignored him.

"The principal also mentioned that he thought he could trust this office because of its prestigious location. He never thought that the head of the investigation would be a little kid. Boy, does he feel duped."

"An evil spirit is something I can easily exorcise… So, you kids should pack and leave it me" Ayako laugh pointing at us

"I wonder about that" Bou-san smug at her.

 _What's wrong with them?_ While Miko-san and Bou-san's are still arguing, Naru and Gene continued to look at the screens. Mai noticed Naru pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Naru, are you okay?" Mai asked and softly massaging his temple

He nodded "Those two are giving me headaches" he mumbled. Gene chuckled at him "At least they're not fakes"

Speaking of fake, Mai noticed a girl wearing a uniform walking this way. She recognized her... Its Kuroda-san something. She glanced at the car and saw them, she looked at Miko-san and Bou-san who are still in argument.

"Are you the one who will exorcise this building?" she asked them, but they didn't answer "Who are they?"

"It's none of your concern. People who are not allowed here should leave" Naru instructed sharply.

"Uhm. Kuroda-san, right?" Gene asked, she nodded "It's better if you should leave now. We don't want to have an outsider hanging around with us during investigation, you might get hurt" he explained in calmer way.

Kuroda-san blushed "I have strong psychic powers... I can help you"

"Attention seeker" Miko-san commented and walk toward us "You really like to be in the spotlight, don't you? Do you want to be noticed that much?"

"True. She... Does not have any psychic powers," Bou-san added.

Kuroda-san glared at them

"How did you know?" Mai asked, acting innocent.

"I can tell by looking," Miko-san responded with confidence "She's been tricking everyone to get their attention" Miko-san shot a scornful look at the girl before turning around.

"I really do have psychic powers," Kuroda-san insisted, "I'm going to summon them and put a curse on you. My psychic powers should not be underestimated" A deadly look can be seen in her eyes "You'll regret this, fake miko"

"I'm waiting for it then." Miko-san shot her one last glance. All of a sudden, Kuroda-san dashed back.

The whole situation was so chaotic. The three of them were so stressed out with that Kuroda-san since yesterday.

"Naru, what should I do?" Mai asked pointed at herself

"I want you and Gene to change the tape in the first and second floors"

"Roger!" The two said in sync

Bou-san inclined his head "Huh? I thought your names are Kazuya and Kazuma? Where did the 'Naru' and 'Gene' came from?"

Mai laughed nervously, _I never thought there will be someone who will notice it_ "It's because Kazuya-san is so **Naru** -cississtic, and Kazuma-san is a **Gene** -ius" she explained.

"Oh! I see. Narcississtic and Genius, huh. Well, it fits them perfectly"

Mai blinked, _He believe that?_ Then she saw a familiar figure from afar "Isn't that the principal?" she asked pointed at the figure walking towards them, with a blond boy on his side.

"Hold on a moment, who's that person by the principal?" Miko-san whispered. "It can't be... Is it another psychic..."

"Ah, everyone is together." the principal said in a kind voice. He quickly stepped in their way "Here's the other guest. Let me introduce you guys."

 _What, so it is another psychic she_ looked at the foreigner again. _He's probably twelve or thirteen, he's short for a foreigner, and he must still be a kid._

The principal smiled warmly. "This is John Brown-san. Please welcome him, everybody."

John gave them a deep bow. "How y'all doin?"

Mai, Naru, Gene, Miko-san and Bou-san became dumbstruck.

"I be Brown. Glad ta meet y'all"

Kansai-ben. Mai recognized the accent, it's weird to be heard it from a foreigner.

The principal forced a smile onto his inevitable expression. "Brown-san learned Japanese in the Kansai area..."

Bou-san and Miko-san burst out laughing. Well, Gene can't help it too but laugh. Naru chuckled softly.

"It's sounds so weird for a foreigner to speak in Kansai-ben. Hahah" Gene said while laughing.

John seems confused why they are laughing.

"W-Well then, I'll him in your care" the principal said before running off

"Thank ya'"

They burst out laughing again. Naru cleared his throat to regain his composure.

"Where are you from, John?"

"I be comin' furm Australia."

Gene laugh really hard "Man, the way he talks is really hilarious"

"Is my Japanese really strange?" John looked at them in bewilderment

"Yes it is... Hahah... A foriegner in Kansai-ben... Hahah" Gene answered, still laughing.

"But I thought, Kansai-ben is the most polite"

"Who taught you Japanese?" Bou-san exclaimed, his breathing becoming more and more difficult. "Listen carefully kid. Kansai-ben is a dialect. I suggest you not speak it anymore, got it?"

John still doesn't get it why, but he nodded "Y'all are psychics?"

"Well, more or less. She's Matsuzaki-san, a miko. He's Takigawa-san, a former monk on Mt. Kouya. And my brother Kazuma, a medium"

"An' you?"

"I'm a ghost hunter." he answered proudly

"Oh, then this here equipment in da car is all yours? Impressive."

"What about you?"

"Ah, I be an exorcist."

"Exorcist?"

In an instant, Miko-san and Bou-san stopped laughing and started staring at John.

"I thought in Catholicism you can't be an exorcist unless you're ranked higher than a priest... You seem really young to even be a priest."

"Thas' right. You, my fella, is very knowledgeable. Howeva', I'm 21 already. I jus' look like a young 'un."

 _Twenty one... Then that means, he's older than Naru and Gene? But then, those two don't look like nineteen either,_ Mai thought. The twins glared at her as if they read her thoughts.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Shibuya Kazuya, and my brother Kazuma, and my assistant Mai"

"Shibuya-san, hope ya don' min' takin' me aroun' the place first." Naru nodded slightly, then he turned towards Mai and Gene.

"Time to work."

"Okay." the two answered.

When Naru headed towards the old school building, everyone else followed. The equipment in the lab room had recordings. The sound of the machinery echoed throughout the classroom.

"These are..." Monk-san mumbled, apparently at a loss for words, "I can't believe you brought in this much equipment." Naru choose to ignored him.

Miko-san snorted " Little boy, your little show is finished. It's time to pack all your things up."

Naru ignored Miko-san too. "Bringing all this equipment in is such a waste. That must've been exhausting for you," she taunted.

"That's rude. Ah— I have high hopes in you. Since you have this much equipment, you must be very capable." Bou-san said in a mocking tone

Naru turned around, a hint of coldness behind his eyes. "What about you two? Did you come here to exorcise spirits? Or did you come here to play?"

Miko-san was embarrassed and instantly turned around "That's why I said I hate kids. Well, it must be an earth spirit, as it seems to be showing off a lot," she purposely ranted then left. Bou-san followed, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Now what are you going to do?" Naru asked, facing Brown.

"Um... I, I don't really know what to do in this situation. Is it alright if I stay here an' help ya out as much as possible?" John shyly stated

"That's fine. Just do what you want," Naru answered calmly, his eyes still glued to his computer "Mai"

"Yes?"

"Stay with me, and let that useless medium change the tape upstairs"

Gene pouted "I wanna go with, Mai"

"No. If the two of you are together, no work will be done. You will end up playing"

 _Well, that's true... heheh_

"Tse, fine" Gene went up to the second floor to change the tape.

After nearly ten television sets were stacked on top of each shelf, the TV screens changed. Now they were showing a view of the corridors. Digital numbers and letters flashed incessantly on the screens.

A view of the first and second floor could be seen from the TV placed in the entrance hall. All the screens were immersed in blue and green speckles.

Bou-san in the middle of the TV screen. While examining his surroundings, Bou-san walked into the depths of the hallway. Miko-san was in another screen.

And in the other screen was the dim classroom deep in the entrance hall. Inside, the shoe cabinet cast off a shadow. And in the middle of the shoe cabinet was a ghost.

"Naru!" Mai screamed, pointing at the TV screen of the entrance hall.

Right in front of the shoe cabinet was a doll-like girl wearing a pink sakura kimono, trying to see what was above the shoe shelf.

She looked just like a living human, with that jet-black hair of hers. The girl looked at another direction, then turned and left. She was no longer in the screen.

"What was that, just now?"

"You will see" Naru said, then the door opened. The doll-like girl stood in the middle of the darkness.

"...!" Mai screamed. Naru held her hands. "It's okay, Mai. She's not a ghost."

Naru forced a smile on. "The principal must really want us to finish the job quickly since he went as far as inviting you..."

Her expression didn't change.

"Do you two know each other?" Mai asked.

"No. I only recognize her face because she's very popular," Naru replied.

"Who is she?" Though she was obviously asking Naru, the girl opened her cherry-like mouth and answered her instead.

"If you're talking about me, then I'll introduce myself. I'm Hara Masako."

They heard someone running from the second floor, it was Gene "I heard Mai's scream!" he said breathlessly, he looked around and saw the new comer

"Well, well, well, isn't it the famous Hara Masako?"

Masako smiled at him.

"Who?" Mai asked, she don't know the woman

"She's a very famous psychic medium. She's great at summoning spirits, probably the best in Japan." Gene explained

"Oh, so she's like you then?"

Gene nodded "Well yeah. You can say that"

Naru looked at the spirit medium "What can you say about this building, Hara-san?"

The psychic medium cocked her head "Who are you? You don't seem to be a psychic, only him" pointing at Gene

"I'm a ghost hunter, Shibuya. My brother is a medium"

"And you are?" She asked Mai with a raised eyebrow, she glanced at their hands. Naru still holding Mai's hand.

"I'm the assistant, Taniyama Mai" She answered with a smile.

The psychic medium looked at Gene, and then at Naru with a surprised expression "Have we... Met before?"

 _Oh. What an old pickup phrase,_ Mai and Gene thought

"I think this is the first time we met."

"Really...?" she said, turning around to face the pile of equipment "I don't think there're ghosts here. I don't feel the presence of any spirits."

A loud, knocking sound and a woman's scream echoed through the building. They were frightened for a moment.

"Is that Matsuzaki-san's voice?" John asked.

Naru and Gene rushed out of the room and everyone followed. They bumped into Bou-san right after they left the base.

"That sound just now..!" Bou-san exclaimed.

"I'm not sure, but it seems to be on the first floor," John replied.

Miko-san's scream echoed through the hallway from the west side of the first floor on the other side of the base.

"What happened?!" Naru was the first to reach the door, but he couldn't open it no matter how hard he pulled, Gene help him but still it won't open.

Miko-san banged on the door from inside.

"Open the door! Hey, open the door!"

Naru, Bou-san, and Gene pulled with all their strength. The door started to bend, but it still wouldn't budge.

"Let's kick it open," Bou-san suggested as he faced the door. "Ayako! Move away!"

"What! Don't just call me by my first name like that!"

Bou-san kicked the door, causing the door to emit a snapping sound. Bou-san kicked the door again, this time knocking it down.

"What happened?" Naru asked calmly, they are now on the base.

"I don't know... After I came in, the door shut by itself. I couldn't open it."

"You didn't lock it then?" Gene asked.

"No!"

Right when they were about to argue again, Hara-san intercepted.

"How embarrassing."

Miko-san stared at Hara-san "What do you mean?"

"How can you say you're a psychic? You start screaming like crazy when the door locks on you. Don't you think that's sort of embarrassing?" Hara-san taunted, her tone cold like the wind.

Bou-san whistled softly, and then turned towards the raven-haired girl. "You there... Are you Hara Masako-san?"

"Yes."

"You're prettier in person."

Hara-san looked at Bou-san as if he were something dirty, then turned around.

 _This person has a bad personality too..._

"Well then, we must find out exactly what's in this old school building," Miko-san arrogantly declared. They took a break, drinking the canned coffee that Gene brought.

"Aren't you overreacting?" Masako commented coldly.

"Shut up little girl. I'm not the same as a fake psychic who got popular just because of her looks."

A small smile brushed through Masako's face "Thank you for complimenting my good looks."

Miko-san disregarded Masako "I believe it's an earth spirit."

"I think it's a Jibakurei," Bou-san intercepted, "Didn't something happen at this old school building? A spirit must live here. It had to disrupt the workers' progress because it was scared of losing its home."

"What do you think, John?" Naru turned around to look at the foreigner, his finger toying with a nail. Mai took the nail from him.

"Naru, it's dangerous"

Hara-san raised her eyebrow "Naru?"

"Ah, it's short for narcissistic" Bou-san answered it for her

She looked directly at Mai "I see"

"You guys don't believe it's an earth spirit?" Miko-san asked as she stood up.

"I don't think so. It's Jibakurei," Bou-san said as he rose and stood beside John.

John's sky-blue eyes mirrored his confusion. "It's early, an' we still can't agree on a conclusion."

Miko-san stood up. "To sum it up, everything will be fine as long as it's exorcised. I'll get rid of it tomorrow." She announced, "I don't have time to waste on this insignificant case. I'll go home as soon as I'm done with the exorcism." Miko-san laughed, then waved us goodbye.

Bou-san saw her off, then inquired about everyone's opinions. "What do you guys think?"

Masako replied, "It's no use. I already said there aren't any spirits here."

"And you genius?" Bou-san asked Gene, Mai covered her mouth try not to laugh

"I have the same findings with Hara-san, there aren't any spirits here"

The dark, crimson glow of the sunset shined through the windows.

"Naru, it's getting dark." He lifted his head towards the window "We'll go home after the preparations are done," he said, rising from his chair.

"Gene, move the equipment into the classroom on the west side of the second floor. And Mai, check the camera on the east side"

"Okay"

Bou-san wondered "Oh yeah, boy, you're not staying here, are you?"

"Not today... But we might stay tomorrow."

* * *

Mai and Naru arrived home, and Gene went to the hospital to accompany Lin.

"Ugh! I'm so tired with all the charade happened this day" Mai said as she jump herself on the sofa.

"I agree. You don't have dreams about this case, Mai?" Naru asked her.

She shook her head "None. And I trust Gene's ability more than that Hara Masako girl"

Naru stood in front of her "By the way, why I am the 'narcissistic' and that useless medium is the 'genius'?" he asked squeezing her cheek.

Mai laughed at him.

"Sorry, but 'genius' is the first word that came up on my mind. But look, Bou-san and the others believe it" she said between giggles

Naru snorted "That's true. They are all idiots for believing that he's a genius"

Both of them went silent, and Mai turned on the TV. Naru lay down on the sofa, and made her lap as his pillow.

"Naru...?" she called while brushing Naru's hair with her fingers

"Yes?"

"You know, I'm not comfortable with Hara Masako"

Naru looked at her "Why? Is your instinct kicking in again?"

"Well, you could say it that way. I have a feeling that she will give you trouble in the future. I think she likes you"

She heard him chuckled "What's funny?"

"You sounded like a jealous girlfriend, Mai" he teased

Mai blushed and slightly pulled his hair "I'm just telling you what I feel about her"

He stood up and kissed her head "Don't worry about her, I won't let her hurt you" he turned off the TV "Come on, let's sleep and end this boring case as soon as possible"

Mai yawned and stretched her hand "'kay... Good night"

"Good night" and he kissed her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Mai went to the base first. Naru went to the hospital to check on Lin, and Gene's on his way to the school. But, she was surprised when she saw Kuroda-san standing and looking around the monitor.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm just looking around" Kuroda-san touched the equipment beside her "Shibuya-san doesn't seem to be here."

"It's best if you don't touch anything. Naru will get angry." she firmly said, and _he will chewed my head if the equipment will be damaged,_ she mentally added

"Really?" Kuroda-san asked, her hand still touching the monitor "How's your investigation yesterday?"

"I don't think I have the right to say it to the outsider. Whatever results of our investigation, it's only between us - the investigators, and the client"

She glared at her "Do you know that Hara Masako's an imposter?"

"What?! How can you say that?"

"She's on TV because of her good looks. She doesn't have any psychic powers."

"Oh. Well, she's not the only medium in our circle"

"There's someone else?" she asked surprisingly. Mai nodded "who?"

"I'm not gonna tell"

She shrugged at her "There's a ghost here and a very strong one too." Kuroda-san gazed intensely into Mai's eyes. "I... Was just attacked."

"When I was walking in the corridor, a force suddenly started pulling my hair. I wanted to run, but then it grabbed my neck..." She continued

Mai's eyebrow raised, _seriously?_ Then in the midst of the silence between them, Gene came back.

"What's the matter Mai?" he asked looking at her and Kuroda-san

Mai cleared her throat "Kuroda-san here, said that was attacked by spirits"

"Ridiculous" They all turned and saw Naru standing at the doorway with his arms crossed on his chest

"It's true," Kuroda-san insisted, a dark smile spreading onto her face, "I even heard a voice telling me, 'Your psychic power is too strong. You're in the way' something like that."

The air around them froze in the silence, then Gene burst in laughter "Your psychic power is too strong, they said?" he sarcastically asked, and laugh again. Kuroda-san looks angry now.

Naru knocked his brother's head to stop from laughing, and he faced Kuroda-san "When did that happen?"

"Just now. At first I was scared and wanted to go back, but then I saw all this equipment, and I was waiting for you"

Naru placed his pale fingers onto the laptop's keyboard "Let's look at the recording. Where did you encounter the ghost?"

"The corridor on the second floor."

Naru rewind the recording and the four of them watched. A view of the corridor showed up on all ten TV screens, with digital numbers lined up on the side. Then, a soft stepping sound could be heard.

Kuroda-san showed up in front of the corridor. Stiff and prudent, she carefully looked around, and then went up the stairs. After she reached the top of the stairs, her eyes darted left and right.

It happened at that time.

A white line suddenly flashed in the screen. Two times. Three times. Then it was just static, followed by a white screen. Then the screen turned all black.

"What happened?" Kuroda-san asked

They looked at the other screens. There was nothing wrong with the other ones. Only the stairs recording was blank.

"It didn't break," Gene said as he fiddled with one of the monitors. The TV screen didn't change.

"What does this mean," Naru mumbled to himself.

"Obviously it's a ghost interfering with the electric waves" she said emphasizing the word 'ghost'

"Right after the ghost shows up, the camera stops working," he said, looking at the TV screen, "what can this be… A ghost, interference with electric waves... Or..."

Gene contemplated his brother's idea, and then quickly turned to face Kuroda-san. "Kuroda-san, you said you heard a sound. What kind of sound was it?"

"It was an unclear sound, but it sounded like a little girl's voice." Gene narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hey, Naru? Didn't Masako and Gene said there weren't any spirits here? So how can that be?"

"About that... I can at least trust this useless medium" he said pointing at Gene "And I know the achievements of Hara-san"

Kuroda-san cocked her head. "Does Hara-san really have psychic powers?"

The three of them are staring at them with raised eyebrows.

"Normally... Female mediums have different wavelengths. Maybe your wavelength is the same as that of the ghost." Kuroda-san's face lighten up hearing Naru's statement. "If the old school building does have a ghost, then that ghost might have the same wavelength as you."

Kuroda-san couldn't help but laugh, "Perhaps."

Miko-san, Bou-san, John, Masako, the principal, the director, and an old teacher entered the entrance hall. In the front was Miko-san, clothed in her priestess garments and started her exorcism.

"Hey kids, look carefully on how the pro works" she instructed, throwing a jeering glance to where Naru, Mai, and Gene are standing.

She vigorously commanded the teachers and John to make a white, wooden altar in the entrance hall.

Bou-san stood on the side, watching them make the preparations "Do you think this will work?" he asked

"Who knows" Naru answered, a cold gaze in his eyes.

"Man, you need to be more open like your brother" Naru glared at him which made him flinch

 _'Like your brother'_ Mai and Gene know that Naru really, really hate hearing that phrase. Mai intertwined her hands with his to calm him down. He fought back a smile feeling her soft hands on his own, he squeeze it softly in return.

"I've never seen a Shinto exorcism before so I'm going to watch. I'm quite interested in it." Gene stated, feeling the tension around the room, he put his hands over Mai's shoulder. She's now in between the twins.

Miko-san stood in front of the white altar. The three teachers obediently stood behind her. They are watching through the window from the base.

Miko-san clapped her hands, waving a stick with white slips of paper attached. Then she begin.

 _"Tsutsushinde kanjo tatematsuru..._

 _Miyashiro naki kono tokoroni kourin chinzashitamaite..."_

Mai quietly whispered to Naru "What is she saying?"

"It's a Norito, Mai." Gene answered, he looked at his brother who seems seriously watching the exorcism

"Norito?"

"A Shinto prayer"

"Oh, you mean the one that you wanted to study?" Gene nodded

The ceremony proceeded as planned.

 _"Shinguno harai kazukazu kazukazu_

 _Tairakeku yasurakeku kikoshimeshite nagau toko wo kannounouju"_

To Mai, Norito sure sounds monotonous...

 _"Chihayafuru koko no takama no haramai_

 _atsumari tamae yomo no kamigami_

 _atsumari tamae yomo no kamigami_

 _atsumari tamae yomo no kamigami_

 _namuhonzon kaimarishiten_

 _rairin ekou kikou shugoshitamae."_

Bou-san fell asleep right at the beginning, so it should be no problem if she do too. So yeah, Mai leaned her head on Naru's arm and carelessly fell asleep halfway through the ceremony. And she can feel Gene's chin over her head, he also fall asleep.

"Now there should be nothing to worry about. Our work here is finished." Miko-san laughed while she talked to the principal after the ceremony. But the principal seemed so happy, and with that bright smile of his, he complimented Miko-san.

Masako and Bou-san shot her disdainful glances.

"The exorcism is useless" Gene murmured, Naru and Mai faced him with a questioning look "There's no spirits to be exorcise to begin with" he continue, answering their silent question

"Then why did Miko-san perform an exorcism?" Mai curiously asked

He shrugged "To show off her skills?"

"What about you?"

"I agree with Gene, maybe she's just showing off"

Mai looked at the miko who still talking at the principal, trying to read her aura "But I don't think he's that kind of person" she softly said

"How about we have lunch to celebrate?" they heard the principal invited her.

"It's best to check over things right after the exorcism is completed," Miko-san replied.

"Of course, you are a professional after all," the principal politely admitted, "well, did anyone eat lunch yet? How about we all go out and eat lunch?"

When he said that... Suddenly a loud sound came fromthe ceiling. The teachers and Miko-san immediately sprang up from their chairs.

The sound of something breaking. And at the same time, the light bulb on the door shattered, along with the windows.

Right afterwards, window glass shards shot towards the principal.

"Didn't you say there was nothing to worry about?" Kuroda-san sneered at the stunned miko, "how should I say this... You simply can't exorcise spirits." Kuroda-san snickered.

Miko-san glared at her for a moment but didn't say anything. She walked towards the glass shards. Though not seriously injured, the principal was losing lots of blood from his head. No wonder she didn't have any clever retorts left.

"That was just an accident" Masako coldly stated

Miko-san nodded in agreement. "Of course. My exorcism..."

"...was unsuccessful. Because there were none to exorcise to start with," Gene finished her sentence.

"I agree. This building isn't haunted in the first place" Masako seconded

Mai sighed. It looks like a love triangle... No wait, it involves four people, so its love quadrangle.

The two mediums saying there are no spirits; Miko-san saying she exorcised the spirits; and Kuroda-san saying there are spirits and Miko-san didn't exorcise them.

The girls are glaring at each other. The guys are giving their opinions too.

Turning his head to Naru and Gene, John asked "Could it be a coincidence?"

Bou-san replied, "What if something is here? Let's say something so strong that even the Miko couldn't get rid of it?"

"Impossible. If there's something in here, I, at least, sensed it upon entering this place." Gene said, looking at the monitor.

"I agree. If that were the case, the equipment would be responding too" Naru stated, thinking of possible solutions

"Naru" Mai called

He looked at Mai "What's wrong?"

She pointed at the TV screen. "There's a chair in the middle of the room. It wasn't there yesterday. There were no chairs in that area."

"True. We were the one who put the camera there" Gene said, as he stare the monitor closely

Naru raised his eyebrows, then asked the psychics behind him, "Did anyone go to the classroom on the west side?"

They all looked at each other before answering, "No we didn't...?"

There was silence, until they heard a low growl sound. They all turned to face the red-faced petite girl. Gene and Bou-san burst out a laughter.

"Shut up! I'm just hungry!" she scolded them, blushing.

Naru sighed "We will continue this later. All of you, take a break. Be back in two hours."

Bou-san stretched his arm "At last, lunch break!"

"Wait a minute! Why are you giving us orders, brat?!" Ayako scoffed

"I'm not giving orders, it's up to you if you want to continue working on this case or not." Naru shot back. He grabbed Mai's hand, who grabbed Gene's hand, and left.

Leaving the flustered miko, the glaring kimono clad medium, the smirking Kuroda-san, and dumbfounded men in the base.

* * *

At the van, Mai prepared the lunch box filled with traditional Japanese cuisine. Naru's stomach softly growl seeing the food before them. Mai and Gene looked at each other and laugh. He ignore the two idiots, and start eating the rice balls filled with some meat and honey.

"Where did you learn this?" he curiously asked

"I'm watching some anime about cooking, and I tried making it" she looked at him, waiting for his opinion or insults

"It's good" he honestly said, slightly smiling at her. She sighed in relief and smile warmly at him.

"Thank you"

"By the way Noll, what do you think about what happen earlier?"

"The shattered windows or the moving chair?"

"Both?"

"I don't know yet"

"So there's something that the great Naru didn't know" he glared at them, and they both shut up.

Mai prepared a tea for them, and slightly massage Naru's shoulder, and he relaxed on her touch. "Don't stress out yourself on this simple case, Naru" she softly said, he took one of Mai's hand that was carefully massaging him and planted a kiss on her palm.

"Don't worry, I won't"

And she continue to massage him, and went to Gene next.

* * *

Around two in the afternoon, Mai was surprise that everybody came back even the miko. While everyone was watching, Naru rewind the recording. He replayed the video. The recording was when the glass windows broke.

The camcorder in that room was working. And right then, in the classroom on the west side, the chair moved. Apparently no one touched the chair.

In front of the blackboard, a dusty chair suddenly started moving little by little, until it reached the middle of the room.

It moved nearly fifty cm.

"How did that happen?" Gene raised his head, asking Naru.

"I'm not sure"

Upon hearing Naru's reply, Kuroda-san declared from behind, "Is it a poltergeist?"

"I don't think this is a poltergeist," Mai firmly stated

"Why?"

"Objects moved by poltergeists are usually warm."

"Is there a problem...?"

Mai press some buttons in the keyboard, and a blue light covered the chair "According to the thermography, that chair's temperature did not rise."

Kuroda-san was dumbstruck. Naru was staring proudly at her, which made her blush, and Gene made a thumbs up.

John turned towards Naru. "Aren't there other conditions that would categorize this as a poltergeist?"

Naru smiled slightly. "Tisane."

"What's that?" Miko-san asked.

Masako shot a look of contempt at her. "Are you really a psychic?"

Annoyed, Naru explained, "Of course, Hara-san would know. , a French officer, classified poltergeists."

Looking around, Mai noticed that Bou-san didn't seem to know about this either. Kuroda-san just looked clueless.

"There are nine categories in total. Explosions, opening and closing of doors, noises, knocking... Out of the nine conditions, three occurred here: a door closing by itself, a moving object, and a shattered window. That isn't enough to qualify this as a poltergeist haunting."

"So what was that thing attacked me?!" Kuroda-san practically raised her voice

"What did you say?" Bou-san asked worriedly. Kuroda-san had no choice but to proudly say it again.

Meanwhile, Naru and Gene carefully re-examined the TV that didn't record the incident.

"Masako-chan, what do you think?" Bou-san's voice sounded so loud in the silence.

"She's imagining things" Masako quietly replied, covering her mouth with her kimono sleeve.

Kuroda-san glared at her. "I'm not mistaken. Why don't you admit it! There's an evil spirit in this building."

Masako silently stood up.

"Are you going to run away?"

"Run away? Why would I run?" she carefully looked at Kuroda-san, "I'm just going to look over this place again."

"It's no use Hara-san" Gene called to stopped her "I am a medium myself, and me too don't feel any ghosts in this place"

"The two mediums are really stubborn" Miko-san snickered at them, "you could've just said that the two of you are wrong."

Masako ignored the miko, and looked at Gene "I appreciate your concern, Shibuya-san, but my name is on the line. I will bet my whole career that there are no ghosts in this building," Masako calmly repeated before walking out of the classroom.

John looked at Masako's figure as she left. "It seems like she got quite a blow there."

"Of course," Naru replied, "psychics can see things that normal people can't. If you mess up, then you can't be considered a psychic anymore."

 _Oh— Are you covering up for her?_ Mai raised her eyebrow at him. Naru glared at her as if reading her thoughts, saying 'I'm just telling the truth, idiot!'

"Naru just goes for pretty faces."

"Why do you say that?" Naru shot a cold stare at her direction.

"Aren't you covering up for her?" she asked.

"He's just giving her the respect she deserves." Gene answered it for him

The miko giggled, "Well, we think you should treat us with some respect too."

"I would if Matsuzaki-san's ability were high enough," Naru replied in a cold tone. Gene covered Mai's mouth to stop her from laughing.

Bou-san laughed, "That can't be helped. She can't exorcise the ghost, and she screamed for help when she was locked up."

"When did I scream for help?"

"Just last time, when you were locked in that classroom. Didn't you scream for help?"

"No I didn't!"

"Then you were howling? Like a dog?"

Mai sighed here they comes again.

Miko-san countered all of his insults. Then the sound of wood breaking was heard. Everyone was silent. The old school building shakes a lot. A loud knocking sound came from the ceiling.

Bou-san looked at the surroundings, "A rapping sound?"

The sounds are from the west side of the ceiling. Along with the faint cracking sounds, a loud, splitting sound shot through the air from the west side, followed by a piercing scream. The room was completely silent again.

Suddenly, John shouted, "Hara-san!" Jumping out of nowhere, John rushed towards Naru's TV screen.

"Hara-san fell from the second floor!"

* * *

It's evening. The ambulance left the school. The people standing in front of the old school building were bathed in the orange glow of the sunset. Masako had fallen from the classroom on the west side of the second floor.

That classroom was old and worn. There was no wall on the west side of the classroom. There was only a wooden plank, worn down by the weather. That wooden plank cracked and broke.

Masako had fallen from there... She fell three meters before hitting the ground.

"That's just Masako being stubborn," Miko-san asserted.

Before we knew it, we were gathering back in the base.

"I think there's a ghost here," Miko-san repeated.

"It was an accident" Gene glared at the miko "There are no ghosts here"

"Before Hara-san shifted into unconsciousness, she insisted that there are no ghosts here. She said this was an accident due to her carelessness."

"Carelessness?" Mai tilted her head, asking for explanation

"She leaned on the old and worn part of the room, causing it to break beneath her weight"

"What?!" Mai raised her voice in shock, Naru raised his eyebrow on her "Are you saying that she's fat, Naru? That's rude!" Gene's chuckled turned into a full laughter

"Mai, your logic is amazing!" he complemented between laughs, when his laughter subside he seriously said "That's possible"

She scoffed "No ghosts? Who are you anyway? You are just brats who don't know what kind of business they entered. There are ghosts here"

"Really? Then Ayako must've been unsuccessful in exorcising it," Bou-san retorted. After hearing Bou-san, Miko-san blushed in embarrassment.

"Okay, I admit it. My exorcism failed. This place is dangerous."

"And I will say it again, your exorcism didn't failed" Gene stated, crossing his arm on her chest

Naru interposed. "The camera recording revealed it as an accident. We have evidence."

"Hey, Naru-bou? Aren't places considered haunted because bad things like accidents or suicide happen there? Whether it's an accident or a suicide, don't both happen for a good reason? But in the end, people still believe those places are unlucky..." When Bou-san said it that way, Naru crossed his arms, contemplating the matter deeply.

"True. But... This building is strange. I don't understand."

"Why?" Kuroda asked, her tone blunt and frank.

"There have been no responses to the equipment. There have been no temperature declines, no ion deviations, and no electromagnetic wave abnormalities. All of the data appear normal."

"Then, why did Miko-san get locked up? Why was I attacked? Why did the camcorder recording vanish? Why did the windows break? And how come the chair moved by itself?"

"That's why I said I don't understand." he almost yelled at her, one of things he hated? To be interrupted.

John interrupted, "Maybe you don't know about this kind of ghost. It could be a ghost strong enough to hide its presence."

Naru pondered the idea, and looked at Gene asking the same thing, he shook his head.

Bou-san sighed at the silent conversation between the twins "You have too much confidence in your brother's ability"

"Of course. He's one of the best medium that I know. Hara-san's ability is nothing compared to him." Naru replied proudly

Gene smiled at him, it gives him goose bumps when Naru complimented him "Let's assume that there's a ghost here. What do you think this kind of ghost is?"

"It's a Jibakurei," Bou-san automatically replied.

"I bet it's a tsukumogami," Miko-san added.

"A tsukumogami?" Mai curiously asked, she's not familiar with that term

"Sometimes inanimate objects will be possessed by a ghost. For instance, a table, a chair, or even a house. Those inanimate objects absorb human emotions in its environment and then become possessed."

"Oh... I see"

"This building probably absorbed the emotions of the students and teachers, especially their fear of this place." she added

Bou-san shot Miko-san a look of disgust. "Then where did that earth spirit of yours go?"

"Of course, part of it is the earth spirit's fault." She flipped her red-haired, and smug at him "This building is a gathering place for spirits. The spirits absorb the negative emotions of the people and then become tsukumogami."

"Oh~" Bou-san mocked

"What do you think, John?" Naru asked the priest

"I'm not sure. But this place is dangerous. I'll perform an exorcism."

"Naru, what do you think?" Bou-san inquired.

"I'll withhold my opinion for now. I'm going to investigate this from a different angle."

"Oh"

"Gene"

"Yes?"

"Mai and I are going back to the van. You stay here. If anything happens, call me," Naru said, pointing to a microphone.

"Eh?! I want to be with Mai-chan" he whined and pouted looking at his brother, after a minute or two he sighed.

"Fine. You and Mai will stay here..." he glared at him "Take care of her"

"Roger!" he grinned at his little brother's protectiveness towards Mai.


	5. Chapter 4

Naru left the base to have some research. Leaving Gene as the in-charge.

Bou-san asked Gene "What's up with that guy?"

"Why? What's wrong him?" Gene asked too

"You brought these lots of expensive equipment, but does you really know what you've doing?"

"Of course. We know what we are doing." Mai almost raised her voice at Bou-san, she can't take it when someone doubt Naru's capability.

"He's much better than you two," Kuroda retorted.

"Well, young lady, aren't you going home?"

"I want to witness your incapability before going home," she chuckled, "now what are you guys going to say? It sure would be nice if you could actually exorcise the ghost."

Bou-san and Miko-san's eyes filled with anger and hostility.

John stood up and changed into his priest robes, which looked great on him. His stunning blonde hair gives him a mysterious air. "It's my turn now"

"Ah.. What a huge honor, Exorcist," Bou-san mocked at him. John nodded slightly.

"John doesn't look for a fight. He's a nice guy, unlike you guys" Mai softly mumbled, she heard Gene chuckled.

"Do you need help with anything?" Gene asked the young priest.

"No. But when I start praying, keep an eye on the equipment. There might be a response."

"Okay."

The monitors gave a view of a room on the second floor that was rumored to have a ghost. It was also the room where Masako fell down. The sunset's afterglow shined into the classroom.

Suddenly the TV's connection was cut, leaving the screen filled with static.

"Huh?" Kuroda-san and Miko-san both wondered

The screen was filled with black-and-white static. The angle it was recording from changed.

"Hey, what's wrong with the camera?" Miko-san asked, in a panic voice

"The TV screen is all static." Kuroda-san seconded

"That's all right. Once it's dark, the video cam changes its recording mode." Gene explained to the two ladies

"Oh..." is all they can say

Walking into the classroom, he lifted a cup filled with water. He dipped his finger in the water and drew a cross on the altar with it. After he drew the sign of the cross on the altar and wall, he placed the altar, some gray candles, and a cross onto the platform. The room brightened after he lit up the candles.

Then John placed his hands together, bowed his head, and prayed.

A faint sound came from the microphone.

 _"Heavenly God, please allow us to worship you."_

 _"God, your soul becomes our heaven and the earth."_

The camera was recording this smoothly. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

 _"In the beginning was the word. The word was with God. The word was God..."_

After constantly staring at the TV screen, Bou-san finally stood up. "I'm going out for a walk."

"I'm going too." Miko-san also stood up. That leaves Gene, Mai and Kuroda-san in watching the monitor.

Gene sighed "I will say it for the last time, it's useless."

"There's no spirit?" Mai asked and stand beside him, he nodded and yawned. He hugged Mai from behind and rested his head on her neck, the habit that he do when he's bored, ever since they were kids. On a cue, he murmured

"I'm bored"

"You better not sleep genius, or I tell Naru that you're not keeping an eye on me" she threatened, with a grin. Gene groaned on her neck, and look up at the monitor, still hugging her.

"You should do your job seriously, like your brother." Kuroda-san seriously said while crossing her arms on her chest, looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what? You should go home" Gene's patience to girl is slowly snapping

"I won't. Not until you will exorcise the spirits, it's giving me headaches lately" she said, and massage her temples. The two ghost hunters just rolled their eyes and ignore the psychic wannabe. Too much drama.

The sky grew darker and darker. The light from the monitors was the only thing that kept the room from bright, but even though there are lots of monitors, the room was still dark and foreboding.

Bou-san was in the monitor, walking in the corridor of the first floor. Dressed in monk robes, he walked towards the room on the far left, his hand holding an object. And John still performing his exorcism in the classroom above.

 _"...Through him all things were made."_ he suddenly stopped praying and started looking around.

Mai and Gene become alert on John's action.

"Mai, speaker" Gene ordered, and then she increased the volume of the speakers. In the midst of John's prayer, a snapping sound could be heard.

"It's noise made from a poltergeist," Kuroda stated. But the two didn't bother to comment.

 _"In Him was life, and that life was the light of men,"_ John continued, he constantly lifted his head to look at the ceiling.

 _"The light shone in the darkness. But the darkness could not comprehend the light..."_

 _The ceiling..._ Mai thought "Ah!" she shouted.

They looked at the classroom ceiling on the west side. Near the room with the wooden plank, it's right under the room where Masako fell from. The wood on the ceiling was bending.

She suddenly let go of Gene's arms that holding her, and rushed out of the base.

"Mai, wait!" Gene cried out, he followed her. If something will happen to her, Naru will chew his head. He grunted, that's why he's holding her so she won't run away.

She ran near the room John was in, and heard a loud cracking sound "John!"

She forcefully slid the door open, leaving a surprised John staring at her.

"Mai-san..."

"John, it's dangerous. Come out now!"

"Eh?!"

Not a second later, he ceiling came crashing down, rocking the floor. With the candle knocked over, the room was pitch black. The rubble covered up the entire classroom. Pieces of wood and stone were scattered all over the floor.

The west side of the roof completely collapsed.

"If Mai-san didn't call me, I would've been in trouble," John said, his voice quivering slightly.

Naru picked up a piece of rubble and examined it, and glared at his brother.

 **(Why did you let her ran on her own, idiot! I told you to keep an eye on her while I'm gone.)**

 _[Hey, I was surprise too when she suddenly let go of me.]_

Naru sighed and look at Mai, she apologetically smiled at him "Sorry... It's a habit"

"Are you hurt?" she shook her head "Don't do it again"

She grinned "I'll try, but I won't promise though"

"Since this place is dangerous, let's go down instead" Bou-san advised a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Miko-san crossed her arms in a cold manner. "I'm leaving today."

"You sure get scared easily, and you even called yourself a psychic" Kuroda laughed.

Miko-san appeared unaffected by her remark. "Your life is the most important thing. Masako would've died if she fell onto a slightly different place. John almost died too. I'm smart, so I'm retreating before that happens to me."

"Are you scared?" she taunted

"It doesn't matter. I'm calling it quits for today. I'll continue tomorrow."

"She has a point"

"She's correct"

Naru and Gene said together.

"Hey, hey, kids" Bou-san exclaimed in shock. "You're not scared by this too, are you?"

"Why would we?" Gene asked Bou-san

"Err... The ceiling just collapsed, you are all minors and there's a girl with you"

"Say what you want" Naru replied. "But this time, Miko-san is correct..."

"Right, you should also..." Naru paused, throwing the rock he was tossing around back into the pile of rubble. Then he faced Kuroda, saying, "Kuroda-san, you should go home too."

"Hey, hey, so if I'm not a girl, then..." Bou-san nagged.

Naru sent a deathly glare at Bou-san's direction. "I suggest that all of you go home now."

John sighed. "I... Guess we should go home then."

"How obedient," Bou-san said, smacking his lips, "forget it, let's just call it a day."

When John, Bou-san, and Kuroda-san left, Naru faced Mai and flicked her forehead "Ouch! What was that for?" she cried, rubbing her forehead

"For running on your own" Gene snickered from behind, when they are on the stairs, he used his PK and the poor Gene tripped and almost fell.

"What was that for?" he whined, glaring at his brother

"For letting her ran on her own"

"It's not my fault! I was holding her –"

"Nope you're not, you were sleeping" Mai cut him off, smirking at him.

"He's what?" Naru asked raising his voice slightly

"I'm not!" Gene defended to save his soul. He knows how protective his brother towards Mai, since she's a ghost magnet and always in trouble.

Naru rewind the tape and watched what happen during John's exorcism. Gene yawned, bored at the case.

"Go home with Mai, Gene. And this time, watched after her"

"What about you? You're not going home?" Mai surprisingly asked, and wrap her petite arm on his midriff and looked at him

He softly smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears "I have to investigate more" she sighed and rested her head on his chest.

"Then I'll stay with you" he softly combed her hair with his fingers, while holding her.

"You have to rest. I don't want you to get tired on this boring case" he gently kissed the top of her head, and smelled her scent, it lets him relax. He smiled while feeling her petite body on him.

Gene cleared his throat "Oh please! The two of you, don't flirt in front of me... I feel like I'm a third wheel" he teased at the two, who madly blushing, and glaring at him. "It seems that Noll can't wait until you turn twenty-one, Mai." Naru didn't say anything, he just grunted.

"Gene's just lonely because his beloved Phoebe is not here with us" she teased back, and grinned when she saw him blush

"Right, that hermit girlfriend of his" Naru seconded with a smirk

"Hey, what do mean by 'hermit'? She just wanted to practice witchcraft and curses alone and peacefully!" He raised his voice in standing up for his beloved.

"You don't need to shout, idiot. Go home with Mai, and I will investigate further so we can wrap up this dull case" Mai just hold him tighter

"Don't wanna" she looked up at him and pout "I wanna stay here with you"

"Are you sure?" she nodded vigorously, he brushed her hair to see her eyes "We will only sleep in the van"

"Don't care" she said, still pouting.

He sighed in defeat, he can't say no to her while she's pouting cutely "Fine. Gene, you can home. Visit Lin on your way home"

"Okay. Just don't forget your promise to Uncle Sei and Aunt Veron, to wait for Mai to turn twenty-one before you can touch her" He smirked at his little brother.

He hugged Mai and kissed her cheeks before saying goodbye to them.

* * *

While waiting for a cab, Gene called his beloved.

 _"Hi love~"_ a cheerful voice answered the other line

He chuckled "Hello love, guess what?"

 _"Hmm... You left my beloved angel Mai and that stuck up devilish brother of yours, alone?"_

"Yup. Correct~ When we see each other, I will give you a reward" he said in his alluring voice, and oh, he knows that she knew what he meant, he smirked, knowing her she's blushing furiously now.

 _"Dammit love! I wanted to ride a plane right now and go there to you, and get my reward"_ Gene laughed, oh how he missed her so much _"But wait, are you sure it's a good idea? They have an agreement with Uncle Sei and Aunt Veron, right? What if Noll can't control his self? It's my beloved angel Mai, after all."_

"Na~ I trust them both... If Noll will lose his control, I trust Mai to snapped his senses"

She chuckled _"Right."_

The two went silent for a moment, then...

"I miss you..." They both said together, and they both laughed.

 _"I will visit you soon, okay?"_ she softly said _"I want to study the ancient curses in Japan"_

"Okay... Just tell me when, so I can pick you up in the airport"

 _"Nope, I will surprise you"_

Gene saw a cab approaching.

"My cab is here. Take care always love, I love you"

 _"I love you too, take care and don't miss a meal"_ she reminded him before she hang up.

* * *

At the base, Mai took a measurement in every room to make a floor plan (for the second time), Naru just left earlier to investigate and buy some dinner for the two of them. She wiped her forehead from her sweat with her hands. It's been four hours, and she's almost done, she's in the last room when Naru arrived.

"Mai, I'm back. Let's eat, I'm hungry" he called when he didn't see her in the base

"Wait, I'm almost done"

When she's done measuring the last room, she joined him in the base "What's for dinner?"

"Ramen, your favorite"

Her ears perked up when she smelled her favorite Japanese food next to sushi.

"Thank you~" she tiptoed and give gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Leaving him blushed.

It's getting late, and the two ghost hunters were in the van, Naru input the measurements to his laptop and compared the two floor plans.

"I see..." he murmured

"What did you found?" she asked from the backseat

"Land subsidence" she raised her eyebrow at him, waiting for him to explain further "Here look, this is the floor plan we made on our first day here, and this," pointing at the other picture, she leaned closer to see the data "is the floor plan that you measure today. The old school building sank 0.2 inches."

She groaned "Ugh! That's it? So Gene and Masako were right"

"Yes. There's no spirits in the building. C'mon, let's carried out the equipment"

They both went back to the building. After they carried out half of the equipment, she complained "What a waste of time" she heard him chuckled.

Mai looked at the time, it's already two in the morning. She rested on the backseat with her eyes closed, when she felt soft lips on her own. When she open her eyes, she saw a tired dark indigo eyes staring at her, she caress his face and smiled.

"You're tired"

He shook his head "I'm fine" he leaned down to kiss her again, gently. He groaned on her lips, he pulled away to have a good look on her face, and softly squeezed both of her cheeks "Hurry up and turn twenty-one already, and be my girlfriend"

Mai laughed "I can't make the time faster Naru, I just turned nineteen last month" he groaned again on the crook of her neck "C'mon, let's lay down and rest"

Naru didn't complain and obeyed her. He let her use his arm as her pillow, and his coat as their blanket. "Are you okay?" he softly asked when she saw her shivered.

She nodded and smiled at him "I'm okay..."

"Mai..."

"Hm?"

"Mai..." he kissed her forehead

"Mai..." he kissed her nose

She giggled "What's wrong, Naru?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad that Uncle Sei and Aunt Veron didn't change your name when they adopted you"

"Yeah. But Aunt Lu and Uncle Martin gave you and Gene a new name"

He wrapped his hand on her waist "Because unlike Uncle Sei, they're not Japanese that residing in England, they're _Davis_ , they're English thru and thru"

"O-li-ver" she giggled again

"Ma-i"

"Ka-zu-ya"

He raised his eyebrow "Which name do you prefer, Oliver or Kazuya?"

She grinned "None. I prefer the name that I gave to you during our childhood days in the orphanage" she move closer to him and whispered on his lips "Na-ru"

He smiled "Ma-i" he kissed her once more, and they fall asleep, which is better on Naru's part, before he will lost his control to his hormones.

* * *

The next day, Gene woke up almost ten in the morning, he made some tea and breakfast, a fried egg and bacon with a mashed potato, for the two people who stayed all night in the school. He took a bath and get dressed. He locked their apartment and called for a cab.

Once he was in the old school building, he went directly towards the base. He was surprised when no one is there, he looked at his watch, it's almost eleven. Nearly half of the equipment was carried out, and the remaining ones weren't recording anything either.

He went around the old school building and saw the van, he peered into the van and saw Naru and Mai fast asleep, cuddling each other.

He sighed in relief when he saw that their clothes are still intact, nothing happened. He knocked on the car window to wake them up.

"Noll! Mai!"

It was Naru who woke up first, he opened his eyes slightly, apparently still in a daze from sleeping. Then he looked at his smiling brother. He shooed him.

"Go away! I won't let you have her!" he mumbled and hugged Mai closer to him

He raised his eyebrow, and he wanted to laugh. It's rare for his brother to sleep talk. He shook him awake "Idiot, wake up"

"I won't let you have her!" he raised his voice, and hugged the petite girl in his arms tighter.

Mai gasped for air and opened her eyes, she can't breathe. Naru was hugging her tightly "Naru, wake up! You're killing me!"

"No, he wanted to take you away from me!"

He can't take it anymore, Gene laugh at his brother's protectiveness.

"No one will take me away from you. Wake up, you're dreaming!" she shook his shoulder, he opened his eyes, this time he's fully awake.

Mai stood up and saw Gene "Good morning... You're early." she sleepily greeted

"Don't 'good morning' me. It's not early at all. It's already past 11 o'clock."

"It's not afternoon, yet" Naru mumbled as he stretched his arm.

"I made tea and breakfast. Do you want some?" he offered.

Naru smirked "You are hardly ever this sharp, Gene. I'm glad you used some of your brain cells"

"You're welcome, brother" he sarcastically stated, and rolled his eyes.

He took out the tea that he made and poured it into a cup, then handed it to them. Mai prepared the lunch box with their breakfast in it, and handed it to Naru.

"Last night, did you find anything?"

"Hnn" the two of them nodded, while munching.

"Do you know what's wrong with the building?"

"Hnn"

Gene sighed. He can't get any explanation if they are still eating. He entered the building and to the base to carried out some of the equipment left, while waiting for them to finish their breakfast.

They are already done when he carried the last monitor, right when he was going to ask more questions, he was interrupted by the rest of the team calling out Naru's name. The psychics have come.

In the front was Bou-san. "Hey, what happened?"

"What do you mean 'what happened'?"

"The equipment in the lab room!" Miko-san shouted in a stubborn tone "Are you getting ready to leave?"

Naru calmly replied, "Yes."

"Are you kidding?" Miko-san looked surprised.

"No, that's why Gene started bringing back my equipment."

Silence ensued. Then, everyone started talking again.

Bou-san stared at Naru. "Then why are you putting all your equipment back?"

"We've decided that this case has been solved."

"You exorcised the ghost?" Bou-san asked.

"No."

Naru slowly picked up his files and handed them to Bou-san.

"What's this?"

"Last night, the old school building sank 0.2 inches."

"What did you say?" Bou-san snatched the graphs from Naru and carefully examined them. Gene and the others looked at it.

"I see, so that's how it is" Of course Gene understood what those diagrams are.

"Hnn" Naru nodded.

Unfortunately for the others, they didn't understand it at all and just ended up looking embarrassed.

"I don't understand."

Miko-san interjected, "What's going on?"

"Gene will explain" He passed the explaining duty to his brother, while having his tea

"Land subsidence." The older (by minute and half) Shibuya twin simply stated

"What? Are you saying that all the phenomenon were caused by land subsidence?!"

Not acknowledging the question, Naru reached into his files and took out a sheet of paper and handed to his brother again.

"A level scale graph, a geological diagram, and a water-course diagram," Gene muttered, placing each diagram beside him.

"What're those?"

"If you look at them, you will know." Naru deadpanned at them

They gazed intensely at the diagrams.

"Diagrams..."

"They're diagrams..."

"Yes they're diagrams, stop stating the obvious" Naru felt a headache coming from their idiocy.

He stretched. "The building was built on moist land. The workers had placed fresh soil on this land in an attempt to lessen the moisture before the school was built. Based on the number of wells around the area, there is a big water vein running beneath the school."

Everyone stared at the diagrams. Countless circles were drawn onto the diagrams.

"I see. So you investigated the wells around the area?" Gene asked, looking at the diagrams

"Hnn. Now only two wells remain, both of which are dry. This is what I discovered yesterday."

"Huh?"

"What I'm saying is, the building is weak because it was built on damp soil. Furthermore, the water vein is almost dry. Because of these factors, the building is sinking. Moreover, the building is sinking at an alarming rate. The area that is sinking the fastest is..."

Naru pulled out another diagram and pointed at blue circles that indicated areas that were falling apart. "Over here. The building is sinking rapidly on this side of the building, and as a result the rest of the building is becoming unstable and distorting. Even though the principal wants to tear down the building, there really is no need. The old school building will come down in a matter of time."

Everybody fell silent.

Bou-san disappointedly lowered his arm. "What, so you're saying the chair moved and the ceiling fell because of this?"

"Correct. The classroom on the west is three inches lower than the one on the east."

"Three inches, meaning 7.5 centimeters... That was unexpected," Miko-san mumbled in dissatisfaction.

"Then the ghost sounds... Were they also?" Miko-san asked.

"Those weren't sounds made by ghosts. Those were sounds made by the building falling apart." Gene explained "We told you right, Hara-san and myself don't feel any presence of ghost in the building"

"Stop playing with me. Then are you saying we were in a dangerous place like that?" Miko-san asked.

"Apparently, yes." Mai finally joined the conversation, she was cleaning the base, she throw the take out box from their dinner that Naru bought last night, and cleaned up the van.

"Then it's really dangerous. Tell the principal to make that building off limits to everyone desu ," John said.

Bou-san couldn't stand it anymore. "John! I beg you, don't use 'desu' with the Osaka dialect!"

"Sorry..."

Mai laughed "Don't be mean to him, Bou-san. It's not John's fault. It's the guy who taught him Japanese's fault." Bou-san chuckled

"John's right," Naru said in an icy tone. "Let's inform the principal that the old school building is to be off limits to everyone. It will collapse soon."

In the afternoon, when Naru, Gene, and Mai finished putting the equipment back, Kuroda-san came. Both Gene and Mai groaned, they don't want to deal with her.

"What happened?" she asked, observing the scene.

Gene explained the situation to her "Since this building was built on damp soil, it's not very sturdy and is now falling apart. That's why it seems that ghosts are here."

"But... Then, what about the ghost who attacked me?" Kuroda asked, her gaze turning to Naru.

Naru coldly replied, "Perhaps it is a wandering spirit that follows you around."

"Or you're just imagining things" Gene added

"How can that be," Kuroda said "Then, are you done with your work?" she pressed.

"Not yet. I will be after I finish writing my report today."

"I still think there's a ghost here," Kuroda insisted.

"There is none."

"How confident. This place may have land subsidence, but a ghost could still be here."

Kuroda was stubborn, unwilling to accept Naru's words.

"There are none. My investigation has showed me that there are no ghosts here."

"You could've made a mistake."

That's it! Mai's patience snapped, she was about to lecture her but Gene stopped her.

"Well then Kuroda-san, you can exorcise it. I believe my work here is done, so I'm packing up."

Kuroda looked timid for a moment. She turned around to avoid Naru's piercing gaze.

And at that time... There's a sharp sound. The windows in front of us Cracked.

"Gene, get Mai away from here!" Naru shouted.

"Okay!"

The windows shattered, with the glass flying out the window because the curtains prevented them from flying at them. And at the same time, there was a knocking sound.

"What's happening?" shouted Miko-san as she ran into the room.

"Is it collapsing...?" asked Naru hesitantly. This was the first time they heard Naru speak without confidence.

The sound seemed to be coming from all directions. And with each knock, the building shook. Dust drifted down from the ceiling.

"Is someone knocking on the wall?" Naru didn't answer Miko-san's question.

Suddenly the door shut itself. It happened right after the glass windows had shattered. The door opened and closed by itself. It just automatically opened and closed.

"Dammit, this feeling! Naru, calm down!" Gene raised his voice at him

"It's not me, idiot! I'm not amateur, I can properly control it and you know it!" Naru raised his voice too

"Both of you, stop it!" Mai tried to stop the twins, she also knew this feeling, she felt it many times before. Someone is making a poltergeist.

When the door closed one more time, the windows completely shattered, covering Kuroda-san's body. She screamed.

Bou-san and John's voice came from somewhere inside the building. Naru grabbed my hand, then turned to help Kuroda-san stand up. He opened a window and motioned to it. Then he turned to Miko-san

"Go outside!"

"Through the window?!" she cried out in panic

"Now's not the time to fight!"

Gene went through the window first since it was impossible to go through a constantly moving door like that, and help Mai to get out.

Naru grabbed Miko-san's hand.

"Hold on, let go!" she protested. Not listening to her pleas, Naru continued to pull Miko-san.

The building is falling apart. And now, this big mess happened. The knocking sound on the wall, the door opening and closing... John was holding Kuroda-san's hand, and ran away from the building followed by Bou-san, afterwards the building became quiet.

They gazed at the old school building. The sounds had stopped. They were finally able to think about what happened.

Mai felt a sharp pain in my hand. She looked down and noticed the cuts and scratches in her palm, Gene notice this and took her hand, he used his handkerchief as a bandage. Gene was glaring at Kuroda-san.

"Are you okay?" Miko-san softly asked. Noticing little pieces of glass in her hair, she reached her hand out and removed them.

"Don't move. Are there any glass shards in your clothes?" Kuroda shook her head. Miko-san wiped off some of Kuroda's blood with a handkerchief.

Bou-san looked at Naru. "What was that?"

Naru didn't reply. He just gazed at the old school building, a dazed look in his eyes. Mai and Gene are standing beside him. It never happened before, he can't be mistaken. He always does his job thoroughly.

He looked at Mai, and took her hand that was injured "I'm sorry..." he whispered

"It's not your fault"

He took a deep breath and gazed back at the old building "I... made a mistake?"

"No you're not. The data that you gathered says it land subsidence." Gene softly patted his shoulder, he knows that Naru is a perfectionist, it might be a shock to him.

"Was that ground subsidence?" asked Bou-san at them.

"I wonder..." Naru mumbled to himself.

"What the hell?! Didn't you say that there're no strong poltergeists here!" Bou-san yelled.

"We told you, there's none!" Gene yelled at Bou-san too. Naru had nothing to say. His hand was crimson red. In order to help them escape, he received serious injuries.

"Naru... Your hand," Mai softly said, and took his hand. He looked at his hand, finally noticing his injury.

"It's okay. It's not a big deal."

"It is!" She took him away from everyone to treat his wound

When Miko-san finished taking the glass pieces out of Kuroda's clothes, she turned toward Gene, since Naru and Mai left.

"Can land subsidence do that? That sound wasn't from rotting wood. That was definitely the sound of someone knocking on the wall."

Bou-san laughed, "You're exaggerating. Are you saying a giant was there? You don't know how to explain the feeling, so you just compare it to a huge hand knocking on the walls."

"If you are so sure that there's a spirit, then you failed as an exorcist too" Gene glared at Miko-san. When it comes to insulting Naru, Bou-san and Miko-san are best friends.

Miko-san patted the dust off of her clothes. "How stupid of me. I almost believed you guys."

"Give them a break. It can't be helped. After all, they are still young who don't know what kind of business they entered."

The two adults laughed around, then left. John silently helped Kuroda treat her wounds. Gene was cursing under his breath and went to where Mai treating Naru's wound.

"Hey Noll, are you alright?" He asked cautiously

"Yeah..." there's a silence before he asked "What do you think happened earlier?"

"Poltergeist" Mai and Gene both answered

"A _human_ poltergeist" Gene rectified, emphasizing the word _human._

"That's enough, Mai" He kissed her forehead before standing up

"Where are you going?" Gene wondered, he stopped asking him when he saw his expression, his eyes looked determined to find answers, some lowlife psychics laughed at him, his pride was hurt "Just... Don't do anything stupid. Okay?" Gene managed to say.

Naru nodded "Keep an eye on Mai, don't let her to get hurt"

"Sure"

Mai and Gene both sighed when Naru left.

"What now?" Mai asked Gene

"Let's go back to the base"

* * *

After the others helped Kuroda bandage her wounds, they sent her home.

"Where did Shibuya-san go?" John asked as he stood in the entrance hall of the old school building.

Bou-san and Miko-san looked through every classroom, searching for him.

"Yeah... Where did he go anyway?"

Miko-san laughed in contempt. "How cute. He must've left from embarrassment."

Bou-san laughed too. "True, it sure is nice to be a kid."

Mai was going to have a word with them but Gene stopped her. She huffed and walked away.

"It must be a _tsukumogami*._ This time I'll exorcise it successfully," said the Miko

Bou-san turned to face her, then retorted, "Oh, didn't you already give up?"

"It was just one mistake."

"You don't have the ability to. It's my turn. Now you can see the difference between me and a girl like you."

Bou-san really did look like he was going to do an exorcism. Dressed in black robes, he had placed the altars up in the room.

"You're not going to watch?" he asked Miko-san, face Gene "And you kid?"

"I'm going to watch, for documentation purposes only" He answered dryly. Bou-san shrugged.

John was helping Mai as she prepared to move the rest of the equipment. "Is this really okay? Moving all the equipment back?"

"It's all right. If we need to use it again, we'll just move them back. Plus, this place might collapse anytime soon."

Miko-san snickered. "Do you still believe that kid's theory about land subsidence?"

She couldn't help but glare back at her. "Do you have any evidence that he's wrong? If you're going to laugh, at least get evidence that evil spirits are here first."

Gene snickered, _that's their Mai..._

For a moment she looked insulted, but she didn't say anything. "You really like to stand up for him, huh."

"That's because he's my boss. And I know all of his work history."

She lifted a video camera and walked out the door. Seems like Bou-san's starting the exorcism. He was sitting down, his back turned towards her.

 _"On sunba nisunba un bazara un hatta."_

 _"Zyaku un ban koku."_

When she finished moving all the equipment, she waited for him in the van. Naru still didn't come back. Gene walked towards her and softly patted her head.

"They are idiots! How dare they laugh at Naru!"

"It's alright, Mai. Let's just wait and see their surprise faces when Noll proved that his theory was correct"

"But still, that idiot scientist didn't called us yet"

"Let's just wait. Come on, let's set up the microphone and tape recorders"

The two went back to the building. When they came back, John helped them to set up the equipment. They set up the camcorders, placed the 24-hour tape recorders in the west side of the building, the place where Kuroda-san was attacked, and the base.

Bou-san and Miko-san were patrolling the building. Mai sat on the stairs, leaning her head on Gene's shoulder she's starting to doze off. Then she noticed a figure walking down the entrance hall.

"Naru?"

The figure came closer. It was a girl. It was Kuroda-san, she tried not to scowl at her.

"Kuroda-san..." Gene called out

She looked around, "How's the situation?"

"After you left, both Bou-san and Miko-san did an exorcism. Now they're just walking around the place."

"Oh. What about Naru?"

"You mean _Shibuya-san_?" Oh how she hates her calling him 'Naru' "He's not here. He went somewhere else."

"Really."

"Hey," Gene said, standing up. "You said there're ghosts here. What kind are they?"

She cocked her head. "I saw many ghosts of injured people here."

"Is that it? Do you have any evidence of that?" he seriously asked

"What's wrong?" Kuroda asked as she looked at Gene

"I was thinking that you're just inventing a story." He bluntly said

"I said I saw them."

"True... But only you" He contemplated the matter again. Miko-san was coming down the stairs.

"Well now," Miko-san said, wrinkling her brow as she noticed Kuroda-san "This is not the time to be playing games."

"Was the exorcism successful?" asked Kuroda-san

"Is that any of your business?" the older woman retorted coldly.

"Shibuya-san said that... My wavelength is the same as the ghost's."

"Really? Is Naru's word reliable?"

"So rude! At least Naru has evidence on his claim!" Mai raised her voice at the Miko

Miko-san looked at us. "The exorcism is over. I stayed here because I'm careful. You kids should just go home and sleep."

"That's what you said last time, and you weren't successful then," Mai retorted.

Miko-san seemed to flare up. "This time it was successful. Now there are no ghostly phenomena."

"Oh? You sure like to babble, idiot." she mumbled. Gene put a pressure on her shoulder to relax her.

"The exorcism was unsuccessful," Kuroda-san persisted.

"Eh? Why do you say that?" Miko-san's eyes were stern and hard.

"I can feel it. There are still a lot of ghosts..."

Miko-san snickered. "Would you like to compare your powers to mine? Even if you have a little psychic power, don't think so much of yourself. Unlike you, I'm a professional."

"You may be a professional, but you sure don't have any amazing powers yourself, right?" Kuroda spit back.

The two glared at each other. At this time John and Bou-san came down from the stairs. When they saw the two girls arguing, they shot each other an understanding glance. After hearing Kuroda say the exorcism was unsuccessful, Bou-san snickered.

"Forget about Ayako. I exorcised the ghost so now there should be no problem. There're no ghosts here anymore."

"What's up with you saying 'forget about Ayako'?" Miko-san said angrily

"It's the truth."

"Don't take the credit from me."

"There's no need to."

The two only get along when you're insulting Naru. Those two just can't help but bicker. Mai and Gene noticed John was looking up at the ceiling. Because they are curious, they raised their heads to look at the ceiling too.

Footsteps was heard from the second floor... Miko-san and Bou-san looked up at the ceiling as well. Someone's running up and down.

Bou-san stood up. "What kind of sound is it...?"

"Sounds like someone running..." Miko-san replied, looking at us. As the footsteps came closer and closer, they become alert.

Gene hold Mai's hand tightly "I won't let you run again" he answered her silent question

The footsteps were on the stairs now. They were coming down, towards them. Whoever was making the sounds must be on the platform now, so they looked up and saw... Everyone else looked up too, but then the footsteps stopped.

The room was filled with silence. In a rush Bou-san ran up the stairs, looked at the platform, and then came down.

Everyone asked, "Was anyone there?"

"No."

"Well, what about those footsteps we heard?" Mai questioned the monk

"Maybe we heard wrong."

Gene scoffs "I can't believe I will hear you say that. Aren't you professional? As what you claimed to be?"

"Heard wrong? How can we hear wrong? I was listening very carefully." She was raising her voice now

"..."

"Didn't you say the exorcism was successful? Aren't you a professional too? Then what was that sound just then?" She faced and asked Miko-san.

Miko-san stared at her "It's just the wind."

"Bastards! Would Naru use a sorry excuse like that? When you guys were dissing Naru back there, he didn't make such petty excuses! Both of you are just afraid to say that your exorcism failed! You are more coward than Naru!" She yelled at them, that's it! She have enough dealing with them. Gene tried calming her down.

Furious, she glared at Bou-san and Miko-san. They turned away, they didn't want to see her glaring eyes.

At this time, the sound of a door opening and closing came from the second floor. It sounded as if the building would come crashing down. Then came the ghostly sounds. Such rough footsteps... It sounds like an army is up there, running around. Every door in the building banged, opening and closing by itself.

The floor started to sway. Suddenly the fluorescent light they put up earlier on the ceiling cracked open, and little pieces of glass fell. They scrambled away into the entrance hall and corridor.

"Mai, run outside!" Gene yelled, she run as fast as she could, but being a klutz is her nature.

She tripped. Then she turned around and saw the shoe cabinet swaying. A loud cracking sound came from it. Wobbling and swaying, the shoe cabinet fell on her. She tried to block it, but it was too heavy and she soon crumbled under its weight.

The last thing she heard was Gene screaming her name. And then, she couldn't feel anything.

* * *

Looking around, she realized she was in the car. The moonlight faintly shined through. The equipment was piled up in a stack.

A bone-crashing hug welcomed her "Idiot! Don't scare me like that, again! Naru will surely kill me!" Gene seriously said, he's almost crying.

"I'm sorry, I tripped"

Gene flicked her forehead "Your punishment for making me worry"

"It hurts!"

Looking around, she realized the equipment filled up half the back seat of the van.

Bou-san peered through the window, then shouted, "Hey! Are you all right?!"

She nodded, she's still angry at them. Everyone gathered at the van. The night air was chilly.

"What time... Is it?" she asked.

"It's ten in the evening. It'll be midnight soon." John answered

"That was a strong poltergeist. It's the first time I encountered a serious situation like this." Bou-san said, and stifled a yawned

"What happened afterwards?" she asked.

Bou-san crossed his arms. "Nothing happened after that. The exorcisms didn't seem to work."

"Oh... What about Kuroda-san?"

"She left a long time ago."

Miko-san whispered, "Seems like this is a big problem. The exorcisms didn't work as planned..."

"Let's all go home, and rest for now." Gene stated, still holding her "Let's wait for my brother's next plan"

"Plan?! He does still have a plan after running away?" Ayako huffed

Mai stood up and faced the Miko "Naru didn't run away, he went to investigate something. He won't run away from a case" she took her coat and closed the van "Let's go home, genius"

Gene sighed and followed her leaving the three exorcists alone.

* * *

They are on their way home, and Mai still in a bad mood, she can't believe that they laugh at Naru - at Oliver Davis, for heaven's sake!

Gene sighed "Let it go, Mai. They are all idiots."

"Fine" she mumbled then looked at him "Did you figure it out?" He grinned in reply.

They stopped at a sushi store and bought a box, for their dinner. When they got home, Naru was lying on the couch, sleeping peacefully with his files lying on the carpet. Gene put the sushi on the center table in the living room, and went to his room to change.

Mai leaned down to kiss him on the cheeks, but a strong arms wormed its way to her neck and back, and a soft lips pressed on her own, she blushed when she noticed the dark indigo eyes staring at her in an amusement

"I can't believe that you will attack me while sleeping" he teased

She playfully smacked his shoulder "I was going to wake you up!"

He smirked, and touched her soft red lips "With this?"

She blushed furiously "Jerk! It's only in the cheeks!" Naru chuckled.

"Okay kids, no flirting. Let's eat" Gene stated as he went out from his room. Naru stood up from the couch.

"I'll make some tea" Mai went to the kitchen.

They have their dinner in the living room, while watching some movie.

"So Noll, have you solved the case?" Gene asked as he eat a mouthful of Wasabi Sushi, he really loves spicy food.

"Of course." he reached out a Salmon Sushi, and asked "What happened today?"

They told them the occurrence earlier, about how Mai stand up for Naru. The lady in mention flushed.

"We also found out that it's indeed a human poltergeist" Gene smug at his brother

He raised his eyebrow at him "Really? And how?"

"The shoe cabinet that fell over Mai felt warm" Gene said grinning, and Mai just nodded.

"It's quite heavy though" Mai mumbled, and moved her shoulder to feel if it hurts somewhere

Naru slammed his hands on the table, which startled the two "The WHAT fell over Mai felt warm?!" he almost yelled

The two froze.

"I'm full. Thank you for the food" Mai stood up.

"Me too. I'm going to sleep" Gene followed.

But before they can leave, Naru grabbed their hands, and only said a word that made them obey " **STAY** "

The two nervously went back to their place. " **EXPLAIN** " he glared at his bother.

Gene took a deep a breath "Poltergeist. We run. She tripped. Cabinet fell"

"I told you to keep an eye on her"

"It's not his fault Naru, I tripped. Sorry" She mumbled the last word.

Naru stared at her and sighed, and he continue his dinner. The two were nervous with the silence in the room, they were so nervous that even swallowing their food is hard.

Naru is like a ticking bomb at the moment. When they're done, Naru washed his self first, then Gene, and lastly Mai.

When she's in her room, she received a text from Gene.

 _"Make him feel better, for the both of us. He's scarier when he's quite."_

She chuckled and sent a reply _"Yeah. I'll try"_

She left her room and knocked on Naru's door, she heard a muffled 'enter' and open the door.

"Naru?"

He's on the table reading a book, he briefly glanced at her then back to his book. She approached him from behind and ran her hands on his shoulders to massage him.

"I'm sorry, okay? Besides, it's not the first time I got hurt during a case"

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself. You got hurt when I'm not around" He placed the book on the table. He grabbed Mai and make her sit on his lap, straddling him. And he feel her head for any injuries.

"Really Naru, I'm fine" she wrapped her hands on his neck

He smirked "I just wanted to make sure, I don't want you to lose anymore brain cells. You might end up being stupid"

Her face was flushed with anger "Well sorry, for stupid! I'm –" she didn't finish her words when his lips roughly crashed on hers.

He cupped her face "Don't make such adorable face, it's turning me on" he whispered, she blushed at his words.

Naru claimed her lips again, this time he's kissing her passionately. Mai groaned. He trailed a kiss on her neck, and slid his hand under her shirt. Mai arched her back, which made Naru groaned and it aroused him more, Mai felt it too, after all he's only wearing a T-shirt and boxers.

"Mai..." Naru breathed on her lips "I'll give you five seconds to leave my room"

She smiled at him nodded, before giving him a good night kiss and leave his room. After she left, he went to the bathroom, he needed a cold shower after all.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 ***Tsukumogami** (付喪神, "Kami of tool") is a term used to categorize a type of yōkai. Understood by many Western scholars as a type of Japanese yōkai, tsukumogami are inanimate objects that once they have served their owner/s for 100 years, they recieve a soul and therefore become alive and self-aware.

Telepathic conversation:

 **(Naru)**

 _[Gene]_


	6. Chapter 5

The annoying sound of her alarm clock woke her up. She groaned and look at the time, it's 5:30 in the morning. She get up to take a bath and prepare their breakfast afterwards. When she get dressed, she went to the kitchen and scan the food in the fridge, tapping her foot, while thinking what to make for breakfast. Naru is now awake, yawning, he joined her in the kitchen and have some tea to wake his senses.

"Good morning" he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, he wanted to smirk when he saw her blushed "What's for breakfast?"

"I'm making egg benedict, waffles, and miso soup"

"Hnn. Great"

"Wake Gene up, and take a bath. Breakfast will be serve when you're done"

He nodded, and went his brother's room. He shook his shoulder to wake him.

"Gene wake up."

Gene's, who's still half-awake, grabbed his brother's hand and lay him on the bed, he snuggled on his chest "Love~"

Naru grunted and pushed him away "Wake up! I'm not that witch!"

He's now fully awake, he rubbed his eyes and saw his scowling brother beside him "Good morning, Noll" he greeted sleepily

"I'm taking a bath first. Mai's already making breakfast"

"What's for breakfast?"

"Ask her yourself" he stood up from his bed, and went to the bathroom.

Gene smelled a miso soup being cooked and his stomach grumbled. He chuckled to his self. He went to the kitchen and saw Mai, cooking.

"Good morning!" he cheerfully greeted. He kissed her on the cheeks, and have some tea while waiting for his brother to finish taking a bath.

"Good morning~"

"By the way, Mai"

"Hm?"

"I heard some groaned from my brother's room last light"

Mai almost dropped the eggs "N-nothing happened!" she defended

"Hmm.. But something almost happened?" he teased

She blushed red like a tomato "N-naru stopped his self before he went out of control" she shyly stated

"Are you disappointed?"

Mai stared at him and sighed "I would be lying if I say no" she mumbled

To her surprised, Gene laughed "So you are disappointed..."

"I am, okay? But I know Naru can wait"

"Hnn" he nodded "I know he can"

Gene turned around and saw his brother coming out from his bedroom, fully clothed. Mai and Gene blinked at him, they didn't heard him coming out from the bathroom.

"What are you staring at, idiot. Go and take a bath already, so we can finish this boring case." Gene hastily went to the bathroom.

"Are you a freaking ninja?" Mai surprisingly asked at him

Naru snakes his arms to her waist "You're not the only one who got disappointed last night"

Mai blushed to her ears and neck "You heard?"

"Of course, because I'm not deaf"

She rolled her eyes "You can wait right?"

He nuzzle his nose to hers "Of course I can, I won't break your parents' trust at me"

She smile and kiss his cheek "Thank you, Naru"

They are staring at each other when they heard someone clearing a throat, they saw a grinning Gene wrap his self with only a towel "You're done? That's fast!"

"I distinctly remember, Noll said we need to solve this boring case fast"

"Then get dressed already" Naru glared at him.

"Fine, fine. No need to be grumpy" he went to his room to get dressed.

Naru sit to his chair as he watch Mai preparing their breakfast on the table with a soft smile.

* * *

Mai was humming and skipping as she walk to Michiru and Keiko's classroom. It's been a while since she came here. The moment she stepped into the classroom, Kuroda-san called her.

"Taniyama-san... Are you okay?"

She awkwardly smile "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry to worry you."

When Keiko and the others saw her, she wave at them.

"Mai, I heard that yesterday was dangerous."

"How do you know?" She asked, well she already have an idea on know _how_ they know about it.

"Kuroda said so. She was bragging about it just now." Michiru answered, pointing at the bespectacled girl who seems enjoying telling the others about what happen.

Seira whispered listlessly, "It must be so lucky having psychic powers... Things would be great if I had them..."

Michiru said, "Yeah— That would be awesome. And I would be able to hear Shibuya-san's beautiful voice."

Keiko's expression changed. "True. For a moment there, I was scared when the telephone rang."

"Oh, so Shibuya-san also called you last night? What did he say?" she inquired

Keiko looked at the others, then Michiru quietly answered her question. "He asked a lot of questions. Questions about the old school building."

"That's all?"

"He also asked about the teacher and Kuroda."

"I see" After that, she was happily chatting with them, exchanging numbers and emails, then she suddenly remember the reason why she's here "Kuroda-san, please come to the principal's with me" she announced

"Why?"

"Just... come with me and you know why"

She hesitated but come anyway "I'll be going now."

"See you Mai~ come with us once in a while" Keiko informed her

"Sure. You have my number"

Then the two of them silently walk to the principal's office. She observed Kuroda-san, and she's somewhat tense. Mai knocked on the door, and then entered the classroom, she smile at Gene who open the door for them.

She saw the principal, so she waved hello to him. "Sorry we're late..." Then she instructed Kuroda-san to sit in the chair that they arranged.

Naru stood up. "Is everyone who was involved in this case here and accounted for?"

The principal nodded in response. Mai and Gene are in the front, standing beside Naru.

"Wait, why is Taniyama-san and Shibuya-san's brother are not sitting with us?" Kuroda-san interpose

Naru glare at her "There's no need for them to join. I already know about their capability"

"But isn't it unfair? It's like you're giving them special attention because they are your assistants" Masako stated under her kimono sleeve, while secretly glaring at Mai, the others agreed to Masako's remark.

Mai grab Gene's hand to join them, since it has only one chair vacant Mai sit on his lap, Gene protested that she's heavy and she gained some fat, she shut him up by stumping his foot. He groaned from the pain. "Now, are you happy? Naru, please start"

Naru sighed, he told them to relax, turned off the lights, and covered the windows with curtains, sealing the room in darkness.

A light lay on the table, flashing repeatedly like a flickering flashlight.

"Please look at this light."

The room flashed from light to dark.

Naru spoke calmly, "Look at the light. Slowly breathe in and out... Relax your shoulders..."

Naru's voice was calm, quiet. "Listen carefully to your breathing..."

He repeated it. Naru's soft voice rang through the air. They can hear the fluctuating rhythm of his voice.

—Tonight... Something will happen...

—The chair on the second floor of the old school building... Will move by itself...

—Tonight in the old school building... In lab room...

...

"Okay, it's finished."

The room suddenly brightened.

"Thank you for your cooperation."

Naru bowed. There was an old chair beside him. Everybody stop and stare at the chair... After leaving the principal's office, Gene pack the equipment back to its box.

"Naru!" Mai whine as they walk back to the van, "Gene said that I'm fat!"

"It's true, you are heavier compared last month. I notice it last night" he bluntly said, as he listened to the recordings from last night

Gene laugh out loud "See, I told you!"

She started to cry "NARU, YOU IDIOT!" she yelled at him

"Hey, I only said you are heavier, you gain some weight not fats" he immediately rectified when he saw the tears forming in her eyes

"But Gene said..." she glared at the still laughing twin

"Forget what that useless medium said." he softly said as he wipe her tears "You're still beautiful even if you gain some weight, okay?" she softly nodded at him. She went to Gene and punch him on the shoulder, she huffed when she heard him grunted.

Naru stood up, then handed us some electrical wires. "Set up the equipment."

"Okay~" They both answer. Luckily, John passed by and helped them, he carried the video camera while Gene carried some kind of machine. When they reached the lab room, he placed the machine down and told them to set up the tripod. Then he walked into the room.

Gene pulled an old chair from a corner. The chair was nearly broken. Then he placed the chair in the middle of the room and Naru started drawing a circle around it. After Naru drew the circle, they left the room.

"What's that? Are the Shibuya brothers making a spell or something?" John whispered to Mai.

Mai chuckled "No. It's for the experiment"

Naru and Gene returned to the van to bring in more equipment. When they came back, Naru looked around the room for a place to put the camcorder. He set up the expensive equipment.

"Is that radar?" John asked

"Correct." Naru answered

"What are you going to do with radar?" He asked again

"I can't say. I'll tell you tomorrow so don't ask until then."

The young priest nodded and stop asking questions.

"I have last question Shibuya-san"

"What?" Naru and Gene asked together. Of course, they are both 'Shibuya-san'

"I mean, to Kazuya-san" Naru raised his eyebrow, indicating for him to continue "Did you know the reason behind the hauntings?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm probably not wrong..."

Naru reached them a hammer, some nails, and wood planks.

"Seal the windows" he simply ordered.

After the three of them are finished, Naru handed a permanent marker "Sign your name on the boards, and make sure you write big."

Gene almost write 'Eugene Davis' on the boards, but he erased it. Mai snickered when she notice his mistake.

"The three of you seem so close" John commented as he write his name

"Yeah. We know each other since we were kids" Mai smile at the memories

"Oh, that's nice. So the three of you grow up in Shibuya?"

"Something like that" She uneasily answer

"Is it okay if I will still keep in touch with you? I can help you if you need an extra exorcist." Mai and Gene look at Naru, he's the boss so the decision is up to him.

"You can. Give your contact information to Mai later" Naru replied

John smile at them "Thank you, Shibuya-san"

"You can call me 'Naru', it will be confusing for there are two 'Shibuya-san' in the group"

"Thank you, Naru-san"

Gene giggle softly "Narcisstic-san? That's cute." Naru softly clout the back of his head

"Hurry up"

"Geez. I'm on it"

When they are done. Naru asked "Are the windows closed?"

"Yes."

"If you knock on the windows, they barely move." Gene informed

They left the lab room, and Naru closed the door. This time, he's the one who nailed the boards onto the door, sealing it shut, he handed them the permanent markers again "Sign your name on the board."

Mai signed her name under John's signature, and Gene signed above Mai's. Then they finally left after John gave his contact information to Mai.

* * *

"LIIIIIIN~" she was about jumped to hug the Chinese man, only to have the twins grab the back of her collar before she succeeded. "I want to hug him, I'm glad that he's okay"

"Since you're so idiot, allow me to show you his crutches" Naru smirked

"Though Mai, by all means continue, if you want him to stay longer in the hospital" Gene seconded with a grin

She gasped when she noticed it, she apologetically bow "Lin, I'm sorry. To make it up to you, I will cook everything you wanted to eat for lunch and dinner"

Lin gave a slight smile "No need, Mai-san"

She face him with determination "I insist!"

Lin give it a thought "Since you insist, I will not hold back. I want Ma Po Tufo, and Chow Mein, for lunch, then Dumplings, and Wontons, for dinner. How's that?"

Mai smile brightly at, with a thumb up "Chinese cuisine? Leave it to me!"

"Whoa! You obviously miss Chinese foods, huh?" Gene stated as they climb in the van.

The Chinese man sigh "I'm tired of hospital foods. I suddenly miss it" he started the engine.

"That's a lot of cooking Mai, can you handle it?" Naru asked as he look at her in the backseat.

"Of course" she assured him with a bright smile

Gene smirk "Don't worry Mai, I will help you"

"NO!" The three of them interjected "If she needs help, Noll will do it" Lin said with slight fear in his voice

"We don't trust you in the kitchen" Naru frankly stated

Gene pouted "Tch. I'm improving okay?"

"Improving? How? When you almost burn the house? Or when we camp in the bathroom for almost a day? Or –"

He covered his ears and whine "Gah! Okay, okay, enough! You're hurting my feelings Noll"

"The truth hurts Gene" He deadpanned, while reading a book.

The car ride was silent. Mai was listing the ingredients, Naru was reading a book, Gene was texting with Phoebe. When they arrived, Lin park the van, and went to their apartment complex.

"By the way, how's the case going?" Lin asked as they step in the elevator.

"Due to some annoying interference, it took longer than we expected" Naru responded

"However, we will wrap up everything tomorrow right, Noll?" Naru just grunted in respond "Its land subsidence and an untrained human poltergeist"

"We just did the hypnotic suggestion earlier, which remind me... Naru?" her tone changed, and Naru knows what's coming, she'll ask a favor. Lin glance at her curious for what she will ask.

"Yes Mai?"

She's fidgeting with her thumbs, she's nervous especially from what happened "Uhm... You know, Kuroda-san told everyone that there were lots of spirits in the old school building"

"And so?" He give her a look that says 'I don't care'

"What are you going to say to the principal that it's due to land subsidence?"

Naru narrowed his eyes and studied her closely "Yes" she sadly frown, when elevator ding they step out and walk to their respective unit. They are now standing in front of their door "Gene, help Lin in his apartment for a while"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Gene shrugged and went inside Lin's unit. Naru open the door, and Mai quietly enter. He grab her to the living room and made her sit on the couch, he brushed some hair that sick on her face "Do you want me to report that there were vengeful spirits in the building?"

She nodded. "Mai, you got hurt because of her. That shoe cabinet fell because of her. Did you forget?"

"She didn't mean it. She didn't know what she's doing."

"As I told you many times, ignorance is not an excuse"

"But –"

"I want to teach her a lesson. I want show her that babbling about her nonexistence psychic ability can backfire her"

"Naru, you researched her background right? Her parents are always fighting and they rarely appreciate her. So she wanted to be special and be admired by others. She wants to be unique so the others will appreciate her."

"By lying that she's a psychic? I don't think so. She could study well and be on top of her class, that way, others will admire her in positive way"

She sighed, this is what you get for trying to reason to a genius they always have something to counter, she put her hands on his shoulders "But she wanted to be admire by having the ability to sense ghosts."

She nuzzle her nose to his like what he did earlier that morning "Please?"

He sigh, how could he say no to her? "Fine. But only this time, okay? I she will hurt you again, then I will tell the truth"

Mai squealed and throw herself to hug him, they both lying down on the couch with her on top of him, she showered him with butterfly kisses "Thank you, Naru" she smile brightly at him.

He caress her face "As long as I can see this smile of yours Mai"

She leaned down and give him a peck on the tip of his nose "Come on, we have to do some shopping, for today's lunch and dinner"

Naru obliged. They knock on Lin's apartment, telling them that they will buy some ingredients, Gene choose to go with them. And so, the three of them went to the supermarket. And of course, they were greeted in a scenario that they are so familiar with – girls are glaring and jealous at Mai, girls are trying to flirt at Naru and Gene. The three of them sigh, they will never get tired of this.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

I'm too sleepy to proofread this one.

By the way, I'm writing an extra chapters, those short chapters are their flashbacks from how they met until before they went to Japan. I already wrote at least five chapters on it, but I will post it later on...

xOxO

\- BSOL


	7. Chapter 6

They are in the van, Naru check yesterday's data while Lin stood beside him with his crutches. Gene and Mai are napping at the backseat, the two of them didn't get any decent sleep because of nightmares they both have last night, and they are getting tired waiting for the others to come.

To Naru's displeasure the first one to arrive is Kuroda-san.

"What are you doing here? Go home" he stated coldly without taking his eyes from the monitor

She look at the man she didn't see before "Who is he? Is he a fake psychic too?" she sweat drop when Lin's eyes gazed coldly back at her. She turn her attention to Naru.

"What was that thing you were doing yesterday?" she pressed, she wanted answers. She didn't get any sleep last night thinking about it. She keeps on pestering Naru for answers, who keep ignoring her.

Naru heard Gene groan "You keep quiet, there are people sleeping" he icily stated glaring at her.

"I don't care, I want answers!" she raised her voice this time

Gene have enough with that girl "Answer her damn questions to shut her up, Naru!" he yelled from the backseat. Mai groaned from the noise, she woke up slightly to pull Naru's coat to her body, and go back to sleep.

Naru sigh "Wait for a while. Everyone will be here soon."

She crossed her arms "Everyone... Meaning? Are you talking about the fake Miko and the fake medium?" when she didn't get an answer, pushed her eyeglasses "Then I'll stay here and wait" she announced.

After the school bell rang, the others quickly scrambled where Naru is. They curiously gaze at the tall man.

"Ne, Naru-chan who is he?" Bou-san inquired the young ghost hunter

"My assistant"

"Whoa! So many assistants you have here, young man!"

Naru ignore him and went to the backseat to wake the two, he first (roughly) wake Gene up, and then Mai "Hey wake up, they are here" he gently said, Mai mumbled something in response and slowly open her tired eyes. "You can stay here if you want, you look so tired"

"Really Noll?" Gene asks, and yawned

He glared at him "Not you, idiot. Hurry and get up"

Mai chuckled "I will join you" He nodded and kiss her forehead. He help her put his coat on and close the buttons. He went back to where the others are waiting.

Gene pulled her up and they both step out from the van, they are both stretching for a while to wake their senses before joining the others.

Miko-san, Bou-san, John, and Masako came. When the whole team was here, Naru walked towards the old school building.

Gene holding a camcorder as they follow Naru to the second floor. Mai supported Lin, who was using crutches, who was following silently. The Chinese man gave her a small smile.

"What are you going to show us today?" Bou-san snickered.

Miko-san laughed too. "Maybe we shouldn't go and see. Someone might turn up missing again."

Naru showed no expression on his face. Mai and Lin glared at him, and they both shut up.

"I just want some witnesses in my experiment," Naru replied.

"Huh?" both stuck-up exorcists were dumbfounded.

When they reached the front of the lab room, John noticed the equipment were in the same place they were yesterday. Naru called Mai, Gene, and John, "Look at the equipment. Is the paper with your signature intact?"

They examined the paper with their signatures. It wasn't damaged in any way, and their signatures were still intact.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes, it's the same as yesterday," The trio answered.

"What about the signatures on the door? Is it your handwriting?" he asked again

"Yes."

"That's right."

"Yup~"

Naru nodded, then proceeded to tear down the planks he had hammered onto the door yesterday.

The pink circle drawn in the middle of the floor. The chair should be in that circle...it should be in the middle of the circle.

But instead, the chair was beside the window.

"Shibuya-san, the chair moved," John informed with wide eyes

"Yes it did," Naru and Gene said. Naru was smiling satisfactorily.

Miko-san interjected, "Wait a minute. What's going on here?"

Instead of answering, Naru headed toward the camcorder. After he saw the display screen of the camcorder, he smiled.

"Hey, Naru-chan," Miko-san called out impatiently.

Naru looked at them, a confident glint in his eyes.

"Thank you for your cooperation. We will wrap up this case today and leave."

"You already told us this case was over," Miko-san reminded him sarcastically.

"I did say something like that."

"Land subsidence?" John ask

Naru nodded, "Yes."

"Haaa!" Bou-san jeered, "You better stop while you're ahead. Can land subsidence really cause all that?"

"Land subsidence is a sufficient explanation for the case the principal presented me."

"Then, what made the windows shatter? And what caused the strange noises afterwards?!" Bou-san half yelled at him.

"That was a poltergeist." He coolly answered

"Look you!" Miko-san and Bou-san shouted in unison.

"You can't exorcise ghosts, right? So you're just investigating a bit and then calling it a day," Bou-san said, pointing a finger of accusation at Naru.

"Why you –" Mai was going to yell at him, she was angry at these two adults for keeping on taunting at Naru, but Lin and Gene stop her.

"Calm down Mai-san, you might start a fire" Lin whispered, when she look at the two gentlemen, they gave her a knowing smile that says _'Let Naru handle this'_ , she calm her nerves and look back to Naru.

Naru remained calm, "There is no need to exorcise. I believe that would be unnecessary."

Rewinding his tape, Naru turned toward them "Do you want to watch?"

They started to watch the recording of the chair. At first the chair was in the middle of the room. They stared intently.

"What're we watching this for?" Miko-san mumbled.

Naru paid no attention to her.

"Hey..." the woman said as the chair in the TV screen began to shake.

The chair shook and shook, then it started to slide across the floor. There was no external force. It just moved by itself to

the side of the window. It shook violently, then fell. It didn't move again.

Naru pressed the stop button.

"What... Was that just now?" Bou-san asked.

"It's just what you saw."

"The chair moved?" Miko-san asked in disbilief

"Yes, it did move."

Bou-san sighed exasperatedly, "That was a very strong poltergeist! We must exorcise it immediately..."

Naru replied coldly, "That would be unnecessary."

Naru noticed their confusions, then proceeded to explain, "Yesterday we gave everyone an autosuggestion."

"Huh?" If they are confused on how the chair moved, they are more confused now.

"It's similar to hypnotism. The autosuggestion was that this chair would move at night."

"So that was hypnotism?" Bou-san asked, he's really a curious fellow. Naru nodded in response.

"Basically, yes. Then I placed the chair here, and we locked the doors and windows, and hammered in the wooden planks. Afterwards I proceeded to seal the room. This way, no one would be able to enter. If someone were to enter, we would notice."

"True." Gene agreed

"If anyone broke in, they'd have to remove the wooden planks and put new ones there, but then our signatures are there." John explained

Pausing momentarily, Naru looked carefully at each one of them, his eyes darker than the night sky.

"Poltergeist incidents are usually caused by human beings, namely those that are thirteen to fifteen years old. But sometimes they're caused by teenage girls under a lot of stress who want to be noticed by others."

"Are you saying that could be a problem?" Bou-san asked again

"It is highly probable. However, the culprit is usually unaware of doing this."

"What?!" They all exclaimed.

"In these situations, autosuggestion will make the event actually occur."

Bou-san interposed, "So you're saying that the chair moved because of a human?"

"Correct."

"And not because of a ghost?" Miko-san asked. "So the activities happening in the old school building were also caused by a human?"

"To put it simply, yes. I have not been mistaken in this method yet."

"...Then the culprit is?" John trailed his question

"Is..."

Naru remained silent.

Someone who wants to feel important. Someone who wants to be noticed.

A person with that strong desire... There was only one such person, and she was right in front of their eyes. But... Slowly, their eyes darted towards her.

Everyone looked at her. Everyone looked at Kuroda-san.

"Me...? Are you saying it's my fault?" Kuroda-san's voice became shaky at first, then firm, "How can that be...!" She shook her head.

Naru nodded his head "You are the prime suspect."

"Are you saying that it's all because of me? That poltergeist?" Fear showed in her eyes.

"There is a higher possibility that it is you than the others," Naru said, looking at the others.

"For instance, you said there were ghosts of soldiers and nurses there. But as a matter of fact, there were never was a hospital here."

"How can that be..."

"—To sum it up, you were mistaken or simply lying. Didn't Miko-san say that you didn't have psychic powers?" Naru turned towards Miko-san.

"Yes, that's right. I'm sure I wasn't wrong," Miko-san confirmed.

"Whether Kuroda-san did that on purpose or whether she just pretended to see them... Even now I am not so sure," Naru continued to explain.

"I wasn't lying!" Kuroda exclaimed.

"In the beginning I thought that you possessed psychic powers," Naru said as he pulled out the tape recorder from under the table.

"Half of poltergeist incidents are caused by humans. When the poltergeist activity occurred at the old school building, I was perplexed. The equipment did not show any presence of spirits. Plus, Hara-san and my brother didn't sense any."

"Yes, that's correct," Masako said, nodding her head.

"So far, I'm not mistaken" Gene agreed.

"If it's not caused by a spirit, then it must be caused by a human. If this were to happen at somebody's house, then the person responsible would be whoever lives there. It could be a thirteen to fifteen year old or a teenage girl. If you are stressed out, you may unconsciously do this. But... No one lives in the old school building."

Silence filled the room.

"Aren't Taniyama-san and Hara-san fit the description too? Why are you only suspecting me?!" she yelled at him.

Naru sigh "When the poltergeist occurred Hara-san is still in the hospital, and Mai, I know all of her capabilities and she's not stressed out. If you compare the three, Kuroda-san, you are the more likely one."

"Lies! Lies! You are just covering her up because she's your assistant! I have psychic powers! I can see ghosts!" she's losing control, she can't accept that there are no spirits in the building.

Mai walk to her, she softly patted her shoulder trying to calm her down. "Shut up! Don't touch me!" she slapped her hands away, but she waved her hand to much and slapped her face, since Kuroda-san's nails are long it scratch Mai's cheek and there's a small trail of blood.

And it seems, this made Kuroda-san back to her senses.

Miko-san shriek, and the others gasp. Mai step back from shock and softly touch her cheek, Naru's eyes were dilated and saying that he's angry is an understatement, he was livid.

He raised his hand at her, ready to slap her but Gene caught his hand.

"Let me go!" He growled at his brother.

"You are about to hit a woman" Gene calmly stated

"Didn't you saw what happen? She hurt her! And you expect me to do nothing?!" He yelled at him.

Kuroda-san was trembling in front of Naru, he's serious on hitting her. She feels like she's about to pee.

"Naru..." Mai softly called, when he didn't respond, she called again "Naru, I'm okay" Mai's voice is shaking, honestly, she's afraid when Naru is this furious. She saw it once, when someone tried to molest her, Naru almost killed the man thankfully for her, he heard her pleas to stop.

If possible, she don't want see that side of Naru again.

Naru look at her, his eyes are still full of anger, Gene's still holding his hand mid-air, and Lin is getting ready to knock him out if he will go overboard.

Her tears rapidly rolling on her cheeks, she wants her Naru to come back to her, "Please calm down, I'm okay" she pleaded. Naru's breathing went back to normal, and his eyes soften when he saw her crying "Please..." she sobbed

He was glaring at the bespectacled girl "Get out..." he said, when he saw her didn't move he raised his voice at her "I said, get out!"

She was trembling while trying to run, to get out from the building and escape Naru's wrath.

Gene carefully let go of his brother's arms, carefully observing him if he will do something stupid. "Continue explaining to these idiots about the case" he muttered, and Gene nodded.

Naru grab Mai's hand and they both get out from the building. Mai was still crying, and Naru was still angry. Masako glare at Mai's retreating back.

* * *

They are in the backseat of the van, Mai's still crying on Naru's shoulder, she was straddling him "I'm sorry..." she whispered when she calmed down.

Naru wipe her tears and snot using a tissue, he already put a bandage on her cheek. He look at her with a pleading eyes and hug her tight. His actions said it all _'I'm sorry for scaring you'_ , Mai hug him tighter responding that its okay and it's done.

He sighed and nibble her neck, he smile when he heard her giggle "Naru, it tickles..." he continue his ministrations on her neck, her giggles and laugh are some of the few things that can get rid of his anger and bad mood. He stop to look at her face.

He sit straight so he can see her face to face, "What?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Nothing" he softly smile and give her a chaste kiss. They reluctantly pulled away when the back of the van open, Gene put carried out the rest of the equipment. She stand up and properly sit beside him.

Gene softly patted his brother's head "You almost lost control there, Noll" Naru tsk-ed at him, he doesn't want to remember it.

"Who will report to the principal?" Lin asked as he join them

"Gene will." Naru stated, Gene look at him "Just tell him that, there were many spirits of soldiers in the old school building. We exorcised them so now it's safe to continue the demolition project."

"You won't tell him the truth?" Lin was surprised that Naru would lie. Naru didn't answer, Gene did.

"Kuroda-san already under a lot of pressure. There's no need to add to that."

Naru scoffs "Truly, I don't care about her. She bring this up to herself."

"What if the principal will ask who gets to exorcised the ghost?" Gene asked again

"Everyone helped in the exorcism, tell him that" Then Gene left to see the principal.

Naru started to doze off, so as Mai.

* * *

Whole afternoon, Naru and Mai were cuddling each other on Mai's room. Gene was hanging out in Lin's apartment, having a Skype video call session with his love and told her what happened earlier.

 _"What?! She dared to hurt my beloved angel?! Tell me the name of that git, now!"_ She was angry, her face is red as her hair. She was mumbling about putting curse on the poor girl.

Gene tried to calm her down but its futile, the red-haired witch won't listen.

Lin sigh, and shook his head. Why did Gene need to tell that part to her? He have no idea. Lin knows that Gene's girlfriend is overprotective to Mai like Noll does.

He sigh again and open his own laptop to call the pink-haired and vivacious woman that special to him.


	8. SIDE STORY 1

**::Omake::**

* * *

There are at least twenty children, including her, in the place she now called home. There are at least twenty children like her, who lost their family at such young age.

She was two years old when she first arrived in the orphanage, her parents were celebrating their wedding anniversary in America when an unfortunate car accident took their lives, she survive after being in coma for two months, and since both of her parents don't have any other relatives in Japan, she was put in the orphanage in the states.

Mai was playing outside with the other kids when she saw Sister Hilda approaching followed by two boys, twins to be exact, the one was crying and the other was stoic.

She ran towards them.

"Sister, who are they?"

"Oh Mai, meet your new friends, Kazuya and Kazuma"

She stared at them and reached out her hands and smiled at them "I'm Mai"

The boy with lighter clothes took her left hand and shake, still sobbing, he introduced his self "I'm Kazuma"

His brother who wore darker clothes didn't bother to introduced his self, "So then, uhm, you're Kazuya?" Mai ask awkwardly

"Obviously since he's Kazuma" he stated dryly at her

Before Mai can retort, Sister Hilda showed them their bedroom upstairs.

"Dinner will be served at seven, so take a rest, okay?" she softly said to the twins and they both nodded.

* * *

He's having a nightmare and he saw it again – how their own parents called them 'demon's children', how they tried to kill them because of their ability, how their parents strangled his brother, how he accidentally killed them using his unexplained ability, how they ran away.

He gasped and heavily breathing, sweat all over his face. He woke up in unfamiliar room, by reflex, he looked around and found his brother sleeping on the bed next to his. He tiptoed, careful not to wake him up and went to the kitchen. He found the brown-haired girl who introduced herself as Mai. And it looks like she's making a tea.

She turned around, and when her eyes landed on him, she smiled "Kazuya, do you want some?"

"How do you know it's me, and not my brother?"

"Oh geez. The two of you are different person, who happen to have the same face."

He was, at least, shocked at her words because even their own parents can't tell them apart "I see"

She softly place her cup of tea before him "Here. Tea is good after a nightmare"

"You're giving me your cup?"

"I made it for you"

He raised his eyebrow "For me?" she nodded, he inhaled and savored it, took a sip and a ghost smile plastered on his face for a moment. He smirked when he noticed her staring at him "I know I'm handsome, Mai. Don't stare too much"

Her eyes widened, her faced flushed from anger "I'm not looking at your handsome face –"

"Oh, so you think I'm handsome?"

Her anger immediately evaporated being replace by bashfulness, she blushed "W-well, y-yeah you are" she mumbled, she shyly looked at the floor.

He chuckled "Well, you _do_ have a good taste"

Her jaw dropped "Excuse me?!" she almost yelled "You are such a narcissistic! That's it! I'll be calling you 'Naru' from now on!"

He laughed softly at her and it feels good, he forgotten about his nightmare "How long have you been here, Mai?"

She turned serious on his change of topic "Since when I was two years old, I'm four now so, I'm here for more than two years"

He looked at the time, it's almost midnight, Mai followed his line of sight and gasped as she saw the time "I'm going back to bed, Naru" she didn't wait for his reply for she already ran to her bedroom.

"Naru..." He softly whispered "Not bad though." then he finished his tea, and went back to sleep, to a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 7

Hara Masako replay the video for the fifth time, he is indeed Oliver Davis. She furrow her eyebrow in confusion, what is he doing in Japan? Nevertheless, he's using an assume name too. She wondered.

As a famous spiritual medium, she use her connections to research the latest _confidential_ news about the Davis' Twins, it dated one year ago, and it says that the twins are working their another research topic abroad but it didn't specified where. In the picture attached to the article, she can't identify who is who because both of the twins are frowning.

She dig more research about Oliver, she fancies him the moment she him in person, her research says that he's not romantically attached to anyone. Then who is Taniyama Mai to him? A hopeful smile flash on her face, if Mai not his girlfriend then she still have the chance to have a shot on him, right? Right!

She look at herself in the mirror, she's prettier than Mai that's she knows for sure. Now, she must think of an idea how to make Oliver Davis agree go out with her, if she can have him then her career will rise tenfold and she will have a spot in BSPR, one of her dreams is to work in BSPR, and have a handsome man as her partner.

Oliver Davis is a perfect package, the perfect man for her.

She prepare her beautiful and expensive kimono that she will wear tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow, she will visit him in his office and have some 'talk.'

* * *

Naru woke up to the sound of sobbing next room. He glance at the alarm clock on his nightstand, it's still 1:30 in the morning. Then he heard it again, he sprint from his bed when he realize whose crying, he open Mai's room and saw her sitting on the corner, crying. He walks to soothe her.

"Did you have a nightmare again?" He softly asks as he rub her back, she nodded "Do you want to talk about it?" she shook her head.

He went to the kitchen to make her a tea. He handed it to her. "Here."

"Stay with me" she whispered before she quaffs the tea that Naru made. She handed him back the now empty cup, he immediately put it on the sink and went back to Mai's room.

He climbs to join her on bed, he gently draw her close to him feeling her warmth. Mai snuggle on his chest and succumbed to sleep. A minute later, he felt his self getting sleepy.

* * *

Mai was almost done cooking for their breakfast when she heard a someone knocking on their door, Gene opens it and saw a Madoka together with the forty-five years old Mrs. Lily Miller – one of their close family friend.

"Madoka, Aunt Lily, what a surprise" Madoka greeted him back, but not in her usual cheerful voice. Gene widen the door so the two can enter following Lin behind. He lead them to the couch. Mai cheerfully greeted them and served a tea.

"Where's Noll?" The pink-haired woman asked. Gene and Mai notice the trembling hands of Mrs. Miller as she carefully take hold of her cup. They look at each other, and Gene answered Madoka.

"He's in his room, changing"

Madoka softly smiled at him "We have something to ask for him."

"I'll go get him" Mai stood up, and went to Naru's room. "Naru, Madoka and Aunt Lily are here. They have something to ask."

"Did they say about what?" He asked as he put his black coat. He's done. Mai shook her head.

When they joined their early visitors with Lin and Gene on the couch, Mrs. Miller can't hold her tears anymore.

"Oliver, please help me find my daughter..." she cried, Madoka softly squeeze her hand. Mai, Naru, and Gene widen their eyes from her sudden burst of emotions. Lin was stoic as ever. Mai went back to kitchen to prepare another batch of tea.

"Aunt Lily, tell me what happen" Naru asked.

"Diana attended a conference two weeks ago..." Mai heard from the kitchen. "But... But... one day, we receive a call from the hotel she checked-in saying that she didn't came back for a week."

The room was silent, except for Mrs. Miller's sobs. Mai carefully place the tea on the table.

"My husband and sons already filed a missing person report, but there's still no news." she continued. Madoka continue to soothe the woman.

"We went to Phoebe for help, if she can find where she is..." Madoka informed, this made them look at her.

"What did she saw?" Naru seriously ask.

"She said that she only saw water, everything she saw is water..."

Phoebe can locate anyone with her magic, if the person is no longer alive, she can _only see_ their last vision before they died. But if the person is still alive, she can see what that person's been doing while she's searching at them.

It is different from Naru's psychometry.

"Water?" The trio asked together. Madoka nodded.

"That's why she told us to meet you if we wanted to know what really happened to her" Mrs. Miller informed. She took one of Diana's favorite dresses from her satchel "Please, Oliver..." she begged.

Naru stared at the dress for a moment, then sigh "Alright. But, I want you to prepare yourself for the worst Aunt Lily, since Phoebe already vision a water." The woman nodded as the fresh tears rolled on her cheeks.

When Naru grasp the pink dress, he's already in Diana's point of view, the connection is strong.

 _He found himself walking under a moonless night. He felt that someone is following him. "Oh God, please let me get to the station safely" he silently prayed. He walk faster, and the footsteps behind her also become faster. He turn around but saw no one. His heart was beating faster. He started to walk but someone covered his face, then someone hold his hands and carried him. He heard a chuckled._

 _"I really wanted to taste a Brit" the man lustfully said as he started to grope her. He tried to shout for help but the other man holding her, gagged and blindfolded him. The other man started ripping clothes, despite of her protests and cries, he mercilessly raped her. Not once, but twice, when they take turn with his friend. The men were laughing, enjoying their assault on him._

 _When they're done, they spit on her and leave her on the ground. He weakly took her blindfold and saw the back of their shirts, it both have the 'all-knowing' eye printed on it. He's tried to stand with his trembling legs, he let his self cry as he walk to the station, but his misfortune didn't end in being assaulted by two men, when he's about to cross the other side of the street, a swaying car was fast approaching, and since he's already too weak to move he only braced his self for the impact. He's whole body hurts, and he let out a shaky breath, his vision started to blur._

 _Two people went out from their car, gasp when they saw him still slowly breathing._

 _"What should we do to her?" The man asked the other._

 _"We should bring her to the hospital" The other man suggested, as he stare at his body that full of blood._

 _"And then what? Destroy your career? You're the one who hit her."_

 _"Then what should we do?" he asked again_

 _His companion went silent and then suggested "There's a lake not far from here, we will throw her there"_

 _"Are you crazy?!" The man asked in disbelief._

 _"She's going to die anyway, we will just make it faster" He stand up and open the trunk of their car, he went back holding a yellow tarp "Here" he handed it to him. The two of them wrapped him, and put him on the trunk. A moment later, the car stopped, and they both carry him out from the trunk._

 _He tried to look at his surrounding, a lake surrounded by mountains. He buried in his mind the image of the lake._

 _The two men throw him on the water without hesitation._

 _ **Mom, Dad, Paul, and Christopher... I'm sorry and I love you... Koujo, I love you... I wish I can tell you how I feel, be happy with Madoka...**_ _he smile as the water filled his lungs, then he was surrounded with green color._

Naru gasped as the vision ended, the first thing he saw when he open his eyes was Mai's worried face. He slowly raise from Mai's lap, and face the people on the living room. Mrs. Miller cry harder when he saw Naru's sad face.

"Aunt Lily, Diana was..."

Mrs. Miller let out a heart-piercing cry, and become hysterical with grief when Naru told her what happen to her only daughter. Madoka and Gene were both crying as they tried to calm her down, Lin went to the kitchen to get some water.

Mai let out a shaky sob, when she heard what happen to her big-sister figure. Naru immediately went to her side to comfort her, he knew how close the two was. Naru was also grieving, yes he is, but he can't let his emotions overrule him, he can already feel the wavering of Gene's PK if he will let his self broke down now too both of them will be in danger.

The twenty-seven year old Diana Miller was also their mentor in ghost hunting together with Madoka. But she _only_ told him one of her secrets – that she fancies Lin, but she saw than Lin and her best friend Madoka have a mutual feelings to each other so she give up, or at least _try_ to give up . No one noticed it because she's good in keeping her feelings in the dark.

When Lin came back from the kitchen, Naru told them Diana's last thought. Both Lin and Madoka were shocked, the pink-haired woman covered her face as she cry and Lin comfort her with silent tears ran down his cheeks.

Naru asked Gene to get a piece of bond paper and colored pencils, when everybody calmed down, Mai clean the table dry from the glasses and cups. When Gene has the bond paper and pencils, Naru faced Mai.

"Mai, I will let you to see what the lake looks like and I want you to have a clear sketch on it, okay?" when he saw her nod, he rest his forehead on hers and share his vision on the lake.

When he pulled away, she was staring at one direction and her eyes started to get foggy, with her clairvoyance, she can see the lake clearly as if she's directly looking at it.

Her hands started to grab the color pencil as she started to draw, one color after another, her hands were moving on their own. After thirty minutes or so, it's done and the chocolate-brown color in her eyes reappeared.

* * *

"Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Re –" Mai twitch her eyebrow when she saw Masako entered the office with poise. She tried to be at least professional "What can I do for you, Masa –"

" _Hara-san_ " she cuts off "I prefer if you will address me properly, Taniyama-san"

She really irked her, Mai smile again "What can I do for you, _Hara-san_?"

"Is Naru in?"

"Yes, but he's busy at the moment and don't want to be disturb" she informed the kimono clad medium. Masako walk pass by her and went to Naru's office.

"I have something important to tell him" and she enter his office without knocking.

"Ah –" but lo! She's so brave and ignore her warning. Mai just let it go and continue filing.

Mrs. Miller and Madoka went back to their hotel, Naru made a copy of her sketch and gave it to them. Gene was in Lin's office, they're searching all the lakes in Japan in the internet hoping that they might find where Diana was thrown. They promise to the Miller family that they will find their daughter, they will search every lake in the country if possible. She still can't believe that Diana is gone... She felt her tears started to form, she sniff it out.

Masako came out from Naru's office with a smug but she sent Mai a hateful and jealous glare before she left.

"Mai, tea!" she heard Naru ordered from his office.

* * *

Naru was browsing the net about the lakes in Japan that fits Mai's sketch. They're still mourning from her death, that's why they all wear black today it's not new to him, since black is his favorite color. He sighed, he grab a map from one of the drawers in his desk when his office door open and revealing the black-haired kimono clad medium. Didn't he already instruct Mai that he don't want to be disturbed at the moment? If she made her way to his office, it only means one thing: _She paid no attention to Mai._

"I guess it's clear what my secretary told you Hara-san, I don't want to be disturbed." he informed as he unfold the map, without taking a glance at her. Masako twitch her eyebrow at his cold treatment towards her.

"You can drop the formalities, Shibuya-san. You can call me _'Masako_ ' if you like" she declared and move in front of his table. She frown when he didn't react, then she thought of something

"You know, you were impressive when you throw that fifty-kilogram of aluminum using only your PK" she smirk triumphantly when he snap his eyes to her "I should say _'As expected of Oliver Davis'_ , right?"

"What do you want from me?" he asked icily

"Did the media know that Japan is the country where you and Eugene chose to conduct your new research?" she asked with a hint of threat in her voice.

"I don't know what you are talking about" he passively stated and look back at the map.

"Oh? But I definitely remember that's what the BSPR website said."

He glowered at the medium "What do you want from me?" he asked again

"Go out with me" she seriously announced, Naru can only raised his eyebrow "I like you Oliver, go out with me." he open his mouth, he wanted to say that he already have a girlfriend but Masako beat him to it "I know that Mai is not your girlfriend"

"Yet." he rectified, Masako clenched her fist while glowering at him "Mai is not my girlfriend yet, but it doesn't mean that I will go out with a random girl"

"Oh you will Oliver, what will you do if I will tell the media where to find the famous Davis' Twins?" she smirk behind her kimono sleeve when he saw Naru started to get pissed "That's my condition for keeping my mouth shut, you will go out me." Then she turn her back to leave.

She will use her connection to the media to get what she wanted, and this time, she wanted Oliver Davis to be hers. She already took the first step, by blackmailing him, she knows that Naru hates to be in the spotlight of the media. She glared at Mai's direction before leaving the office.

Naru frustratingly groaned, he needs tea "Mai, tea!"

* * *

Gene was in Lin's office, he's browsing the internet for almost two hours but still no luck. Lin was quietly sending the files to the SPR's main office, Gene knows that Lin was grieving more than they do, Diana was his first friend when he first arrive in England years ago. And he knows that the Chinese man was, at least, shocked when Naru told them her last thoughts before dying. Lin is dense to the extreme level and, unlike Madoka, Diana is a reserved person.

"Lin, are you okay?" It was a stupid question, yeah he know but he still asks.

"Yes" he immediately replied with no emotions, _that means 'No',_ Gene noted.

His phone's ringing echoed the room, he look at the caller ID and raised his eyebrow, _she's supposed to be already asleep at this time,_ he thought.

"Love, what's wrong? It's midnight in England now, right?"

" _I... I've been wondering if Madoka and Aunt Lily already met Oliver?_ " She called his brother by his _proper_ name, it means she's serious.

Gene stand up and left Lin's office. He seat on the couch, and slowly, he told her about Naru's vision from his psychometry. She let out a muffled sob so she won't wake her parents. Gene soothed her with words, when she calmed down she asked.

" _How's my angel? Is she okay?_ "

"Yes, Noll is here for her" he saw Mai came out from Naru's office, with _slightly_ swollen lips, he smirk at her and she stuck her tongue out in response "You wanted to talk her?"

" _Yes…_ " Gene handed his phone to Mai.

And the two best friends talked and cried for the loss of their big sister figure.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

I made it that they are also looking for a body, since Gene is alive, I need an OC to get killed.

xOxO

\- BSOL


	10. Chapter 8

Two days after Masako visited the office, everything went back to normal. And there she is, she crossed her arms on her chest and irritably tapping her foot, waiting for his 'Thank you'. With a raised eyebrow, Naru asked while the cup is halfway to his lips.

"You're still waiting for it?" when she only glare at him, he placed back the cup to its saucer "You said 'once in a while' Mai, not every time"

"I know, but I think today can also be the 'once in a while', don't you think?"

Naru smirk at the lady in front of him, who starting to get pissed "I already said 'Thank you' eight months ago"

She open her mouth then close, then open. She can't believe this guy! "You... You –! " She pointed at him, there are so many insults she wanted to throw at him, but she don't know where to start.

"Yes Mai, me. The handsome guy who signs your paycheck" Why did he love to tease her again? Oh, because he loves her reactions playing on her face.

Her jaw dropped "You narcissistic, egotistical, stuck-up, conceited jerk!" she yelled while stomping out from his office and slammed the door.

Naru softly chuckled. When they were kids, its only 'narcissistic jerk'; when they grow up she added 'egotistical'; when he got his doctorate degree 'stuck-up' was added; then here Japan, just now she added 'conceited' on her list. He shook his head, smiling at the cup of tea on his desk.

Gene smiled at the lady who just came out from his brother's office, with her face red from anger "Mai"

"What?!"

"Tea?"

That's it! She snapped and throw the tray on him "Get your own damn tea!" she went to her table to continue her filing.

Gene blinked at her sudden mood swing. _It's Noll again,_ he thought with a smile

* * *

Mai started to organize the books on the list. All of them were about parapsychology. And Gene was staying at Lin's office helping him sending files to the main office.

Mai picked up an unbelievably thick book, "Naru, what category is 'The Parapsychology Battlefield' again?"

Naru picked up the book and flipped through it. "After all these years, you still didn't know?" she glared at him. He give her his teasing smirk "It's Parapsychology, Thesis."

"Got it~" she smile brightly. Right when she was going to write that on a card, the door opened, and a young lady entered.

She looked to be about twenty years old. Although she wore subtle clothes that adults usually wear, she gave her the feeling that she faced many difficulties lately.

"Do you need help with something?" she asked, walking toward her while she gazed uneasily back at her.

She scan the room, then to the two teenagers "Please excuse me... Is this SPR?" she asked making sure that she went in the right place.

 _Oh, a guest,_ Mai thought. Flashing her business smile on, she directed her to the sofa.

Naru also stood up and greeted her. Today his temper was worse than usual. They had so many annoying customers today and not one of them had a reasonable request. It's either to get Naru's number, or to take a look on the 'hot and young boss of Shibuya', plus, there's Hara-san's charade.

She knocked on Lin's office to inform them that there's a client, then she went to the kitchenette to pour tea.

"Is something troubling you?" Naru still used his angry tone.

The client, Noriko Morishita, lowered her head, not looking up at the grumpy Naru.

"Well, strange things have been happening at my house," she admitted.

"What kind?" Naru's tone seemed to say, most likely 'an–incident–occurred–the–day–you–bought–the–house–and–you're–just–not–used–to–the–house–yet'. And Naru usually rejects them.

Noriko-san quietly responded, "There are strange sounds. Sounds of someone knocking on the wall and climbing onto the bed will come from empty rooms. The door opens and closes by itself..."

A glimmer of light flashed in Naru's eyes.

"The door opens and closes with no apparent reason?" he restated.

Noriko-san nodded uneasily. "Objects in the room won't be in their usual place. The room often shakes. At first I thought it was an earthquake, but it wasn't..."

 _A real customer has arrived,_ Mai mentally cheered. Naru's eyes gleamed. That means he's interested.

"Can you be more specific on objects not being in their usual place?" Gene inquired, he's bored and he's thankful that there's a real costumer this time.

"Um... The flower vase moved, things I put in the drawer aren't there anymore, and they all end up in places they shouldn't be in."

"And the earthquake?"

"It kind of feels like an earthquake. The furniture emits a rumbling sound. And then there's this swaying feeling..." Naru wrote all those things on his notebook. Afterward, he asked her more questions.

"We will conduct an initial investigation before we will accept your case, is it alright?"

Noriko-san flash a hopeful look, then nodded. After she left, Naru immediately started discussing the matter with Lin.

"Lin, I want you to get the equipment ready. Mai and Gene will come with me to do an initial investigation in the house."

"Okay."

Mai sighed. Lin sometimes is a one-word man.

* * *

It was a two-hour drive from Tokyo. The house was built in an old architectural style. Noriko-san lived in a tall house near the woods. The first impression she must've gotten from the house was that it was dark. Dark and gloomy. Almost like it was completely foreign.

The trees in the backyard nearly covered up the entire rooftop. The brick walls were covered by a painting of a mountain tiger. The vines had even started to reach the windows.

It really did seem like an old house. When they entered the house, Gene shuddered and hug his self.

"What's wrong?" Naru turned around to his brother and asked.

"It's just..." he murmured "So many children. They are crying, they wanted to go home but they can't." he whispered.

Mai went to his side to give him support, it looks like he's going to feint from all the feelings that the spirits channeled to him.

Naru called Lin to follow them with the equipment, there are indeed spirits in the house.

Noriko-san become worried when she saw Gene's state "Come in, come in," she ushered them.

The house looked so cool. The white walls and brown furniture gave it a quaint look.

"What a cool house..." Mai muttered

Noriko-san smiled at her and said "Thanks." Then her expression suddenly changed to a serious one. "It would be better if those strange things didn't happen..."

"True. No matter how magnificent a house may look, they usually sell cheap because something bad happened there." Mai stated as they went to the living room.

"My older brother's not here, so the place always makes me uneasy."

"So it's only you, your sister-in-law, and niece are here?" Naru inquired. Noriko-san nodded sadly, and then she smiled slightly.

"My sister is waiting for everyone so please come along."

When they entered the living room, they did not expect what they saw – especially Naru.

"Ah!"

"Geh!"

"Eh?!"

"Ugh!"

The moment they entered, Mai let out a yelp. They had some guests.

Gene glared the room "I can feel strong hatred in this room" he murmured. Naru nodded and Mai take notes.

When Hara-san saw Naru, she stand and swoon over him. Clutching his coat, she said "I can feel so many emotions and they are all kids"

Mai felt her vein popped from her head.

"Get a hold of yourself, Hara-san" He stated and removed her hands on his coat. She dramatically fainted, hoping for Naru to catch them, but unfortunately for her, it was Bou-san and he led her to sit on the couch.

"Do you know them?" The other women asked curiously.

"This is Kana, my sister-in-law," Noriko introduced.

Kana-san bowed. Naru answered her earlier question, displeasure evident in his blunt tone.

"We've done business together before."

"So that's how it is... In that case, an introduction would be unnecessary."

"That's right."

"So, why are you guys over here anyway—?" Mai inquired them.

The priestess Ayako looked smug, "Long time no see. Can't you act a little bit happier?"

"I'm terribly sorry." Naru's expression was still cold and detached.

"So handsome, yet so fickle," Bou-san sighed, then nod at Gene "How are you genius?"

Gene smile at him "I'm fine, a little dizzy but fine"

"Again, what are you doing here?" Naru's cold stare urged the two to reply

"That's because," Ayako said, looking at Bou-san, "I had..." She pointed at herself. "...gotten a request from Kana-san."

"Morishita's secretary requested me." Bou-san stated "And then I met Morishita's little sister—"

"It's easier to have more people around in this kind of situation, right Naru?" Masako interposed, smiling at the young director.

"That's why we're here today." Ayako stated

"But I was scared to death after seeing this simpleminded priestess over here," Bou-san said, smirking at Ayako

"You frivolous rule-breaking monk!"

They glared at each other.

"So that's why you guys are here." Mai followed their conversation, or at least, tried to make them stop.

"Man—we'll just leave it at that. Please continue to help us," Bou-san said, smiling surreptitiously.

Naru ignored the other two and looked at his three assistants, Lin arrived when they were arguing, "Let's start working."

Shibuya Psychic Research is doing tough work again.

Not long afterwards, a little girl followed Noriko, who was carrying tea, into the room. Mai's eyes sparkled, she's so cute.

The supple girl almost looked like an angel or doll. Wearing a white dress, she was cradling an outdated doll with her tiny fingers. She looked like she came from a painting.

"This is my niece, Ayami," Noriko introduced.

Even though Noriko's older brother Morishita-san is still young, he owns a company. Ayami-chan is his daughter. Ayami-chan's mother isn't Kana-san. Her mother had divorced with her father a long time ago. It's been nearly a year since their marriage took place.

 _Oh— Ayami-chan's mother must've been a beautiful woman_ Mai thought.

Gene gasped when he saw the doll and took it from her by force.

"Give her back!" Ayami-chan tried to reached her doll, but Gene hold it above him "Don't touch Minnie! Give her back to me!"

"Ayami-chan, does Minnie talk?" Gene asked the child. She didn't answer, she just glare at him. When he knows that she won't answer, he give back the doll. Ayami-chan ran back to her room.

"What was that about?" Kana-san asked the medium

"The doll... There's a spirit possessing the doll" Gene answered lowering head. A collective gasped was heard from the room.

"Noriko-san, who bought the doll?" Naru inquired

"My brother bought it for her right before we moved here."

"Did she start to change before or after that?"

She thought for a moment "I think it was after"

Naru ordered them on moving all that equipment. Mai went back to the van to help Lin and Gene when the narcissistic asked when he saw her lifting a monitor..

"Mai, what are you doing?''

"Helping setting up the base?"

He smirk "Really? I know it's a hard work for a lady with skinny arms like yours"

She was trembling from anger, "YOU - mmmmpfff"

"Don't yell Mai, or you will startled the ghosts, especially the woman in the well" Gene whispered, covering her mouth. She glare at the smirking narcissist, and huffed.

They already set up the shelves so all they had to do was move the equipment onto that. Seeing the room become a research institute, Noriko-san was really surprised.

"Is that the room where the paranormal phenomena occurred?" Naru asked pointing at Ayami-chan's room.

Noriko shook her head, "There isn't a specific place where it occurs..."

Naru contemplated, then said, "Then we can place two video camera on both the first and second floor. And we can set one up in the hallway. Let's observe the situation first."

After they placed the video camera in those designated places, they were sweating.

"Man, I'm beat" Gene stated, stretching his arms.

"What can you say about the house?" Naru bluntly asked.

"Tch. Straight to the point as ever. There are lots of spirits here, kids to be exact, around six to ten years of age. Then I can fell a strong hatred, it doesn't come from the kids, but from a woman in the well."

"Where do you feel such strong emotion?"

"In the living room"

Before anyone in the base can say something, Bou-san and the others came.

"Still the same, I see," Bou-san sighed, glancing up at the mountain-pile of monitors and video cameras.

It really was quite a sight to see. There were twelve small monitors and Lin sat in front of the equipment. The monitors brightened, showing different areas of Morishita's house.

"What do you think of this place?" Bou-san asked Masako.

Before she answered she glanced where Naru was standing, she walk slowly to him and fainted, he was caught off guard so he caught her on her waist, they are in an intimate position, Naru felt Mai's boring holes thru her glare on his head. "I can hear the children's spirit, crying"

Mai went to the medium and help her to stand up "Let's go to your room and rest Hara-san"

She glare at her "It's okay Taniyama-san, I'm not weak I'll be on Naru's side during the investigation"

"I agree on Mai's idea, Hara-san. You should rest, you look pale." Gene suggested. And oh, the medium glare at him.

Ayako snickered, "You're making a big deal out of this. This isn't even a big case."

"So is this Matsuzaki-san's intuition?" Naru asked.

After hearing Naru, Ayako was at a loss for words.

"That time was an exception. This time I'm not wrong. The culprit is an earth spirit."

"You said that last time, but you guessed wrong," He stated matter-of-factly. Such a disdainful tone.

Ayako raised an eyebrow. She looked like a secretary or maybe even a college student with her formal clothing on. Bou-san laughed loudly, earning a glare from the woman.

"What about you?" Ayako asked the guffawing man.

"Me? I know my stuff so my opinion counts."

These two are still going at it. Mai sighed.

"What about you, jou-chan? You're Mai, right? Naru's assistant."

Mai slightly blushed at the way Bou-san addressed her, and of course, Naru didn't failed to notice it.

"I don't know. Maybe a jibakurei? But no one committed a suicide here, right?" the question was directed to Naru.

"No."

Masako scoffed "I wonder why Naru hired you as his assistant, you can't even do anything. You're just a simple college student"

"What's your problem with me?!" She snapped at her

"All of your being is my problem!" she yelled

"Hara-san, if you're going to disrespect my employee then you're welcome to leave" Naru sneered at her, he's controlling his self not to snapped at her.

She smirk at him "You know what will happen if you will get rid of me, Naru" she walk towards the door then stop "I'll be in my room, call me if you need me" then she left, leaving the others behind.

Ayako and Bou-san blinked "What was that?"

* * *

"Mai" They're in the guest room, Mai was taking the temperature when Naru followed her "Come on, don't ignore me"

"I'm working, Naru" she deadpanned, while writing the data on the clipboard

"Are jealous?" he asked with a teasing voice

Mai looked at him, then back to the clip "I don't know. You're a genius, what do you think?"

She open the door leave but Naru close and lean on it "At least I didn't blush, unlike _someone_ "

"What? I didn't blush Naru. I'm just surprised when Bou-san addressed my that way."

"Yeah, yeah" he rolled his eyes.

She chuckled at his childishness "It's been a while since I saw you getting jealous" she wrap her hands on his neck, and he instinctively wrap his hand on her waist.

He leaned down to kiss her, "Naru, they might see us" she moan.

"There's no camera in this room"

She giggle. They were making out when a scream echoed the house.


	11. Chapter 9

"What's wrong?" Gene asked Kana-san, his eyes widened when saw the state of the room.

That table that used to be right beside the wall was leaned over. Not only that, the bed, bookshelf, and wardrobe were all at a crooked angle, pushed to the edge of the room.

"When did this happen?" Naru inquired, he and Mai joined the group.

Kana-san replied firmly, "When I came to get Ayami in bed, the room was just like this. Didn't I call on you guys because of things like this?"

Hearing Kana-san's uneasy retort, Mai grasped the situation and looked at the little girl, "Ayami-chan?"

Dazed and sleepy, Ayami-chan stood in the corner in her pajamas. Ayami-chan blinked her eyes several times, then raised her head toward her, "Why is the furniture on the sides?"

She was scared stiff.

"Yeah, that's right. What happened here?" Bou-san asked he's somewhat lost.

They also noticed the carpet was askew, pushed to the side... Who could've moved all that? It was all so heavy. There was furniture on top of the carpet.

Who did this? And how did they do it?

Leaning on the side of the door, Ayako softly offered an explanation, "Didn't that kid do it?

Gene couldn't help but retort, "And how would Ayami-chan be able to do that?"

"That's what I was thinking," Bou-san agreed. "With all that furniture on the carpet, even I wouldn't be able to move it. Or are you saying that you can do it?" He threw a ridiculing look at Ayako.

Naru calmly asked Kana-san, "First of all, can we examine this room?"

"Yes, do what you want," Kana-san said, nodding. "We'll leave then."

Kana-san pulled Ayami-chan's hand. Ayami-chan lifted her head and looked at them, "I didn't do it." She was on the verge of tears.

"I know it's not your fault," Mai said hastily, in hopes of consoling her. Gene smile at her, telling that he believe her.

Even Bou-san went and softly patted her head, "We all know it's not your fault. Don't cry, okay?"

"Okay," Ayami-chan finally broke into a smile.

After they left, they started to discuss the case.

"What's your opinion on this, Naru?"

Instead of answering Bou-san, he asked Gene "Did you see any spirits in this room?"

"Not anymore."

"How can you be so sure that it's not kid who did this?" Ayako interrupted

Naru looked around the bed, then said softly, "There aren't any marks on the bed. A human didn't do this."

And then another despairing cry came from downstairs. They rushed down stairs.

"What happened?"

They ran to the living room. Kana-san was standing, her face was pale. Ayami-chan was on the side, her eyes in a daze. Noriko-san rushed here, noticed the scene, and was shocked.

The furniture was all flipped upside down.

The table, chairs, and even the bookshelf leaning against the wall were all flipped upside-down. The painting on the wall was also flipped upside-down.

No one said a word.

It might seem easy to flip the table over, but this table is composed of thick, tough wood. If Gene, Naru, Lin, and Bou-san all try to flip it over together, then it might work.

What about that cabinet? It's a cabinet filled with heavy things... Plus, the cabinet was also made of thick, tough wood. It should be heavy... How was it moved?

Moving it down, flipping it over, and pushing it to the wall. The carpet, which was under all the furniture, was also flipped upside-down.

They set up video cameras in Ayami-chan's room, their room, and the living room. It seemed like Ayami-chan was sleeping with Noriko-san.

Naru looked at the equipment in those two rooms, then he started contemplating.

"Ne, Naru-bou aren't you going to do that hypnotism something?"

"It's meaningless, now that we know that it's not human who's causing this poltergeist activity."

"It doesn't matter what it is because this can be taken care of easily. I will exorcise it tomorrow," Ayako declared, standing up. "Hey you kids, are you still watching the monitors? You're wasting time," Ayako nagged.

Naru ignore her, Mai and Gene only give her an apologetic smile. Ayako flicked her hand as she left the room.

After Ayako left, Bou-san asked, "What's up? You seem to be concentrating hard on something." Naru ignored him, but Bou-san didn't seem to care. "Did you find any clues?"

Finally, Naru answered, "Don't you think they reacted too early?"

"Huh?"

With a sigh Gene chose to explain, "Spirits normally hate outsiders. When outsiders come into their house, they usually hide for a certain amount of time."

"True." Bou-san seems to remember that fact and agreed to the medium. Mai was encoding the room temperature sitting beside Lin, listening to the guys.

Naru's eyes were fixed on the monitors, "But so many incidents have occurred since we came here. And they're all more serious than the ones Noriko-san mentioned."

"Yeah. Noriko-san only mentioned objects swaying in her house..." Gene added.

The twins looked at him seriously "What do you think?

Bou-san's eyes became serious and intense, a rare moment to see, as he crossed his arms, "Usually the reactions weaken. A loud sound would instead become a soft sound created by friction. But if the reactions become stronger instead..." Bou-san stopped for a moment. "Repulsion."

Naru looked at Bou-san. "So you think that way too?"

"Yes. This house seemed unhappy the moment we came here. Plus, it showed us a number of incidents in our short time here..."

"This poltergeist isn't an ordinary one." Gene confirm. "The ghosts of the kids are being controlled by a stronger one."

Naru nodded, his voice barely a whisper, "This could be a troublesome one." he saw Mai and Gene yawned simultaneously.

"Both of you go to sleep, tune in your spiritual wavelength to the estate and view its past"

They both grunted "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Idiot scientist" Gene mumbled, "Come on, Mai" he take hold of her hands and left the room before Naru stated that he will follow later.

"Wait, they can do that?!" Bou-san asked in surprised.

"Do what?"

"You know, view the past of the house"

"Yes, they can"

"Amazing! But wait, you let them sleep together? In the same bed?"

"They won't do anything funny, if that's what you worried about." Naru deadpanned. The three of them used to sleep together, until now though, sometimes.

"But still, a lady and a man in one bed?"

Naru glared at him "They are not _that_ kind of person"

Bou-san shut up when he saw the young man's glare. Man, why is he scared of this kid?

"You should rest too Bou-san, call it a day."

He didn't argue any further, he's quite sleepy already so he took Naru's advice and went to his room. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Lin looked at him at the corner of his eyes "You should get a sleep Noll."

"No. _You_ should get a sleep Lin."

"I'm fine."

He doubtfully look at him "All right, wake me up in three hours." Lin nodded.

Naru left the Chinese man alone and went to their room. He found Gene peacefully sleeping, with his arms on Mai's waist, while Mai was still awake texting someone. She smile when she saw him enter.

He raised his eyebrow at her "I told you to sleep."

She pouted "I was texting everybody in the house. It's been a while since I contacted them."

He didn't replied, he went to bathroom to wash his self and change. When he's done, he found Mai already sleeping. He slowly lift her up and put her on _his_ bed, then he lay down beside her covering their selves with the blanket.

Mai stir and turned to snuggled on his chest. He smile at her heartwarming gesture, he planted a kiss on top of her head and close his eyes.

* * *

The team were having breakfast, courtesy of Mai's cooking, when Masako enter the dining room with grace in her graceful kimono. Kana-san left the house because she can't take it anymore, she was too afraid. Mai was waiting for the water to boil when she heard her speak.

"I know there's an activity happened last night, why none of you called me? Didn't I told you to call me if you need me?" she glared everyone in the room, but no one answer her. "Answer me." she snarled.

"You already have your answer, Hara-san" Naru deadpanned while waiting for his tea. "Besides, you are not part of my team, it is just a coincidence that the owner of the house called you too, for help. But here you are, whining because we didn't called you even if you know that there's something going on."

Bou-san, Ayako, and Gene snickered. Masako glared at him, no one dared to talk back to her before, because she's the famous Hara Masako.

Mai went to table and serve their tea, she knows that Naru is dying for her tea. "Hara-san, I made a breakfast for you too, it's in the oven." she smile at the grumpy medium.

"No thank you, I'll call my house chef to deliver me a breakfast. I don't want anything to do with you or your food." She stated like she's the most disgusting person in the world.

Mai shrugged "Okay~" she went near the hob when Gene yelled.

"Mai, watch out!"

They were frightened for a moment. The pipe broke and the hob burst on fire! Not just a small fire, but enough to burn the wall. Everybody was frozen stiff with fear. Naru quickly grab Mai away from the fire.

"Did you –"

"No, it wasn't me" Mai answered his obvious question. She's not stupid to start a fire in someone else's home.

The men asked for the fire extinguisher. The huge flames almost engulfed the opposite wall.

"Noriko-san, don't you have any other fire extinguishers?!" Gene yelled as he turned the fire extinguisher on. Mist sprayed into the surroundings. Noriko-san ran grabbed another fire extinguisher and give it to the guys.

Using the two fire extinguishers, Gene and Bou-san finally put out the fire.

Noriko-san and Shibata-san slumped onto the floor.

"Thank... You."

Shibata-san continued to tremble. Bou-san tried to comfort her. "Madam, are you alright?"

"Ah... This kind of thing..."

"Do you want me to give you a lift home?" Shibata-san reluctantly nodded. Mai smiled at this, Bou-san for being so caring, but then the air suddenly became cold.

Someone's at the window...

Even though the room was lit by a small light, Mai was positive there was a child there. That child looked at them from the window.

Then it suddenly disappeared.

"Naru!" Mai and Gene called.

"What?"

"Did you see that just now?"

Naru looked at the direction their finger was pointing at, "What was there?"

"I saw someone there..." Mai whispered

Naru ran to the window and looked outside, "No one's here."

"Someone's there. And it was looking inside. It was a child, the same child who pulled this prank." Gene insisted

"Prank? You called this a prank?! It almost burned the house down!" Ayako exclaimed.

Naru turned his intense gaze to the area "Let's look at the situation first."

"Where's Ayami-chan?" Masako asked behind her kimono sleeve.

"She's in her room, playing with her doll" Noriko-san replied uneasily.

They quietly peek at her room, she was sitting up in the bed, playing with her doll. She placed a small quilt on Minnie.

A girl playing with her doll alone. It sounded sad.

Ayami-chan raised her head.

Noriko-san open the door wider, then sat by her, "Ayami, were you in the kitchen just now?"

Ayami-chan blinked her eyes before shaking her head in surprise. She looked uncomfortable under Noriko-san's interrogating gaze.

"No I wasn't." She shook her head furiously.

"But Mai-chan said she saw someone."

Ayami didn't answer, she was trembling. Noriko-san let out a soft sigh. A loud sound came from the ceiling. It was almost as if something was hitting the ceiling.

They looked up at the ceiling. The sound didn't stop.

"I didn't do it!" Ayami-chan cried out. "I didn't do it!" She cried again, tears brimming in her eyes.

The thumping sounds continued, as if they were responding to Ayami-chan. The chandelier swayed, making a creaking sound. The thumping sounds grew louder and louder. The bed and furniture rocked too.

"Noriko-san, it's dangerous here..." Naru warned.

Right after he said that, the bed flipped over and the bookshelf started to fall.

"Noriko...-san...!"

The bookshelf and toys on the bookshelf started to tumble onto the frightened woman.

Mai couldn't help but scream. Ayami-chan screamed too. As if on cue, the lights went off.

They returned to the base. There was a monitor showing Ayami-chan's room. Tonight the girl will be sleeping with Noriko-san again. That's why no one was in her room.

Bou-san looked at Lin-san then whispered to Gene. "Is that man over there also your brother's assistant?"

Gene nodded slightly. Lin was injured in the last case so he had no choice but to rest for a while. That's why the group doesn't really know much about him.

"What do you think of this case?" Bou-san asked.

Lin-san briefly glanced at him, answered in a low tone, "Am I obligated to answer you?"

Both Bou-san and Ayako raised their eyebrows. "You're definitely Naru's assistant. What a great personality."

"Hey! I beg to differ, I'm also Naru's assistant but I'm neither stick-in-the-mud nor a narcissist!" Mai objected which earn her a glare from both men.

"Do you have dreams last night?" Naru changed the subject.

Mai and Gene looked at each other "Y-yeah, and its..." her tears coalesced in her eyes.

"It's about the kids who previously live in this house" Gene continued, he pull Mai into hug before she started to cry.

"Wait, what do you mean dreams?" Ayako seems lost, and look at the three teenagers for explanation.

"It's seems that Gene and Mai can dream about the past of the house, by tuning their spiritual wavelength something like that" Bou-san vaguely explain to the miko.

Masako scoffed "That ability is dangerous if you don't have a proper training, as if someone like a mere assistant can pull it off." she glared at Mai.

"At least I help the investigation, and I don't act like a spoiled brat unlike _someone_ who thought that her abilities are topnotch and thought that we can't work without her." she mocked. If Masako thought that she can be provoked easily, then she's wrong.

She was glowering, how dare her to talk to her like that! She open her mouth to retort, but Naru's cold voice stop her.

"If you are here to hinder our work, it's better for you to leave Hara-san"

She smirked "Oh no, you wouldn't"

"I could." Naru glared daggers at her, she inwardly flinch, she won't show him that she's afraid "Try me and you will see."

"That's my line, Naru..." then she smirked "or should I call you in different name?"

The air in the room is thick, the two adults don't know what they are talking about. Bou-san cleared his throat then teased the miko, to ease the tension.

"You failed again this time"

Ayako immediately turned her head to the other side, "Yeah, it's beyond my abilities. I'm really sorry."

"Naru, the temperature is decreasing." Lin surprised everyone in the room.

Naru looked at the monitor "What's the time?"

"Two forty-two p.m"

At this time, a red light shone on the edge of Ayami-chan's room.

"What's that?" Mai asked, pointing at the screen.

"Lin, speaker."

As soon as Lin set up the microphone, eerie sounds came out.

A booming sound came down, followed by a quiet knocking sound. A cracking sound sounded through the air. Noisy sounds filled the air. It almost sounded like a mob of people was running around up there.

"Such strong sounds..."

There was nothing on the screen. No one was in the room. Nothing moved in the room either. It all seemed scary. Gene lean his arms on the chair supporting his self, heavily breathing. Masako fainted, as usual waiting for Naru catch her like yesterday, but Bou-san caught her this time which made her silently huffed.

"What happen?" Mai went to him and asked worriedly

"This is... really serious... They are all suffering..." Gene whispered.

"The temperature suddenly dropped..." Naru murmured.

Mai looked at the computer screen. It can observe the temperature with thermography. Warm colors indicate high temperatures, while cool colors indicate low ones... The screen was filled with a deep, blue color.

"The response is strong. The temperature is still dropping... It's below freezing..." Naru looked uptight but his eyes were excited for a moment. The strange sounds continued.

"It's a strong one..." Naru looked tense.

"Seems like Bou-san was correct." Gene grinned at the monk.

"It's a Jibakurei?" Mai confirmed looking at Naru.

"I'm afraid so."

Bou-san seemed excited as he stood confidently, "Well it's like I said, I'm not the same as Ayako. I'm actually capable."

"You were extremely accurate," Naru softly chuckled.

Ayako turned unhappily toward Bou-san, "It's totally unlikely, right Naru?"

Bou-san couldn't help but smirk, "Whatever you say. If there is a ghost, it'll be my turn now. I'll perform a magnificent exorcism."

"As long as you don't fail," Ayako smiled coldly, "Well, let me see your exorcism then. You say you are very capable."

"Of course. I'm not incapable of exorcism like you."

"But you failed in the last case as well."

"That was—"

Here it comes again. Bou-san and Ayako. It always comes out like this. But deep down inside, Mai can't help but smile they 'look like an old couple.


	12. SIDE STORY 2

**::Omake::**

* * *

"Good morning, Naru! Kazuma!"

A cheerful girl's voice woke up the twins. They groaned when she pulled their blankets.

"Take a bath already, breakfast will be served at eight!" she cheerfully informed and left, she's skipping while going down at the stairs when she tripped five steps down.

"Ouch!" she was rubbing her behind when she heard someone giggle, and there on the top of the stairs, Kazuma giggled, Naru rolled his eyes and muttered 'idiot' under his breath

She huffed and ignore them, she went to the kitchen. After a moment, the children are starting to gather in the dining room, Sister Hilda, together with her assistants Miss Sunshine and Miss Dawn served breakfast. She reserved a seat for the two of them. When they arrived, she called them to sit beside her.

Later on after breakfast, Mai asked Miss Dawn if she can make a tea for twins.

"Of course, dear." She smile at the innocent Mai.

She help her boil the water, and watch the little girl making tea for her new friends.

"Here." She placed the two cups in front of them. They are in the living room, watching the other kids playing outside, while Naru was reading a book.

"Thank you, Mai." Kazuma smiled, thanking her.

Her eyes sparkled, waiting for Naru to thank you. Naru raised his eyebrow "What? I told you not to stare too much at me, right?"

"I wasn't staring at you! I'm just waiting for you to thank me!" she exclaimed. Kazuma smirked while watching the two.

"Well, I didn't ask you to make a tea, you gave it yourself." he teased, just like last night.

"You… You!" She was pointing at him with her trembling finger, "Naru the narcissistic jerk!" she yelled, and stomped away to play with the other kids.

"Kazuya, that was –" Kazuma's words were cut off when he saw his little brother trying hard not to laugh. His eyes soften, it's been a while since he saw him being happy, and it seems it was all thanks to Mai.

* * *

Some of the kids tried to approached the twins, but Naru just ignored them, but Kazuma – with his friendly attitude, he played with them.

"Hey Choki, what's wrong with Naru?" Mai asked as they hide behind the bushes

"Choki…? Naru…?" he asked, tilting his head.

She giggled "Yes Naru, short for narcissistic. And you from now on, I will call you Choki."

He raised his eyebrow "Where did the 'Choki' come from?"

She giggle "I just like it."

He snorted, shaking his head in dis believe "Kazuya hates to interact to people, he only loves to read"

She frowned "I see..."

"Gotcha!" Mai squeaked when the 'it' found them. They were laughing when they ran back to the house, hand in hand.

* * *

He prefers to be alone. He prefers to be in the corner and read some books, than to tire his body from running. He stood up to stretched, he looked at the other kids playing outside, he's not jealous though. But when he saw Mai and his brother running, laughing, not to mention holding each other's hand, he felt something that he can't describe.

Of course, it's always Kazuma… that their former neighbors used to love, it was always him that the kids in their neighborhood wanted to have as their playmate, it was always him that their parents' priority (before they discovered about their abilities), and Mai is not an exception, she will prefer his brother over him – who only loves to be in the corner and just read.

He can heard Mai's laughter while talking to his brother, without knowing, he was already clenching his fist, and the things behind him are starting to elevate. Then he saw his brother leaving Mai and ran inside the house.

"Kazuya!" he yelled as he opened the door. His eyes narrowed when he saw the mess "What happened?"

He tried not to glare at him "Nothing."

"You won't lose control over 'nothing', brother"

He sighed picked up the book that he read earlier "Nothing, really. Just go back outside"

"Let's go together, Naru" he grinned when he saw his brother's shocked expression "Mai told me about it"

He scoffed and went back to read "It's just a ridiculous nickname"

"But it suits you"

He rolled his eyes "Whatever"

* * *

Days passed by, nothing change much, Naru still reading a book in their room, Mai and Choki still playing with the kids outside. Three of the kids were adopted, and there are two newcomers.

And as usual, he's reading Parapsychology book on his bed. He heard someone knocking on their door.

"Enter" A smiling Mai entered and jumped on his bed.

"Come on Naru, let's play outside. You need an exercise"

"No" he bluntly said

Mai groaned, he expected her to leave, who wants to be in the same room as him when the only thing he do is read? But he was surprised when Mai took one of the books on his shelves and started to read.

"What are you doing?" he curiously asked

She smirked "Obviously, I'm reading"

He rolled his eyes "I can see that Mai Obvious. Aren't you going to play with the newcomers?"

"Nope. I'll stay with you" she smiled at him and went back in reading. Naru's eyes softened and smiled but then he smirked when he saw her fall asleep after four pages. He softly caressed her face, and kissed her forehead.

"I saw what you did, Naru" he looked at the door and saw his brother grinning at him. He clear his throat to hide his blush and continue to read, he just ignore his brother's teasing smirk.

"Leave me alone, Choki" he tried not to laugh at his brother's embarrassed face, he still not used to that nickname.


	13. Chapter 10

"Naru, can I play will Ayami-chan?"

He was reading when Mai stood in front of him with that puppy eyes of hers "Okay, but don't take it too long, ask her about the house too." She nodded.

She was skipping on her way to Ayami-chan's room. She's wondering what's Ayami-chan doing? Is she playing? Like usual? Right when she was about to knock, she heard a voice talking,

 _"This house is filled with witches"_ —It was the voice of a little girl.

Witches? Who is it? That's not Ayami-chan's voice. Mai pressed my ear against the door.

"I'm scared..." Ayami-chan whimpered.

 _"Don't be. I will chase them away."_

"Will onee-chan be gone? Will Mai-san too?"

A dark snicker— _"Of course..."_

"I like being with my onee-chan."

 _"No, no. I told you already. Your onee-chan is the witch's underling."_ She heard another snicker— _"But don't worry. I'll help you deal with them... So in return, you must listen to me."_

"Ayami-chan!" Mai shouted as she opened the door.

Ayami-chan was the only person in the room. In front of her was the foreign doll, Minnie. No one else was here. Ayami-chan lifted her head and looked at her, her eyes clouded in confusion.

"Ayami-chan, who were you talking to?"

"Minnie," she replied.

Mai raised her eyebrow on that "Minnie?"

"Yeah, and some other kids too."

 _Some other kids..._ Mai thought. "So there are other kids besides Minnie. Where are they?"

Ayami-chan pointed her finger, "Over there."

She looked at the direction she was pointing at. She pointed at the door behind her but no one was there.

"Can you introduce them to me?"

"Okay... Oh, they left," Ayami-chan said, her gaze shifting toward the door.

Mai put on a big smile. "I see. I guess they don't like me much."

Ayami-chan lowered her head.

"Where did you guys meet?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know? Are they classmates?" Ayami-chan shook her head.

Don't know? What's wrong? Or is she just unwilling to tell her? Kids that she can't see...

Her voice was firm "Ayami-chan's friends... When did they start coming here to play with you?"

"I don't remember."

"Was it after you moved in?"

"Yes."

"Are you good friends with them?"

Ayami-chan seemed sullen as she nodded her head, "Minnie brought them here..."

Minnie... Brought them? Mai take a not that she must tell Naru what Ayami-chan told her.

* * *

After dark, Gene came back with takeout food. As he walked in, Bou-san waved at him, "Yo. Did you make any progress from your research?"

"It was okay... Have there been any changes here?" He replied absently.

"As of now, nothing changed." Bou-san persisted, "I performed an exorcism today."

"Really." He put the take out foods on the spare table. He look around and ask when he didn't see Mai in the room "Where's Mai?"

"I'm here." She enter the room with a tray of tea. She gave everyone their tea, even to Masako. "By the way Naru, I have some important information to tell you. Ayami-chan's condition seems weird."

Naru just look at her that says _'I'm listening._ ' Then Mai explained to him in a calm, business-like manner. She told Naru all the strange things that happened. The weird sounds, and the children that she could not see.

"Don't you think that's kind of scary?" she asked.

The moment she said that, Naru turned swiftly toward her.

Bou-san and Ayako listened in wonder.

Masako scoffed "The kid might be lying, playing tricks on you Taniyama-san, and you easily believe her."

"Kids don't lie Hara-san." she smirked "Don't tell me when _you_ were on Ayami-chan's age you already know how to lie?"

The two adults snickered when Masako didn't answer.

Ayako immediately started to complain, "What's up with this family?"

"I keep thinking that this case and that little girl are intertwined... The doll, too," Bou-san muttered.

Hearing Bou-san, Naru looked down at the carpet, his dark pupils intense.

Ayako still did not give up on the earth spirit theory. "Let's see, what can be the cause of all this? ...An earth spirit. Yes. You can find out if there are any rumors about this house from a neighbor."

Gene stopped Ayako before she said anything else. "I investigated that already. That's why I left earlier."

"Huh?"

"There are no rumors about ghosts in this house." Gene expalined.

"Oh, come on..." Ayako sighed as she leaned against her chair.

"Don't forget the kids that only Ayami-chan can see. Kids that Minnie brought over. Don't you think it's strange?" Mai joined the conversation.

Ayako cocked her head. "Ghost children... Minnie brought them here...?"

"Isn't that strange?" Bou-san repeated.

"Kind of..."

"The doll is dangerous," Bou-san sighed.

"That's right. Dolls are humans without souls. In other words, a soulless body. They're really easy to possess. That's why spirits were sealed in dolls as a way of cursing." Mai mumbled, the she shivered "That's why I hate dolls!"

"I agree to that, they always seemed scary. Ah, they could summon spirits. They look like humans too." Ayako turned around, "I still think it's an earth spirit. The main root of the problem seems to be that doll. Fine then, I'll exorcise the spirit."

Seeing Ayako all energized, Bou-san interrupted her, "Well, spirit exorcism is my job."

"You don't need to pretend. You should go find that jibakurei of yours."

"Really. I know already!" Bou-san suddenly started clapping his hands. "A jibakurei bound to Minnie!" After saying that, he turned to Naru, "Don't you think this is it?"

"Yes, most likely." Naru thought about it for a moment, then said "Mai, come with me, I want to see the doll again."

But Masako stood up "I can come with you, Naru" she shyly stated as she cover her mouth.

"No need. You need to rest Hara-san."

Mai and Naru asked Noriko-san about the doll. "This is Minnie."

Naru took the doll, then squinted at it with his deep eyes. He's reading the doll's past.

Mai looked at Naru, "Is something wrong?" she whispered.

Before he can answer, Ayami-chan's voice shot out into the air

"Give it back!"

Mai was so startled she slight jump. Ayami-chan pulled at Naru's black clothes. She persistently stretched out her hand and finally grabbed the doll back from Naru.

"I won't let anyone touch her!" Ayami-chan clutched onto Minnie, then turned around and ran.

Naru walked out, his face deep in concentration.

When they come back everyone is in the base, watching the monitors, chatting, eating.

"How was it?" Gene asked with a lollipop in his mouth.

"The doll doesn't have to do with the haunting."

Ayako crossed her arms on her chest "How can you confidently say that?!"

"Because I'm good."

His cold answer leaves the miko speechless.

* * *

The next day, they started early. Naru ordered Gene to make a research about their dreams the other night. So after breakfast, he left.

"Is there a spirit pretending to be Minnie by attaching itself to the doll?" Bou-sana asked Naru

He stood up and look directly at him "That seems likely. Do you want to take care of it, Bou-san?"

Bou-san nodded proudly, "Sure! All I have to do is exorcise the spirit that's bound to this doll."

"Hold on a moment," Ayako called out to Bou-san, "But isn't this way more dangerous? The doll is possessed, then during an exorcism, won't the spirit possess Ayami-chan instead?"

"It's possible... Matsuzaki-san, can you protect Ayami-chan?"

"Ah, yes. This way, if anything bad happens it can be resolved quickly."

"Oh?" A look of surprise flashed across Miko-san's face. "I never thought you could be so considerate. I didn't expect you to let me do this."

"I thought you might like a chance to redeem yourself." Naru deadpanned.

"Thank you. After this case is solved, would you go on a date with me?"

"You're already late, Matsuzaki-san." Masako's voice interrupted her flirting "Because after this case, Naru will go on a date with me." She smile at him "Right?"

He just boringly stare at her then turned to Bou-san "Start the exorcism, Bou-san."

After Mai took the doll from the still sleeping girl, Bou-san started the exorcism.

Ayako was sitting beside Ayami-chan.

On one side was a stick figure; in the front were two knives. Ayako's left hand was carrying a bead necklace, while she carried a bell with her other hand. There was a spell paper on Ayami-chan's chest.

"I'm ready."

Mai went to Ayami-chan's room to tell Bou-san what Ayako just said.

"She's ready."

She was running around, delivering messages. Naru was in base, looking at the equipment if something would happen. Bou-san nodded, signaling that he was ready. She ran back to base.

There's only Lin and Naru in the base, Masako left for breakfast. She was panting when she arrived.

"Everyone's ready." Naru nodded and offered his seat to her.

They heard Bou-san's voice from the microphone.

 _"Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan..."_

Bou-san started to chant the Manatra to Acalanatha Vidya-raja.

 _"Senda makaroshada sowataya un tarata kan man..._

 _Naumaku sanmanda bodanan on boron._

 _On sunba nisunba unbazara un hatta..."_

Minnie didn't look any different. After the temperature dropped five degrees, it became stable. It didn't drop dramatically. There weren't any eerie sounds from the microphone either.

"There should be a response..."

Naru cocked his head, deep in thought. Suddenly they heard Noriko-san yelp. They ran to the second floor, and on the hallway, they saw Noriko-san lying.

"What's wrong? Does something hurt?" Mai worriedly asked.

"My foot..."

"What's wrong with your foot?"

Bou-san ran up to us to look at her foot. "Her ankle is dislocated."

"Call the ambulance." Naru ordered.

Bou-san rushed out the door.

Noriko-san clutched Mai's hand. She could feel her shaking.

"Someone pulled my ankle really hard."

Naru pointed at her foot. There was a clear hand print near her ankle.

Mai gasp, it's a child's hand print!

* * *

Ayami-chan is now awake. She's still wearing her sleep wear when Naru and Mai came to question her. "Where's Minnie?"

"I'm taking care of her for you right now. Can you tell me everything about Minnie?"

"Give Minnie back!"

He ignore the child's whining "How long has Minnie been talking?"

"Give Minnie back! She's my friend!"

"Ayami-chan!" Naru's imposing voice made the little girl shrink back even more. Ayami-chan's eyes were filled with tears. She looked like an injured animal.

"Noriko-san is hurt. Minnie did it, isn't that right?" Naru shouted the part, which made Ayami-chan started to cry. She rushed off the bed and ran to Mai.

"Mai-san!" she cried out.

"Don't worry. Don't be scared," she soothed her. Then she glared at Naru "Don't shout! You're mean to make such a small child cry!"

He glare at her too "Mai, that's not the problem here."

"It _is_ the problem. You're talking to a child here. " Ayami-chan cried out, and she stroke her hair. "Don't worry, don't worry."

"Sorry!"

"Don't worry. It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry onee-chan is hurt!"

"Ayami-chan..."

She held onto her hand. "Minnie told me I can't speak with anyone else! If I do, she'll punish everyone!"

"Minnie said that?"

Sobbing, Ayami-chan nodded. "Minnie said I can't speak with other people. If I do, she'll hurt everyone else. But I really want to play with onee-chan and Mai-san...!"

Minnie's threatening her. Poor girl.

"When did Minnie start talking?" Naru was using a softer tone this time.

"Since I came to this house."

"What did she say at first?"

"She said my stepmother's a witch, and Daddy's her slave. She said they want to kill me."

"What else?"

"Minnie said onee-chan is also on the witch's side. Minnie said she'll protect me, but then I can't talk to other people. Sometimes I forget what she says, and I play with onee-chan. But then Minnie messes up my room and hides my toys."

"You didn't tell anyone about this?"

Ayami-chan shook her head.

"She said that was my punishment. So..." the girl continued.

"After that, Minnie started to bring you other friends?"

She nodded "Yeah. There are a lot of them, and they're all about my age. They're all Minnie's servants."

"We will have Minnie for a while." Naru said coldly.

They are on their way to base. Mai was still ignoring Naru, he made the cute girl cry.

"Mai." He called, she only glared at him and huffed. He sighed what did he do this time? "Why are you angry?"

"I'm not angry. I'm just upset, you made her cry."

He hugged her from behind "It's because she won't answer me, I want this case to be over so I can spend more time with you." He whispered the last part. He smirked when he saw her blush.

"Whoa~ hold on there, you two!" Gene was grinning in the front door "Where in a haunted house, so please stop flirting."

He glared at him "What did you found?"

"Hello too Naru, I'm glad to see you too Naru." He sarcastically mocked. Mai giggled.

"Welcome back, Choki!" he greeted, smirking.

Gene blushed from neck to ear "Naru! We have a silent vow to not to call me by that ridiculous nickname again!"

Mai laugh. The three of them went the base together.

* * *

"Minnie must be the cause of all this." Bou-san stated, glaring at the doll.

"She's the reason for all of it?" Ayako aked.

"Yes. For example, if a former inhabitant of this house died, it might've been Minnie's fault. I have a friend who specializes in destroying cursed dolls. I can ask for him..."

Naru immediately rejected, "That would be of no use. As I told you before, the problem isn't Minnie."

The base fell silent.

"The problem is Minnie is being used as a vessel... A ghost in this house has possessed Minnie..." Gene raised his eyes. "Until we find out who this spirit really, Ayami-chan is in danger."

Noriko-san dashed toward us, "Mai-chan!"

"Noriko-san! You're back from the hospital? Is your injury healed already?"

"Now's not the time to talk about that," was her swift response.

"What's wrong?"

"Please, come with me. Shibuya-san, you too. Something strange happened."

"What?"

Noriko-san pulled them into the corridor.

"Come quickly! Look!" Noriko-san pointed at the wall behind them. After they all turned around, they sucked in a big breath.

Words completely covered the wall.

 _"I will punish the bad child."_

"Bad child, meaning Ayami-chan...?" Mai asked

"Ayami-chan spoke about something she was not supposed to. Minnie thinks Ayami-chan betray her." Naru calmly stated. "Mai, stay with Ayami-chan and protect her. I can trust her to you, right?"

Mai nodded with determination.

"How can she protect her, Naru? It's a child's life on the line here." Masako spoke behind them.

"I know, that's why I entrust her to Mai." He coldly said and went back to the base. Masako just glare at her.

* * *

In the afternoon, she sat in the backyard with Noriko-san as they played House with Ayami-chan. Meanwhile, Naru and the others were cleaning the message on the wall. They didn't want Ayami-chan to see it.

Mai whispered to her "They're removing that graffiti now."

It was Naru who suggested that. She smile on how considerate he is.

"Eh? Considerate?"

Mai blushed and waved her hands, she said it out loud "Oh, n-nothing. I was just talking to myself."

Noriko-san softly smile on her "Thank you, and I'm sorry."

"Don't be this must be more difficult for you, Noriko-san."

Minnie wasn't with Ayami-chan now. Bou-san sealed the doll in a box with a protective charm on it. Right now he's trying to burn the box. Even though Naru said it won't do any good.

Ayami-chan run to them "Onee-chan, does your leg hurt?"

Noriko-san shook her head and move her injured leg "I'm fine. As long as Ayami-chan cares about me, it'll be okay."

An angelic smile lit up Ayami-chan's face. "I'm glad. I'm going to pick some flowers for you. Mai-chan, will you come too?"

"Sure!"

Looking at the beautiful flowers before them, "Which one should we pick?" Mai asked

"The prettiest one." Then she pointed a blue flower "This one."

Then suddenly, she was pulled.

"Ayami-chan?"

"I can't pull my hands out!"

Ayami-chan turned and twisted in effort to get her hand back. But her hand was stuck. Mai held onto her hands and pulled, but they just wouldn't budge.

"Ayami!" Noriko-san limped toward them.

She moved the flowers apart in attempt to see what was holding onto her hand. Ayami-chan's hand was immediately released.

Crying, she ran off.

"Ayami-chan! Wait!" Noriko-san called out to the little girl.

Mai turned around and saw that Ayami-chan was running deep into the garden.

"Mai-chan! Stop her! There's a pond over there!"

Mai's eyes widened. A pond... A pond?! But... But... She...

Mai shook her head to clear her thoughts, Naru entrusted Ayami-chan's safety to her. She ran and followed the girl.

To the south of the house was a big, deep pond. The petals of the lotus tree near the pond often fell into the water.

"Minnie! I'm sorry!" Ayami-chan screamed, as if she was running from something. Then she ran around the lotus tree.

"Ayami-chan!"

She ran around the lotus tree near the pond, her foot slipping in the process.

"Ayami!" Noriko-san yelled.

The girl reached out her hand, but grabbed nothing but air. Without even having a chance to scream, she fell into the murky water.

"Ayami-chan!"

"Ayami!"

Noriko-san and Mai ran toward the pond. The water splashed, while Ayami-chan sank.

Without a second thought, Mai jumped in the water. The pond was deep and cold. The little girl reached her hand out, screaming something inaudible. She reached her hand and grabbed her. Noriko-san help her to get the girl out of the pond.

Mai was scared, she panicked and she can't move her legs.

Noriko-san hugged Ayami-chan. "It's okay. It's okay."

Mai was flapping her arms in order not to sank down. "N-Naru!" she tried to scream, but she was sinking.

Naru and the rest came running to Noriko-san and the crying Ayami-chan.

"Who save her?" Naru raised his voice.

"It's Mai-chan." Noriko-san answered.

"WHAT?!" Both Naru and Gene exclaimed.

"She can't swim!" Naru yelled. Naru took off his coat and shoes, but before he can dive, Mai ascended from the water to where he was standing.

"Mai!"

She was coughing, she thought she's going to die. She's glad that, _that_ spell worked even underwater.

Naru carried her back in the house. She took a bath and change, she wear Gene's clothes (without his consent), and skirt.

It was already dusk and Ayami-chan was sleeping. Noriko constantly rubbed her hair, muttering, 'Thank goodness... She's okay.'

When Gene saw his shirt being wore by Mai, he open his mouth, then close, then open again.

"You look like a fish." Naru muttered.

"It's my favorite shirt!" Gene whined.

Mai rolled her eyes and look at the sleeping Ayami-chan on the screen, "Is this Minnie's retaliation? Is this the revenge that Ayami-chan deserves for her betrayal?"

"It seems so." Naru replied. "Are you okay?"

She nodded "I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you."

"Mai, this is a serious matter..." Gene stated, he grasp her shoulders and look straight at her brown eyes "You need to learn on how to swim! You even have a swimming pool in your home, and yet you still sink like a hammer?"

"Because I always use a floater!"

"A duck floater." Naru rectified, while reading Gene's research.

She huffed, while going to the kitchen to make tea.


	14. Chapter 11

Bou-san angrily enter the base, he shook his head. "It didn't burn."

All of them are staring at him.

"The box burned, but Minnie didn't." he explained, and sit the doll on the chair. "Even though Naru said it would be no use, I still thought it would work with a doll. I've encountered this situation before. The doll-loving girl died and possessed her doll. Every night, the doll would move and spill water everywhere."

Naru still held onto his beliefs. "There's nothing wrong with the doll. The problem lies within the spirit that's possessing Minnie. That's all."

"Did he read the doll?" Gene whispered to Mai, she nodded "And he didn't collapse?" she shook her head.

"He's getting better in using his psychometry." she whispered.

Ayako looked at Naru and Bou-san, then sighed. "Ah... If we only have a psychometrist, then everything would be okay."

Bou-san nodded "If a psychometrist were here, then we'd be able to know about Minnie's manufacture and her previous owner, right?"

"Well, it definitely is convenient," Mai laughed sarcastically. "But psychometrists usually end up searching for corpses."

"That's right. If they touch the missing person's belongings, then they can pinpoint the location of the missing person."

"And my favorite psychometrist is Oliver Davis of England!" Mai chirped.

"Mine too." Masako stated, then glance at Naru.

"I agree, Oliver Davis is one hell of a psychic!" Bou-san enthusiastically chimed. Gene grinned at his brother.

"Well, we can't get a psychometrist," Ayako sighed.

"Mai, I want you to call John. We need him here." Naru ordered then he stood up. "I'm going to check up on Ayami-chan. Gene come with me."

The twins left, and Mai phoned John.

"You still keep in touch with John?" Ayako asked her after she's done explaining the situation to the young priest.

"Yes. He told us he's willing to help us if we need another exorcist." She smile and followed Naru and Gene. She doesn't want to deal Masako's constant glares.

Ayami-chan was sleeping soundly in Noriko-san's room.

Looking at her sleeping face, Noriko-san spoke, "We'll move to another house. That might be for the best."

Naru's tone stopped her. "There are cases of poltergeists that follow from house to house."

"That can't be! Then what should we do?"

"Please calm down, Noriko-san... Do you know about the history of this house?" Gene asked

"History?"

"We've done some research on the past owners of this house." Noriko-san looked at them uneasily.

Naru's eyes seemed to have a dangerous sparkle in it. "The Watanabe family lived here before yours. They lived here for three years, but they sold the house to relocate for work."

"They didn't move out because of strange things happening?" she asked.

Gene nodded. "That's right. The neighbors also said they didn't hear of any ghost rumors. The family before that was the Nogi family. Their nine year old daughter died here."

"One year older than Ayami-chan. They say it's because of an illness. The family before them was the Onuma family. In half a year, all three of their children died." Naru continue

She gasped "All three?"

"Yes. A ten-year old boy, an eight-year old boy, and a seven-year old girl. All were either because of accidents or illness. And so the Onuma family sold the house." Naru confirmed

Gene breathed and fill in "Before them was the Murakimi family. No one died in that family. They had a fifteen year old daughter, but nothing happened to her. The family before them, the Taniguchi family, had three childen of the ages fourteen, fifteen, and eighteen. Nothing happened to them. However, a child of their relatives came here to play, and he died. He was about ten years old. The family before them was the Ikedas. Nothing happened to them while they lived here, but after they moved away, their seven year old daughter died. Children that're about fifteen are okay. The family before them, the Tachibanas, had an eight year old daughter who died here."

The twins explain to her.

"So what you're saying is... Children about eight years old are in danger here...?" Noriko-san's voice was trembling, and looks at her niece.

"Seems like it." Naru deadpanned

"Then what should I do!" Noriko-san cried out.

"If you want to move away, I won't stop you. But please wait. As of now, you will be in danger even if you move. I've already called another professional so if you want to move out, at least wait for him to come." Mai assured her with a smile.

Noriko-san nodded her head in consent.

* * *

John arrived by sunset. Clothed in priest robes, he came by taxi.

"Long time no see."

Mai lead him to the base. "Naru-san, where's the doll and child?"

"Ayami-chan's on the second floor, sleeping. The monk is guarding the doll."

"I wanna to see Ayami-chan first. Can one of y'all take me to her?"

John's the same. He still talks in a strange way. Gene stifled laughter. They went to Noriko-san's room and saw Ayami-chan asleep.

After John was introduced to Noriko-san, he examined child's sleeping face.

"I'm not sure if I can help out, but I'll try my best."

John read the bible, then used holy water to draw a cross on the wall and door. When he drew a cross on Ayami-chan's forehead, she budged slightly. John took out a silver cross, then placed it on Ayami-chan's body.

"I've said a prayer for her. It should be a bit better now."

"Thank you very much." Noriko-san bowed to him.

Smiling, John turned around to ask Naru, "Well then, Naru-san, what about the doll?"

Bou-san came running to the room "Naru, Minnie disappeared! Just when I wasn't paying attention..."

"So it escaped." Gene stated

"It'll come back... Definitely." Naru narrowed his eyes.

They are all waiting for Minnie to come back, it's already past midnight and nothing happen. Masako went to bed, she don't want to stay up all night.

Mai was sitting beside Lin, staring at the laptop. Naru, Bou-san, Gene, and John, are looking at the monitors.

Suddenly the house started to shake. The poltergeist activity started. It was almost as if it was looking for something in its rampage to turn the house upside down.

All the furniture moved, rapping noises started, and stomping sounds could be heard.

"It's so... Strong" John murmured uneasily. "The degree of it is so high."

Bou-san stared at the equipment. "Looks like John's prayer is working."

"Seems like it. Minnie was practically searching everywhere for Ayami-chan." Gene stated.

"Naru, the microphones are picking up noise!"

"Speaker!"

"Okay."

Sound overflowed from the speakers.

It's a child's voice.

There were knocking sounds on the bed and walls. And though unclear, there was definitely a child's voice amidst all this, crying out.

"Those are the voices of the children. So many of them... I wonder how many?" John uneasily said.

"That's... Ayami-chan's invisible friend..." Mai whispered.

The ghostly sounds faded earlier than usual, and soon a dark silence was looming over us. Nothing changed.

"It disappeared... Why?" Bou-san wondered

"Minnie found her." Gene stated.

Ayako, who was supposed to be watching Ayami-chan, ran toward them.

"Naru, look at this!" Ayako handed a bundle wrapped in bed sheet to him.

Gene came over and unwrapped the bundle. It was Minnie!

"When did it appear?" he asked

"Just now. I notice a bulge under Ayami-chan's blanket. When I uncovered it, I found this."

"Is Ayami-chan okay?" A worried John asked.

"She's fine."

* * *

It's 3:00 a.m.

Minnie was place above the table, a make shift altar, John started his prayer. When he placed a silver cross on its forehead, Minnie's eyes flattered open.

"Eek!" Mai clutch Gene's shirt as she look away.

John continue his prayer as he sprinkled holy water at the same time. Minnie started to rattle as John continue to pray.

Finally, a wisp of smoke rose from Minnie's forehead, and it stopped rattling. The cross fell down from her forehead.

"The exorcism was successful," John announced as he stopped his prayer. He turned around to look at us. "However, the ghost did not disappear. Just to be safe, I think we should burn it."

Naru nodded and handed the doll to Bou-san. He didn't wait for daybreak, Bou-san burned Minnie in the backyard immediately. This time the doll was easily overtaken by the fire as it burned to smithereens.

Naru ordered everyone to rest. So they can work early tomorrow.

* * *

"Gene."

"Yes?"

"You said you sense a spirit of a woman, right?"

"That's right."

Naru is now thinking. "If the kids were lonely, it would have been looked for mother? Then Noriko-san or Mai would have been good. But Minnie tried to get rid of them. Why?"

Before anyone can answer, Mai entered with a tray of tea.

"Maybe, the woman is pretending to be their mother, and luring the kids' spirits to her?"

Everyone turned their heads to the miko, she raised her eyebrow "What?"

"For the first time you said something that made sense." Naru stated, with a smirk. Bou-san snickered at her.

"So you are not totally useless, after all." he mocked.

Ayako's face is red as her hair – from anger.

"Shall we try an exorcism again, Bou-san?" Naru glanced at him

Surprisingly, he pointed to his self "Me?"

Gene handed a folder to Naru, and handed it to Bou-san "The first child who died was Tachibana Yuki. These are the dates of her birth and death, and her posthumous Buddist name. She belonged to the Jodoshu sect."

Bou-san stared at the folder, his eyes open wide as he flipped the pages. "I'm impressed that you found information on something that happened seventy years ago."

"This is a simple task for me. I'm not the same as you."

"Correction, I'm the one who made the research." He sent a smug look on his brother.

"He really have a lot of confidence in himself." Ayako mumbled.

"Bou-san, do your exorcism in the living room." Gene informed the exorcist, before he left.

"Eh? Why? Shouldn't it be in Ayami-chan's room?"

"That's where I felt a strong emotion."

"But Naru, Noriko-san and Ayami-chan are now safe to stay in the hotel, right? Maybe it's better for them to temporarily left the house." Mai said as she playing with her hair.

"Right. Matsuzaki-san, I want you to make charms for Noriko-san and Ayami-chan."

"Okay."

* * *

Everyone is in the living room. Noriko-san and Ayami-chan with their bag on the floor.

"Will we really be okay just moving into a hotel?" Noriko-san uneasily asked

Naru handed him a paper "This charm will protect you. Put it on your door."

Noriko-san took the paper. Then Naru turn to face Mai "Mai."

"I'm on it." She grab a small dagger and a small paintbrush from her satchel.

Everyone, except Gene and Naru, tilted their heads. Confused from her actions. They all winced when they saw her cut her palm. She let her blood drip on the floor.

"Ayami-chan, come here." She smile at the child. Ayami-chan reluctantly went to her. "Let me see your arm." She held out her arm for Mai to see.

Mai dip the paintbrush to her blood that made a small puddle on the floor. She then draw an eight-pointed star on her right arm and forehead, out from her own blood. She murmur some spell and she's done.

"This will also protect you, since the ghost here attacked children. You need an extra protection."

"Thank you, Mai-chan."

"Cover it with your hair." Ayami covered the symbol on her forehead with her bangs.

Gene immediately treated Mai's cut back in the base.

"Thank you so much Shibuya-san, Mai-chan." Noriko-san bowed at them

"Just to be safe, I will have Matsuzaki-san, John, and Hara-san go with you."

"I won't." Masako interrupted with a stern voice. "I will stay here with you."

"We don't need two mediums, my brother is enough."

"Then let him go with them." she said in a threatening voice.

"I will go with them, Naru." Gene said behind them.

Naru glared at him the sighed "Fine."

Ayami-chan look at Naru "Mai-chan will not come with us?"

Gene patted her head "She can't sorry."

When they left, Naru asked Masako, since she's the only medium now "How is it now, Hara-san."

She look around and answered "The spirits haven't noticed it yet, it looks like the charms are working."

Naru didn't comment further.

"By the way Naru, what was that thing that Mai just did?" Bou-san curiously asked as they walk back to the base.

"It's a charm out from her blood."

Hara-san scoffed "If she can do something like that, isn't it better if she do it at the first day?"

"It's not an easy charm, it uses her own energy."

True to his words, in the base, Mai was leaning on Lin's shoulder, she's not sleeping but her eyes are tired. Her hand is now covered with bandage.

Bou-san stretched his arm "Then shall we begin?"

Naru nodded. "Yes. Go to the living room."

* * *

At the hotel, they are all anxious, waiting for Naru to call them.

"Will they be alright in the house?" Noriko-san asked, facing Gene.

"Yes. Naru, Mai, and Lin is there."

"Speaking of Mai, what kind of charm did she use to Ayami-chan?" Ayako asked.

Before Gene can answer, he felt a sudden change in temperature, Noriko-san instinctively hold Ayami-chan.

"The charm in the door is not working?" John asked Ayako, it was her who made the charm after all.

"It's working!"

The door burst open, a woman wearing a kimono appeared before them, she look around the room then smile when she saw Ayami-chan. She pinned all the adults on the wall. Noriko-san cried, begging not to hurt her niece.

"Come here child..." she float towards her.

But before she can go near to her, the symbol on her forehead and arm glow in bright red.

The woman covered her eyes with her arms. She made an attempt to go near her and ignore the scorching feeling she felt on her ghost skin, but the glow become intense and it's starting to burn her kimono.

The woman glared at the child.

"How could you!" she yelled, she can't get near her or she will burn.

"Go back to the house, Tomiko is waiting, your daughter is waiting!" Gene yelled at her.

The woman snapped her eyes to the medium that still pinned on the wall with the others.

"Tomiko... waiting."

Gene smiled "Yes, Tomiko is waiting."

She then vanished, she went back to the house.

The glow on Ayami-chan's symbols slowly died. The adults felt the pressure left them. Noriko-san ran immediately to Ayami-chan.

"Matsuzaki-san, look!" John pointed at the torn charm on the floor.

"So that's how the ghost get in! Someone tore _my_ charm!" Ayako huffed, putting emphasis on 'my'

"Human did this." John muttered.

"It doesn't matter, as long as Ayami-chan is safe." Gene stated. After he hang up the phone, he informed his bother from what happen to them.

"By the way, what kind of charm that Mai drew on Ayami-chan? The ghost got scared." John asked.

"Oh, it's a Wiccan charm."

John and Ayako raised their eyebrows "She's a witch?!" they both exclaimed.

Noriko-san widened her eyes.

Gene didn't answer, but instead, he just chuckled.

* * *

They are in the living room, except for Lin. Bou-san dressed in his monk robe sit on the center.

Suddenly Mai groaned from pain, her wound is throbbing. Blood is dripping from the bandage.

"Mai!" Naru immediately ran to her side.

"She found her." She stated. She winced when it hurts again. "She incites my charm on Ayami-chan."

Naru hold her, she feel so tired. She leans on him for support. "Bou-san, stop!"

The monk immediately stops and looked at Naru "Eh? Why?"

"The children won't move on, we have to make the woman to move first." He explained.

"Okay, how?" He tilted his head.

"I already have an idea."

Before anyone can say anymore, Naru's phone rings. It was Gene, telling them that the woman is now going back to the house.

He grip the hitogata on his pocket. It's time to end this.

A strong wind pass thru them, and in front of them a woman calling for her daughter.

Masako gasped, "Tomiko-san is not here! These children are not Tomiko-san! Please set them free. They all want to return to their mothers. Please!" she try to persuade her, but it's no use.

Small hands crawled towards Mai, Bou-san instantly went before Mai but he was thrown to the wall.

The woman then look at Naru, who still holding Mai, she narrowed eyes. "Tomiko..."

Naru look directly in her eyes, "Your daughter is right here." he showed him a hitogata. The woman watched Naru's movements intensively. "Take the children you've gathered with you!" he then tossed the wooden piece into the air.

The hitogata spun in the darkness, slowly spinning toward the woman. The blurred trajectory faded into a figure. —The figure of a child. With tired eyes, Mai saw the figure of a child, it's Tomiko!

The woman hunched back and reached out for the child. Tomiko ran into her mother's arms. The moment her faded hands touched Tomiko, a white light flashed.

The woman embraced Tomiko. A white light emanated from them.

The woman hugged the hitogata. She looked satisfied, she now finally reunited with her daughter. A white light encircled the woman. She melted into the brightness.

The light engulfed the entire room. It was just very warm.

The light slowly faded away. The misty children's figure appeared distinct for a moment in the white light. Soon after, they too disappeared into the light.

"They're gone...the spirits have been cleansed." Masako informed Naru.

* * *

"It's amazing that you can make a hitogata!" Bou-san mused at Naru.

Everyone is packing the equipment back in the van. The others came back from the hotel and help. Mai was sleeping in the van, since the case is over, Gene told Ayami-chan that she can now wash out the symbols that Mai drawn.

"But isn't it hard to make it?" Ayako asked, they're done packing.

"It cost quite some time. But Gene was able to find the information of the woman because this house is on an old street."

"Then what's her name?" It was John who asked, out of curiosity.

"The woman was Oshima Hiro. After her house was torn down, this one was built in its place. Tomiko was her only child. After half a year, Tomiko's body was found in the pond. The only information I needed was Tomiko's birth and death date; that's what is required for the hitogata."

"Oh..." they murmured as Naru left to inform Noriko-san that everything is fine, followed by Lin.

Bou-san looked at the two retreating figures. "I never thought Naru-chan was an onmyouji."

"Impressive, an onmyouji," Ayako appraised. "A witch and onmyouji, what's with these kids?"

"Witch?" Bou-san laugh "What's wrong with you? You still believe in witches?" Ayako was red from anger. She can't believe that she was laugh at.

"It's true. Mai's charm is the one who protected Ayami-chan." John defended Ayako.

"Oh, so your charm is useless?" He teased.

"It's not useless! It was sabotaged by a human!" She exclaimed.

Bou-san laugh at her.

* * *

Naru explained what happened to Noriko-san.

"Is everything really okay?" Noriko-san asked uneasily.

"Don't worry. If a problem still persists, you can tear down the house. In that case, you won't have to worry."

After hearing Naru's reassurances, Noriko-san sighed.

Ayami-chan looked at him and smiled. The bright, clear smile of a child.

"Where is Mai-chan?" she asked Naru

"She's in the van, sleeping."

"Can't she stay longer here?" Ayami-chan pleaded, an unsatisfied look on her face.

Naru softly smile at her, he kneeled to her level and patted her head "I'm afraid she can't, but if you want, she can visit you sometimes. And if you have problems like this, you can call her."

Ayami-chan's eyes lit up "Really?"

Naru nodded. "Lin."

"Yes."

Lin took a calling card from his coat pocket and handed it to the child "Mai-san's number is written in there."

Ayami-chan smiled at him "Thank you."

* * *

Mai woke up from her long sleep, it was dark... She slowly sit up and look around, it's 2:00 in the morning and she's in her room. She rise from her bed, she look down and realize that she's wearing her sleepwear.

She went to the kitchen and found a note that says her food is in the fridge. Mai smiled, of course it's Naru. She open the fridge and reheat her dinner in the oven. Afterwards, she made a tea for herself.

She felt her energy recuperating.

After she wash the dishes, she stayed in the living room. She watch some TV shows, when feel sleepy she turn it off. She slowly entered Naru's room, he was sleeping peacefully.

Mai climbed to his bed, it made Naru stir and sleepily open his eyes.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Hmm. Come here." he moved to make a space for her.

The two were cuddling each other, feeling each other's warmth, as they succumbed to sleep.


	15. Chapter 12

Naru silently follow Mai in the garden, it's not that he didn't trust her, but lately, he become suspicious of her. Tomorrow will be their wedding and Mai forbid him to see her because of the superstitions.

"Sorry for making you wait, my beloved." he heard Mai said to whoever that person is. However, his heart almost drops when he heard the man talk.

"As long as it is you my lady, I won't get tired of waiting." Naru know that voice too much. "I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl?"

Mai giggle "Gene, the impatient one. I'm only carrying for a month, why don't we wait until I can give birth?"

"But at that time, you are already wedded to my brother, he will take my baby as his."

He can't take it anymore, his brother and betrothed both betrayed him. He let his presence to be known by these two traitors. And the sight hurt him, Mai is sitting on a bench while Gene's head rested on her stomach. They look so happy, it should be him and not his brother.

"How dare you!" The couple startled at his stern voice. Gene widened his eyes for a moment, Mai sighed and stand up. Gene stand in front of her "How can you do this! She will become my wife tomorrow, Gene!" he yelled.

"Naru, it's not Gene's fault." Mai calmly stated.

"What?"

"The one that I love is Gene, not you."

Naru felt like the world crashed on his shoulders, the only girl he ever love announced that she love his brother and not him, not to mention that they are going to get married tomorrow!

"Why? Why are you doing this Mai? Did I do something to hurt you?" he can't stop his tears flowing from his eyes "You told me that you love me. That's why you agree when I ask your hand for marriage, right?"

She stare at him, she pity him. Right, that's what she felt for him. She don't love him, besides "It was Gene who ask me to befriend you." when she saw his widened from disbelief, she continue "Gene is worried that you might not find a wife because of your personality, and strange ability. Gene knows that I can stand your bad temper, he asked me to approach you."

Naru look at his brother, silently asking if it's true or not "It's the truth brother."

"Lies! Mai loves me, you poisoned her mind that's why she's thinking like that!" Naru knows that his brother won't lie, but it hurts for him to accept it. Specially what Mai declared.

"I don't love you Naru, I only pity you. You may have my body when we get married, but my heart and soul..." she placed her hands on her tummy "And my first born will always be his!"

He clutch his head "Lies! Lies!"

"Naru!"

"Lies! Lies! She loves me!"

"Naru!"

"Shut up!"

"NOLL, WAKE UP!

Gene slap him hard. He screamed as he open his eyes. He was panting, he can feel the tears on his face.

"Naru?" he whipped his head to where Mai is and immediately grabbed her in his arms the moment he saw her face, he buried his face on Mai's chest and keep muttering that 'it's just a dream.' "Gene, you can go back to your room now. I got him."

Gene eyed his brother who didn't show a sign that he will let go of Mai anytime soon, he seems so scared "Calm him down, okay?" Mai softly nodded and he left to his room after he switch off the light.

"Will you tell me what you dreamed about?" Mai softly asked as she softly comb his hair.

Naru told her his nightmare, he cried when he remember it again. "Mai..."

He's scared, scared that she might left him like in his dream.

"Shhh. It's only a dream, Naru. You know very well whom I love, and you know very well that Gene is deeply, madly in love with Phoebe." she assured him.

"Do you want tea?" She ask

He shook his head "No. Don't leave."

They were both silent.

"What time is it?" he asked out of the blue, Mai glanced on his alarm clock.

"It's five in the morning."

"Let's stay like this for a day."

"What about the office?"

"Gene and Lin can handle it."

Mai snuggled closer to him "I love that."

* * *

The next day, Naru still in bad mood. Mai spends more time with Naru, she even put a small table in his office so she can still work. For the meantime, Gene is the one who use her table.

He might not say it out loud, but he genuinely appreciate her efforts to assure him that his dream is so unlikely to come true. She deserve a reward.

"Mai."

"Yes?"

"Tea."

She huffed when she left his office, after a moment, she gave Lin and Gene their tea, lastly to Naru.

"Thank you."

Her eyes widened and flash a huge grin "You're welcome."

She went back to her makeshift office table inside his office and continue working, so as Naru.

Gene looked up and greeted a possible client, to his surprise, the client who just came in looked like a girl in high school.

"I heard that this is where they do investigations on ghosts, but..." her voice is trembling.

"Yes. That's right," He flashed his warm smile at her.

The girl blushed, and looked away. She looked surprised, they didn't expect a paranormal office to be this neat.

"What kind of situation are you in?"

"It's about my classmate. The one... who, I believe, was possessed by a fox spirit. Can you help her?"

"Is it really a fox spirit?"

"Yes. My friend. A doctor looked at her, but she just seems to be getting worse. A spirit showed up too. Is the director here?"

He told her to wait, Gene knocked to his brother's office "Naru, there's a client."

Both of them heard Gene called outside. Mai went out from his office first to make tea for the client.

When she came in, Naru already interviewing the client.

"Here." she place tea in front of her, and smile.

"Th-Thank you."

"So, from what I understand, ever since you played with Ouija Board, this friend of yours has been behaving strangely?"

"Yes. She would suddenly fling herself on top of her desk during class, and she'd eat sand from the sandpit during PE. That's why I began to suspect that she might be possessed by an 'evil fox' of some kind."

Naru studying the client silently, he's weighing the data that he got, he close his black binder notebook on the table .

"I suggest you bring your friend to a hospital."

Without any word, he stood up and went back to his office.

"Naru!" Mai called out.

Naru turned around, looking at her with a different expression in his eyes.

"Mai, tea."

After the stoic boss shut his door, Mai went to the kitchen to make his tea.

Gene turned towards the girl.

"Sorry... Here, things are a little different."

The girl laughed bitterly "But, it's terrible. If only you could see her!"

"I was thinking the same thing, too." Gene sighed "In this office, we are all professional. Being possessed by a spirit isn't something we handle. I'm terribly sorry about this."

She looked like she's going to cry.

Gene decided to explain more how SPR works "There's something you should know. My brother only accepts cases that he deems important."

The girls lowered her head.

"How about you give me your name and school, and I'll compile a report of your problem. We might look into it." Gene smile at her.

And then her face brightened.

"Really?"

"Yup. Inside his office now is Mai, convincing him to accept your case. So, let's hope he will give in."

She smile at him. Gene took out a pen, and the girl eagerly took it. She wrote the information with round characters.

* * *

"Naru, are you sure you don't want to look into it?"

"No Mai, I believe her friend needs to see a psychiatrist."

"But she seems so desperate, and... The way I see her, she really wanted to help her friend."

They are staring at each other when they hear the sound of the door opening, followed by a rough voice. That voice... came from a former monk.

Naru sighed, that guy is using the office as a coffee shop lately.

"I'm here! Yaho~ Naru-chan are you here? Oh Gene, how are you? Is your brother here? Ahh, I really shouldn't have come to Shibuya on a Sunday."

"Uhm, Bou-san?" Gene cocked his head to the side.

"Yup! The one and only!"

"Bou-san, did you forget that you're supposed to be a monk? What's with that get up?" Gene asked. Bou-san smirk at him.

He took off his sunglasses "Can I have some ice coffee?" he commanded as he slumped onto the couch. "Please, the vending machine is too far away."

"If you're that tired, then you should be panting right now." Both men whipped their head to the CEO's office. And there, Naru was scowling. Mai went to the kitchen to make an ice coffee for their 'guest.'

"Don't be so mean. I had a lot of work today."

"It's work-related? Really? But I doubt you met your client with that get-up." Gene look at him closely – hat, sunglasses, white coat.

"It's true, it's true. That's why I want ice coffee."

"Here, ice coffee for Bou-san." Mai place it in front of him. "Even so, what's up with the getup?" she asked him. She also eyed Bou-san's lavish outfit suspiciously from top to bottom.

"Ah—Today I had a concert."

"A concert!" Gene and Mai both exclaim

"Oh, so you're not just a monk? I see."

Bou-san nodded "Even though it's tiring, performing in front of people, for a change, feels wonderful."

"Eh?! You mean you have a band?" Mai leaned towards him.

He proudly show his bass guitar "That's my real profession, actually. It's not just for fun. I'm a professional bassist."

"Cool!" Both Gene and Mai's eyes sparkled.

Naru sigh "Well then, what are you here for today?"

He turned to Naru "Ah, that's right. I came concerning a job request. I thought it best to borrow a bit of your knowledge for this."

Naru open his notebook, his listening.

"There's a fan of our band, who's a high school student from Tokyo. She came looking for me after the live was over. That girl said that there's a desk in her room that's cursed. In the past three months, the people who've sat in that desk all had accidents."

"Cliché." Naru remarked

Gene and Mai both rolled their eyes at his remark.

"You can't say that. Apparently, all of the individuals who have sat at that desk in the last three months have ended up having accidents, and they all had exactly the same accident."

He look directly at the narcissist eyes "All of them were dragged by trains, after their arms caught in the doors."

Naru's hard gaze showed that he was deep in thought.

Bou-san continue "Since this September, the total number of people who've sat at the desk is four. Without exception, all had accidents. Apart from one individual, who escaped with minor injuries, the rest were gravely hurt. That's not all. Evidently, her class representative began making a fuss about ghosts and was admitted to a hospital. He's still vomiting blood for no apparent reason. There are some who say they've been possessed by something."

"Possessed?" Mai asked, their client's interview earlier came into her mind.

"Bou-san, was the girl who went looking for you from Yuasa High School?" It seems Gene also saw the connection.

Bou-san looked surprised.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Gene told him about the client that Naru rejected.

"It's not just a coincidence," Bou-san declared.

Naru didn't respond. He just quietly gazed ahead.

"Naru, what should we do? Are you just going to ignore this?" Gene asked.

Naru appeared to be still thinking. "Mai –"

Right when he was about to order Mai to call the client, the door opened.

A guest is here.

"Umm, is this a good time?" the guest muttered. An old gentleman came into the room.

Since Mai was sitting closest to the door, she greeted the guest.

"Yes, do you come with a request?"

He took his card from his pocket "This is my profession."

Mai took the card, her eyes were spinning, too many kanji characters!

"I'm the principal of Yuasa High School –"

"Eh? Yuasa High School?"

After hearing the principal, they couldn't help but exchange looks. It's a serious case!

* * *

The next day, they arrive early. An all-girls private school, Yuasa High School.

Something is happening at that school. Something strange.

Since Bou-san also received a request from this school, he went there as well. And so 'Shibuya Psychic Research' and Bou-san represented separate entities.

Then the principal introduced them to a middle-aged teacher.

"This is our student advisor, Yoshino-kun. He helps the students. If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask."

Yoshino-sensei bowed lightly. His bad complexion made him appear nervous.

"And also, I heard one of the staff requested Hara Masako, is it okay if she can join your investigation?" The principal asked them.

The three teens silently groaned, that medium again. Before Naru can object, Bou-san agreed to it first.

"Of course she can, I also got a separate request from one of your students here."

"Alright. Feel free to investigate the school however way you want. You can do whatever you believe to be convenient here." the principal said.

Naru bowed slightly. "You can leave it to us, sir."

After we left the principal's office, Yoshino-sensei guided us through the school. Then he lead us to the room designated as our base.

"Here it is," the teacher announced. Yoshino-sensei opened the door. There was a big table inside, along with a white board and a small shelf. It looked unused.

Naru carefully scanned the room.

Yoshino-sensei encouraged us to enter.

"Let's bring in our equipment as quickly as possible." Naru ordered.

"Lin, Gene."

"Yes."

"Alright!"

Yoshino-sensei looked back at them. His eyes rested on Bou-san.

"Uhmm. Are you the leader?"

Bou-san shook his head and pointed Naru "No, it's him over there."

Yoshino-sensei turned to look at Naru. Then an uneasy expression appeared on the teacher's face.

"Eh?"

"Is there a problem?" Naru asked

"Well... Before the students start filing in, I actually have something to tell you."

Naru calmly looked at the teacher, then nodded.

"I'm listening, Please tell me."

He sit on the chair across to where Naru is sitting, Lin opened his laptop for the details, Bou-san and Gene went back to the van to get the equipment.

Mai serve him tea to calm his nerves.

Yoshino-sensei looked back at the two stoic men, the lines on his face reflecting his uneasiness.

"Umm, I hear knocking noises at night. The noise was so persistent that I drew open the curtains, and then I saw a hand knocking on the window. A thin, white, feminine hand. After I see it, the hand stops and the sound is gone. At first I thought I was just seeing things, but then the knocking goes on every night."

"Is it just a knocking sound?" Naru asked as he took down notes.

"Yes. Due to that, I haven't been able to sleep properly at night."

"Has your family heard this knocking as well?"

"They did, but they weren't as bothered by it as I was."

"I see."

After Yoshino-sensei narrate his experience, he went back to his class.

The men, except Naru and Lin, are setting up the monitors.

When he's done interviewing several students and faculty member, he ordered.

"Mai, find the student who went to the office yesterday."

"Oh, the one that you rejected? Okay." When he nod, she then left.

"Gene, what's your assessment?"

He stopped putting the cord and look at his brother "It's odd, but I don't see any spirits."

"No way!" Bou-san exclaimed "But there students who witness some incidents."

Naru sighed "That's why he said it's odd."

The door opened and Mai entered with the girl who went to their office.

She sit on the chair, and face Naru.

"You are Itou Kiyomi-san, right?" he started

"Yes."

"Back at the agency, you were saying that your friend seemed to be possessed by an evil fox spirit. Is she alright today?"

"No, she's absent, as usual."

"If I remember correctly, she climbed on her table and ate sand?"

"That's not all. I can't remember it clearly but one time she suddenly jumped into the swimming pool shile still wearing her uniform, even though it was very cold day."

Naru narrowed his eyes "Has she harmed anyone?"

"No, she hasn't."

"Normally, one would assume that behavior to be mental illness. Why is it that you believe she was possessed by an evil fox?"

"Because she said, 'I am Oinari-san's servant, the white fox' and she only started behaving strangely after we played with the Ouija Board. After we were done with it, she suddenly said she felt like she was possessed by something. And by the next day, she was already acting strangely."

Naru lightly tapped his desk with his finger.

"What do you think?" Mai asked Gene.

He frowned as he think, he looks like Naru when he do that.

"It sounds serious, but I don't feel or see any spirits." he muttered.

"Where did you play with the Ouija Board?" Naru asked the Kiyomi-san

"In the first year's classroom."

"Gene." he called "Go to the said classroom."

"Alright."

"Accompany my brother to that classroom."

Kiyomi-san look at Gene, he smile at her "Okay."

When the two left, the door opens showing Masako in her kimono enter the base.

"Masako, you've arrived!" Bou-san cheerfully greeted.

Ignoring Bou-san, she went to Naru "I didn't expect to see you soon, Naru." she cover her mouth a she speaks, when she only got a curt nod from him, she scowl "I forgot to tell you, I have fun last night. The movie is entertaining." she wanted to rile Mai, she wanted her to get jealous. But she didn't get any reaction from her.

"You are called here for work, Hara-san. You should do what you are called for." Naru coldly stated.

Masako huffed and went out the room, slamming the door.

"That brat!" Mai muttered.

After Masako left, the next group came in. A student with crutches and bandage, whom they assume the one that was dragged by a train, and the one who ask Bou-san for help – Takahashi-san.

"Excuse me..." The Takahashi-san was surprised to see him "Norio! You really came!"

"Oh! Let me introduce you the company that I'm working on. This relatively good-looking guy over here is SPR's Manager, Shibuya." He pointed at Naru, "The girl standing over there is his assistant, Taniyama." the door open and Gene enter, Bou-san pointed at him "And he's Shibuya's brother, Kazuma."

Gene smiled at them, and gave them a soft nod.

"I'm glad that you brought your friends, Norio!" she smiled at them "I'm Takahashi Yuuko. Nice to meet you!"

"Hello." Mai and Gene cocked their heads to the side, and look at Bou-san "Norio?"

Bou-san grinned "That's the name I go by in the band. Well, my real name is Houshou, right? So–"

His explanation to why he is called Norio was cut off by Naru.

Right, work!

"In any case, if you woudn't mind. The one standing over there must be one of those who sat at that desk, and who met woth a train accident?"

"Ah, yes." she softly answer "I'm the second person to get in an accident. When I walked out of the train, I was suddenly pulled by the arm and got caught in the doors. The train started to move, and I was dragged by it, so I ran to keep up with it."

She showed them her injured legs "The train quickly stopped, but my arm was dislocated, and my legs ended up like this."

"What about the people standing near the doors at that time?" Naru asked.

She shook her head "Nope, no one. I remember it clearly. The trains were empty then, and only a few people were standing by the doors."

"Do you have any idea about what may have caused the chain of events surrounding that particular desk?"

The girls exchanged doubtful looks.

"We don't know...right?" Takahashi-san nodded.

Naru placed his hand on his chin. This was an expression he often showed when he was thinking.

"I'd like to take a look at that desk."

Takahashi-san's hand shot up into the air "Ah, well, I'll show it to you."

She brought Naru and Mai to the classroom. It was classroom 2-5.

The classroom was on the second floor in the south wing of the school. The cursed desk was near the window.

"Over there."

After she said that, Naru walked over to the desk. As he touched the desk, his indigo eyes narrowed.

"Is anyone sitting here now?"

Takahashi-san shook her head.

"Nope. The last person who sat there is in the hospital now."

"Was the desk ever moved?"

"No, it has always been over there."

Naru was contemplating. After a while, he looked satisfied and left the desk.

* * *

"What did you see?" Mai asked him as they went back to the base.

Naru raised his eyebrow "What made you think that I read it?"

"I can see it in your eyes." Mai giggled "You now have a better control on your psychometry, you can now use it without losing your consciousness."

She stand in front of him, which made Naru stopped on is tracks. With a wide smile, and her eyes that full of delight, she hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you, Naru."

Naru's heart almost jumped out from his chest. After he obtained his doctorate degree at such young age, no one ever say that to him, since they saw him as a genius, they already expected him that he can do it.

He almost forgot how it feels when someone said that they are proud of him.

 _Almost._

He hugged her tighter "Thank you, Mai." he whispered.

They didn't notice the seething medium watching them from afar.

When they went back to the base, Bou-san shot up when they saw them enter "Ah, what took you so long?" he whined.

"They stop to make out, or something for a minute." Gene snickered.

The base was filled with students who experienced some incident, Gene is beside him taking notes as fast as possible. The students are talking in chorus and its driving him crazy!

Lin was... well Lin, expertly move his fingers to the keyboard on his laptop.

When the students went back to their respective classrooms, Bou-san and Gene let out a tired sigh.

"What's wrong with this school? How's anyone supposed to perform any kind of exorcism when there are so many problems? Is it me? Does it have to be me? Let me cry first." Bou-san rested on the desk while complaining.

"What did you found?" He asked Gene

"Nothing." His mirror image answered.

Naru looked at him "Nothing?" he repeated.

He nodded "Yup. Nothing."

The scent of Earl Grey filled their nostrils.

"Here, take a break." Mai place it in the center of the desk.

The guys leisurely inhaled the scent and let them relax.

"This doesn't feel normal." Naru said while looking at the window.

"What?" Bou-san tiredly ask

"None of the cases are particularly serious, but the number of them is abnormal. For so many incidents to occur at the same time and at the same place. If none of them are made-up, there should be a cause." Gene explained.

He let out an exaggerated sigh and then looked at Naru.

"Naru-chan, can you think of a one-time solution of exorcising all the evil spirits here?"

"Blow up the school and all the people involved," Naru murmured in an irritated tone.

"Oh, that does work. But then we'd have to make this school off-limits for a long time afterwards. Though that definitely is a way to solve this problem in one shot." Bou-san grinned.

Gene snorted at his brother's idea, he didn't expect that from him.

Mai felt her vein popped on her forehead.

"We will have to divide the exorcisms between everyone." Naru suggested.

"Are we calling for back up?" Mai asked.

"Yes. I want you to call Matsuzaki-san and John, Mai."

"Roger!" She then called the miko and the priest.

"By the way, Masako is not her yet. Is she taking a tour in the whole school?" Bou-san wondered.

As if on cue, Masako open the door in the base. Naru didn't even took a glance on her, he was reading the reports.

"I didn't sense any spirits here." Masako informed him.

"Naru, they will be here by lunch." Mai chimed, then her stomach growl "Speaking of lunch, I'm hungry."

"How unladylike." Masako scoffed behind her kimono sleeve

"Hello there Hara-san." She sarcastically greeted.

"Should I order for food? Or we will buy in the canteen?" Gene asked.

"Canteen/Order" Mai and Naru said together. They exchange looks.

"Canteen." She missed eating in the canteen, watching the students gossiping.

"No Mai, it's too much hustle. Let's order." He doesn't want to fall in line to wait for his food to be served.

Mai pouted "But..."

"How about, we will order then let's eat in the canteen." Gene suggested

"Deal." Both of them said.


	16. SIDE STORY 3

**::Omake::**

* * *

Months have passed, Mai and Choki still like to play outside, but she stays longer in joining Naru reading his books. And in a rare occasion, he will go outside but not to play with the other kids, but to read. And on such rare occasion, he saw Choki and Mai sitting on the bench, facing the lake, they are laughing, and since he's a curious child, he hide behind the tree listening to them.

"...and I love you too, Choki!" his heart stopped for a moment, he tried to peek at the two and he regretted it instantly, for he saw Mai hugging his brother, he was gripping his book tightly.

He heard his brother laugh, Naru started to walk away, he don't want to heard it, but unfortunately his ears caught his brother's words "I'm here, and I will always love you Mai..." that's it, he ran as fast as could, without noticing the tears in his eyes. He must control his self or he might destroy the orphanage with his PK.

He went straight to their bedroom and slammed the door, he throw his book on his bed. He touched his face and noticed his tears, he didn't know why he cried, why it hurts him. He didn't even shed a tear when he accidentally killed their parents.

He walk back and forth to calm his self, when he calmed down he sighed and smiled sadly, he was wrong about Mai, she's not an exception at all, she choose to love his brother, he was even hoping that maybe Mai might like him the way he is... but he's wrong and it hurts.

* * *

After their lunch, Mai and Choki sit on the bench, while facing the lake. He tell her stories, and jokes.

"You know what Mai... Out of the kids here, I am more comfortable with you"

"Really?"

He nodded, then he smiled "It's like, I'm having a younger sister. I love you like a younger sister"

 _Younger sister_... the thought brought her to tears, she hugged him tightly "I really, really, wanted to have an older brother… and I love you too, Choki!"

He laughed and patted her back "I'm here, and I will always love you Mai. Or should I say, li'l sis?"

She blushed and he squeezed her cheeks "So cute!"

* * *

 **[A/N]**

The omake will be posted every after three chapters.

xOxO

-BSOL


	17. Chapter 13

Everyone is in the base, waiting for Naru's orders. Ayako and John arrived earlier than they expected.

"We will have to exorcise them based on the ones we manage to catch sight of. If this method works, we'll think of another plan for the rest when we're done with this one." Naru explained. He looked at Masako.

"Hara-san, please have a look around the school again."

The medium grinned behind her kimono sleeve "Since we are already _dating_ , you may call me ' _Masako_ ', Naru."

He wholeheartedly ignore her "I hope that Matsuzaki-san will go along as well. If you find a spirit, you can exorcise it."

"Well, well. I never thought you have a horrible taste in choosing a girlfriend." Ayako sneered at him.

"Don't make me regret for calling you here. I wish to see your _superb_ exorcism, miko-san" He shot back.

Gene chuckled. Ayako was red, she felt humiliated. Bou-san snickered "Why did you even try to fight him?"

"As we have far too many cases, we do not have enough equipment, thus we can only rely on each individual's sixth sense. I'll also leave it to you three, Bou-san, John, and Gene."

"All right!"

"Leave it to us, Naru-san."

"Roger!"

"I will continue the investigation with Lin." He look at his other assistant "Mai, will you be okay to wait here alone?"

Mai smile at him "Of course!"

"All right, let's begin."

* * *

"Is it really true that you and Naru are going out?" Ayako asked Masako as they walk in the hall way.

Masako smirk at her "Of course, Matsuzaki-san why would I lie?"

The miko scoff "Well, I don't know for your pride maybe? If I know, Naru only call you if it's work related."

"The movie that we watched last time is not work related, or the concerts that we went to."

Ayako narrowed her eyes "Are you blackmailing him or something?"

She glared at her "What made you say that?"

"I'm sure that Naru have a thing on Mai. They seem so close, and she's the only one that he called using her first name."

"He's not used to it yet, and Mai work for him for a while now." She defended.

Ayako snickered "Even if you work for him for a year or two, he won't still call you by your first name. I can feel that you're using some dirty tactics against him." The miko shot her a pitying look. She flipped her auburn hair and walk faster leaving the flustered medium behind.

* * *

"I'm surprised to hear that Naru and Masako are dating, I'm sure that he likes Mai." Bou-san stated, they are on their way to the Track and Field Clubroom.

"Is he that obvious?" Gene asked

Bou-san and John both nodded.

"I even thought that Naru-san and Mai-san are dating." John said.

"Me too."

Gene softly laugh "Mai is still a kid in her parents' eyes, and they forbid her to date Naru until she reached a certain age. And my brother understands that, and he's willing to wait."

"Mai-san is blessed with wonderful parents." John commented

"It frustrates the two of them most of the time though." Gene said with a mocking tone.

Bou-san laugh "It seems that you are having fun watching the both of them being frustrated."

Gene flashed an evil grin "You got it right! Nothing is amazing than to watch your little brother getting frustrated because of the _Do's_ and _Don't's_ that Mai's parents set on them."

Bou-san and John laugh.

* * *

Mai yawned, she's bored. She's playing with her fire earlier and it leaves a scorched on the table, she stop before it burns.

She sighed.

She took a nap, maybe she can see what's happening in the school ground.

When she opens her eyes, she's floating on the roof top. She looks around for any lost spirit but see no one. The school is filled with will-o'-the-wisp, every corner and every room.

She went back to her body when she heard someone approaching.

When she open her eyes, Takahashi–san open the door.

"You scared me!" She sighed in relief.

She softly laugh "Sorry, sorry. I was wondering if Norio would be around." She took a seat across her.

"What are you doing?" She asked Mai.

"I'm watching the place. Bou-san's in the midst of investigating."

"Ah. So is the exorcism going smoothly?"

"We've just begun." She sighed "But it already seems troublesome. After all, there are a lot of cases."

"I guess so. Ah, geez. What's wrong with this school, anyway? Curses and spirits and psychic abilities... If a UFO came by–"

Mai's ears perked up when she heard 'psychic abilities' "Stop! What do you mean by psychic abilities?"

Taka–san blinked "Eh? No one told you about Kasai Chiaki-san?"

Mai shook her head. Taka–san open her mouth to tell her about this Kasai person but Mai stop her again "Wait! I want you to tell that to Naru."

She called him on the microphone that directly connected on his walkie-talkie.

"Naru!"

She heard him sigh _"No need to shout Mai, I can hear you just fine."_

"Sorry. Uhm, can you come back here in the base?"

 _"Why?"_

"Taka-san has something to tell us."

 _"I'm on my way."_

Not a moment later, Naru open the door and enter the base, followed by Lin.

Mai stood up to give him her seat, and took the other chair and sit beside him.

"Kasai Panic?" Naru asked. Mai put a recorder on the center to record the interview.

Taka–san nodded "Right. There's a third year student by the name of Kasai Chiaki-san who bent spoon with her psychic abilities." She started.

"It was something that happened shortly after summer break was over. She became a school icon overnight. As a result of that incident, bending spoons become popular and, at one point, the school was split into believers and non-believers. It was a pretty big affair. The fuss was so great that Kasai-san was called up on stage and interrogated in front of the whole school." She paused, to take a breath.

"And then the guidance counselor, Yoshino-sensei, asked Kasai-san to bend a key in order to prove her powers."

"She bent it?" Mai asked.

Taka-san nodded her head "It was worse after that. A group of teachers rallied against her. The teachers made Kasai-san so angry that she said _'I'll curse you all to death.'_ After that, strange things have been happening, and people have been talking that it's because of Kasai-san's curse."

She look down with sad eyes "But I think that's why Kasai-san has been absent from class these days and keeps herself locked up in the Bio prep room."

"Bio prep room?"

Taka-san nodded. Naru stood up "Let's go, Mai."

"We're going to interview her?"

Naru look at her "Obviously, idiot."

"I'm just making sure, jerk!"

The two keeps on bickering, or rather, insulting each other as they walk in the hallway to the Bio prep room.

They heard voices talking inside the room, the moment Naru knocked, the voices came to a halt.

"Yes?"

A woman's voice answered. Naru opened the door.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but is Kasai-san here?"

There were some desks and shelves inside, along with a schoolgirl and a female teacher.

After hearing the name 'Kasai', the pair's expressions changed immediately.

"What might this be about?" The teacher asked

Mai slightly glare at the teacher, and Naru took notice of it.

"I am Shibuya from Shibuya Psychic Research. I have some questions for Kasai-san."

The teacher walks towards them "I'm sorry, could you tell me your name again?"

"My name is Shibuya Kazuya."

"Ah, I heard from the principal that he had invited someone to the school grounds to conduct an investigation. That must be you. Please, come in." She then introduced her name.

"I teach Biology. My name is Ubusuna Kei."

"Ubusuna. That is not a common name," Naru commented.

Ubusuna-sensei smiled gently in response. As if she's used to hearing that comment.

"I suppose you'd like to question Kasai-san about the incident that happened nine months ago?"

"I have nothing to tell you! Leave me alone!" The student in question exclaim, still refusing to face them.

"I think, to prevent any further misunderstandings, you should speak with them." Ubusuna-sensei coaxed.

"I don't want to! They'll probably call me a liar, anyway!"

Ubusuna-sensei walked over to Kasai-san. "But they're here to investigate the spiritual phenomena that have been occurring in this school. So they won't reject what you have to say."

She finally turn to face them.

"What do you want to know?"

"There is a rumor that the strange occurrences in this school were started by you. There is also a rumor that you are able to bend spoons and keys with your psychic abilities."

"That's not a rumor, it's the truth. Well, it's not like you'll believe me." She gave him a stern stare "Not about the psychic abilities, anyway."

Mai stop herself from rolling her eyes at her statement. If they are skeptics, they're not in this kind of job to begin with.

"Why wouldn't I? If it's just bending spoons, I can do it too."

Mai widened her eyes... He wouldn't...

Ubusuna-sensei, and Kasai-san were shocked as they stared at Naru.

"You can?" Kasai-san asked.

"I can. There's no psychic researcher who does not believe in the existence of psychokinesis."

She handed him a spoon, and then without any warning, she immediately said, "Show me."

Before Naru can accept the spoon, Mai took it first.

She glared at him "No Naru, I won't let you."

"Mai–"

"At least call Gene."

Naru sigh "It's only a spoon."

"But still... You're going to use your PK."

The two have a staring contest, to her surprise, Naru gave in first.

"I won't let myself to get hurt."

Mai reluctantly handed him the spoon and sulk beside him.

He looked at the spoon, then at Mai. As the tip of his finger touched the spoon, the spoon's neck bent and fell down.

The sound of the metal echoed throughout the room.

Then he handed the headless spoon, which was now a mere stick, to Kasai-san. She timidly accepted the bent spoon.

"I was watching a late–night variety program during summer holidays, where they featured people who could bend spoons. As I tried to mimic their actions, I somehow managed to bend a spoon using ESP. Although I can't break it, like you can."

"That was three months ago. Are you still able to do it now?" he asked.

Kasai-san's expression seemed constrained. Naru's words appeared to send her a challenge.

"Of course I can!" Kasai-san shouted as she grabbed another spoon.

Her right hand grasped the spoon in front of her face, as her right hand reached out for the spoon's neck.

Both ghost hunters are silent while the girl stared intently at the spoon. The tip of her finger touched the spoon.

However, her power seemed to concentrate in her shoulders. Focusing her mind and feelings, she stooped forward.

Her body was almost completely bent forward into the chair.

"You cannot do it that way." Naru interrupted.

The girl shot him an unhappy look. Her face was pale.

"You were thinking of pressing that spoon against the edge of your chair to make it bend, weren't you?" Naru accused.

Kasai-san blanched as Ubusuna-sensei turned around.

"Once that trick is revealed, no one will believe you can do it." Naru's eyes were serious as he spoke.

"You're wrong! I really can do it!" She shouted.

"When a person with psychic abilities is unstable, his or her abilities will waver along with them. This is something any researcher would know. It is all right to admit that you cannot do it when you are unable to. If people lose faith in your abilities now, you can just ignore them."

She clenched her hands on her knees, crying "There's no point in admitting it. If I can't do it, I don't know what they'd say about me! Even Kei-sensei, she's being snubbed by the other teachers because she stands up for me!"

Ubusuna-sensei placed a hand on her shoulder, comforting the crying student "You don't have to worry about me." She look at the ghost hunters "I just sympathize with her because she has to face everyone else's denial of her abilities."

"That's why you said that?" Naru asked after listening to them

Kasai-san look at them "No way! Even if I had said that, I wouldn't seriously consider cursing them all to death."

"It's more likely, _you can't_ curse them." Mai emphasized. Three pairs of eyes look at her.

She sighed and continue "Not you who has even lost the ability to bend spoons. You do not possess the ability to curse people. That's why I believe that you are not the reason behind these strange happenings."

Kasai-san looks relief that someone believe her. "Thank you."

* * *

"Naru, are you all right? You don't feel dizzy? You don't have headaches? Are you tired?"

Mai bombard him with worried question when they left the Bio prep room.

Naru sighed, she worried too much, but that's what makes her Mai, _his_ Mai.

He grabbed her hips and turned her around. He captured her lips with his–to make shut up.

And it's effective.

She was blushing from her chest to her ears.

"Does your scalp blush as well?" he teased.

She huffed "Jerk!"

"Worrywart."

Both chuckled on their own silliness.

"By the way Naru, I saw a lot of will-o'-the-wisp around the school." Mai informed him.

Naru stopped and look at her "You astral project?" his voice is stern.

Mai nodded. Naru narrowed his eyes "Alone?" Mai nodded again.

"Wait until Lin will hear about this. He will give you an earful scolding after this case."

"Then I will tell him too, that you use your PK." Mai smirk.

If Lin will scold her, she will bring Naru with her, she don't want to be scolded alone.

"I will tell him that you were the one who switched his shampoo with pink hair coloring before."

Mai twitched "I will tell him that you were the one who deleted all the files in his laptop."

"I will tell him that you were the one who put nails and tacks on his bed."

She widened her eyes "You wouldn't!"

When Naru only smirk at her, "Then I will tell him that you were the one who put a gum on his chair and hair that he even bald his self because you stick the gum on the top of his head."

The two keep on tossing their supposed to be 'secrets' from Lin.

Mai surrender "You know what Naru, Lin will curse us if he will know all those stuffs that we did to him. So, how about we will keep this as a secret to him?" She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

Naru sighed in defeat "Fine."

She reached her pinkie to him "Promise?"

He snorted, nevertheless, intertwined his pinkie to hers "Promise."


	18. Chapter 14

**[A/N]**

 **Happy birthday to our favorite twins!**

* * *

When Naru and Mai returned to the conference room, they heard lively voices from inside. Everyone already returned.

Inside, Ayako and Bou-san are in the middle of a lover's quarrel; Lin was glaring at his beloved laptop; Gene is reviewing the files; Masako is gracefully waiting for Naru; and John stand in between Ayako and Bou-san.

"What's the problem?" Naru asked as Ayako looked the other way.

"What's wrong?" Mai absently asked Gene and Bou-san in a cheerful voice as she turned to face them.

"This reckless miko sit on the haunted desk, and then she scream like crazy! Saying that there's someone touching her stomach!" Bou-san spat

"I'm not reckless! I really felt someone touching me, and then Masako said nothing was there." Ayako grumbled as she face Naru.

The young boss glanced at the said medium, Masako blushed and smiled behind her kimono sleeve "It's true, I didn't feel anything at the desk."

"But I really felt it!" Ayako exclaimed

"Maybe Hara-san is wrong?" Mai stated, glancing at Naru

Masako frown "I never get wrong, Taniyama-san." She scowled when Mai only smirk at her.

Naru sighed "We will continue the investigation. Gene, what's your assessment this time?"

Gene glance at him "Earlier, I felt something but its faint and it's only for a moment, so I thought it's just a passing spirit."

"Me too." Masako agreed.

Everyone looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Now you are agreeing with him, but when I asked you earlier you said you didn't sense anything." Ayako angrily spat at her

Masako huffed "You're not worthy of my talent, Matsuzaki-san."

"Why you –"

"Matsuzaki-san, that's enough." Naru stopped the fuming miko.

Masako flushed a triumphant grin at her, which made her more annoyed.

Naru looked at the medium "Hara-san, I want you and Matsuzaki-san to have another walkthrough, and this time, please cooperate with her."

Masako flashed a sweet smile at him "Alright, for you Naru."

"Bou-san, John, I want you to bless every room and every corner of the school."

"Alright." They both agreed

"Mai, I want you to watch the base again, call me if there's another student who wants to talk to you." Mai nodded, "Lin, Gene, you're with me."

* * *

Mai sighed, she's bored again. She open her Facebook account, after she like, comment, and share some posts, she's bored again.

She sighed. She's about to close her eyes when she caught a shadow outside the door.

"Kasai-san?" Mai called, the said student peek from the door, "Come in, do you need something?"

Kasai-san reluctantly entered the base, and sit on the chair in front of Mai.

"Are they all friends of yours?" She asked. Mai blinked at her unexpected question "It seems like they're all performing some sort of exorcism." She stated

"Ah yeah. Bou-san, Ayako, and John are friends as well as colleagues."

"So, what does Hara Masako say? How many spirits she sensed?"

Mai shook her head "No. Our mediums said that there aren't."

Kasai-san was shocked "There aren't? Even with everything that's happened?"

"Yeah."

"What about Shibuya-san? He's a medium, isn't he?"

"Shibuya-san is more of a ghost hunter than a medium." Then Mai sighed, she rested her chin on her hand "Sometimes, he acts as if he's an omnyouji or –"

Kasai-san immediately stood up, and her eyes widened "Omnyouji?"

"Eh?" Mai blinked at her sudden change of attitude.

"Shibuya-san is an omnyouji?"

"Eh? Umm, yeah." She found herself answering. She noticed how she slightly turned pale.

"I see, so he's an onmyouji." She softly muttered

When they heard the door open, Mai smiled at the one who enter "Naru"

Kasai-san turned around when she saw him, she immediately fled outside.

"What's wrong with her?" Naru asked Mai, he noticed how Kasai-san seemed afraid of him.

"I joked at her."

Naru raised his eyebrow "Mai, none of your jokes can make a person pale."

She huffed "I was about to joke at her that sometimes, people mistaken you as an onmyouji because of your arrogance. But she freaked out when I mentioned the 'onmyouji' word."

Naru narrowed his eyes "She's suspicious if she acted like that."

"By the way, where's Gene?" She asked when she didn't see the smiling version of Naru.

"He's having a walkthrough."

"H'm, then tea?"

Naru smirked as he sit down on his chair "Do you really need to ask that?"

Mai stomped her way to the makeshift kitchen and make a tea for two.

"Where's Lin?" She asked while waiting for the water to boil.

She's using an electric kettle so it will only take a minute.

"He's with Gene."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, the case don't make any sense at all. With all those number of incidents but Gene can't sense any spirits.

Mai sensed Naru's worries and hurried in making his tea.

"Here." She placed it in front of him.

Naru's headache ceased when his nostrils filled with the smell of his favorite tea.

She massaged his shoulders while he sips his tea. He sighed and let his body relax.

"Don't think too much Naru. Your brain might explode."

He chuckled "Don't worry Mai, my brain is much better compared to yours."

She playfully smack his head "Jerk!"

"By the way, do you know what the date today is?"

"September 19, why?"

"Nothing." He responded with a soft and saddened voice.

Mai control herself not to laugh, or she might spoiled Naru from her surprise.

* * *

They are all in the base, reporting to Naru. Mai made tea for everyone.

"Isn't that girl acting suspiciously? She was checking up on us." Ayako stated.

"I would think she'd be more bothered by the circumstances than trying to check up on us." Mai defended the girl.

"I'm sure she knows that everyone in the school suspects her. Perhaps she considers us her new enemies." Gene commented.

"No way!" Mai interjected, placing her hands on her hips.

"I've been told that this girl, Kasai-san, can bend spoons, but I wonder if she has PK-LT as well?" John stated.

Mai waved her hand "There's no way."

Masako glanced at her "How can you be so sure?"

"She can't even bend a spoon properly, how much more controlling people's consciousness?"

Masako went silent.

"If we assume that she really set a curse..." John softly said

"That's unlikely. Mai already confirmed that she's too weak to perform a curse." Naru cut the priest off.

Masako frown "You're putting too much trust on her, Naru."

"It's because she's _my_ assistant."

The medium inwardly scowled at his possessiveness.

"Speaking of curses," All of them looked at Bou-san "We were just discussing how psychic abilities can make people suffer, in other words PK-LT. Although, it's hard for me to believe that a little girl like her could have such an amazing ability."

He stood up to refill his tea "My idol, Oliver Davis from England is so great that he's even able to use his ability to smash a fifty kilogram block of aluminum into a wall. Still, even someone as amazing as him says he can't perform PK-LT."

"Oh Bou-san, you're a fan of Oliver Davis?" Gene asked with a grin.

"Of course! Oliver Davis is like a rock star or a superhero in the world of paranormal investigations. I have a copy of all of his books." He proudly said, with a light pink on his cheeks.

Naru heard a snickered behind him and shot a death glare on his brother's direction.

"Didn't you say she couldn't even bend a spoon properly?" Ayako asked, when no one answered, she take it as yes and continue

"Having psychic abilities was quite popular, even when I was a young child. During that time, there were many children who claimed they could bend spoons. However, it was eventually found that most were faking it."

Bou-san immediately turn to her "Eh, you mean you're that old?" Ayako answered him with punch on the head.

"That _hurts_!" Bou-san whined, rubbing his head. Ayako huffed at him.

"No matter what it is, the important thing is that Kasai-san firmly believed in her own ability. She felt that he teachers' criticisms were unjust which lead her saying those words. The strange occurrences happened right after that. This is a fact we cannot afford to overlook."

Taka-san suddenly rushed in "Something terrible happened! Yoshino-sensei was just in a car accident and was sent to the hospital!"

"Eh?"

Naru rise from his chair and narrowed his eyes.

"We can no longer sit back and do nothing. Mai, Gene, Bou-san, come with me. The rest of you wait until we come back."

* * *

Kasai-san surrounded by students in the hallway when they heard what happen to their guidance counselor.

"It's you, isn't it?" One of the students pressed out.

"Can't you let it go? We'll believe you have psychic abilities! So can you stop now? I'm about to go crazy!" The other student exclaimed.

"I-I'm..."

"If Yoshino-sensei had died, you'll be a murderer!" The other one threatened.

Kasai-san turned away from their hateful glares.

"Hey, let's stop. If we say any more, we might be cursed next."

They all gasped at the realization. They all step back.

Naru and the others saw Kasai-san being surrounded by other students.

"I feel sorry for her." Mai softly muttered, Gene placed comforting hands on her shoulders.

"What are you girls doing over there?" They all turn to see Ubusuna-sensei. Kasai-san immediately ran to her arms. And silently cried.

"It's those two again, How annoying."

"Why do you keep protecting her, Ubusuna-sensei?"

When they are ignored, they all went back to their classrooms.

Ubusuna-sensei patted her head "Don't worry about them. It's not your fault."

* * *

"Lin!" Mai called, poking his cheeks.

The Chinese man removed his headphones "What is it, Mai-san?"

Mai grinned. "Will you do a background check on Ubusuna-sensei for me please?"

"Care to tell me why?"

She frowned "For me, she's suspicious."

"Is that your intuition speaking?"

Mai nodded.

"Alright."

"Yay! Thank you, Lin-Lin."

Lin grunted at that name.

* * *

Mai is watching the base again, Lin left to do the favor she asked. She watched everyone cleansing the place.

"Curse... Spirits..." She muttered then she sighed.

She almost screamed when Naru suddenly open the door.

"Naru! You scared me! I'll pour you some tea!"

"Okay." He read the files that was scattered on the table "Mai, what do you think about Kasai-san?"

"H'm? She's innocent. Why?" She heard him sighed.

"Nothing. Do you ask Lin to investigate about Ubusuna-sensei?"

"Yes. I'm... I'm suspicious about her."

"Good. I was about to tell him to do that too."

Mai place the tea in front of him and grinned "I guess, we think similarly this time."

"H'm. But my brain still works differently from yours." He teased before he sips his tea.

Before Mai can throw insults at him, the lights flickered. Naru glared at the ceiling, so as Mai.

"Ah, why there's a blackout at a time like this?" Mai huffed.

"Sh. Be quiet."

Naru stood up and grab her behind him. Then a hair suddenly appeared. Mai widened her eyes. The ghost descended from the ceiling, with bloodshot eyes glaring at Naru.

Naru protectively hold Mai while glaring at the ghost. Bou-san and Gene rushed in, the monk expel the apparition with his mantra.

When the ghost disappears, the light came back in the base.

"You are fast." Naru commented, amused on how fast they acted.

"Yeah. This genius here, suddenly grabbed me, saying that he felt something malicious in the base. I'm amazed though, we are in the clubroom but he can still felt it."

"For once, you are useful." Gene groaned.

That's Naru's way of saying 'thank you'

"You're welcome, brother." He sarcastically said.

Gene looked at Mai, she's trembling behind Naru. "Mai?"

"Are you okay, Mai?" Bou-san worriedly asked.

"The ghost didn't look at me, only to Naru. That thing was after Naru!" She cried "She was here because Naru is here! Her bloodshot eyes were only looking at him!"

Naru softly patted her head "Don't cry, that's enough. I'm fine, aren't I?"

"But..."

Gene hugged her "Don't worry, Mai. We will protect Naru."

* * *

"Everyone, let's call it a day. You can now go home and rest." Naru instructed everyone.

Bou-san stretch his body and groaned "Masako-chan, did you felt any malicious spirit earlier?"

"No, I didn't." She replied. She noticed the exchanged looks between Bou-san, and Gene "Why?"

"Nothing~" Bou-san chimed. Masako scowled, she didn't like it when she felt that she missed something.

"Ah, finally! I can rest." Ayako tiredly stated.

"Why do you sound so tired? You didn't do anything, old hag." Bou-san teased.

Ayako's pursed flew from nowhere to Bou-san's smirking face.

Naru sighed "Stop wasting time and go home. Be early tomorrow."

A chorus of 'okay' was heard.

* * *

Mai went home early than the twins. She cooked the twins' favorite dishes and desserts, with the help of Lin.

Too bad they have a case, they can't have a party for their birthday.

"Lin, do think they will be surprised?" She asked as she do the final touches for the cake that she baked.

The Chinese man shrugged "Noll is a genius, he already know that you are up to something when you suggested in going home early."

"But I didn't greet him the whole day."

Lin smirked "That's why he's sulking."

Mai laugh.

They heard a knock on their door.

"Coming!"

Mai opened the door with a bright smile. "Happy Birthday!"

She cheerfully greeted. Naru blinked at her.

"Aww Mai, I thought you forget. I've waited for you to greet me the whole day." Gene hugged her and faked a sob.

"Geez. I can forget the date of my own period, but not your birthday!" Mai playfully smacked him.

Naru blushed at her remarked. Gene went to the kitchen when he smells his favorite dish. Leaving Mai and Naru alone.

"Happy birthday, Naru."

"I see, so you remember. I thought you forget about it." He mumbled

Mai tiptoed and give him a kiss. "Sorry, I just wanted to surprise you."

Naru grab her waist and deepened the kiss "Well, you're forgiven."

The two were passionately kissing, in the doorway, and lost in their own world when they heard Gene cleared his throat.

The two stopped and they are both panting, although he's blushing, he still manage to glare at his beaming brother.

"What?"

"I'm hungry. Come on, Mai cooked your favorite Beef Wellington and she baked a Red Velvet Cake for us." He stated cheerfully.

Mai looked at him and smile "He's right, come on."

The four of them celebrated the twins' birthday. Their parents called to greet them, and Phoebe called Gene saying that she might visit him soon, and he can't stop smiling.

After the case, Naru and Gene are planning to get a Japanese license. They are already twenty, they are now a full pledge adult in Japanese law.


	19. Chapter 15

The next day, Lin was confused as to why the three youngsters have red eyes. They don't party all night, do they?

Mai prepared a plate for him when she yawned.

"What's wrong? All of your eyes are bloodshot. You didn't get enough sleep?" He asked in a stern voice.

Naru look away as he ate his breakfast.

"We've been staring at the ghost all night." Gene answered.

"Ghost?" He repeated. The three of them nodded.

"The ghost from yesterday followed Naru here in the apartment; she appeared in the window while we're watching a movie." Mai explained.

"I thought it would be troublesome if we looked away, so we stared at her the entire night." Naru added.

"Shouldn't you have called for me?" Lin stated, slightly raising his voice.

"We don't want to disturb you Lin." Gene reason out.

"And we wanted to see what would happen."

"What if something had happened?" Lin pressed.

"If the situation had worsened, we would have called you." Naru answered. He slightly pushed his dish away from him, indicating that he's done eating. "It's fine. Nothing happened anyway. Don't worry about it."

Lin sighed and continue eating his breakfast.

"Mai, is there a method that connects curse with spirits?" Naru asked.

Mai thought for a moment, then her eyes widened "There is! Argh! Why did I only think about it now?!" She almost banged her head on the table.

"There is?" Gene asked.

Mai nodded.

"Enmi." Lin and Mai both stated.

* * *

Everyone starting to show up. The priestess and the monk are starting their useless arguments again.

"I'm telling you, maybe she's using a voodoo doll to curse everyone in this school!" Ayako angrily stated "Haven't you heard of _Ushi no Kokumairi_?"

"That's pretty impossible. So you are saying that our culprit is nailing a straw dolls in temples? Geez! You can't even find a Shinto temple near this area." Bou-san argued, then he grinned.

"You're the only miko that I know that wears too much make up and gaudy clothes, and do an exorcism."

Ayako punched him in the gut, and the monk groaned from pain.

"I've already know what kind of curse is this." Naru's voice made them quiet. "There's a curse that used a voodoo doll for calling forth spirits. And it's successfully cursing the students and staffs in this school."

"Are you serious?" Bou-san exclaimed.

"But, what's the connection between curses and spirits?" Ayako asked she seems lost.

"It is a method of cursing that requires sticking needles into a doll, similar to the use of voodoo dolls. It was something that originated from Onmyoudou. Onmyoudo has a certain method of cursing called _Enmi_." Naru explained.

"Enmi?" Bou-san cocked his head to the side. "What's that?"

"It involves putting a curse on hitogata or something which belongs to the person you wish to curse. Sticking needles into a voodoo doll is also using Enmi, to a certain extent. Voodoo dolls can only convey the hatred of the person who sticks the needles in them; they cannot cause physical harm." Gene continue to explain.

"So how does it connect to spirits?" Ayako asked.

"The people who curse or Jusha, convey their fervent request to a god or spirit to curse someone to death thru hitogata." Gene answered the miko.

"A god or spirit can accept this request, and carry out the wish to murder another. So, Jusha can make use of Enmi to call forth gods or spirits, or even evil spirits, to do their bidding." He added for clarification.

"So you're saying that the cursed desk, that hand that attacked Yoshino-sensei, and that woman who appeared from the ceiling, are all results of an evil spirit?" Bou-san questioned

"Wait, what do you mean woman from the ceiling?" John asked Bou-san.

"Eh? You didn't know? Yesterday a ghost tried to hurt Naru." The monk informed

A chorus of 'what?!' echoed the room.

"It doesn't matter now. Someone must have performed Enmi on those involved with this school, one way or another. Those who had cursed were visited by an evil spirit of some sort." Naru stated.

"Bou-san, I was right. That ghost followed Naru last night." Mai faced the monk with a teary eye.

"It did?" Bou-san asked Naru.

The young boss nodded "It did. However, the evil spirit does not have the ability to kill the one who is cursed in one night. It only has the power to torture these individuals, until they gradually seek their own death."

"That's why a series of events continue to take place at this school. I suppose very sensitive individuals would be affected by it in some way." John interposed

"That's right. An extreme case would be that girl who was possessed by an evil fox."

"That's why such unrest erupted in this school."

"If this is true, who'd be capable of something like that?" Bou-san asked, looking at everyone.

"Isn't that obvious? It must be that girl, Kasai-san." Masako answered.

"I think so too." Ayako agreed. For the first time, the miko agreed to the medium.

"After all, wasn't it her psychic abilities that were being denied? Even the teacher who speaks up for her is treated coldly." The miko explained her claim.

"Wait, don't go accusing someone without evidence!" Mai exclaimed.

"The evidence is that she said she will curse them to death. She has to go through with what she said." Ayako said.

"Even if she said that, it doesn't mean that she will do it. She's just too angry at that time." Mai defended.

"Why are you defending her?" Masako asked, glaring at her.

"Why are you accusing her?" She asked back.

Masako lowered her gazed hoping for Naru to defend her claim.

"Mai is right. We don't have solid evidence that she's the culprit." Naru said, which made the lady medium angry.

"It is also possible that someone may be killed, Naru." Masako reminded him.

"I will take responsibility. Lin and I will start searching for the culprit, I hope the rest of you will search for hitogata." He instructed

"Huh, all of us?"

"There are two ways to destroy the effects of Enmi. One is for the person who created the curse to take it back. Another is to burn the doll being used for this purpose." Mai said, which made everyone stare at her.

"These dolls should be buried somewhere very near their targets. If the culprit is involved with this school in some way, then there's a high possibility that it's to be found somewhere in the school." Gene said, looking outside the window.

"Somewhere?" Ayako repeated "Do you know how big this school is?" she grumbled.

"You want us to search the entire compound?" Bou-san agreed to the miko's protest.

"Yes." was all Naru's answered to all their whining.

"But still –"

"If you are unwilling, you are welcome to leave." Naru glared at the two complaining adults.

Bou-san looked away, he still can't believe how Naru can intimidate him with just one glare "Fine, I'll do it."

Everyone dispersed to search the whole school.

* * *

"Naru, you knock first before barging in there's a class going on." Mai reminded him.

They are on their way to the classroom with the curse desk. Naru immediately open the class room.

"Hey! That's rude –" She stopped when she noticed that the room was empty. "Oh, they switched classrooms." She mumbled.

Naru took notebook out from the desk and look for the hitogata.

"Found it." He ripped it under the desk and handed to Lin.

The Chinese onmyouji nodded "It's pretty well–made."

"But that isn't made for anyone in particular. It's to curse anyone who sits at this desk." Mai stated. She took the hitogata from Lin.

"I agree. All the girls who've sat at this desk had an accident of some sort. Therefore, I suspected that the table was being cursed; not the individual who sat at it." Naru said. He pulled out a walkie-talkie and called Gene.

" _Yes, ot_ ō _to-chan?_ " Gene teasing voiced was heard from the receiver.

Naru rolled his eyes, "We found a hitogata on the desk, I'm afraid the Track and Field Clubroom must have one as well."

They heard Bou-san's voice in the background, arguing with Ayako.

" _Got it! We're on our way._ "

"It's definitely Enmi." Naru muttered and then looked at Mai.

"I want you to look for Takahashi-san, I have something to ask her."

"Okay."

* * *

Bou-san, John, and Gene are in the club room.

"Hey Gene, where will we start looking for the hitogata?" Bou-san asked, looking around the room.

Gene thought for a moment "The floor is made of concrete. Normally, one would pry open floor boards to bury the doll."

Bou-san looked above "Right, but is it also possible hiding it in the ceiling?" he asked.

"Possible."

While the two were looking for a way to open the ceiling, John took his time to look outside the widow. He sighed. He stumbled on uneven surface on the floor, he noticed a crack.

"I found it!" He exclaimed. He saw a hitogata under the crack of the concrete floor.

Gene and Bou-san went to him, John handed the hitogata to Gene.

"Well done, John. Now, Naru can't complain that we didn't do anything." He joked.

The two guys softly laughed.

* * *

Masako's scream echoed the whole school and alerted everyone.

"Was that Masako?" Mai nervously asked herself. Her intuition told her to run to the second floor, and there she saw the medium lying on the floor.

She immediately called Naru after she called for ambulance.

" _Hara-san was pushed down?_ "

"Yes, and she's unconscious. I already called an ambulance."

" _I will send Gene there. Bring Takahashi-san immediately to the base, Mai._ "

"Alright."

She checked for any other injury aside from the bump on her head, and there's none. After a moment, Gene, Bou-san, and John, came.

"Oh my God!" John exclaimed.

Gene handed the hitogata to Mai "We found it on the clubroom."

Mai took it, and nodded "Stay here until the ambulance arrives. Naru wanted to talk to Taka-san now."

"Be careful, jou-chan." Bou-san ruffled her hair.

She nodded and ran to Takahashi-san's classroom.

* * *

The team watched as the medics carry Masako to the ambulance.

"I'll go with her." John volunteered, and climbed to the vehicle.

"We'll leave her to you then, John." Ayako stated in a worried voice.

John looked at them and smiled "Right. Please take care of yourselves."

The door closed and they drive to the nearest hospital. Gene wrapped a comforting hand over Mai's shoulders seeing the worries in her eyes.

"She will be okay." He whispered and tried to cheer her up.

As they went back to the base, they heard the students whispering to each other .

"It looks like it appeared."

"I heard it was exactly what happened with Yoshino-sensei."

"It's a curse."

"There's no doubt. She must be doing it."

"It's Kasai Chiaki!"

Ayako huffed as she took a seat "Isn't it best to capture that Kasai-san as quickly as possible? If not, our lives will be in danger!"

"Wait! Kasai-san is not the one who's doing this!" Mai objected.

The miko crossed her arms "Why are you still saying things like that? Then tell me, who else could have done this?"

"We are still working on it!"

"Ha! So we will wait until one of us will be attacked again?" She exclaimed

"It doesn't matter who the culprit is, this is a warning to us." Naru stated, stopping the two ladies from arguing.

"A warning?" Bou-san confusedly asked

"This is a message from the culprit, warning us against digging any further, by targeting Hara-san and me." He explained.

"Masako has already been pushed down a flight of stairs by someone! Even you, Naru..." Ayako grumbled.

"Yeah. I'm not trying to make myself look like the hero, but if we hadn't intervened then, who knows what might have happened." Bou-san agreed

"Since it appears that the culprit won't hesitate to kill us, and that their aim is to prevent us from further investigations, it will be hard for us to reveal the truth behind this matter. The culprit's victims include Yoshino-sensei, the students who sat at the desk resulting in their train accidents, and the Track and Field Club. In order to prevent this situation from getting worse, we will have to continue investigating. Is that clear?" Naru glared at the two adults.

Bou-san and Ayako blinked at him "Y-Yes."

"Gene, be careful." Naru mumbled softly.

The perfect medium grinned at his little brother.

 _ **[Don't worry about me too much, Noll.]**_

 **(Who said I'm worry, stupid medium.)**

Gene softly chuckled.

* * *

"The connection of that desk to the Track and Field Club?" Taka-san asked and thought for a while.

"Who was the first person to sit on that desk?" Naru asked.

"Let's see... That would be in the first semester... I've forgotten who it was." She frowned, but then smiled "From the second semester on, the first one was a girl named Murayama."

"Do you remember how long she was there?"

"Umm, the first seating change was around mid-September. We change seats here on the 15th of every month. So, including summer break in between, I think she sat there from July 15th to around September 14th."

"Was she involved in an accident?"

"About two or three days before the seating change, I think."

Naru stood up and went to the window, looking at school ground.

"I see. So our culprit must have stuck the hitogata under that desk during the period between July 15 and approximately the 11th or 12th of September."

Taka-san looked at Mai with a confused look "Hitogata?"

Mai just smiled at her, as Naru continue explaining.

"The beginning of the chain of accidents was mid-September. I suppose those before Maruyama-san has no relevance to this case. It is possible that she did something to incur the wrath of our culprit."

"Is she and Kasai-san friends?" Mai asked the girl.

"Before." Taka-san gasped when she remembered something important.

"During the Kasai Panic period, we crowded around Kasai-san's table to watch her bend spoons a few times. At that time, Murayama-san came in and started backlashing her in front of us. It didn't stop there, Murayama-san complained to Ubusuna-sensei."

"Eh? Ubusuna-sensei?" Mai asked

She nodded "Yeah, Ubusuna-sensei knows a lot about psychic abilities. I've asked her questions about psychic abilities a few times before too."

"Knowing this, Murayama-san still went to Ubusuna-sensei with her complaint?" Naru asked, he turn to look at the girl.

"Yeah. Ubusuna-sensei told her not to think too much of it. After that happened, the PTA and the other teachers started voicing their concerns."

"And Murayama-san was the first one to deny the existence of psychic abilities." Naru continued for her.

Taka-san looked down, "Oh that's right!" She looked up to Naru "The Track and Field was also against it, since their adviser is Yoshino-sensei."

"Eh?"

She faced Mai and explained "That's why the Track and Field Club is mostly made up of non-believers."

Mai looked at Naru, who seems contemplating everything Taka-san said.

After she left, Naru and Mai review all the victim's names.

* * *

In the school grounds, Bou-san won't stop complaining.

"In the end, we're stuck with the manual labor."

"It somehow feels like we're easy to order around." Ayako grumbled. "Ah! This is terrible! I've destroyed my fingernails! How will he compensate me for this?" She whined, looking at her now destroyed fingernails.

Gene laughed "Don't worry Ayako-san, I will ask Naru to pay for your fingernails."

Ayako huffed "You better ask him that!"

"Geez! Why are you complaining too much over a fingernail, old hag?" Bou-san spat. He has enough of Ayako's whining about her fingernails.

The miko throw dirt on his face.

"Hey! That's uncalled for!" He wiped his face with handkerchief. "Gene, tell Naru to buy me a new set of handkerchief, it's unfair if this old hag will only get compensation for this!"

"I will tell him, don't worry Bou-san."

The two adults keep on bickering, forgetting the task on hand. Gene turned around when he felt that someone's watching them. He saw a student peeking on the corridor.

"Hey, Ayako-san, Bou-san, look." He called.

The two both stopped and looked at the direction where Gene was watching. When the girl saw that the three people are watching her, she ran.

"Long hair." Ayako muttered.

"That must be Kasai-san, who Mai and the others were talking about." Gene said.

"Is she checking on us again?" Bou-san asked.

"Heeeeey~" Mai called from the distance. She ran towards the group, and unfortunately, she tripped over nothing.

Thankfully, Gene was fast enough to use his PK and found her balance before hitting on the ground completely.

"Klutz." Gene muttered. Mai grinned at him.

"Jou-chan, did Naru asked you to do the manual labor too?" Bou-san asked.

Mai nodded, "Yuuuup~"

Bou-san sighed "This is what we get from working under an onmyouji."

Mai and Gene blinked; they look at each other, then to the two exorcists.

"What did you say about Naru?" Mai asked

"Huh? Him being an onmyouji?"

"Naru is an onmyouji? What made you think that?"

Bou-san and Ayako blinked at her.

"He's not?" The miko asked.

Gene giggled beside Mai.

"He's not." She said with a straight face.

"What did you say?!" Ayako shrieked.

"Stop messing with me!" Bou-san exclaimed, "He's able to use hitogata on our previous case!"

"Lin made that thing." Mai informed.

"Anyone would mistake him for an onmyouji because of that confidence and arrogance of his! I even put up on his bossy attitude because I thought he's an onmyouji!" The monk complained.

Gene and Mai both laugh out loud.

"You're not the only one, Bou-san." Gene said, patting his shoulders "There are a lot of people who thought that Naru is an onmyouji."

Ayako pouted and looked at her fingernails, "Ah, I feel like I'm being cheated."

The two youngsters both laugh at them. Their laughter subsides when they saw Ubusuna-sensei approaching them.

"Umm, I heard about Hara Masako-san." Ubusuna-sensei stated softly.

"Ah yes, she fell from a flight of stairs." Mai answered the worried teacher.

"Is she alright?"

Ayako put her hands on her hips and glared at the teacher.

"It shouldn't be critical. Although, if she's unlucky, she might die. I do hope you'll watch that 'psychic girl' you're trying to protect like a hawk, before showing us any concern."

"Ayako!" Bou-san scolded

Ubusuna-sensei looked down with a worried look "So you suspect Kasai-san as well."

"Isn't that obvious?" Ayako spat.

"There's no convincing evidence to the contrary." Bou-san agreed.

"She's very frightened right now. I don't know what foolish things she might attempt if this continues."

Gene and Mai gasped.

"You don't mean to say that she might kill herself, do you?" Gene asked.

"Who knows? She was still spying on us earlier. Perhaps she was looking for the next person she can curse." Ayako grumbled.

"You! How dare you say that?!" Ubusuna-sensei angrily shouted.

"I'm really sorry!" Mai stepped in between them, she bowed before the teacher, "I still withhold my opinion about Kasai-san. I don't think she's the culprit."

Ubusuna-sensei saw a glint of anger flashed on her eyes for a moment.

"And we will make sure the culprit will meet her end." Mai smiled at her.

The teacher blinked at her, thinking that maybe she only imagined the anger that she saw earlier. She sighed in relief, and patted Mai's head.

"Kasai-san would be happy to hear that there's someone who believed in her. What's your name again?"

"I don't think knowing my name is important, sensei." She innocently said, she saw her frowned for a moment then smiled.

Ubusuna-sensei looked at the people behind Mai.

"If it's possible, I hope the other people will leave her alone as well, because I don't want her to be hounded anymore."

"What the hell does she mean by 'leave her alone'?" Ayako spat as they watched Ubusuna-sensei's retreating form, "How would she bear the responsibility if something more serious happened?"

Bou-san nodded "After all, we could be the next victims."

"Oh, the two of you are getting closer huh. Agreeing to each other." Gene teased, wiggled his eyebrow at Bou-san.

The monk slightly blushed "It's only a coincidence that this old hag is having a good point."

"Who the hell you called 'old'?!"

Their bickering stopped when Mai's phone rings.

"Hello~" Mai chimed.

" _Mai._ "

The young lady gulped, she swear her phone felt cold as his voice ran thru the speaker.

"Na-naru! What's up?" When she only heard his breathing, she got scared "Alright! Alright! We will go back to work!"

" _Good._ "

She hang up and looked at the three people looking curiously at her.

"Naru?" Gene asked.

She nodded. "Back to work, the boss is watching us." She sarcastically stated

"He watched us like a hawk!" The miko complained.

"Well, that's Naru." Mai and Gene both stated with a shrugged and get back to work.

Ayako and Bou-san grunted.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

This chapter is a mess, I know. ^^

xOxO

\- BSOL


	20. SIDE STORY 4

**::Omake::**

* * *

"Naru!" Mai barged in his room without knocking. She flinch when she saw him glaring daggers at her "Sorry for not knocking." she apologized softly

"Why are you here?" He control his self not to snapped at her.

"What's wrong?" she went towards him and feel his forehead, but it surprised her when Naru slapped her hands away.

"I'm not sick, go and play outside. You're disturbing me." he seriously said, without looking at her.

She put her hands on her small waist and smirked "I won't. I'm not yet finish reading my book"

" _Your_ book? If you're not stupid, you will know that it's mine, not yours"

She frowned "Hey, didn't you already gave it to me on my birthday last month? So it's mine now."

"But it's in _my_ shelves, so its' still mine."

She stuck her tongue out and climbed on his bed. Reading her book and ignoring his protest.

"I told you go to Kazuma, didn't you love him?" he gasped when he realized what he just said.

She nodded "I do love him, he's like a big brother to me"

He stopped reading to look at her "What did you say?" he confusedly asked, did he heard it wrong? Did he misunderstand their talk earlier?

"I love Choki like an older brother"

"But he loves you..."

"That's right. He loves me like a li'l sister, and I love him like a big bro, so the feelings are mutual." she explained as she flipped the page. She yawned.

"That's it?!" she was startled by his sudden outburst, and looked at him. He was breathing heavily.

"Yes, that's it. Why? What's wrong?"

He shook his head and hugged her tightly, he was so stupid for misunderstanding the situation

"What about me?" he whispered to her ear, he pulled away to look at her closely, he raised his eyebrow when he saw her blushed.

"Wh–wh–what do you mean by that?"

Naru was laughing, Mai's eyes widened hearing him laugh for the first time "You said you love Choki as a big brother, then what about me?"

She was blushing furiously "I–I–I do love you too, Naru."

"Like a big brother?"

"No!" she waved her hands on his face, and mumbled her words.

"I didn't get it." he crossed his arms

She groaned, she was twirling her hair with her finger "I love you Naru. It's the 'I want to marry you' type of 'I love you'...*" she shyly said, looking at him with a red–face.

His eyes widened. She gasped when he truly smiled at her, not the 'I am smarter than you' kind of smirk, but smile. His smile was kinder and more breathtaking than Choki, and it made her blushed more.

He hugged her again and he rolled her on the bed, again and again and again. He was laughing, he was happy. He wanted Mai and only her, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Naru?"

"Hm?"

"What made you so happy?" she curiously asked

He stopped rolling and now he's hugging her "Your words made me happy"

Before Mai could say any word, the door opened and Choki was gaping at them "Whoa! Whoa! What's happening here?"

"Nothing that concerns you, idiot." Naru spat. He reluctantly let go of Mai and continue to read his book.

He raised his eyebrows while looking at his brother, his eyes were sparkling, then he looked at Mai, she's blushing. Contrary to what his brother always said, he's not stupid, he got the picture.

He jumped on the bed, and hugged the two. He's happy for the two of them.

"The two of you are so cute~" He chimed.


	21. Chapter 16

They all split up to look for the hitogata around the school. Mai sighed, she's tired and hungry, not to mention it's getting dark already.

"It's not here, either." Mai muttered, she's crawling on the bushes looking for the hitogata.

"I've searched all of the places that caught my eye, but..." She sighed again.

"Naru will scold me." She cringed when she imagine Naru scolding her.

She's in the back of the school and her instinct telling her to get away from there now.

Three steps later, she heard a soft sob. Someone is crying! She followed the voice, and it's on the other side of the fence.

"A child's voice?" She wondered. She heard the sob again.

She's looking around trying to see anything; three school bags left on the ground caught her eye.

"Is someone in there?" She called.

Mai opened the rusty gate to get on the other side of the fence.

"Where are you? Please answer me!" She walked following the voice. "Stop crying, and tell me where you are!"

The sobs become louder, Mai saw a manhole. The cover was slightly open.

"Why in a place like this? Did they bully children and throw in here?" She muttered.

She opened the manhole cover and peek inside. She saw three children down there.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Wait for me, I'm coming down."

Mai climbed down to the manhole, she's only took a step from the ladder when she heard a voice.

"Mai."

She looked up and saw Naru on the fence.

"What are you doing, idiot?"

Mai groaned "There are children fell in here!"

Naru furrowed his eyebrow "Children?"

"Yes. Their schoolbags were dropped somewhere over –" Her words cut off when the schoolbags disappeared.

She got a bad feeling about this. She yelped when her foot slipped.

"Mai!" Naru immediately rushed to her.

"I-I'm okay." She tried to smile.

But her smile faltered when she felt something grabbed her legs.

She looked down and saw three spirits of children devilishly grinning at her.

Naru ran faster when he saw her slipping. "Mai!" He dived to the ground and caught her wrist.

"Na-naru, they pulling me! There are three ghosts pulling me!" She exclaimed.

He tried to pull her up, but the ghosts on the other end are stronger.

"Wait! Just hold me like that." Mai looked down, she raised her left hand, "Rin! Pyou! Tou! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zen! Gyou!"

The ghosts screamed but the kuji didn't affect them that much.

She took a deep breath "I guess I don't have a choice."

Naru slightly widened his eyes "Tell me you wouldn't –"

 _"From air to fire, water to stone, join together and burn to the bone."_ She chanted.

Contrary to when Naru use his PK, the air surrounding Mai becomes hot, to the extent of scorching Naru's skin despite of wearing his black overcoat.

Naru hissed from pain when he felt a burning sensation on her skin. "Mai, hurry!"

She glared at the ghosts below who are still grabbing her legs.

 _"From air to fire, water to stone, join together and burn to the bone._

 _From air to fire, water to stone, join together and burn to the bone."_

The ghosts quickly let go of her and screamed when a fire suddenly emerged from their bodies, burning them to nothingness.

Naru successfully pulled her out this time. He immediately cupped her face, "Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she whispered.

They were sitting on the ground, her skin still scorching hot, but Naru wouldn't care. He took off her coat, leaving her on her sleeveless low V-cut shirt.

"How did she know my name? I didn't give it to her!" She exclaimed.

"We will investigate that, too."

Mai nodded, she glanced at the manhole, Naru followed her sight.

"Ne, Naru. Call Gene and tell him to bring flashlight. I have a feeling that we can find something in this manhole."

He pulled out his phone call his brother, giving him instructions. He put his phone back to his pocket, he stood up and reached out his hand.

"Come on."

Mai gladly took it, Naru flinched away when they made contact, she's still hot.

"Sorry." She sheepishly smiled at him.

Naru rolled his eyes and help her to stand up ignoring the burning sensation on her skin.

"Mai! Noll!" Gene called, running towards them. "I felt a strong hatred feelings around this area."

Mai chuckled "You're late genius, I already burned them."

"You did?"

Mai nodded.

"Did you bring flashlights?" Naru asked.

"Yes." He showed him the two flashlights he brought and he gave Naru the other.

"Mai, stay here. Gene, come with me."

Gene cocked his head "To where?"

"There." He pointed at the manhole, "Let's go down there."

"But it's scary~" Gene pouted, when Naru glared at him, he cleared his throat "Alright, after you, oh so great narcissist." He mocked, bowing at him.

Naru went down first, followed by Gene. Mai stayed behind in case of they will anything else. She can heard Gene's laughter.

"Geez." Mai muttered.

After a moment, Naru was the first one to come out, he took the cardboard box from Gene and put it aside before helping him out.

Mai's eyes widened.

"What the hell?!"

* * *

"To make these many, the culprit is one scary individual. But _inside_ of the manhole was a blind spot." Bou-san stated.

When they returned to the base, Naru showed them the hitogata that they found. Ayako and Bou-san gawked at the sight.

They read the name written on each hitogata.

"Mai." Naru read.

"Eh? There's also Mai's name on this." Bou-san showed him the hitogata.

"This one too." Ayako stated.

"There are three hitogata for Mai? Why?" Gene wondered.

Bou-san patted Mai's head "Maybe she made the culprit angry." he teased.

Mai snorted "Maybe." She rested her elbow on the table, and rested her head on her hand, and closed her eyes.

"We found the dolls for Hara-san and myself, as well as Yoshino-sensei." Naru informed.

Bou-san grinned "So our names weren't on any of them."

"I somehow feel relieved." Ayako sighed in relief.

"Yet it almost feels like we're being told we're unimportant." Bou-san commented.

"All that's left is to burn them and wash the ashes away to destroy the power of Enmi inside them."

"But do you seriously think the culprit will stop now?" Ayako asked.

"And we still don't know who it is." Bou-san added.

Gene widened his eyes "Mai! You're having a nosebleed!"

Everybody in the room looked at the sleeping girl, blood flows from her nose.

Naru jumped from his seat and rushed to her "Mai! Wake up!" He shook her awake but her body fall to floor. He immediately used his PK to lessen the impact of her head.

He went to her and let her head rest on his lap while Gene called for ambulance. Ayako rushed to her side, she flinched away when she felt her forehead.

"She's having a high fever! She's burning!" She exclaimed.

Bou-san handed the first aid kit to the frantic miko when the blood won't stop flowing from her nose.

* * *

The next day, they are already in the base early in the morning, talking what they should do next.

"What should we do now?" Ayako softly asked.

"Let's get rid of these dolls first. After we're done, Gene and I will pack the equipment, then wait for Naru's call. That's what Naru instructed to Gene." Bou-san answered.

Ayako looked around the base, "Speaking of that brat, where is he?"

"Oh, he said he's going to confront Kasai-san."

The two adults sighed. The two of them gathered all the hitogata, Bou-san chanted his prayer and burned them, afterwards, Ayako collected all the ashes and washed it away in the nearby river.

* * *

Gene clenched his fist, he won't let this go! First his brother, now his sister? The students ran and hide when they saw the scary expression on his face. He opened the Bio Prep room, which startled the instructor and the student inside, he didn't even bother to knock. He's too angry to mind his manners.

"Kasai-san, I'm sure you and Ubusuna-sensei already knew about what happen to Mai."

The girl stood before him. "Yes. So, how is Taniyama-san doing now?"

"We're not sure, she's not waking up yet. But if something happens to Mai, I will never forgive the perpetrator." He tossed a slight glare to Ubusuna-sensei.

Kasai-san raised her eyebrow "Are you accusing me as the culprit too? You think I placed a curse on you, on Hara Masako, and on Taniyma-san, right?" She glared at him.

"Are you also trying to say that Yoshino-sensei's accident, and the other students getting hurt because of the weird things that happened in this school were all my doing?"

"No. That's not the reason why I'm here." Gene interjected.

"What?" Kasai-san stared at him.

"Mai insisted until the end that you are innocent, she believed in you, and that's why Mai was cursed. She always defended you, telling us that you're not the kind of person who'd hurt others, or curse them!" Gene exclaimed, some of the apparatus in the room broke, he lost control of his PK.

He sighed to calm his self "The culprit made a wrong move by putting a curse on her. That's all I wanted to say."

He turned around leave, but he stopped before opening the door.

"That's right, it seems that you haven't know this yet, but" he turned to face the two women "I'm not the 'Shibuya' who was cursed, I'm his brother."

The two slightly widened their eyes. He smirked at them and left, leaving them speechless.

His walking back to the base when his phone rings, it was Naru telling him that Mai is now awake.

He sighed in relief.

* * *

Naru stir when he felt a hand brushing his hair, he opened his eyes and saw Mai looking at him.

He smirked "You know that staring at people while they're sleeping is rude, right?"

Mai scoffed "Good morning too, Naru."

"How's your feeling?"

"Fine, just a little tired, but fine."

"The doctors freaked out when your temperature reached more than a hundred degrees Celsius."

"They haven't seen the worst, yet."

Naru glared at her "Don't do that again. Your body can't cope up with that spell yet."

"Sorry." She pouted, then she smiled "I'm amazed that they let you stay here overnight. How many doctors and nurses faced your glares before they allowed you to stay?"

Naru glared at her and flicked her forehead.

"Oww!"

"I will let Lin stay with you today. I will finish the case."

"No, call them here. I want to see that smug on your face when you named the culprit." She said.

"Are you sure?"

Mai nodded vigorously.

He sighed, "Fine." He took out his phone called Gene, giving him instructions.

Lin entered the room, handing a paper bag to Naru with his fresh clothes, soap, shampoo, and towel.

Naru excused his self and went to the restroom to take a bath and get dressed.

"How's your feeling?" Lin asked, as he placed a takeout food on the table.

"Aww~ Lin-Lin you are so thoughtful. I'm fine though, tired but fine."

Lin grunted hearing that ridiculous nickname again. How did she come up with that anyway? He wondered.

"Did the doctor already come?"

Mai shook her head, on a cue the door opened revealing a nurse and a doctor.

The first thing they check is her temperature then her vitals.

"You have a high fever yesterday, missy." The doctor stated "How did you managed to get a hundred and five degrees Celsius body temperature and still alive?"

Mai scratched her head "Heat loves me."

The doctor and nurse looked at her with 'what the hell are you talking about?' look on their faces.

The doctor sighed "Well, your temperature is now back to normal. You can leave tomorrow."

"Eh? Not later?"

"No. We have to make sure that you won't get another high fever."

Mai pouted, the doctor gave Lin some instructions and left.

Naru came out form the restroom, all freshen up.

"What did the doctor say?"

"I can leave tomorrow."

Naru nodded, he reviewed his notes while waiting for the others to arrive, while Mai eat her breakfast.

* * *

"This is it?"

"Obviously. Look at the nameplate, old hag."

Ayako elbowed the monk. She opened the door, and saw Mai on the bed, while Lin standing near the door and Naru was reading his notes.

"Mai! How's your feeling?" Ayako exclaimed and feel her head.

"I'm fine, tired but fine." She smiled at them.

"You scared us there, jou-chan." Bou-san patted her head.

"Sorry. It's only a fever nothing to worry about." She assured them.

"Mai!" Gene rushed in and jumped to her bed and hugged her tightly.

"My baby girl, thank goodness you're really okay! How are you? Are you still hurt? Are you dizzy? Are you hungry? What do you want?"

"I want you to let go of me, I can't breathe!" Mai managed to say.

Naru grabbed his collar "Let her go, stupid." Gene pouted and let go of her.

"What about the hitogata?" Naru asked Bou-san.

"We already took care of it. No need to worry." The monk gave him an assuring smile.

Takahashi-san entered the room.

"Taka! What are doing here?" Bou-san wondered.

"I called her here." Naru answered "Where's Kasai-san?" He asked.

"She's here." Taka-san stepped aside, and Kasai-san entered with a stoic face.

She looked at Mai sitting on the bed. She looked away when Mai smiled at her.

"As well as another person." She said. Ubusuna-sensei stepped in with a bouquet on her hands.

The three youngsters glared at her. Ubusuna-sensei was quite shocked when there's two Shibuya in the room with the same face.

She managed to smile "I decided to tag along with the students."

The three sit beside Mai's bed, while the SPR members stand near the door. Naru took a seat on the other side of Mai's bed, facing the three from Yuasa High School.

He opened his notebook and begin the interrogation.

"First, let me confirm this. Takahashi-san and Kasai-san, had either of you heard Mai that I was an onmyouji?"

Taka-san cocked her head to the side "What's that?"

"I did, so what?" Kasai-san answered immediately.

"Did you tell anyone that?"

"What difference does it make? Instead of beating around the bush with questions like that, why don't you get to the point? For example, saying that I'm the culprit." She muttered.

"Kasai-san!" Mai exclaimed.

"I'm sure you think I am, that's why I'm being questioned like this right?" She continued, ignoring Mai.

"Please answer my question. If you answer my question immediately, instead of babbling irrelevant matters, I'm already done with this questioning." Naru shot back, "I'm sure you must have told someone that I was an onmyouji."

Ubusuna-sensei looked at Kasai-san, then to Naru "Perhaps it isn't my place to say this, but she didn't tell anyone other than me about that."

"Is that so? Let me digress and ask you something. Where were you born, Ubusuna-sensei?"

The teacher raised her eyebrow in confusion "Fukushima. Is that important?"

Naru closed his notebook and put on the table beside Mai's bed.

"I understand. Thank you for your cooperation. With this, I'm able to solve the mystery behind the strange phenomena that occurred at Yuasa High School."

Kasai-san widened her eyes "Solve the mystery?"

"You already figured it out from that small exchange?" Bou-san was amazed.

"No way!" Ayaka exclaimed.

"I already understand why it all happened. This is a curse in which an individual used hitogata to perform Enmi. So, once we get rid of them, the curse should not have any effect."

"Then, what about the real culprit?" Bou-san rose his voice asking.

"Are you trying to say it's me?" Kasai-san yelled.

"No, it's not you. Like what Mai said when she first met you, you do not have the ability to prepare those hitogata, nor the power to perform such a high-level curse."

"Then who could it be?"

"Who is it? Who's the real culprit?"

The two exorcists obviously demanding for answers.

Naru slowly looked at Ubusuna-sensei, and met her eyes.

"The real culprit is Ubusuna-sensei."

The room fell silent, obviously they didn't expect that! The teacher cursing her students?

"The hitogata representing Hara-san, Mai, Yoshino-sensei, the other affected students, and me, were all found in the manhole. The one who made them was you, Ubusuna-sensei."

"What are you talking about? What are hitogata?" She innocently asked.

"They are the dolls you made in order to perform the curse. If you used anything else, please let us know. Also, promise that you won't do something like this again."

"I'm not the culprit."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not the culprit."

"Apart from you, there is no one else who is capable of this."

"Do you have any evidence?" She challenged.

Kasai-san clenched her fist, then she speak up "You're wrong! I did it! It can't be Kei-sensei!"

"I've investigated all those who were victimized. They were all people who had denied the existence of Kasai-san's abilities. Therefore, the chance for the culprit to carry out her plan came during the Kasai Panic period." He explained.

Ubusuna-sensei smirked "If it is as you say, wouldn't Kasai-san fall under suspicion instead of me? Isn't she admitting to that now?"

Kasai-san shivered when she saw her teacher smirked "Kei-sensei?"

"You're wrong. The reason lies behind the fact that she knew Murayama-san."

Kasai-san twitched when she heard her former friend's name.

"Murayama-san?" Ubusuna-sensei asked.

"The one who sat at the cursed desk, and the first victim of the curse. Am I right, Takahashi-san?" He looked at the said student.

Taka-san blinked, she didn't expect Naru to ask something directly to her "Eh? Uh, yeah. Murayama-san was in the Cultural Society Club, but Kasai-san was also a member before leaving to join the Biology Club. Right?" She asked Kasai-san.

The girl nodded "I joined it for a while during my second year."

"That's why I was so surprised when Murayama-san started lashing out at Kasai-san. I was shocked that she's treat a former senpai that way." Taka-san continued.

"If the culprit knew Murayama-san, they would not need to take such an indirect approach like placing a curse on that desk. Why curse the desk, instead of the person? That's because the real culprit did not know Murayama-san personally."

"To determine that I'm the culprit just from something like that is a little shallow, don't you think?" She chuckled, "Anyone could have found out her name through people who know her."

Naru continue to explain.

"Because of Murayama-san's complaint, many came to deny the existence of psychic abilities. Ubusuna-sensei was also isolated from the other teachers. This is the situation that was described to me."

When he didn't hear any reaction from the teacher, he continue again "Another piece of evidence would be names, the people who fell victim to the curse, apart from those involved with the school, would be Mai, Hara Masako-san, and me. Putting Hara Masako-san aside, who is a celebrity on TV, only a few know my full name, or Mai's. Those whom I have addressed myself as 'Shibuya Kazuya' are only Kouchou-sensei and you, Ubusuna-sensei. No one else who could have done this, apart from you. Yoshino-sensei did not know Mai's full name."

Ubusuna-sensei smiled "I don't know Taniyama-san's full name either."

Naru sighed, "Bou-san, Matsuzaki-san, did someone asked for Mai's full name from you?"

The two adults looked at each other.

Ayako shook her head "No."

"Yes. Taka asked me the other day." Bou-san confessed.

"Oh, because Ubusuna-sensei told me that Kasai-san wanted to know the name of the girl who believed in her, so I asked Norio about Taniyama-san's full name." Taka-san explained.

The teacher glanced at her "I didn't."

Taka-san furrowed her eyebrow "Yes you did sensei." she insisted.

"So what if I know your names? Why would I think of cursing you all?"

"You've said it yourself. You heard from Kasai-san that Mai said I was an onmyouji."

"So? What of it?"

"The curse is derived from Onmyoudou. If I was an onmyouji, I might be able to ascertain the form of the curse immediately. Besides, why only put a curse on me and not my brother? If you think that I'm an onmyouji, there's a possibly that my brother is also an onmyouji. It's either the culprit don't know that I have a brother or the culprit don't know my brother's name, it could be both."

"If that was my reason, why would I curse Taniyama-san as well?"

"It's because Mai keep on her claim that Kasai-san is innocent throughout the case. You were threatened by her intuition and decided to lay a curse on her, not just one, but three hitogata that represents her."

The room fell silent, waiting for the teacher to deny or admit everything.

Kasai-san sobbed "You're wrong! It's not Kei-sensei! It was me. It was all because I said that! It's because I honestly wanted them to die. I honestly wanted those who bullied Kei-sensei to die! Right after that, the chain of accidents began. It became so bad that even Yoshino-sensei and Hara-san were targeted! It's because I said I would curse them all to death! That's why..."

Naru sighed.

"I understand your desire to defend the only teacher who has protected you, but you are not capable of cursing like that. You do not have such power. Not you, who has even lost the ability to bend spoons, and also, think of those people who believed that you are innocent. Mai got hurt because she believed in you until the end that you are not the kind of person who will hurt others."

Kasai-san sobbed harder, Naru was right, Mai was cursed because she believed in her. Taka-san comforted her.

"The one who taught her the trick like that must be you, Ubusuna-sensei." Naru continued.

Ubusuna-sensei raised her eyebrow "Why would I do that?"

"If it is you, it's possible. No, no one else is capable of teaching her that."

Naru looked at Lin, and he already knew what he's asking.

"I've heard that you know much about psychic abilities, as well as psychic psychology."

The young boss continued to explain. The Chinese man gave him an old magazine.

"It seems you also have your own ideas about them."

Ubusuna-sensei blanched when she saw the familiar magazine.

Naru hold the magazine for her to see what he's talking about.

"Also, you didn't seem the type who'd be interested in Kasai-san's abilities just because you knew she had them." He opened the magazine and flipped the pages, looking for the specific article. "With that in mind, I ran a check on past records, and finally found what I was looking for."

He opened the page and let her see it "It appears that the craze over psychic abilities occurred when you were still a child, living amongst those who were able to bend spoons. You, Ubusuna Kei, were one of them."

A collective gasp was heard in the room.

"No way!" Ayako whispered.

"During the psychic ability craze, there were many children who claimed they could bend spoons. Special reporters were made about them for TV, magazines, and all other forms of mass media. Initially, they were all well received. However, when the trend started to fade, a new wave of criticism was thrown at these children. Many of them were labeled 'tricksters' by the masses, and suffered ridicule as a result. Among those who were called tricksters, there was a girl named Ubusuna Kei, who lived in the Fukushima Prefecture."

Ubusuna-sensei gripped the bouquet.

"I wasn't a trickster! Really, I was able to bend spoons. But sometimes I just couldn't do it... But when that one reporter suddenly asked me to do it, I got nervous and was worried that if I messed it up people wouldn't believe me. That very thought made me even more nervous, so I tried to use a trick that my friend taught me. And that one time I used it, I was photographed."

"So you taught Kasai-san that trick too." Mai softly asked.

She didn't know if she will get angry or pity the teacher. Innocent people were hurt because of her curse.

"Unlike Kasai-san, I didn't have anyone that would tell me it was a wrong thing to do... Nobody was there to tell me it was okay to say so when I couldn't do it. No one was ever there for me."

"You were one of the victims who suffered when Japan, unfortunately, handed the determination of the existence of ESP over to the mass media. Japan had no proper ESP research organization. There were no proper tests to determine your psychic ability."

Kasai-san worriedly look at the teacher who was always there for her, she felt bad about her. She's a victim like her too.

"Kei-sensei..."

"I just wanted to protect Kasai-san's special ability as much as I could. However, many pointed their fingers at me saying things like I wasn't being a proper educator."

"That's why you put a curse on them?" Naru inquired.

Mai can't believe what she saw, Ubusuna-sensei just smile like it's not a big deal.

"Yes. It was only a prank."

"This is much more serious than just a prank. Do you understand that Enmi is a curse placed on others to violently harm them? Although, luckily, no one has died yet, it is just a matter of time."

She didn't answer, instead she stood up and went to where the flower vase is and placed the flowers that she bought.

"If it did happen, I'm sure everyone would agree that not everything can be explained by science."

Mai narrowed her eyes at the flowers. She raised her hand at the vase.

" _Accio!_ "

Two hitogata suddenly flew to her hand. Everyone, except Naru, Gene, and Lin, blinked from what just happened.

"What did you just do?!" Ubusuna-sensei yelled.

Mai open her hand and saw the two hitogata with her and Naru's name written on each one. She gave the hitogata to Naru for him to see it.

Everyone widened their eyes.

Naru sighed "Bou-san, call the principal and asked for therapist for Ubusuna-sensei."

"Okay."

"Hey, you are parapsychologist too! Why are you treating me like a mad person?" She objected.

"I believe you need a break, sensei. You need physical and mental power to perform a curse, and it seems you're already very tired."

Ubusuna-sensei softly smiled and conceded "Perhaps you're right."

* * *

 **Three days later...**

Everyone in the airport can't ignore the woman who gracefully walked to the arrival area.

"Her hair is so red! It looks like blood!"

"Is that even real?"

"That's a wig?"

"Look at her eyes, they are so weird!"

"Maybe that's a contact?"

"It's gross!"

"She's a weirdo!"

"What is she doing here in Japan?"

She smirked when she noticed that they are whispering about her 'weird' appearance. Even the people who looked at her passport were looking at her like she grew another head.

 _"They are picking up on you because they are jealous not having a beautiful eyes and hair like that."_

She softly smiled when she remember what her angel told her before.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

I will cringe tomorrow when I read this again. Time check 12:26 AM, I'm sleepy~

BTW, can you guessed where I got my spells? *giggled*

xOxO

\- BSOL


	22. Chapter 17

Masako smiled at the old woman before her. She handed her a phial with red liquid.

"This will never fail you Hara-sama." she said. "With a small spray on this, every man you desire will kneel before you and will beg for your love."

The medium smirk when she heard her. The old woman is known for making potions and is living in the secluded place in Fukui, only few people know where she exactly lives because she keeps on moving from one place to another.

And as the famous Hara Masako, it was easy for her to find her.

She gripped the bottle of perfume tightly, with this, Oliver will surely be hers. She smirked.

"But be wary, if you and your beloved will be blessed with a child, the spell won't work anymore." The old woman added.

Masako blushed at the thought of having a child with Oliver, she smiled at her "Oliver and I are still young to have a child. But I will keep that in mind."

When she handed her a bundle of money for payment, the old woman shook her head. Masako look at her in confusion.

"I don't accept money as payment, Hara-sama." she informed.

"If you don't want money, then what?"

She pointed at her neck "I want that charm that you are wearing on your neck."

Her eyes widened "How –"

"I can sense its power, it's quite a charm."

"I can't. This charm was given to me by my mother before she passed away."

The old woman stared at her.

"Who cares if you can have the man that you desire? You can snatch him away from that woman that you mentioned. You have to choose Hara-sama, that charm or that Love Perfume, you can't have both."

Masako fell silent. The charm was very important to her, but she wanted Oliver to be hers too.

With a deep breath, she took her necklace that made of rosary beads, and with a heavy heart, she handed it to the old woman.

Masako bowed before she left.

The old woman then morphed into a crimson-haired young lady, with different set of eye colors – her left eye being golden yellow, while her right was aubergine.

She sighed, but when she looked at the charm on her hands she can't help but grin.

"That foolish girl, she exchanged this for the man who can't be hers no matter how many potion and spells she will use. She can't take that stuck-up scientist away from my angel." She muttered.

Moment later, an old woman – that she morphed earlier – arrived with leaves, different kind of leaves and different kind of insects that she never seen before.

"I have a gift for you, oba-sama." she grinned and show her the necklace.

"What a charm!" she exclaimed.

"It's from Hara Masako. She asked for a bottle of Love Perfume." She told her about her one-sided love affair.

"Poor girl, if that man truly loves her she don't need to use the Love Perfume."

"I agree."

The old woman looked at her guest "Say, what's your name again, young lady? I have a hard time remembering it because it's foreign."

She smiled at her. "Oh, it's Phoebe."

* * *

Masako tried the perfume when she went to her work, and she can say that it's effective, every man were drooling, and their eyes are full of lust and desires as they look at her, they were on their knees begging her to go on a date with them but she just brushed them off.

She's satisfied, the spell worked and she's expecting Oliver to have the same reaction as those men.

She didn't regret exchanging her mother's last momento for the potion, because Oliver will be there for her, he will become her charm.

* * *

Sunday, SPR is close. Naru cooked for their breakfast while Mai (insisted) do the laundry, and Gene cleaned their apartment.

After they're done on their assigned chores, they took a bathe before having their breakfast. They called Lin to join them.

"Mai, wanna come with us?" Gene asked.

"Where?"

"We're getting a driver's license, with Lin."

"I'll pass. I promise to Keiko and Michiru that I will hang out with them later."

"Aw." Gene pouted

"Where?" Naru curiously asked.

"I don't know, they will text me the location later." She then glanced at Gene "Any news from Phoebe?"

"She's still in Fukui, she finally found the last descendant of the Asakura Family."

"The family that once famous in Shamanism and making potions?" Lin asked, he seems interested. "They seemed to rival the Tao Family, in China." He stated when Gene nodded.

"Really?" Mai exclaimed.

"Yeah, and her witch blood got excited when she finally located her."

Naru smirked. "To the point of not meeting you first, before she went to Fukui?"

"It's because she might disappear if she will let a day pass by!" He exclaimed.

Mai chuckled "That's so like her. When will she visit us?"

"I hope she won't." Naru mumbled. Mai glared at him.

"I don't know yet, she will surprise us." Gene answered.

After their breakfast, the boys went to their respective rooms to get ready. She was watching a variety show when her phone vibrated, it was her friends. They're confirming her if she can come to the party. She replied that she can and looking forward in meeting them.

She turned off the TV and went to her room to change. She wear a white gorgeous chiffon one shoulder cocktail party dress. She's doing her hair when her door opened.

Naru stood behind her, staring at her thru the mirror.

"You're going to wear that?"

"Yes, why?"

"Go change." He seriously ordered.

"No way~" she pouted

"Mai." He warned, she stuck her tongue out at him and continue doing her hair. He sighed and went to her drawer and look for more suitable clothing.

"Change into this." He showed her a white capri jeans and a long-sleeve black open shoulder knit shirt.

"But Naru –"

"Mai." He warned again "I swear, I will undress right here, right now if you won't take off that dress."

Mai blushed "Fine."

Naru turned around while Mai take off her dress and wear the shirt and jeans that he prepared. He don't like the idea of Mai wearing a scanty dress without him.

"Done!"

He turned around and satisfied, at least she's not showing too much skin.

"That's better." He commented, smirking when she saw her blushed.

"Tha–Thank you."

Naru do her hair into a messy bun and put a clip on it. He softly smiled at her at the mirror.

Gene opened her door "Noll come on, Lin is waiting." When he saw Mai, she twirl in front of Gene, he smiled "You look nice."

"Thanks~ Naru do my hair." She proudly stated.

Gene look at his brother, with a teasing smirk he asked "Should I get worried?"

Naru rolled his eyes, and Mai burst out laughing.

"Don't worry Gene, Naru is a straight man... probably." she mumbled the last word.

The two were laughing when he let out a groan in annoyance.

* * *

Mai waved to where Michiru and Keiko are waiting.

"Mai-chan!" Keiko called.

"I'm glad you came, Mai." Michiru hugged her.

"Yeah. It's my day off, so why not."

"Come on, Seira is waiting inside."

They entered the bar, and the guards didn't even bother to look for their ID.

"Wow, there are lot of people in here." Mai muttered.

She blinked at the disco light in the room, Keiko and Michiru lead the way to where the party is, it was held in a private room of the most well-known bar in the area, it's Seira's birthday!

"Mai-chan!" Siera jumped from her seat and hugged her, then Keiko and Michiru.

There are four drunk guys in the room with them. They smiled at them.

"Who are they?" Keiko whispered to the birthday girl.

"My friends whom I met online. Aren't they cute?" Seira controlled herself not to squeal.

"Who are they, Seira-chan?" One of the guys asked.

"They are my friends that I was talking about. Keiko, Michiru, and Mai."

The girls, except Mai, were madly blushing as the guys introduced their selves.

"I'm Yamato." The blond haired man with nose piercing said, he winked at them. He's eyeing Mai from head to toe.

"The name is Akashi, but you can call me Red." The auburn haired man that similar to Ayako sated, he gave a soft bow.

"Yuu." The man with black haired simply said.

"If you are lonely you can always call me, the name is Tadashi, but you I will let you call me Ta-kun." The man with earrings bowed.

The four girls sit on the couch across the boys. Mai's not comfortable with them.

She sniffed the drinks on the table, her nose wrinkled.

"Alcohol?" she asked Seira.

She nodded "Yes."

Her eyebrows furrowed "But aren't you still in high school?"

Keiko hugged her shoulders "It's alright Mai-chan, Seira's family owned this bar."

The birthday girl assuredly smiled at her.

"But you are still a minor."

Yamato snorted "How boring. Don't act as goody two-shoes missy, it's a party!"

Mai rolled her eyes at him, but drink it anyway. She's no longer a minor, but she's worried about the three high school girls.

"Mai, what school are you from?" Akashi asked her.

"I already graduated."

"From high school?"

"From college."

"Liar!" the guys all exclaimed.

 _Well I'm going to graduate anyway soon. I don't need to tell you the details that I'm working on my undergraduate thesis right now with Naru._ Mai thought.

"Then how come you know them?" Ta-kun wondered

"Why? Is there a rule that forbids making friends with the high school students?"

"Well, no. But we're just curious." Yuu stated.

"We met Mai when she investigated our school~" Keiko chimed, she's already drunk.

Yamato looked at her "What are you, a detective or something?"

Before she can answer, Seira beat her to it "She's a ghost hunter."

The guys blinked, then they all hysterically laughing. Well, she already expecting that kind of reaction.

"So what, you hunt ghosts?" Akashi asked between laughter.

Mai smiled "Yes."

"Ridiculous." Ta-kun muttered.

She shrugged.

"By the way Mai-chan, there's something I wanted tell you." Michiru said. They all looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Have you heard, there's a haunted park around here in Shibuya."

"Haunted... Park?"

The girls cocked her head to the side.

Michiru nodded, "My sister told me, when she was on a date with her boyfriend yesterday, all of a sudden a bucket of water poured on them."

"Maybe it's only a prank?" Yamato commented.

She shook her head "There's nowhere to hide, they were walking when it happened."

Mai and Keiko looked at each other. Michiru continue telling her sister's story. The boys keep on saying that it's only a prank and not ghost related stuff, they don't believe in paranormal in the first place.

The talk about paranormal stopped there and the party goes on, they are talking about mundane things and the three high school girls were already sitting on the guys lap. Mai groaned, she don't like it.

Yamato took a seat beside her, and she discreetly moved away. He looked at the key that was dangling on her neck.

"Hey, nice necklace."

He tried to reach it but she caught his wrist.

"Don't touch it." she glared at him "Don't you dare touch it."

"Fine! Geez, you don't need to be so angry." Mai let go of his wrist and went back to his drink. Yamato watched her as she drink, and a cunning smile plastered on his face.

Mai checked the time, its quarter to eleven in the evening. She checked her phone and saw thirty missed calls and fifteen messages from Naru and Gene.

"Geh! I'm dead!" She immediately texted Naru, asking him to pick her up.

She looked at the people before her, she sighed, they are already drunk.

Yamato was, at least, angry he wondered why she's still fine. He made sure to spike her drink earlier.

"Mai, are you okay?" He asked in a concern way.

"Yup, I'm perfectly fine. Why? Are you expecting for me to get drunk after you spiked my drink?" she innocently asked, smiling at him.

He frowned "How did you know?"

"Because I'm not stupid. Do you think I will trust a drink that was given by a stranger?" _I already learnt my lesson about that,_ she mentally added.

She picked up her purse and stood up, "I'll go ahead, guys."

"Eh? But Mai-chan it's still early~" Seira chimed, pouting at her.

"In case you forgot, tomorrow is Monday." she reminded them.

The three high school students froze, Mai chuckled, it seems that they only realized it now. She opened the door in their private room when Yamato grabbed her wrist.

"Aww, come on~ don't be a spoilsport Mai." He flinched when he saw the murderous glare in her eyes.

 _Oh, playing hard to get huh,_ he amusingly thought.

He was about to grab her waist back to the couch when he heard a man's voice on the doorway.

"If you wanted to live another day, you better keep your filthy hands off her."

They all look up at the new comer and saw a good-looking man, clad in black shirt glaring at Yamato.

"Who are you?" He snapped.

"My name is too precious that I won't bother to introduce to some lowlife like you." He glared at Mai, her cheeks were red "Mai, let's go." The lady inwardly cringed when she saw the look in his eyes. He's in bad mood.

She turned to her friends and other guests, she bowed and bid her goodbye. Leaving Yamato dumbfounded, and he become a laughing stock to his friends for not getting Mai faster.

* * *

As they walked out the bar, Naru glared at every woman who tried to throw themselves at him. Mai was nervous, he didn't said a word to her when they left the place.

She gaped when she saw Naru climbed on the driver's seat. He smirked at her reaction.

"You now have your license?!" She exclaimed as she climbed in the passenger's seat. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you. But it doesn't mean I will let you off the hook tonight." He start the engine and they drive back to their apartment.

"Sorry" She mumbled, "I haven't notice your call because of the music."

"I told you to keep your phone with you." He scolded as he turn left "And why there are guys with you?"

"Oh, we were surprised too, but it seems that Seira invited them. She met them online."

"What?!" He almost stamped on the break "And she trusted them enough to have drinks with you? Based on their looks, they are the kind of guys who only thought on how to get a woman spread her legs for them."

Mai blushed from neck to her ears "Naru! What an indecent way to describe the people whom you just met!"

"Am I wrong?" He challenged.

Mai stared at him, they are now on the parking lot. Naru turned off the engine and looked at Mai.

"So?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

Mai looked away, she sometimes hate it when Naru proved her wrong, "Well, it's true. Yamato – the one who tried to grab me – spiked my drink, hoping for me to get drunk."

Naru's mood changed, a dark aura emitting from his body "Also that, your friends are high school students, why did they served you alcohols? Didn't the guards inspect their IDs?"

"Seira's family owned the place."

Naru grunted in reply.

"Come on, that's enough. I won't meet them again anyway, and I'm sleepy."

The two climbed out from the car, and went their flat. She was attacked by Gene's teddy bear hug, he was worried when she didn't answer his calls.

"Where have you been, idiot? Phoebe will skin me alive if something bad happened to you!"

Mai patted his back "Sorry, I didn't notice the time."

Naru yanked Gene away from Mai "That's enough, idiot. Let her change and rest."

Mai went to her room after she washed, she change into her sleepwear and lie down. Her phone vibrated, she reached it from her nightstand and read the message.

 _See you tomorrow, angel. ^^_

 _\- Phoebe :*_

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Yup. It's been a while! I might update irregularly from now on because December if fast approaching~

And for the last chapter, I knew it that most of you are familiar with Harry Potter spells! *throws confetti*

The other spell is from the series **'The Secret Circle'** have you watch it? No? Then I recommend it!

It's two a.m. and I'm sleepy... No time to proofread, so sorry for the errors~

xOxO

\- BSOL ^^


	23. Chapter 18

Mai woke up with a headache; she blinked few times before she was fully awakened and remembered what happened last night. She groaned. Just great, Monday morning and she already greeted with a hangover.

She rolled on her bed, groaning, to ease the pain. Her nostrils smelled a familiar aroma, milk with honey, perfect for her hangover. She looked up and saw a scowling Naru, glaring at her. She shrink back to her bed.

He put the cup on her nightstand and two Advil "Drink this. I will give you a day off today, stay here and rest. Got it?"

"Really?!" Her eyes sparkled, Naru is giving her a day off!

He glared at her "I want you to rest." He sternly stated.

She flinched "Okay…" She mumbled. She drink the milk and the two tablets in two gulps.

"Come on, I already made breakfast."

She sprinted from the bed, she wobbled when dizziness hit her. Naru immediately caught her.

"Idiot."

"Sorry, I forgot…"

The two went to the kitchen, their eyes widened when they saw Gene put a kettle on the stove. Mai rushed to him and smacked his head.

"What are you doing, idiot! Are you going to burn down the apartment?"

Naru snorted behind them.

"Ouch!" He rubbed the back of his head "It's just a kettle; I will only boil a water. And besides, I did made you breakfast once, remember?"

"Well, that's true –"

Mai shrieked, Naru immediately grabbed her away from the stove when the kettle exploded. Gene turned off the stove right away.

"That's an electric kettle you put on the stove, stupid!" Naru yelled.

Gene sheepishly smiled at him "Sorry…? I didn't know that we have two kettles." Naru and Mai both sighed.

Naru cleaned the broken pieces and glared at his brother, Gene raised both of his hands in surrender "Stay away from the kitchen. Go and take a bath already."

He immediately run back to his room to get his towel and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Gene used Mai's table temporarily since she's having a day off. It was lunch break when the irregulars arrived.

"Yo!" Bou-san chimed as he opened the door.

"Ara? Where's Mai?" Ayako asked when she saw it was Gene who sits on Mai's table

Gene smirked "Hangover. Naru gave her a day off."

"Lunch time!" Mai strode in the office, with paper bags on her hands.

"Jou-chan!" Bou-san gave her a teddy bear hug. The poor girl held her breath.

"I – I can't breathe…"

Ayako smacked his head "Let go of her!"

Bou-san rubbed the back of his head and glare at Ayako "What's your problem old hag?!"

"Old hag?! You dare called me an old hag, you perverted monk?!"

"Pervert?!" Bou-san looked at her from head to toe, he shrugged "Ha!"

Ayako strangled the poor monk "What do you mean by that shrug, outlaw monk!"

John tried to stop the two exorcists from their bickering.

* * *

Naru heaved a sigh when he heard the two familiar voices outside. _Since when did my office become a café?_ He wondered.

"Naru, I brought you a lunch! Ayako and Bou-san are killing each other outside, but no need to worry because John and Gene are there to stop them." Mai smiled as put the lunch box on his table.

"I told you to rest."

Mai glared at him "Your welcome, Naru." she sarcastically stated

Naru smirked and took a bite on his lunch "Where's my tea?"

She smiled and leaned down "Outside." She whispered, she smirked when she saw his tinted cheeks and frozen state. "HA! I made the great Oliver Davis speechless!"

Naru blinked few times before he regained his composure. Mai giggled and ran to the common room.

* * *

Everyone are in the common room, Naru don't have a choice but to go out from his office, but Lin, he loves his office too much and refused to join them. They were laughing at the exorcists who keep on fighting like an old married couple, while Naru was concentrating in reading a book.

They all stopped when the door opened, revealing the kimono-clad medium. She inwardly scowled when Naru didn't even look up to her.

Bou-san and John felt something inside of them changed when they saw Masako.

 _I want her to be mine._ They both thought.

John was fighting the desire building up in his self, but he lost. Bou-san's eyes changed when he saw her. Lin's office immediately opened, the usual prim and proper onmyouji have a bewildered look when he looked at Masako. He shrugged, and went back to his office.

"Naru…" Masako called. Naru briefly looked at her then back to his book, she heard Mai and Gene snickered. She glared at them which made them stop.

"What's happening?" John moaned. "Why? Why I'm feeling like this? Why did I desire you?" John stood up and slowly walked to Masako.

Masako stepped back. _Why? Why it didn't affect Naru? But the priest_ _did._ She wondered. John was thrown to the wall by Bou-san. Mai yelped and help the priest to get up.

"Back off John! She's mine!" The monk growled.

Ayako smacked his head "What the hell did you just do?! You threw John, you stupid monk!"

Bou-san glared at her, Ayako hates to admit it but she's scared at the look that he was giving to her.

"Shut up, you old hag!" The miko flinched at his tone, it's not his usual teasing tone, it sounded like he really _do_ hate her.

Bou-san grinned at Masako "Masako-chan, I won't hurt you." Masako paled at the monk before her.

John pushed Bou-san away, Ayako yelped when she saw Bou-san being pushed to the other side of the room.

"You are too old for him, Takigawa-san. She's better-off with me." John smirked at him, and looked at the trembling medium.

"Noll…" Gene nudged his brother.

"She reaped what she sow. Love potion is hard to control." Naru stated in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

Gene softly giggled "I love watching Bou-san and John fighting over a girl."

Mai smacked his head "Idiot! John is a priest."

They all gaped when they saw John kissing Masako. The medium tried to push him away, but he's unbelievably strong. Bou-san yanked him away from her and land a powerful punch on his face.

"What the hell are you doing you shrimp?! She is mine and mine alone!" The monk yelled, what he did next brought Ayako to tears.

He crashed his lips to Masako's, which made the medium whimpered.

Ayako can't take it anymore and she ran outside, worriedly, Mai followed her.

This is when Lin came out from his office. "What's happening?"

"Lin, can you fix this?" Naru asked the onmyouji. The Chinese man knocked out the two men and carried them to the couch.

"Why?!" Masako yelled. "Why the three of you are fine?!"

"We don't know what you are talking about, Hara-san. You better leave the office before you will do anymore damage."

Masako clenched his fist and gritted her teeth. She won't let it end like this. She stomped her way out and slammed the door.

* * *

"Ayako!" Mai called the crying Miko who kept on running; they ended up in a park. "Ayako…"

"Is Masako really that great compared to me? I never saw Bou-san get so angry before! He even hurt John, of heaven's sake!"

Mai hugged her "It's alright! They are under a spell. Bou-san and John didn't know what they are doing."

Ayako blinked and looked at her "What?"

"Masako use a spell to make every guy fall in love with her. But I think, she only wanted Naru to fall for her."

"But Naru, Gene, and Lin, aren't affected."

"It's because they are protected."

Ayako calmed down and looked at the ground, with a red cheeks, she mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"How can he be protected from such disgusting spell?" The miko don't want to look at her.

Mai grinned, "Ayako~ you like Bou-san!"

"WHAT?! Why would I like someone like him?! He's a pervert and an outlaw monk!" Ayako automatically defended.

Mai giggled "You won't cry like that if he means nothing to you~"

Ayako blushed "Geez! Just tell me how he can be protected!"

The brown-haired lady laughed "I need a gold necklace. You're lucky, a friend of mine will visit me today. I can ask her to make a protective charm."

"A necklace?"

Mai nodded. "Gene and Naru are both wearing a necklace, and Lin already has his shikis to protect him."

Ayako composed herself and stood up "Come with me, I will buy a necklace for that old man." She stated, blushing hard.

Mai snickered "Said the old hag who secretly loves the old man."

"WHAT?!" The miko exclaimed.

* * *

Bou-san and John both groaned. They slowly get up from the couch. John winced when he felt a pain on his jaw.

"What happen?" John asked the twins before them.

"Who hit me with a bus?" Bou-san wondered, he looked around and furrowed his eyebrow "Where's Ayako?" His eyes widened at John's face "What happen to you?!"

"I don't know…" John tried to recall what happen but his head hurts. "I don't remember anything."

"Me too."

Gene chuckled "You have some explanations to do to Ayako-san, Bou-san."

"Eh? Why?"

Speak of the devil and it will show up, the office door opened revealing the two ladies. Bou-san become worried when he saw Ayako's red and puffy eyes.

"Hey, what happen to you?"

Ayako only glared at him and took a seat beside Gene, which surprised the monk. Mai went to the kitchen to make a tea and get an ice bag.

"Hey, old hag!" Bou-san prepared his self for a purse flying on his face, but nothing came. "Why are you ignoring me? You old hag! A miko who wears gaudy clothes! A useless exorcists! A fatso!"

Gene snorted at Bou-san's attempt to rile up the miko.

John paled at the man. _It seems that Takigawa-san already have a death wish._

"Arg!" Bou-san stood up and went to Ayako, he surprised her by carrying her to his shoulders.

"Kyaaa! What are you doing, you old man!" She shrieked.

"Let's talk on why you are ignoring me!"

He carried her out to his car. Ignoring Ayako's protests.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Mai asked her young boss.

He grunted in response. Mai went behind him and gave him a massage.

"I can't believe Masako would go that far." Mai said.

"Yeah." Naru took the necklace that was always hidden on his clothes "I hate to admit it, but it seems I will give that witch a credit."

Mai grinned at him "Right?" Naru rolled his eyes which made Mai chuckled.

"I hope Bou-san and Ayako will clear their misunderstandings." Mai mumbled.

"Don't worry, they will."

* * *

With all the charades happened, they closed the office earlier than usual. Lin stopped in front of the three youngster's door.

"What's wrong Lin-Lin?" Mai curiously asked the onmyouji.

"There's someone inside."

"Who?" Naru asked.

Lin gave Naru a pitying look " _Her._ "

Mai and Gene become excited, Naru grunted in irritation. Lin went to his unit, he don't want to deal with her. The two excited people immediately open the door.

"Love~" Gene chimed in.

Phoebe ran from the living room.

"Love~ I miss you~" Gene ran to her with an open arms

"Angel~" Phoebe ran towards them and gave Mai breath taking hug. "My angel~ I miss you!"

Gene blinked when his girlfriend only pass him by. He slowly seat on the couch, turned on the TV, and sulk in the corner.

"Phoebe! I miss you too! But… I can't breathe…"

Naru glared at her "You are killing her."

She glared back "What did you say, you stuck up brat?!"

"She's turning blue, stupid witch."

She gasped and let go of Mai "I'm so sorry, angel! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Mai coughed "Its okay, but it seems that Gene is sulking." She pointed at the medium who curled his self on the couch.

Phoebe went to him and coaxed him "I miss you too, love~"

"No you don't. I'm not important to you." Gene sadly stated.

"You are important, silly!"

Gene slowly looked at her with his best puppy eyes ever "Really?"

Phoebe felt cupid's arrow hit her chest "Of course!"

The medium hugged her tightly, he leaned down to kiss her. And it seems the two really miss each other, they forgot where they are when they start touching each other.

Mai and Naru blushed at the sight before them. Mai tugged his coat and whispered to his ear.

"Let's give them some time alone."

"Right."

Naru cleared his throat, which made the two stop. Both are blushing madly when they realized what they've done.

"Naru and I will go shopping for dinner, and there's a dress that I wanted to buy. So uhm, take your time. Bye!" She dragged Naru with her.

Before they can leave, Naru smirked at Phoebe "If you may, use your spell to make this place a sound proof, I don't want you to disturb Lin next door, while the two of you are banging around."

Then he closed the door leaving the two in shocked.


	24. SIDE STORY 5

**::Omake::**

* * *

It's been three years since they met, Mai is now seven years old, Naru and Choki are now both eight. She already knew about their abilities, it seems that Choki can see ghosts, and Naru have a PK and psychometry. And she, sometimes, will have nightmares about people that being killed, she will sometimes wake up screaming, if not screaming, she will wake up crying. What she can't understand was that, she also saw Choki in her dreams sometimes.

It's eleven in the evening and she's standing in front of the twins' room holding back her sobs, before she can knock, a worried Naru opened the door, he immediately hugged her when he saw her state. He let her entered their room and sit on his bed. She was crying on his shoulders, Naru tried to comfort her telling her that it's just a dream.

When she calmed down, they both lay down, with his arm as her pillow, he pulled her closer to him, and cover them both with his blanket.

The next day, Choki softly smile when he saw his brother hugging Mai. He didn't want to wake them up, but it's almost seven in the morning.

He gently shook Naru "Wake up, Naru" instead of opening his eyes, he saw him pulled Mai closer to him. He sighed. There's no other choice, he grabbed the covers and pulled it away. They both groaned, and shivered.

"Wake up, it's already seven in the morning. Let's take a bath together, to save time"

Mai still rubbing her eyes "Good morning... Choki" she looked at the boy beside her "Good morning Naru"

"Good morning too, Mai" the twins said together.

"Come on, the two of you, let's take a bath"

She nodded "Wait for me, I'll get some change of clothes"

* * *

Naru lay a blanket under the mahogany tree, they were sitting under its shade, he was leaning on the tree while reading a book, and Mai was sitting between his legs while leaning on his chest, she was happily humming while crocheting a scarf.

"Mai"

"Hm?"

"Aren't you getting bored being with me?"

"Why would I?"

"Because unlike my brother, I prefer to read, and study"

She craned her neck to looked at him "I love watching you doing the things that you love, Naru"

He slightly blushed, and he smiled at her. He closed his book and slowly, he lowered a bit where he looked deep into her brown eyes and slowly went closer to give her a gentle kiss. He slowly took her hands and put over his shoulders. And on an instinct, she closed her eyes, and ran her fingers thru his soft hair.

He started to move his lips slowly, and his hands were holding her head, and waist. Naru slowly lay her down on the blanket, they pulled away when they need an air. Naru still on top of her, with his forearms supporting him, he stared at her eyes.

She blinked several times to make sure what just happened earlier, her hands still on Naru's neck, she hastily removed it while blushing furiously.

"Did...we just...?" she couldn't say it, she felt her blushed ran down to her neck

"Kissed? Yes." he teased when he saw the blushed on her face

"That was my first kiss" she shyly stated

"So was mine"

"Where did you learn it?"

He blushed and looked away "In the book" he mumbled

Mai laughed "And here I thought that you will only read books related to science."

"I was just curious when I saw Miss Dawn blushing furiously while reading it, and when she's done, she forget to bring it inside, she left it on the balcony"

"Oh? And what's the tittle?"

"Fifty Shades of Grey"

"Sounds interesting, let me read it too!" she sure sound excited

Naru blushed harder "Y-you can't! I already gave it back to Miss Dawn, and it's kind of boring" he lay down beside her, they are both looking at the blue sky. Naru put his arms on her waist, and turned her around to face him. He brushed some of her hair that covering her eyes.

"Mai... When we grow up and old enough, and have a stable job, let's get married" he softly said, as he ran his fingers on her soft cheeks.

She stared at him gaping in surprise, it brought her to tears "I love that, Naru. B-but, what if somebody will adopt you and Choki, and then live far away?"

He pulled her closer to him "If that happens, I will find you. I will study hard, and get a good job, and then I will find you. You're the only one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

She stared at him for a moment then removed her necklace, it was a simple gold necklace with her name **'Mai'** as a pendant, it was her late parents' last gift to her before they passed away, she put it around Naru's neck "Give it back if you will meet someone that's better than me along the way."

His eyebrows creased, and he flicked her forehead "Are you deaf? I just told you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, not less than five minutes ago"

"It hurts!" she cried, rubbing her forehead.

He chuckled and leaned down "Now, follow my lead" he whispered, and close the distance between them.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

This scene really happened to me. A childhood promise, but unfortunately, he died from an accident when he's sixteen. And since then, I don't want people make promises to me.

\- BSOL


	25. Chapter 19

They are on the park, Mai was feeding the ducks while Naru was reading a book. He briefly looked at his wristwatch.

"Mai."

She turned to face him "Yes?"

"It's been three hours, we already gave them 'some' time. Do you think they are already done doing _it_?"

Mai blushed and fed the ducks with the last bread crumbs. She stood up and joined Naru on the bench.

"I don't know. Let's go home?"

Naru softly smile, and closed his book "Come on."

"Let's go shopping for dinner first."

The two walked hand in hand as they walk to the exit.

* * *

Gene snuggled closer to the lovely lady beside him. He ran his fingers on her crimson hair down to her bare back.

Phoebe moaned. "Love, no. Angel and that stuck up brother of yours will be home any minute now. And besides, my spell is wearing off we don't want to face a grumpy Lin, do we?"

She's telling the truth, making love while maintaining a spell is a tiresome work!

The medium pouted "But you will go home tomorrow."

"Yes, but it doesn't mean that we won't see each other again." She chuckled and raised from the bed, she went to the bathroom to quickly take a shower, she dried herself and wore Gene's shirt and shorts.

"We're home!" They heard Mai's cheerful voice at the living room.

"Speaking of the devil."

Phoebe pinched his nose "Did you just called my angel a devil?"

"No! I'm talking about Noll!" He whined. She huffed and went out to the living room. Gene softly chuckled at his self, he went to his drawer and get dressed and followed her to the living room.

"Angel, that big bad wolf didn't do anything to you, did he?" Phoebe asked while pointing at Naru.

They are in the living room, watching TV while eating a pizza, their appetizer for dinner.

Mai giggled "No, he didn't."

"Are you sure?"

"You don't trust me?" Mai asked softly

Her eyes widened and felt guilty "I do! But not him, he's a big bad wolf who disguised his self as human being!"

Naru rolled his eyes. Gene snorted beside her.

"Naru have a good job in taking care of me, Phoebe." Mai smile brightly at her.

"Yeah, and you ended up in hospital." Gene muttered. "Ow!" He rubbed his head when Naru smacked his head.

"Idiot." Naru hissed.

"Hos... pi... tal...?" The crimson-haired witch growled "Did you just say that my angel ended up in the hospital?" She glared at her boyfriend.

Mai and Gene blanched.

 _Oh no!_ They looked at Naru for help.

"It's because that idiot used a spell that she didn't perfected yet."

 _That idiot!_ Gene widened his eyes, and Mai softly slapped her forehead.

 _He made it worst!_ She worriedly thought

"Did you just called her an _'idiot'_ you stuck-up brat!" She exclaimed. Naru looked away and focused on the TV, he don't want to deal with her.

Mai nervously laughed "But he really did a good job taking care of me when I was admitted, so forgive him, okay?"

She glared at the mirror image of her boyfriend "At least you did something right." She huffed and went to the kitchen.

Naru groaned "My patience on her will snap anytime now."

The brown-haired lady patted his back "Now, now, Naru... You can't get rid of her, she will become part of your family the moment she and Gene will get married, right?" She beamed at the medium.

"Of course!" He exclaimed.

Naru glared at the two which made them laugh.

* * *

Lin entered the living room when Phoebe suddenly snapped her fingers, which made onmyouji scowled.

"They are so noisy Lin, they need to sleep." She stated when she saw his reaction after she put his five shikis to sleep

"Don't forget to wake them up later."

"Yeah, yeah."

Mai hugged her best friend from behind "Phoebe, I have a favor for you."

"Anything for you, angel."

She showed her a gold necklace chain "Can you put a protective spell on this?"

The crimson-haired witch took the chain and carefully studied it. "Of course! But why?"

"Is that from Ayako-san?" Gene asked when he saw the gold chain.

Mai nodded. "She will give it to Bou-san."

"I see, so Hara-san showed up in your office?" Phoebe amusingly asked.

Naru raised his eyebrow "How did you know?"

Phoebe told them about her adventures while she's still in Fukui, and about her encounter with Masako. Gene laughed and told her about Masako's failure in seducing Naru, and the chaos in the office because of her.

* * *

The next day, Naru let Gene take a day off to spend time with his girlfriend before she will go back to England. Mai teased him saying that he's not really that heartless when it comes to his twin's love life.

She's filing the papers that Naru gave her earlier when Ayako arrived. She called her to come to get her charm.

"Ayako!" She exclaimed, and then she grinned when she saw Bou-san following her behind "Oh, I see. So you come here together." She teased.

"WE DIDN"T!" The exorcists both exclaimed "WE JUST HAPPEN TO SEE EACH OTHER DOWNSTAIRS!"

"O...kay?" Mai giggled and stopped teasing the two blushing adults. "Anyway, here's your necklace Ayako." She handed her a small sealed plastic bag.

"Thank you so much Mai!" The miko hugged her, then glared at the monk beside her, she tossed the small plastic bag at him "Here! Wear that and do not take it off, stupid monk!"

The monk caught it by reflex "It's for me?"

"Yeah." She huffed and stomped her way to the couch and took a seat. He was smiling as he followed her. Mai went to the kitchen to make a tea for them.

"Would you like to help me put it on?" He asked.

She blushed tenfold and smacked him with her purse "Put it on your own, you stupid old man!" she exclaimed.

"What the hell's wrong with you, woman?! I'm trying to flirt with you and all I can get is kissing your purse?" He whined.

Ayako gaped "You are trying to what with me?" She's trying not stuttered her words

"Huh?" Bou-san blushed when he remembered what he just said "I said, I'm trying to pissed you off, old hag."

He grunted in pain when she smacked him not just once or twice but four times.

* * *

John tilted his head when he saw the bruises on the monk's face, and Ayako's bad mood.

"What happen to them?" He whispered to Mai.

"Lover's quarrel." She simply answered.

"Oh."

The main door suddenly opened and revealing a very drenched Gene and Phoebe. Mai jumped from her seat when she saw the two.

"Oh my god! Wait, I'll prepare the bathroom for you to clean up."

"Whoa! What happen? Where have you been? It's sunny outside!" Bou-san exclaimed seeing their state.

"We were walking in the park when suddenly, a bucket of water poured down on us." Gene explained. He went to his brother's office to look for any extra clothes.

"That jealous ghost!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Ghost?" Ayako asked.

Phoebe nodded "Yes, she's pulling a prank on couples, and Ge– I mean, Kazuma talked to her to move on." She hugged herself from the cold. She smiled at John when he offered his coat for her to use.

"Thank you. I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Phoebe, Kazuma's girlfriend." Her lips were trembling as she introduced herself.

"Phoebe, you can use the bathroom now." Mai called.

"Please excuse me." Phoebe softly bowed at them and left.

"Gene's not bad in choosing a girlfriend." Bou-san mumbled.

"This is the first time she visited him, where is she from?" John asked.

Mai almost slipped and answer England "Fukui." Well, that's basically true.

"Oh... I see."

* * *

The three irregular gasped is shocked when Phoebe went out from the bathroom, without her contact lens.

"You... Your eyes..." Ayako muttered, pointing at her.

Phoebe brought her hand to her eye "Oh, I forgot my contact lens."

"It has an unusual color." John commented. Bou-san nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I was born with this." She stated softly and sadly smiled as the memories of her being bullied because of her unusual eye color played in her mind.

A soft pat on her shoulder brought her back from her musing, she saw Mai warmly smiling at her, showing her a cup of tea.

"Tea?"

Phoebe mirrored her smile.

 _That's right, if it wasn't for my unusual appearance, I wouldn't meet an angel._ She thought.

"Thank you." She took the cup from her, and joined the others.

"By the way, what took Gene so long? I can't wait to tease him. That kid is hiding his beautiful girlfriend from us!" Bou-san said as he took a glance on Naru's office door.

Phoebe raised her eyebrow "Gene?" She looked at Mai. _Did they know about them?_ She asked mentally. Mai softly shook her head as an answer.

"Yes, Gene... Short for 'genius'." Ayako answered.

The crimson-haired witch almost choked at her tea. "I see. I sometimes called him by that nickname too."

The irregulars stayed for a few hours, when it's about five in the afternoon, they chose to leave but simultaneously, Naru's office door and the main door opened revealing a black-clad young man and a kimono-clad medium, respectively.

Masako's eyes lit up when she saw him, ignoring the people in the common room, she immediately went to him and cling into his arms.

"You are always on time." She commented as she gave Mai a stern look.

"Oh, are the two of you having a date today again?" Bou-san teased, Ayako elbowed him.

 _How insensitive! Can't he see that Naru is so unwilling to go with her?_ The miko angrily thought.

Masako covered her mouth and smiled "Yes."

He looked at the two ladies on the couch, Mai looked away, and Phoebe narrowed her eyes on him.

"Let's go, Naru." She tugged him, breaking the eye contact he's having at them. The two went out first and followed by the irregulars.

When the door closed, Mai laughed and Phoebe immediately jumped from her seat, she stomped on her way on his office and kicked his office door open.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR OWN BROTHER, YOU BRAT!" She exclaimed at the young boss who was calmly reading a book.

"Oh? You're still here while your boyfriend was dragged by another woman." He stated, and went back in reading his book. "It's not my fault that he doesn't have any extra clothes here, and used mine instead."

"You– You–!"

"Yes, me. Now, get out. You are too noisy."

She's getting redder like hair, she clenched her trembling fists. Mai was laughing as she entered his office, bringing him his cup of tea, at the same time saving him from her ranging best friend. She placed his tea on the table before she looked at her.

"Phoebe, I saw a nice dress yesterday, wanna shop?" She suggested.

Shopping with angel! Her ears twitched and her anger evaporated "Of course!" She immediately grabbed her out the office.

Mai winked at him before waving goodbye. Naru softly chuckled and went back to his book before sipping his tea.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Errors? Yeah. Because I'm lazy in proofreading this~ Lol!

Sorry for the late updates~

 **xOxO**

\- BSOL


	26. Chapter 20

Phoebe hugged her angel, they were in the airport and it's time for her to go home.

"Call me if you need something, okay?" Mai softly nodded, she kissed her forehead as she murmured something. Then Mai suddenly felt the familiar tingling sensation in her body.

"Phoebe... did you just put a spell on me?" She cocked her head to the side as she asked.

"Yes. It's a kind of protective spell." She answered, smiling at her confused best friend, she frown and glared at Naru who was standing behind them, with Gene. "It will protect you against those people who will try to touch you, especially him!" She pointed at the older Davis' twin.

Gene snorted softly.

Naru narrowed his eyes.

Mai blushed.

"Err... Thanks?" She didn't know if she will be grateful or not.

Phoebe stepped closer to Naru "Take care of my precious angel, you wolf!"

"Yeah, yeah." He looked at her assistant "Mai, let's go." He held out his hand and Mai gladly took it.

"See you soon, Phoebe~ I love you!" She yelled.

"I love you too, angel!" She yelled back. "Geez, try to touch her against her will idiot scientist and I will curse you." She muttered softly.

Gene chuckled "So if Mai is willing, it's okay?"

"What? Yes! But not now, my angel is still a baby..." She pouted

He heaved a sigh "You pampered her a lot. I'm glad I'm not Noll."

In the background, they heard that it's already calling Phoebe's flight number.

"That's my flight." She mumbled softly.

Gene hugged her tightly "Take care. Call me immediately when you land, okay?" She nodded.

He sadly sighed as he watched her retreating form.

* * *

"Naru." Lin called as soon as they arrived in the office.

"Yes, what is Lin?"

The onmyouji handed him a newspaper of Japan Times. The three youngsters looked at the headline that Lin wanted him to read. Their eyebrows knitted at the kanji characters, but a certain lines that were written in English Alphabet caught their attention.

"Care to explain?" Naru asked him.

" _'The famous Davis Brothers are said to be in the Japan, and they are said to be officially managing the Japanese Branch of BSPR'_." Lin read it for them.

"WHAT?!" Mai and Gene both exclaimed. Naru just sigh in irritation.

"Don't tell me, it's another tactics of Hara-san?" Gene muttered.

"I don't think that it's her." The men were surprised at Mai statement.

"It said 'Davis Brothers', not 'Davis Twins', do you think Masako will make such mistake?"

Naru softly smirked "I'm glad to see that you use your brain cells once in a while."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" She yelled at his smirking face.

"Tea." He simply said before leaving to his office.

"What a narcissistic with no manners jerk! Who does he think he is? Just because he's my boss, he thinks that he can order me around like that?" Mai grumbled as she went to the kitchen to make him his tea.

* * *

"Mai." The brown-haired lady jumped from her seat.

"Don't scared me like that, jerk!"

"I've been calling you for at least five minutes now." Naru raised his eyebrow at her "Did you checked your email?"

Mai still have her eyes on the TV screen "Hmm? No, why?"

Naru sighed "Idiot. Professor Dalton was reminding you about your thesis." He saw her stiffened. "How's your thesis going? I am your thesis adviser, and I didn't remember you asking me to check it."

"I'm so sorry! But I'm almost done, I swear! I will let you checked it tonight, but let me watch this first."

"What's in the news that seems so important than your undergraduate thesis?"

Mai cringed at his stern voice and deathly glare "Err... You know, the news about the dogs attacking the students in Ryokuryou High School."

Naru paused and turned his head at the television. He took a seat next to hers and watched the news with her.

"To be honest, I'm interested in taking that case. This case is also perfect to be added in your study."

"But you refused them."

"Because the school was surrounded by the media." Naru reasoned out.

They are still watching the news when the front door chimed and revealed a bespectacled man wearing a gakuran.

"Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research, how can we help you?" Mai greeted. Naru turned off the TV and focused on their client.

"Good afternoon. I'm Yasuhara Osamu, the Student Council President of Ryokuryou High School." He introduced.

"Ryokuryou High?" Mai glanced at Naru and saw him nod "Please take a seat."

Yasuhara took the seat across Naru's. He handed him a paper with signatures on it, the young boss took it from him.

"This is a petition from the students. When I heard that you rejected our principal's request, I gathered signatures from the students with the hopes that you'd reconsider. Won't you please help us? Our school is in bad shape at the moment."

"Tell us everything." Naru simply stated.

"At first it was just students telling each other ghost stories. But now, strange things are really happening every day like the dogs that you heard in the news. All of us are scared and concerned about what could happen next."

Naru sighed "To be honest, I'm interested in working on this case. However, I'd rather avoid the attention from the media."

"I can understand that! We were bombarded by the media coming to our school every day. That's why we want this case to be solved as soon as possible." He bowed down at him "Please help us!"

Naru looked at their client, who still bowing at him, then at Mai. He internally groaned when he saw her looking at him with her adorable puppy-eyes.

"Call the Principal of Ryokuryou High School. Tell them that we accept their request."

Mai beamed at him "Right away, boss!"

* * *

"The principal's office? Down the hall to your right, at the very end. You can find it yourself." The middle-aged man stated when they asked where the principal's office.

Ryokuryou High School was a rather dislikable school.

"What's his problem? He was rude! We are only asking for directions!" Mai huffed, clearly annoyed.

"I think they don't like to deal with outsiders." Gene stated.

"Maybe it was his first time seeing a set of twins, or maybe, he thought Bou-san looked weird?"

"Oi! What's weird with my appearance?!" Bou-san retorted

"A monk with a long hair!" Mai and Gene both exclaimed.

Naru knocked on the principal's office. The principal was even worse. His attitude was incredibly arrogant, his tone very impolite. Furthermore, although he requested the company to do an investigation, he did not trust them and made no attempt to hide it.

"Anyway, use your expertise to stop this melodramatic nonsense! Really! How ridiculous is this for students to believe in ghosts? Matsuyama-sensei, take them to the meeting room."

"Sure."

* * *

"Are you the heads?" He asked, looking at Naru and Gene as he brought them to the meeting room that will become the base of their investigation.

Matsuyama-sensei looked at them judgmentally – "All this commotion about spirits – there's nothing more nonsensical and stupid." – and flung out such a line.

 _That bastard, who does he think he is?_ Mai angrily thought.

Matsuyama-sensei glared at them with naked contempt while they were too shocked to reply. His gaze finally settled on Naru and Gene, but he glared at Naru.

"Hey you, just how old are you anyway?" He asked.

 _What?! 'Hey you'?!_ Mai clenched her fist. _How dare him talked to him like that!_

Bou-san prayed that Naru will keep his self from insulting the teacher.

"Twenty"

"Are you supposed to be a college student? Why aren't you in school?"

"I'll leave that up to your imagination."

Matsuyama-sensei snorted in laughter at that and turned his head to look at Mai. The twins noticed it and become alerted, Mai might accidentally burn teacher if he will make her angry.

"And you?"

"Nineteen."

"Don't you have school today? Playing truant, aren't you? Where's your school? Let's hear it."

 _Should I tell you that I'm from Cambridge and I'm here in Japan for my thesis and to watch this idiot?_ Mai angrily thought.

"I have already been granted permission by my school, _sir_."

When she said that, Matsuyama-sensei showed her a hate–filled glare. But the girl didn't flinch.

 _Naru's glare was worse than that._ She told herself.

"It's a really leniently managed school, to be so lax." He commented.

Matsuyama-sensei hurried through the school's corridors.

"Belief in the supernatural is a recent fad; when one thinks like that, one gets lazy, hence its popularity. When brats who have not even completed their compulsory education are bound by such beliefs about super powers and UFOs, they use these non-existent things to escape from reality. Furthermore, taking advantage of the situation, conmen come to mingle. Youths these days for no good reason, can't seem to do work reliably."

Gene covered Mai's mouth to stopped her from yelling, and Bou-san hold her hands. She's wanted to kick the teacher before her.

"Hey, hey, you're wearing a skirt." Bou-san reminded her.

"It's here." Matsuyama-sensei said as he violently opened the door.

When the door opened, student council president, Yasuhara was waiting for them inside.

He rose upon seeing Naru.

"I've been waiting for a long time." Naru nodded in greeting towards Yasuhara.

Matsuyama spoke up. "Yasuhara, don't you need to be in class?"

"The third year's class time has already been greatly reduced."

"No problems with exams?"

"Please do not worry." Yasuhara was clearly forcing his expression.

Looking slightly put off, Matsuyama sat heavily on the chair.

"Now what? What do you do first?" He looked at them sarcastically. "Start a fire, and then chant scriptures?"

The corners of Matsuyama's lips raised slightly in a hint of a smirk.

 _That's really a nice idea, why won't I start by putting you on fire?_ Mai mentally muttered.

He's a really irritating fellow. They decided to ignore Matsuyama's presence.

"Okay, so this will be our base for research. How shall we start our investigation now?" Bou-san asked and Naru glanced at his watch.

"Let's start by seeking out students involved in the various incidents to understand the situation." After saying that, Naru turned to Mai.

"Ignore the case of the small fires. Go and look for the students involved in the other three incidents."

"How can do that?! I don't even know my way around yet!"

Before Naru can reply, Yasuhara cut in. "Let me do it."

"That would be much faster. Thanks."

"Sure."

"Gene, your assessment?"

He put his thumb under his chin as he think "I saw lots of spirits, I think they are being summon unprofessionally, but, there's a spirit of a boy that I can distinctly see. I think, he's a former student here." He looked at Yasuhara "Is there a student who recently killed or committed suicide?"

Yasuhara and Matsuyama-sensei both stiffen, then the teacher chuckled.

"Oh impressive, it seems that you already made a research before coming here." He muttered.

The medium ignored him and waited for Yasuhara's answer.

"Yes. He committed suicide last September." The bespectacled man answered. "Is he the one who caused this?"

Gene shook his head "No. He's just watching."

"Please hurry up, I'm very busy!" Matsuyama-sensei irritably stated.

Naru bowed slightly at the teacher. "Thank you very much for your help. You may return to your office. We do not require further assistance."

"That won't do. It is my job to manage students. These supposed students may not leave the field of vision of the teacher."

Yasuhara's expression hardened with anger. Naru, still expressionless, calmly continued.

"Anyone involved in these incidents is considered our client. We need to maintain the privacy of our clients."

"Do children have any privacy to speak of?"

"Sure they do!" Mai could not stay silent any longer. She was fuming with anger. "How dare you treat your students like dogs?!"

"You dare to talk back to a teacher? How disrespectful!" Matsuyama-sensei exclaimed.

"I will only respect those people who deserve to be respected!"

"Tell me the name of your school and I will report you!"

"Mai, that's enough." Gene warned, he squeezed her shoulders for her to relax.

Mai took several deep and calming breaths before looking at Naru. He remained calm throughout.

"Sensei, regardless of age, clients are clients. Now please leave."

"Do you mean to say you will be inconvenienced by my presence? Will you be doing something you don't want me to see?" He accused.

Bou-san said angrily. "The principal said we would have freedom to do our work."

"Even if it was freedom it would be limited. I'd like to hear what you self-proclaimed psychics are up to under the guise of mingling with our students."

"In that case, please go to the principal's office." Naru's reply caused Matsuyama to be temporarily lost for words.

"That's right. Your principal is the one who called us." Gene seconded.

Matsuyama's face was crimson with anger. He straightened his back and looked like he had something to say, but only creased his lips in disapproval and stood up. Hastily he left the meeting room and fired his parting shot as he stalked through the doorway.

"Do as you please. Whatever happens at the end of the day is the principal's responsibility!"

After that, Matsuyama slammed the door with enough violence to shake the walls, and exited the scene.

* * *

"Despicable bastard! Just because he is the scum of human society, he looks like others as though they are the same as him!" Mai could not help shrieking in the direction Matsuyama-sensei disappeared in. "Teachers are educators. Aren't teachers supposed to be role models for students?!"

Yasuhara was already looking at her, shocked. Then he gurgled with laughter. "Well said!"

Bou-san let out a sigh of relief.

"It's not like we're trying to be his friends. For me, I was eagerly anticipating when Naru's poison tongue would make its appearance."

"Yeah, me too." Gene smirked at his brother.

Naru gently shrugged his shoulders, wearing that godly expression of his. "It's meaningless to preach to an idiot." Naru said with great gravity.

He's really, really incredible when it comes to controlling an emotion. The truth was that Naru was also angry.

"Yasuhara-kun, could I trouble you to have the people involved gather here. Could you send them here in order?" He asked the high school student.

"Yes. Leave it to me." Yasuhara nodded and sprinted out of the meeting room.

The first persons Yasuhara brought in were a group of girls. They were the girls involved in the mass absenteeism, from class 2-5.

"I was told you didn't come to school because you saw a ghost. Can you tell me more about it?" Naru opened his notebook.

"Sure... umm... It happened in our classroom, actually in the language laboratory, I was reviewing the tape I recorded during a lesson, but then I started hearing a strange voice playing back. It's a child's voice." The student introduced herself as Okamura Kazumi recalled.

"Could you hear what he was saying clearly?"

"No. The voice was soft, not at the level where I could discern what was said. Subsequently..." She paused. "There was someone touching my leg."

Naru signaled her to continue.

"I was shocked and looked down. Under the table there was a boy grasping my leg." She hurried on. "There's barely any space under the table for a child. Although that's the way it should be, there really was a child there, just kneeling under the table. Even now, I still clearly recall what he looks like. A boy, about six years old, and he wore a Goosebumps inspiring smile on his face! I was shocked and jumped out of my chair, shrieking. Just as I was about to call the teacher to inform him about the boy, when I looked down again, he had already disappeared. The teacher did not believe me, but there really was someone there!"

Naru nodded. Okamura-san relaxed upon seeing the acknowledgement. Naru looked at the rest of the girls.

"Is there anyone else who has seen this spirit?" All five girls raised their hands in response.

He questioned them individually. Everyone had experienced incidents similar to Okamura-san.

"Child ghost in LL Classroom." Bou-san wrote something with blue ink on the floor plans provided by the school.

"Can you tell me about any other strange incidents that have happened at this school?"

"'The Old Man of the Furnace', when the lid of the furnace was opened, the face of an old man appeared inside. 'The Reversed Mirror'."

"Oh, yes. Doesn't the mirror in the gym's toilet often show reflections of objects that are in reverse?"

"And 'The Geography Room'? When it was cleaned, the fluorescent light fell."

"Eh? What about 'Footsteps in the Chemistry Lab' there's that, right?"

"And 'The Sickbay'? The second to the last bed would suddenly appear to have been slept in."

Everyone reported various strange incidents, and the meeting room became very noisy.

"Waaa! Hold on! I'm not Lin-san!" Bou-san cried and hurriedly scribbled all of them on the paper. Mai softly snorted.

"Whoa! It keeps on coming." Gene gasped.

"They say Sakauchi-kun has appeared in school."

"And this Sakauchi-kun is?" Naru asked.

"A first year student who died last September."

"Did you personally know him?"

"No, I didn't. I'd never ever heard of him until his death, but his suicide note became well known at one point." She explained.

"A suicide note?" This caught Naru's attention.

"Yes, it says 'I'm not a dog'."

Naru nodded in understanding. "Thank you everyone. We will investigate the situation properly."

When the students left, Bou-san made a comment "Holding a grudge against the school, huh... I think I can understand that."

Mai titled her head in confusion "Huh? How?"

"You are a female; you should have noticed the school uniforms and hair styles? Not a single student has their hair dyed, you know?" Bou-san stated.

"In Japan, some schools have a very strict rule regarding your appearance, like the length of your hair or what color your personal belongings should be." Gene explained.

"Oh, I see. So it's like that in here..."

* * *

Naru ordered Gene to have walk-through alone, Mai was making a tea while waiting for the next group of student to be interviewed.

"Mai, what did Lin and John told you when you called them earlier?"

"Hm? He said he will bring Ayako with him later, and John said, he will be here tomorrow."

Yasuhara-opened the the door "The next group of students is here."

Naru norited the bespectacled man sitting with the victims "That is to say Yasuhara was also one of the victims?"

Yasuhara smiled at Naru's question. "Yes. I am also one of the 'students with weak health'. Whatever the question, fire away."

"Oh yes, the newspaper report wrote 'we believe that students with weak health were brought down for some reason'. The correspondent had tried his best to rationalize the incident. Whether we looked at Yasuhara or any of the others, none of them appeared frail." Mai stated at her boss.

Naru's expression momentarily softened.

"In that case, let me ask Yasuhara for the details."

"Perhaps you already know from reading the newspapers, the incident occurred on the 18th of December, Monday, at 2pm in the middle of class."

 _Straight to the point and easily understood. Yasuhara is really an intelligent person._ Mai noted on herself.

"Nearly half the class collapsed, to be precise there were nineteen persons. At the beginning of class there was already a male student who felt nauseous. Just as he deliberated leaving the class, suddenly there appeared many others saying the same thing. I was wondering what was going on, when I too suddenly felt unwell. From the start of the class, I had thought that the air in the classroom was somehow bad. There was a strange stench; we opened the windows; but we continued to discuss what the source of the smell was so everyone was restless during break, that's why that made an impression."

"So it was like that. Do you know of the cause?"

"No. The school uses air conditioning, hence eliminating the possibility of a gas leak."

"Does this stench persist in the classroom?"

Yasuhara nodded.

"We are all numb to it so we are not sure if it is still there, but even now one can smell slight traces of that stench. When students from other classes visit our classroom, they would all ask, _'what's this odor?'_ And there are times when the smell would suddenly become overwhelming. After that incident, there were also instances when the teacher first felt unwell. At that time everyone evacuated the classroom with a sense of dread, although only the teacher went to the sickbay. And after that, I can recall there were also several occasions when the stench suddenly became much stronger. Yes, about seven or eight times since that incident."

"Were there any victims?"

Yasuhara shook his head.

"I see. Thank you for your cooperation." The students left except for Yasuhara, Naru told him to stay for a while.

"Do you still smell it?" Naru suddenly asked.

He nodded "Yes. It's been around for so long I guess we've gotten used to it but when students visit from another class they always ask us about it. The only thing is, sometimes the smell becomes extremely strong."

"The smell huh..." Bou-san thought for a while "Ne, Naru-chan. Can we inspect the classroom now?"

Naru tapped his fingers on the table "Let's go."

Yasuhara led them to their classroom "This is it. I'm going to open the door." When Yasuhara opened the door, a stink smell welcomed them.

"Do you smell it?" He calmly asked.

Bou-san and Mai pinched their nose.

"How to describe it... It smells like the fish you left sitting in the kitchen sink for three days in the summertime by mistake..." Bou-san grumbled.

"A perfect harmony of the smell of something that's gone bad and a drainage ditch that's starting to dry out." Mai seconded.

"BASICALLY, IT REEKS IN HERE!" They both exclaimed. They run to open the windows for fresh air.

"It doesn't even make any difference if you open the window." Mai cried.

"Exactly." Yasuhara agreed, laughing. "We've looked for the source of the smell for a while but the entire classroom smells."

Naru touched the desk. After a moment, he looked at the students in the classroom and asked.

"Did you do anything unusual here?"

"Something… unusual?" Yasuhara asked in confusion.

"For example, summoning spirits?"

 _I think they are being summoned unprofessionally._ Gene's words earlier came to Naru's mind.

"Perhaps he's talking about Orikiri-sama?" One of the girls whispered.

"Orikiri...sama? What is that?" Both Mai and Bou-san sheepishly asked.

"I knew it!" Yasuhara chuckled "Lately or actually since the second semester, it's become popular."

"I have it right here! We haven't used this one yet." She took a paper from her pocket and showed it to them "Look, this is it! It's very popular at school right now."

Mai heart thumped loudly when she saw the paper, she immediately snatched it from the female student.

"Where did you learn this?" Mai controlled herself not to snap or she will accidentally burn the paper on her hand.

"Eh? From a friend of mine."

"Mai, what's wrong?" Naru asked.

"We're not dealing with ghosts, we're dealing with a curse!" She exclaimed, and she handed him the paper "It's a curse paper."

"WHAT? NO WAY!" The students exclaimed.

"Let me guess, after your chant, you will bury it under the shrine."

"How did you know?" The female students asked in confusion.

She read what's written on the paper, ignoring the student's question, her eyes widen. "Naru... Let's wait for Lin."

"Eh? Why?" Bou-san suddenly asked "We already have a lead that this might be a curse."

"Because this is a serious case." The monk was taken aback at her serious demeanor. _And I can't read kanji really well._ She mentally added.

"Alright." Naru agreed "Bou-san, Yasuhara, let's go back to the base and wait for Gene." The young boss raised his eyebrow at his assistant.

"Mai." He caught her snapping a photo of the said curse paper. "What are you doing?"

"For educational purposes only." She grinned at him and put back the phone in her pocket. She was skipping on her way to the base.

"What's with her?" Bou-san asked his young boss.

"Nothing that concerns you."

Bou-san pouted. "You're not cute at all."

When Naru opened the door, they saw Gen in his unusual serious face as he draw the blueprint of the school on the whiteboard.

"Whoa! He really looks like you when he won't smile." Bou-san mumbled.

"Indeed." The bespectacled high school student agreed.

Naru carefully studied the illustration.

"I see... So that's how it is." Both Naru and Mai stated.

"Eh? What is it? What is it?" Bou-san confusedly asked, looking back and fort at Naru and Gene.

Gene gestured the illustration that he just draw and explained "This is the reason why there are so many floating spirits around. They were trapped in the school due to its structure. Coincidentally, the school's structure closed off the gates in which the spirits can freely depart."

"Amazing! You are truly a genius, Gene." Bou-san praised as he softly smacked his shoulders.

"Thank you." The medium shyly stated.

Naru rolled his eyes.

Mai giggled.

Yasuhara chuckled.

Then a shrilling scream echoed the whole school.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Happy New Year!

I hope you have an joyful and memorable holidays!

 **xOxO**

\- BSOL


	27. Chapter 21

"What happen?!" They asked the frightened, injured, female student.

They ran to the classroom the moment they heard the students scream. With her trembling fingers, she pointed inside her classroom. They all gasped, and horrified at the sight.

A black dog, with sharp canine teeth, devouring a spirit roared at them.

"Wha-what is _that_?!" Bou-san exclaimed.

"Watch out!" Mai warned when the dog leaped towards the boys, but only to disappear in the thin air.

"It disappeared." Yasuhara whispered, still shocked.

Mai went to the injured student, her eyes slightly widened when she saw a blood on her right foot. The dog managed to bit her.

"Naru, let's help her go to the infirmary."

"Ah. Let me take care of her." Yasuhara volunteered and carried the student on his back.

When Yasuhara left, Mai poked Naru's side. The young boss raised his eyebrow at her. She pointed at Gene and whispered.

"It's been awhile since I saw him brooding."

"Gene, what's wrong?" Naru asked, disrupting his thoughts.

"The dog... is ominous."

Naru rolled his eyes "Obviously."

Bou-san chuckled "For this one, even the teacher can't claim that he didn't see anything."

"Huh?"

He gestured the frighten teacher, trembling, on top of the table.

Gene smirked "Right."

* * *

Back in the base, Yasuhara brought utensils for making tea from the student council room. Mai scrubbed the old fashioned western styled enamel tea cup, and appreciated the retro feel. It must have been used through many generations of student councils.

"Yasuhara-san, you said Orikiri-san is really popular. How popular is it?" Naru asked after Mai served them their tea.

" _'How?'_ " He thought for a moment "I think it's definitely all over the school. I'd bet there are more students who practice it than those who don't."

Naru looked at his mirror-imaged "Gene, make a survey with Yasuhara-san."

"Okay..." Mai handed him the clipboard and pen and they're off.

Naru was looking outside the window, when his body stiffened.

"Media." He whispered.

"What?!" Mai and Bou-san jumped from their seats and looked to where he was looking.

"That's Masako-chan!" Bou-san exclaimed. Naru cursed softly when he saw a TV crews behind the celebrity medium.

"Oh, she's filming here, great!"

"We will pull out if she will put this case on one of her shows." Naru informed firmly.

Bou-san pouted "Eh? Why?"

"That's one of Naru's conditions to the principal when he accepted this case." Mai answered.

The three watched as Yasuhara and Gene were talking to Masako at the entrance of the school gate. Masako turned to her crews and apologetically bowed. The crews went back to their van, with their equipment, and drive off. Masako went inside the school premises escorted by Yasuhara.

The door was abruptly opened by the sneering Matsuyama-sensei.

"Oi, the principal called Hara Masako to help you. He doesn't trust you kids so he called for an expert. Be good and cooperate with her." After saying his piece, he slammed the door shut.

Naru sighed and rubbed his temples, sensing his stress, Mai refilled his cup with tea. Naru murmured a 'thanks' which to Mai's delight.

"We're back." Gene greeted, entering the room followed by Yasuhara.

"Welcome back. How was it?" Bou-san asked "Where's Masako-chan?" He asked when she didn't see the medium behind them.

"She's talking to the principal, she will be here soon." Yasuhara answered.

"How's your investigation?" Naru asked them again.

"Just as Yasuhara said, most of the students here have done it. It's faster to count those who haven't done it." Gene handed him the clipboard, and Naru immediately read it.

"Me and Kazuma-san came up with the same results." Yasuhara gave him own data that he gathered.

"Man... Give me a break! Most of the students have been doing it! Do you know how many evil spirits must be floating around here?!" Bou-san exclaimed when he saw the data of the two.

"A lot." Gene said in a matter-of-fact tone. "And I also saw the one who committed suicide."

"I saw him too."

Everyone whipped their heads to the door and saw Masako entered the base.

"I can't believe you are working on this case, Naru. Knowing that you don't like the media, and the happenings in this school attracted some journalists." She informed.

Naru only nodded at her. Masako sit beside him and informed him about her findings, she occasionally brushed her hands to his.

"Is she hitting on Shibuya-san?" Yasuhara whispered to Bou-san.

"No. They're already dating."

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed loudly, he immediately clasped his mouth.

"Are you okay, Yasuhara-san?" Mai asked confusedly.

The bespectacled high school boy sheepishly smiled at her.

"Yes Taniyama-san. Well, I have a basic question Shibuya-san, can you really summon spirits by Kokkuri-san?"

"Well... yes, if you are a psychic." Gene answered.

Yasuhara nodded, satisfied with his answer.

* * *

"HUH?! WE'RE NOT STAYING AT A HOTEL?!" Ayako slammed her hand on Naru's desk and complained.

"I TRAVELED THREE FREAKING HOURS FROM TOKYO FOR YOU! AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME I HAVE TO STAY IN THE JANITOR'S ROOM WITH A BROKEN HEATER?!"

Mai and Gene covered their ears at her outburst.

"Ayako... Stop yelling..." Mai whined.

The miko felt her vein popped out, she clasped her hands, irritated. "You might be too insensitive to understand it... But it was seriously tough getting here... Imagine being left alone with Lin in a small space, FOR THREE FREAKIN' HOURS!"

Mai turned her head to the side, looking away from the Miko.

"Okay I get it... But I'd say we have the better room arrangement, including Masako, it's only three of us in our room."

"Arrrrrgh!" Ayako grumbled.

Lin was typing when Mai approached him, reaching her phone for him to see the picture.

"Xingxu, do you know what kind of curse is this?" Lin felt a sense of nostalgia when she called him by his Chinese name. But when saw the picture on her hand, he suddenly stood up.

"Where did you get that?!" He bellowed, taking the phone from her grasp.

Everyone was startled on his sudden change of mood. The silent type Lin just raised his voice!

"T-The s-s-student were playing on it, calling it as Ko-Ko-Kokkuri-san." Mai stammered in response. "I'm so sorry Lin!" She cried.

"What's wrong Lin?" Naru questioned when he saw Mai crying. Gene went to her and calming her down.

The onmyouji took several deep breaths. "Mai-san, forgive me. I was taken aback when I saw the picture because it's an ancient death curse paper."

Everyone was stunned from his declaration.

"WHAT?!"

"If this is buried at a junction it can make someone else go crazy, if it is buried beneath a shrine it can kill someone. Somebody… called this curse seal a new pattern of Kokkuri-san and spread it around… The ignorant students unconsciously became accomplice to murder."

"Is it confirmed?" Naru asked in a clear and low voice.

"Yes. Fortunately the ones who made and activated the curse are amateurs. If it were me or Mai-san, this single piece would have been enough to kill a person." Lin sternly stated.

Those who don't know Lin's abilities shivered.

"No way..." Yasuhara whispered in disbelief, he's one of the students who played it.

The young boss looked at him "Yasuhara-san, tomorrow asked the student where they got this curse seal."

He looked at him with a determined eyes "Yes, sir."

"Mai, Gene, get some sleep you might find additional information about this place." The two nodded.

"Matsuzaki-san, Bou-san, I want you to set up the camera in the Language Laboratory room and Bio Prep. room."

"Yeah, yeah!" Ayako rolled her eyes.

"What about me Naru?" Masako asked, batting her eyelashes.

Naru looked down at her "You and Yasuhara-san, will set up the camera in the infirmary and Yasuhara-san's classroom."

Then he went back to his desk and read his notes, not seeing Masako's glare.

* * *

 _"Gene, where are we? There's a lot of_ _will-o'-the-wisp_ _around."_

 _"We are in the rooftop of the school."_

 _The two turned around when they heard someone's laughter. A boy was leaning on the railings, looking amused. Mai and Gene approached him._

 _"What's so funny?" Mai confusedly asked._

 _"They are all ignorant!" He exclaimed, laughing. "Look, they are eating each other." He pointed at the will-o'-the-wisp on the other building._

 _"It's so funny that I can't stop laughing, and then that thing will kill him. Serves him right!" He spat bitterly, and he slowly faced the two. Mai and Gene take a loud gasp._

 _"Sakauichi-kun..." Gene whispered. "What is that 'thing' that you were talking about?"_

 _The boy smirked and before they knew it, they are standing in front of a shrine. There, in the center, a mysterious thing that looked just like the image of an unborn child. A mysterious feeling surrounded the life-like will-o'-the-wisp._

" _It's about to be born…" Sakauichi-kun stated. "Up to this day it's been dormant. Very soon it will hatch. If it is allowed to hatch, nobody will be able to stop it." He chuckled._

 _"Nobody will be able to stop it." He said once more before fading. They are floating on the astral plane and watched as one of the will-o'-the-wisp entered the Language Laboratory room and set out a fire._

Mai and Gene gasped and shot up from their own beds, and ran to the said room startling their roommates awake. Gene picked up a fire extinguisher on his way, when Mai open the room, the fire is already huge, it already scorched the wall and roof.

Gene and Bou-san immediately put out the fire before it will burn the whole room.

"Did you dream about this?" Naru asked, after they extinguished the fire.

"Yes, we did. But we didn't expect it to be this huge."

Bou-san clicked his tongue. "Aww, man! Your camera was damaged!"

"Don't worry, it's insured."

Mai looked at the time, it's already four in the morning. She sighed.

"I guess, there's no time to sleep back again."

Bou-san yawned "Yeah... But I'm still sleepy, gimme thirty minutes more and I will follow you to the base."

* * *

"Mai, Gene said that the two of you dreamt of Sakauchi-kun?" Naru immediately asked when they arrived in the base. Mai make a tea after she washed at the girl's clubroom.

"Yes, we did."

"Let's wait for the others before we will start our day." Gene said, yawning. Naru grunted in response, he wanted to end this quickly.

Mai take a nap on Naru's shoulders while waiting for the others. Gene ordered for breakfast, and John arrived around seven in the morning.

"So in short, the spirits were devouring each other?" John asked when Gene and Mai finished retelling their dream.

Without thinking, Mai blurted out, "And only the strongest spirit remains."

"What did you say?" Looking at Naru, Mai unconsciously straightened.

"If the number of spirits continues to decrease… that is to say, if they continue to devour each other, what would happen? The last remaining spirit would be too strong."

"And 'nobody will be able to stop it', that's what Sakauichi said." Gene added. Naru showed a startled expression.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mai reached his shoulders, his expression was serious,

"Could this possibly be a Kodoku making use of spirits…?"

"Kodoku?" She asked confusedly. When Naru said this, an expression of sudden realization crossed even Lin-san's face.

"Naru, Kodoku makes use of worms, snakes or even centipedes, not spirits." Mai rectified.

"Uhmm... Could you please explain what 'Kodoku' is all about?" Bou-san and John looked confusedly lost.

"This so called 'Kodoku' is a type of curse."

"A curse?!" They exclaimed.

"That's right, a kind of curse that makes use of living things is called 'Kodoku' ." Naru tapped the desk with his finger. "This is an ancient Chinese method of cursing."

"Just like what Mai said, Kodoku makes use of normal worms. While the golden silkworm is more representative, it is not confirmed what type of worm is really used. In fact there is the use of snakes, centipedes and the like. After catching a few of these worms they are placed in a bottle which is buried underground. After a few months the bottle is dug out, and because the worms feed on each other only one remains. Kodoku is a way of cursing that makes use of this worm." He explained.

"How cruel…" John whispered.

"Wait a moment! The worms are placed in a bottle and allowed to devour on each other… is that right? Isn't that exactly the same as what is happening in the school?!" Ayako asked worriedly.

"That's why I say this is like a Kodoku." Naru answered.

"Then, if it continues like this what would it become?" Bou-san uneasily asked.

"Only the strongest spirit would remain."

Their discussion was interrupted by the arrival of Yasuhara, he's back from his assigned task.

"What you've got shounen?" Bou-san asked.

"Ah, I learned that Orikiri-san become popular about two semesters ago. There are two ways on how they heard of it; it's either from a freshman or from a student in the art club. And then I remembered that the late Sakauichi-kun was freshman and in the art club." Yasuhara reported, and then he handed him a piece of paper.

"I retrieved a copy of unused Orikiri-san from one of the students I interviewed." Naru took it and handed it to Lin.

"Hey if the Koduko will be completed what will happen?" Bou-san asked, continuing about their earlier discussion.

"It will kill the person that's written in here." Lin grimly informed them.

"And that's...?" John tilted his head.

"Takigawa-san, can you read Sanskrit?" Lin asked.

"Eh? Well, yes, I can read it well enough." The onmyouji handed him the paper.

"Then please read what it says at the right corner, it's written the name of the cursed victim."

"I see. I can clearly read 'Hideki Matsuyama' on it."

Yasuhara gasped "No way... We're killing Matsuyama-sensei without knowing it?"

"It seems so." Naru muttered.

"Sanskrit is unnecessary for playing Kokkuri-san, but if 'Matsuyama' had been written clearly, anyone could have guessed that something is going on." Gene stated at Yasuhara.

"Naru-san, is there any way to reverse the curse?" John asked softly, worries can be seen on his eyes.

"I already have a plan, but" the young boss glanced at Mai "Mai, I want you call her, and ask about this curse, maybe she knows an alternative way to dispel the curse."

Mai nodded, she went out from the base and pull out her phone. After three rings, the person on the other line answered on a sleepy voice.

 _"Hello?"_

"Sorry to wake you up Phoebe, but Naru asked me to call you about our case." She apologetically said.

 _"No, it's alright! I'm awake!"_ Mai chuckled _"So, what's about your case that even the great narcissist asked for my help?"_ She mocked.

"Well… have you heard of the curse called 'Koduko'?"

Phoebe raised her eyebrow _"It's an ancient Chinese curse, as what I've read in the book, why?"_

Mai scratched her "Well... we were dealing one now. And Naru asked if you know some ways on how to dispel it aside from returning the curse to the caster?"

 _"I'm so sorry angel, but I never encountered Koduko before. But, according to the books, the only way is to return the curse to the caster or let it kill the person who was cursed."_

"I see." Mai sighed "Well, thank you Phoebe." She turned around when she felt someone tapping her shoulders. She saw Gene grinning at her.

"And Gene wanted to talk to you." She added, and handed him her phone.

"Thank you, Mai!" He beamed at her.

She returned to base. "Naru, she said she never encounter Koduko before."

Naru looked at her and smirked "Tell her that as usual, she's useless."

She smacked his shoulders "Jerk!"

"Lin, we were counting on you, on this." Naru faced his other assistant.

"Yes, sir."

"Wait Naru! What will you do?" Ayako exclaimed.

"We will reverse the curse." He simply answered.

"It means?"

"Return the curse to its caster."

Everyone looked at Yasuhara who seemed to be in shocked.

"But aren't the original caster are most of the students here?" Ayako countered, she slammed her hands on his desk. "They are going to die! And they didn't even know what they were doing!"

"Ignorance is no excuse." Naru stated flatly.

The miko fumed and Bou-san grabbed her, telling her to calm down.

"Shibuya-san." Yasuhara interrupted Ayako's outburst "If you will reverse the curse, what will happen to us?" He asked seriously.

"A lot of students invoked the curse, so many that I think the power of the curse reversal will split and it will be minimized and nothing dangerous will happen, I hope."

"In that case, I will agree."

"Then Yasuhara-san, please asked the principal to suspend the classes tomorrow, and to tell the students to stay in their homes until we will finish."

"Understood." Yasuhara bowed and left the base to the principal's office.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

This is a rush update. No proofread, no reread, nothing!

I'm sorry about the last chapter, it was a mess! Hahah! When I read it earlier, I got goosebumps! Sorry about that.

xOxO

 **\- BSOL**


	28. SIDE STORY 6

They were in the living room watching a film about a clownfish who was looking for his lost son; Naru was force to join primarily because of Mai's puppy eyes while begging him.

They were half way of the film when Sister Hilda came with a kid, a boy around nine years old. Mai move closer to Naru, she don't like the boy's aura, and the way he look at the other kids.

It seems Choki and Naru also felt the same because they held Mai protectively.

The newcomer smirked at them.

"Kids, I want you to meet your new friend, Leo." Sister Hilda announced.

The other kids greeted him. The twins only give him a nod, and Mai reluctantly smile at him.

"Hello." he greeted while staring at Mai.

"Mai, where are you going?" Sister Hilda worriedly asked when she saw her went upstairs, usually, she's the first one who always greeted the new comers not avoiding them.

"Uhm. I don't feel good Sister, I'll be taking a nap in my room." she felt bad from lying, but she's not comfortable with the new kid. Sister Hilda felt her forehead with her palm.

"Okay dear. I'll ask someone to wake you up later" she smiled at her.

* * *

The twins didn't ignore the stare that Leo was giving to Mai's retreating form.

It's been a week since Leo came, and it's been one week since he keeps on following Mai.

"Hey Mai, you can sit beside me." He offered the seat next to him.

Mai shook her head "Thanks, but I'll sit here."

He frowned and glare at the twins, which they glare in return "You should listened to someone older than you, you know."

A girl around ten years old scoffed "You're wasting your time Leo."

He grabbed Mai's hair and drag her to the seat beside him "Don't be so hard to get."

"No!" Mai screamed. The other children were scared when they saw the change in Leo's look... his eyes were red.

Naru's was livid when this bastard hurt Mai, his emotions are nothing but fury. The glass and windows were shaking violently.

"How dare you laid a finger on her!" he growled. "Let her go!" Then room was blistering as Mai whimpered in pain.

"I won't." He smirked, he yanked her hair "It's unfair if you will only have her on your own." He caress her face but flinched away his hand away when he felt her skin scorching.

"YOU –"

"Naru, he's possessed!" Choki yelled.

The other kids run when the chairs start elevating, and the windows shattered completely.

Mai yelped in pain when Leo gripped her hair tighter. A fire suddenly burst out from the stove, several of the things suddenly lit with fire.

"Let her go!" Leo smirked, and threw Mai on the floor.

"Fine."

Choki went to Mai's aid. "Naru!" she was worried he might do something terrible "Choki, please stop Naru."

"Naru, don't kill him. Just try to exorcise the spirit inside him"

He glare at his brother "I can't do that without killing him, stupid"

Choki look at the boy while Naru was gathering his energy with his help. He tried to remember what he read in the book. Leo wasn't paying attention to him, he's only interested in Naru, he sneaked behind him and touched the possessed boy, and forced the spirit to come out using his PK.

The boy collapsed on the floor.

"Now!" he cry, then Naru release his PK to destroy the spirit of what it seems a man. Since it was their first time doing something like exorcism, the twins collapsed.

Sister Hilda, and her two assistants came, they gasped when they saw the mess in the kitchen. Mai fainted on Miss Dawn's arms, and Sister Hilda immediately grabbed the nearest fire extinguisher.

"She's burning! Get me a damp towel!" Miss Dawn yelled in panic. Miss Sunshine hurriedly went to find a cloth, a bowl, an ice cubes, and water.

A steam formed every time the cloth touched her scorching skin.

"What in heaven's name just happen here?" Miss Sunshine mumbled.

Sister Hilda looked at the twins. "It seems we can't let the twins stay here any longer."

"What? You will transfer them to another orphanage?" Miss Sunshine was shocked.

The religious woman softly laughed and shook her need "No. They need someone who will understand their gifts, and guide them on how to use it properly."

"I hate to say this Sister, but most of the couples are only interested in Kazuma." Miss Dawn stated.

"Oh, no problem. I know someone who will love the two of them, and can understand their unique gifts."

The two assistants looked at each other, then back to the collapsed twins on the floor.


	29. Chapter 22

The next day, Ayako's still in bad mood. She's still angry at Naru and the others.

"Mai!" She called the brown-haired assistant. "Can't you stop him from reversing the curse? We are here to help the students, not to endanger them! His method is wrong!"

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way we found. Or are you telling me that we should let Matsuyama get killed?"

Ayako huffed "He's the reason why this was happening in the first place! The students don't like him!"

"I know, but if we do that, we are no different from being a murderer." Mai sadly stated. She understands Ayako's concern, but Naru has a point too.

"It's rare for you to say something that makes sense, Taniyama-san." The two turned around and saw Masako in all her glory. "And Matsuzaki-san, you better leave the team if you don't have enough trust on Naru."

The miko twitched her eyebrow. "You know what? Why won't you leave? You haven't done anything useful anyway."

"Said the one who only good at making charms."

"What did you say?!" She angrily exclaimed.

"Hey, stop it!" Mai yelled, stopping the two. "Naru and Lin are in the adjacent room performing the spell. They will appreciate it if you both shut up!"

"Masako started it!"

"I only stated a fact."

Before another argument will break, the door opened revealing Bou-san and John.

"Hey ladies! They're done, and Naru asked us to go to the gymnasium." The monk announced. The three didn't utter another word, and followed them.

Ayako gasped when she saw numerous _hitogata_ scattered on the floor.

" _Hitogata_? What's the meaning of this?"

"Naru used _hitogata_ as the students' replacement." Mai explained as they help the others took the wooden dolls.

"If you are using dolls as substitutes, wouldn't just making a _hitogata_ for Matsuyama do?"

"Four spirits versus one person or versus six hundred people, which do you think is safer?" Mai asked the miko.

"You should have told us so earlier." Ayako pouted. She sighed, feeling ashamed for doubting them. "If you had told us that you were transferring it onto the dolls…"

"Transferring the curse is very difficult. Even Lin cannot guarantee saving everyone." Mai explained.

Naru entered the gymnasium and scanned the place. Some of the dolls got broken, few were not.

"Mai." The said lady turned and faced her boss. "I want you call everyone and check on them."

"Okay." She gave him a salute.

"And we have a meeting with the principal later." With that, he walked back to the school.

Ayako and Mai just finish the call on the last student on the list, she said she was unharmed and thanking them. They both sighed in relief.

The guys finished packing the equipment too.

* * *

The team stood before the principal and Matsuyama-sensei, while Naru explained everything. Matsuyama-sensei blanched when he heard about the death curse seal.

Matsuyama-sensei shouted loudly. "Is it Sakauchi?! It is Sakauchi! Why would that idiot do such a thing?! Why would I…"

Naru glared at him. "Don't you understand?"

"Understand what?"

"Sensei, do you really not understand the reason why?"

Matsuyama-sensei was silent.

"Sakauchi-kun left a suicide note. **'I am not a dog.'** This was the prologue of his suicide note. The school plans to train the students like dogs."

Matsuyama's face flushed bright red upon being chided by Naru like this. Matsuyama-sensei expression changed to one of fury. The principal glared at his faculty staff who was about to scream in anger. He needed to think about what he should do next, now that he knew that he caused the student's suicide.

"B-but... everything is fine now, right? Right?! I won't be killed by the stupid curse?" Matsuyama-sensei started laughing softly. It was a laugh of relief. It was a laugh of having pleaded with people whom he had called con-men, and being saved by those very people.

Naru looked severely at Matsuyama-sensei. "You are the cause of this problem. Please remember that." Matsuyama ceased his laughter and turned to avoid Naru's gaze.

* * *

"By the way, where's Gene?" Bou-san looked around and noticed the missing twin.

"He has something important to do." Mai replied. The two were surprise to see Yasuhara leaning on the van, waiting for them. He waved the moment he spotted them.

"Shounen! Why are you here?"

"Ah, I just wanted to personally thank you for what you did."

Bou-san grinned. "Nah, its fine! You should thank Naru and Lin." He clasped his shoulders "But man! You are really fine! No injuries or anything."

"Right. I was even surprise when you didn't object to Naru's idea to reverse the curse." Mai stated.

Yasu pushed glasses and smirk. "Because I trust myself that I won't be killed so easily."

Bou-san and Mai laughed loudly. "You're amazing, shounen!"

"What are you idling for?" The voice from behind them made them stopped. They slowly turned around and saw Naru with Masako beside him.

"Err..."

"If you have nothing more to do, then let's leave."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Mai looked up when she heard the main door opened. Gene walked in with tired expression. He sighed and sit on the couch.

"How was it?" She asked.

He looked at her, and softly shook his head. "Negative. It's not the place."

Mai saddened. "I see."

"Can I have an iced tea, please?"

"Sure." She smiled. "It's about time to for Naru to ask for a tea, too."

She was in the middle of boiling the water when she heard the main door opened again, and Gene greeted their possible client. The medium popped out his head in the kitchen.

"Mai, we have a client. Please make some tea for him too while I'll get Naru." She gave him a nod. She took an extra cup from the cupboard and poured the fresh boiled tea leaves.

She entered the common room and Gene helped her with the tray that she's been holding. When Mai took a seat beside her boss, their client starts telling his problem.

"I'm Suna Hayato, and I'm a host. Last week, I moved to the new condominium that I recently bought. But every night, when I came home from work, I always saw a lady jumping from the rooftop, and everything she landed on the ground, she will stand up and asked _**'Why can't I die?'**_ and then she will vanish." He was fidgeting his thumb as he narrates his story.

"And it's happening every night?" Naru inquired.

He nodded. "Yes."

"Is there someone else who saw this ghost too?"

"Y-yes... A friend of mine saw it too." He took a deep breath and said "My friend was also a psychic; he's the one who first saw the ghost."

Naru raised his eyebrow in doubt. "What did he say about the ghost?"

"He said that she was full of hatred."

"Alright, we will be there tomorrow. Give your address to my assistant." He said and gestured to Mai. The client, Hayato, gave his address to Mai, and left after consuming his tea.

"Naru, should I call the others?" Gene asked his brother.

"Not yet." He closed his notebook and asked him. "How's your trip?" Gene answered the same thing with Mai – negative. Naru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I see." He looked at his other assistant "Lin."

"Yes." The Chinese man handed him a map. Naru took it from him and marked 'X' at the lake that Gene just went to see.

"Any news from the authorities?" Naru asked.

"Unfortunately, none. They said they are still looking." Lin answered.

Naru gripped the map.

 _Where are you, Diana?_

* * *

The next day, it was already night time when they arrived at the said condominium and he noticed that Mai and Gene's eyesight were following something that just fell down from the top.

Mai gasped and covered her mouth. In front of her, a bloody and deformed woman with long raven hair, she was crying while looking at Mai.

"Why can't I die?" She asked hoarsely. Then she vanished.

"Oh my God!" Gene exclaimed when she saw the same ghost jumping from the rooftop again, and asking the same question.

Mai buried her face on Naru's chest; she can't stand seeing her, killing herself again and again.

"So you saw her too." They were startled at the new voice. They turned around and saw their client together with a tall, brown-haired man.

"Yes."

"Shibuya-san, this is Miyamoto Kita, the psychic friend that I told you about." Their client, Suna Hayato, introduced as they walked inside the condominium.

They were silent on their ride in the elevator. When they settled in Hayato's unit, Naru start his inquiry.

"Miyamoto-san, Suna-san told us before that you are psychic?" He asked and Lin was typing on his laptop.

He nodded. "Indeed. I can see the spirit of a woman that's full of hatred."

Mai whipped her head on him. _Hatred...?_ She thought. _But what I felt was not hatred..._

"Do you have any idea who the girl was?"

Miyamoto-san shook his head "No."

Naru turned to Lin. "I want you research of any deaths in this apartment."

"Okay."

"You want me to call the others?" Mai asked him.

"No. Not yet." He looked around the unit and furrowed his eyebrow when he didn't see his twin. "Where's Gene?" He asked at Mai.

"He went to the rooftop."

Naru sighed grumbled softly "That idiot."

* * *

Gene was standing in the rooftop, with cold wind brushing his face.

"Hey, can you show yourself to me? I just want to ask you something." He asked softly.

A raven-haired lady slowly manifested in front of him. Although she was bloody, Gene can say that she's quite a beauty when she's still alive.

"What's your name?" She didn't answer, but instead she only sobbed. The medium slowly approached her. "I'm here to help you, okay?" The lady ghost looked at him.

"Why did you kill yourself?" He asked again.

She smiled sadly at him. _"If he can't accept me, then what's the point of living?"_ She stated before she faded.

What she said stuck in the medium's mind. "Who's 'he'?"

He was startled when the door suddenly opened. It was their client's friend and having Naru and Mai in tow, bringing the camera and microphone.

"Miyamoto-san, are you really a psychic?" He bluntly asked.

"Of course, Shibuya-san. Why would I lie?" He answered with a forced smile.

He studied him carefully. He turned his back at him. "Nothing." Gene walked to where his brother was standing and whispered on him. "Let's watch him closely."

"I know." He was suspicious of him too.

 _But why would he lie?_

* * *

"Naru, one year ago a girl named Nanase Hikari jumped to her death in this apartment." Lin informed, he was out for a day to investigate the place.

The client went to his job at the moment, and he will be back by morning. Gene already told them about his encounter with the lady ghost earlier.

"Did they tell the reason of her suicide?" Naru asked, with his arms crossed.

"She was a rape victim." The Chinese man said directly.

Gene stiffened from his seat. "What?!" He exclaimed. "So she killed herself because she was sexually violated?"

"That's the angle that we have right now."

Naru clicked his pen as he stared at the monitor. "Did they say anything about her, having a lover?"

Lin scanned the papers, and then shook his head. "No."

The three men suddenly hear an agonized moaned coming from where Mai was sleeping.

* * *

 _Mai was walking in a familiar street, she walked faster when the rain starting to pour. Her heart was beating so fast and she panicked. The scenario was familiar! **So familiar** , in fact._

 _ **No... Not this! This is... not the ghost's memories!**_

 _She ran faster as the cold rain hitting her skin, closing her eyes and calling for Gene, hoping that he will wake her up, when suddenly a hand covered her mouth, preventing her from screaming. Her bag and books were tossed to the ground._

 _"Shut up!" The man hissed. "Pyrokinetic's greatest weakness was water. Right, Mai?"_

 _Mai struggled, trying to let go at the man's grip._

 _ **No!** She mentally screamed._

 _When the man threw her to the ground, the scene changed. Instead of being in the middle of rainy night in England, she's now in the dark side of what she think was a park._

 _The man was groping her everywhere, while the other was holding her arms so she can't struggle._

 _"Stop! Help! Kita! Help me!" She screamed on the top of her lungs. The man in front slapped her hard._

 _"Shut up! No one will help you!"_

 _She was crying, and the two men were just laughing as they continue violating her. Her eyes widened when she felt his hand under her skirt._

 _"NO! STOP!" She tried to kick him but he was fast. "KITA!"_

Before she can scream, a bucket of cold water poured down onto her. Mai woke up gasping for air, the first person she saw was Naru.

The ghost hunter immediately hugged her tight when he saw her on the verge of tears.

Then Mai let out her emotions.

She cried.

She screamed.

She wailed.

For herself.

For the ghost.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Yes, I know... I'm Sorry to have kept you waiting. I was thinking for new case that has, somehow, connection to Mai's past.

But of course, that 'past' will be fully revealed in the Side Story mini-series.

I told you right? I'm not abandoning my stories. I will finish it. ^^

Thank you for still sticking to this.

Lots of love,

 **\- BSOL**


	30. Chapter 23

"Mai, I want to pull you out from this case." Naru suddenly sated. He should've done this when he learned that the ghost was a rape victim.

After relieving her nightmare to the boys, Mai was afraid to sleep again. She don't want to remember that again, she don't want to worry Naru and Gene again. But she don't want to leave, she want to help her.

Mai shook his head. "I will stay." The two of them were in monitors' duty, letting Lin and Gene to have some rest.

"Are you sure?" Mai nodded weakly. "Alright, but if you wanted to leave, just tell me."

"Okay~" She tried to be cheerful and stopped worrying him. "So? Who is our ghost?"

Naru handed her the paper that Lin researched, she gasped while reading it. Mai flipped the papers, looking for specific information.

"There's no record about her lover?" She asked curiously.

"None."

"But in my dream, she screamed for help, she screamed for 'Kita' to help her." Mai mumbled. "What's the client's friend's name again?"

"Miyamoto Kita."

"Do you think he's her lover?"

Naru stared at the monitor. "If he was, why did he keep it from us? And I'm suspicious about him being a psychic in the first place."

Mai hummed, nodded her head. "Maybe he has a plan? Or maybe because he doesn't want us interrogating him more?"

"We needed that information to finish this case. We need to call him first thing in the morning"

The girl was in deep thought. There are some reasons why he hid that fact from them. "No Naru, I have a feeling that he's planning something relevant to the case."

"And what would that be?"

Mai showed her Lin's report, Naru just raised his eyebrow at her. Mai rolled her eyes and groaned. "And you call yourself a genius?" She mocked, she giggled when he frown at her. Oh how she loves to see that frown on his face when he knew that she learnt something before him. "The suspects weren't caught yet." Naru took the report and reread it again, he can't believe he missed something so crucial.

"And of course, if I'm in Miyamoto-san's position, I will surely hunt the bastards who defiled my girlfriend, and I won't revealed myself yet, for there's a chance that the suspects will run from their crimes." Mai explained.

"If I were him, I will kill them and sent them to hell." Naru gripped the report tightly, and Mai stiffened at Naru's change in demeanor.

"Naru..." Mai called worriedly. "But aren't you going to praise me? I did a good job sighted something that you missed." She tried to change the subject.

The boss smiled lighty. "Good job. I'm glad that you exercised your brain cells, I thought they will become dormant and make you stupid forever."

Mai gasped in shocked. "YOUnrmmppf –"

Naru immediately covered her mouth. "Gene and Lin are tired, and I don't want you to wake up the people in the apartment."

Mai glared at him, she huffed when take off his hands. "Jerk!" She hissed. "I'm going to make us some tea!" She stumped on her way to the kitchen.

When Mai left, Naru took out his phone and called someone.

 _"What?"_ The other person on the line hissed.

"Can your charm still control Mai's dream?"

 _"What do you mean?"_ she asked seriously.

"We're on a case, and the ghost was sexually assaulted." She gasped hearing it from him "Mai's dreams and memories were mixed up."

 _"What do you mean memories?!"_ She exclaimed loudly, Naru needed to take the phone away from his ear.

"She dreamt about _that_ day. The spell on her necklace was weakening, you didn't fortify it when you last visited." He accused.

 _"Oh no! What should I do?! What should I do?!"_ She was panicking on the other line, Naru waited for her to calm down, when she did, she speaks up again _. "Listen narcissist, make her wear your necklace for the time being, at least for tonight, it will add more protection on her while she's sleeping, blocking the memories that she don't want to remember, especially from_ **that** _incident. Do you understand?"_

"Yes."

 _"And asked Lin to strengthen the spell first thing in the morning."_ She instructed. _"If something will happen to my angel, I swear, you stuck-up scientist, I will curse you forever."_ She growled.

"Yes, yes. Now goodbye." Naru ended the call, as Mai came back from the kitchen. The girl tilted her head when she saw him doing something on his neck...?

"Mai, come here." The girl obliged without asking. Naru slowly slipped the golden necklace, with Mai's name, on her neck.

"Phoebe said that it will add more protection on you." He said softly. "Now, you can sleep without dreaming about _it_."

"Naru..." Mai tear up, and embraced him for comfort. "I was scared."

"He's no longer here, Mai." He softly patted her head, assuring her "He can no longer touch you."

* * *

Mai dreamt again but instead of a detailed scene, she only saw flashes of images.

 _Blond Hair._

 _A tattoo on the right arm._

 _A nose piercing._

 _Blue eyes._

Mai gasped, opening her eyes, the three men turned to her when they saw her already awake. She slowly rise and sit on the couch.

"Good morning~" Gene cheerfully greeted, to their surprise Mai's eyes were cloudy, she's seeing something with her clairvoyance.

Naru immediately placed a pen and paper when they saw Mai opening her hands out. She instantly gripped the pen and her hands were starting to move. The twins tilted their head, she draw something like and arm and tattoo, after several minutes, she put the pen away before Mai rolled her eyes and fainted.

"Whoa!" Gene caught her before she slumped on the floor. He carefully settled her on the coach before joining his brother, looking at the drawings with knitted eyebrows. "Is that the suspect?" He asked when he quite understands the drawing.

"Possibly." Naru muttered.

"Let's see, having a tattoo of a snake on the right arm, blue eyes, with nose piercing, and blond hair." Gene enumerated. Naru handed the paper to Lin for him to see.

"Have you seen it?" Both of them whipped their heads to the couch, Mai sit on the couch and were in deep thought.

"Yes we did." Naru frown, seeing her in such troubled and serious state is rare. "What's wrong?"

"I think I saw it before, but can't remember when." She muttered, ruffling her hair.

"What?!" Gene exclaimed in shocked, he went in front of her, gasping her shoulders and forcedly shook it "Where? When? How? You must remember it!" Naru smacked his brother's head.

"You'll hurt her, stupid medium." He scolded.

"It hurts! You just smacked my delicate brain!" Gene whined.

"That's good, so your brain cells will be active make you less stupid."

Gene opened his mouth to retort, but the door opened. Mai widened her eyes when she recognized the man behind their client.

"Good morning, Shibuya-san." Suna Hayato greeted. "I brought some breakfast, this is the least that I can do for you while you conduct your investigation." He stated, placing three take-out boxes on the vacant table.

Mai was trembling on her seat, hugging herself, her breathing was ragged and she's… scared.

Blond hair.

Blue eyes.

Pierced nose.

How can she forget about that?!

"Mai –" He called. Naru was about to approach the girl on the couch, noticing her reaction, but Gene stopped him.

The medium approached the trembling girl. "It's alright. We will help you, but you need to leave this body, we need this girl." After Gene touched her, she gasped.

"She was possessed?" Naru asked in disbelief. "How?"

"Phoebe's charm on her is weakening." Gene said.

"So you are really a ghost hunter, Mai?"

"Yamato." Mai muttered, glaring at him.

* * *

Their client, Suna Hayato, was stunned from what he saw. His friend from work insisted that he will come home with him after he told him in the passing that there's a ghost hunter investigating his apartment complex. He, himself, only saw the ghost once, but he thought it's just a fragment of his imagination, being tired from work and whatnot. Remembering it's rude not to introduce his friend, he cleared his throat and introduced the extra person he brought.

"I want to introduce my friend from the bar, Ikeda Yamato."

"Those who are not related to case –"

"Shibuya-san, he..." Suna interrupted, glancing at his friend. "He also experienced something paranormal." The three ghost hunters looked at him curiously.

"Explain." Naru ordered.

"I..." Yamato gulped. "I saw a deformed and bloody woman with long black hair, in the restroom of the bar." Mai narrowed his eyes at him. "She... She..." The gripped his hair with his trembling hands.

"She looks familiar?" Mai asked sternly, straightening herself on the couch, crossing her legs and narrowing her eyes at the man. Mai was thankful that her friends taught her how to do a 'bitchy pose', as what they called it.

"No!" Yamato exclaimed. "She... She... She's scary!" He yelled. "And Miyamoto said that there's a ghost following me, a ghost with so much hatred! And when I heard that Hayato called Ghost Hunters, I decided to come along."

"Suna-san." Mai called authoritatively.

"Y-Yes?" The man stuttered.

"Can you call your psychic friend? What's his name again? Miyamoto Kita? The one who assessed this guy?" Mai asked, glaring at him, and pointing at Yamato.

The man tilted his head in confusion. "Why?"

"I want to have a word with him." Mai said. "Or rather, my boss wants to have word with him." Suna, who somewhat got scared at the girl's sudden change of aura, excused himself to phoned him.

"I like her to keep that attitude." Gene whispered to his brother. "A dominant Mai."

"Stupid." Naru spat, and turned his attention to his assistant. "Lin, Phoebe said that you should strengthen the charm on her necklace."

Gene nodded. "It indeed weakened. Look, she got possessed earlier."

The onmyouji looked up at the twins, and nodded. "Mai-san." The girl faced him, raising her eyebrows. "I need to have your necklace, I need to redo the spell."

The girl stood up, and joined them "Naru and I will come with you." Gene knitted his eyebrow, before he can ask, Mai whispered. "Watch him."

Gene nodded.

After the three left the room, Mai immediately heaved a long sigh.

"Mygosh! Maintaining such 'bitchy' attitude is tiring!"

Naru scoffed beside her.

* * *

"So... how did you know Mai?" Gene asked Yamato.

"Hm? Oh, we met at the birthday party of her friend, Seira." He answered. "Well, she did say that she's a ghost hunter, but seriously?"

"About the thing that you said earlier, that you saw a ghost of a woman?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you think you were hunted by it?"

Yamato looked away, not meeting his gaze. "I don't know. I was scared to death! And then there's this psychic who extorted a huge amount of money from me, promising that he will 'get rid' of it, but nothing happens!" He exclaimed. "He said that the spirit's hatred is so strong that not a simple exorcism can dispel."

Gene studied the man before him, blond hair, blue eyes, he scoffed when he noticed a nose pierce. He paused. He looked at him again, closely.

Blond Hair.

Blue eyes.

Nose pierce.

 _No way!_ Gene gasped, widened his eyes. _If he has a tattoo on his right arm, then he's..._

"Are you okay?" Yamato asked worriedly.

"Y-Yes." He stuttered. Is that the reason why the ghost possessed Mai? Because she got scared seeing the man who assaulted her? Did Mai already recognize him?

"Hey by the way, where's Mai?" Yamato interrupted his thoughts, and the medium glared at him.

"She's in the other room." The door opened, revealing the girl in question, with Miyamoto Kita and their client on tow.

"Now then, since everybody is here, let's start our re-investigation." She smirked at them; Naru pinched the bridged of his nose and sighed beside her.

'Bitchy' Mai is back and she will lead the investigation.

* * *

Yup~ it is indeed from Shinrei Tantei Yakumo... That chapter was amazing and intense~


	31. Chapter 24

"You are the one who extorted huge sum of money from me!" Yamato exclaimed, pointing accusingly at the tall, brown-haired man who came with his friend. "You're a fake! The ghost still following me!" He yelled.

Miyamoto Kita only glared at him. "Do you even know why she's following you?"

When the man suddenly became silent, Mai chuckled amusingly. "Oh come on! Don't act clueless, Yamato. I'm sure you have any idea why!"

"What happened to her?" Their client whispered to Gene. "She doesn't look like intoxicated, but her attitude changed."

Gene snorted softly. "That's the other side of Mai."

"I told you, I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Naru arched his eyebrow when he noticed the girl sat next to their prime suspect and caressed his arms.

"Come on, Yamato... I know you exactly know what we are talking about..." She purred, looking in his eyes. Her eyes flashed red after a short incantation. _ **"To see the truth, to know the way, I cast a spell in every day. I Conjure thee to give thy truth, unto me."**_

"Where did you meet that girl?" She directly asked.

"I... I..." He stuttered, gulping nervously. Something inside him twinge, he wanted to look away but he can't, it as if he was hypnotized. "In... the bar... where I worked..." The guys watching slightly widened their eyes. Kita glowered at the man.

"Then?"

"She piqued my interest..." Yamato confessed, looking intently at her.

"And...?" She asked. "Tell me everything. Who was with you at that time? There are two of you, right?"

"You know him... It was Akashi, known as _'Red'_... his father is the Chief of Police."

"So that's why you got away with it?"

"Yes..."

"Why did you do that to the girl?"

"Because she was playing hard to get." He answered directly. "We followed her and dragged her to the dark side of the park, and violated her."

The two jumped when Kita suddenly growled and charged at him. The spell was broken but the others already recorded it.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU?!" He lifted the guy in the air, choking him the process. "SHE HAS A BRIGHT FUTURE AHEAD OF HER! WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Miyamoto-san, calm down! Calm down!" Gene and their client grabbed the seething man.

Naru immediately grabbed Mai away from them. "Lin, call the police." He ordered to the man.

"Let him go! You're going to kill him!"

"I don't care!"

Yamato coughed, trying to get some air. His vision was slowly turning black. "S-S-Stop! P-P-Ple...ase..."

"And now you're pleading?! Did you stop when she asked you to stop?! I will kill you!"

"No! Let the law punish him, Kita!" Suna yelled, trying to reason out to him.

"I won't be satisfied until I saw him suffer! He's the reason why Hikari killed herself!"

"Miyamoto-san... is that really what you think...?" Gene suddenly asked.

"Of course! Why would she kill herself then?"

"'If _he can't accept me, then what's the point of living...'_ " The medium recited. "That's what she said to me."

Kita softened his hold and dropped the man on the floor. Yamato immediately gasped for air, he thought that he's already done for.

"What...?" The man whispered and confusedly looked at the young man.

"You... rejected her... after knowing that she was violated..." Mai softly sobbed, remembering Hikari's thoughts. Naru hold her beside him, calming her down. "You pushed her away instead of embracing her."

"Sexually violated women often think of their selves as _'dirty'_." Naru stated. "You turned your back on her at the time where she needed you the most. She wanted an assurance that you still love her even after being assaulted like that."

Kita unknowingly cried, as he recalled their last moments together.

* * *

 _Hikari felt miserable, after the incident, Kita refused to see her, claiming that he's busy with work. She was throwing up every morning for three days, so she decided to see the doctor. She was delighted to know that she's been carrying a child for three weeks now._

 _She visited him to his apartment to deliver the good news. "Ki-chan, I'm pregnant..." Hikari informed him. "I'm three weeks pregnant, and I know that it's yours. That incident only happened a week ago."_

 _"And you expect me to believe that?!" He bellowed. Hikari jumped at his sudden outburst. "You just want to pass the responsibility to me!"_

 _"How can you say that? Why won't you believe me?" She cried. "Is this why you refused to see me?!" She tried to touch him but he slapped her hand away._

 _"Don't touch me with those filthy hands of yours! You and that child you've been carrying!" He exclaimed. "Leave me now!"_

 _Hikari sobbed as she stumbled her way to the door. Slamming it shut._

 _He dropped himself to floor. He cried in regret, he was just too angry at his self for not doing anything, for not saving her._

 _"I will apologize to her tomorrow." He swore, but he didn't know that there will be no tomorrow for the both of them._

 _The next day, he bought a bouquet with her favorite flowers. He's going to apologized for yelling at her. When he reached her condominium complex, he noticed the yellow tape and the people gathering._

 _"What happened?" He asked one of the nosy watchers._

 _"It seems a young woman jumped to her death from the rooftop."_

 _His heart dropped when he saw the woman he loves, on the ground, bathing on her own blood. "Hi-chan..." He sobbed. "I swear I will find the one who pushed you in doing this..."_

"You turning your back on her were her last straw." Gene sadly stated. "You said that you felt an intense hatred..." Gene sighed and shook his head "But what we felt is not hatred... we felt an intense feeling of... sadness and loneliness..."

Kita snapped back in the present time, Yamato was already handcuffed by a police officer. With the evidence they've got, him and Akashi can't be acquitted.

"I see... so it's my fault... I should've followed her when he left my place... I shouldn't have waited for _'tomorrow'_ to apologized to her..." He stared at his hand, he can see the teardrops of regret. "I should've accepted her... and our child..."

Mai widened her eyes. "She's pregnant...?!" She exclaimed. "How could you!" She yelled. "You didn't only reject her but also the child she bears! No wonder why she decided to jump to her death!"

"Mai, calm down! Calm down!" Naru hold her tightly. She was struggling on his grip.

"She... was already hurt, but you even doubt her after telling you that she's carrying your child?!" Mai cried. "How could you! How could you!" Everyone in the room exclaimed when the place was suddenly on fire. "She loves you so much!" She yelled, and the light bulbs exploded, and they saw small sparks on the wirings.

Gene and their clients immediately took the fire extinguishers. Yamato and the police officers widened their eyes, not believing what they just witnessed.

"Naru, stay away from her! She's losing it!" Lin ordered. "Another burst of emotion, she's going to burn the whole complex!"

"I'm going to leave her!" Naru hissed at the scorching heat on his hand while holding her face. "Mai! Look at me! Look at me!" She girl has her eyes close as she sobbed. "Mai, open your eyes! Please!" Her silver necklace suddenly shines, it was doing its job in controlling her ranging ability.

"Mai-san!" Lin went to her side when she slowly opened her eyes. "Remember you training. I want you to breathe normally." Mai told what he ordered.

She can't believe she will lose to her emotions. It's been a while since she become so angry like this. Among them, she's really the emotional one, she can easily sympathized on the ghosts feelings.

"Naru, I'll take care of her. Finish the case."

The young man reluctantly hand her to his trusted assistant. "Alright."

* * *

"Noll... you haven't eaten properly for two days now..." Gene slowly entered in Mai's room. After the case, she fall asleep for two days, Lin said she will wake up when her temperature will return to normal.

"I don't know how she's going to react when she'll hear the news when she wakes up." He whispered worriedly. It seems that Miyamoto Kita also jumped to his death yesterday. He write a letter to their office, thanking them for opening his eyes, and that he's going to follow her, and he'll going to accept them this time.

The twins' eyes snapped to the girl on the bed when they heard her moan.

"Whe...re... am... I...?" She groggily asked. Her head is still hazy from the occurrence on their last case.

"You're back in the apartment..." Naru softly answered. "Is there something you needed?" Mai shook her head in response.

"Kita-san... he... finally apologized and accepted them both this time around..." She whispered. "I'm glad..." She softly cried.

Naru hugged her, while Gene patted her back. "You are really emotional... I thought Lin already trained you about controlling that?" The young boss asked.

"I can't help it... what he did was really unforgivable..." She mumbled. "What happened to the client's place?" She suddenly asked.

"Well, Miyamoto-san paid the repair... Since, he's alone, and there's no one who will inherit his assets, he donated it to the company, after repairing Suna-san's place." Gene explained.

"I see..." She blushed when her stomach growled quite loudly. "I think I'm hugry..." She sheepishly smiled at them.

Naru smirked. "Wait her while I'll prepare something to eat."

"Okay!" Both Gene and Mai exclaimed. Grinning at him.

* * *

"Mai! It's been a while!" Ayako exclaimed when she finally see her after such a long time. Mai seriously typing on her laptop, for her thesis when she arrived, she saved her file before closing the window.

"Ayako! How are you?" She asked the miko.

"Well, I'm fine! Beautiful as ever!" She smirked flipping her auburn hair.

The young lady chuckled. "Are you alone? It's rare for you to come here alone!"

"I'm with Bou-san." She informed.

Mai was looking around but no Bou-san was seen. "Where is he?"

As if on a cue, the door opened revealing a panting and slightly sweating Bou-san. "How dare you make me carry all of your shopping bags to your car, old hag!" He growled.

The young girl yelped when he suddenly dropped on the floor. "M-Mai-chan! Iced tea! I want iced tea!"

"Y-Y-Yes! Right away!" She sprinted to the kitchen to prepare an iced tea for the both of them.

* * *

In Naru's office, the young CEO was pinching the bridge of hid nose in annoyance.

"What is this?!" He exclaimed, glaring at the laptop screen.

 _'The famous Davis Brothers failed to exorcised the ghost residing the young boy's body which lead to his death!'_

 _'Minami Psychic Research claiming that they are the Davis Brothers' apprentice in ghost haunting.'_

 _'Minami-san of Minami Psychic Research defended the Davis Brothers 'Oliver and Eugene Davis are not feeling at that time' he said, when questioned about their failure in cleansing the house of a former Buddhist priest.'_

' _People are now starting to doubt the Davis Brothers' credibility! Are they only taking advantage of the people?'_

"Minami Psychic Research...?" Gene tilted his head. "So that's the company claiming being your apprentice?" He snickered.

"It's not a laughing matter, Gene. Even the main office already caught wind about this fake _'Davis Brothers'._ " Naru scolded.

"Well, I'm sure father already thought about how to expose them. Didn't he say that Madoka will come?"

The young boss nodded. "Yeah... she will arrive either tonight or tomorrow morning."

The door opened and Mai entered with a tray on her hands. Naru frowned at the loud voices outside.

"They decided to visit, and we were playing card games." She explained before he can ask.

"Eh? Not fair~ why you didn't call me?" Gene pouted.

"Mai, you need to finish your thesis. Your deadline is fast approaching."

"Geez! I know! I know! I've been working on it~" She chimed, winking at him.

"I don't want you to rush it and failed in the end." He stated in concern. "Your _'thesis'_ was the number one reason what I told my parents to tell your parents on why I wanted you to come with me here."

"Right! Where in fact, you just wanted be with her..." Gene snickered. "And of course! Daniel, and Uncle Sei won't let their lovely Mai to come with us if you will just plainly say _'I want to be her, so I'm bringing her with me in Japan'_ " Gene imitated his brother's stoic expression. "Aunt Veron might contemplate, but those two will reject it immediately." Naru glared at his brother's rambling.

Mai fondly smiled at him. "Don't worry Naru. I won't let you down."

 _"Bwhahahah! You are such a loser old hag! How many times it is now?" Bou-san's voice can be still heard even the door was closed._

 _"You are cheater old man!" Ayako exclaimed._

"But before all of that, I will play with them first~ Call me if you need something!" She said before leaving his office.

"Wait Mai! Let me join too!" Gene followed.

Naru heaved a sigh and decided to continue his work. Ignoring the noise outside.

"I'm amazed at Lin's tolerance to all of this..." He mumbled before opening his email.

* * *

"You looked so happy, Dan." She asked. It's seven in the evening and they just arrived in Narita airport.

"Of course, it's been a while since I saw my beloved younger sister!" He punched his fist and the happy expression changed into a glower, his eyes burning up with emotion. "If that brat touched her, I will let him taste my angry punch! I heard from mother that they are even staying in one apartment! Is it true?"

"Yup!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Oliver Davis, just wait, you little monster!" He growled. The people shivered at the dreadful aura he was emitting.


	32. SIDE STORY 7

"Professor Davis there's a phone call for you from one of the orphanage in the states" Professor Martin Davis' assistant informed when he entered his office.

"Connect it to line two"

"Right away, sir."

* * *

Two weeks later after the incident, the other kids become distant to the three. They were scared at them. Naru was put in the ICU for three days, and the doctors were bewildered at Mai's condition where her temperature exceeds a hundred degrees Celsius for several days but nothing worst happen to her.

One of the doctors who attending them decided to adopt Leo, his first choice was Kazuma, but the boy decline when the doctor won't adopt his brother.

Mai went to her room after she took a bath. Her roommate pretended to be reading when she abruptly enters. They were whispering behind her back, and she wouldn't care. As long as she have Naru and Choki, everything will be fine.

She changed into her clothes, and went out from her room. She blushed when she saw Naru staring at her while she's descending on the stairs, but snubbed him when she recalled that he didn't thanked her earlier for the tea that she made, the boy softly chuckled and went back in reading.

She went to the garden to water the flowers, she's the one who carefully take care of it, especially the white lilies.

"If I will represent you as a flower, I will choose white lilies."

Mai turned to see Naru standing behind her. "Why?"

"Because it means _'it's heavenly to be with you'_ , and those are some of the few words that can describe you to me."

"Oh? So you know about flowers then?"

"Of course, since my brain works differently than yours."

Her jaw dropped "What was that narcissist?!" she shrieked.

Naru chuckled at her reaction, before he can tease her more, Sister Hilda was calling for them.

"There you are Mai, Kazuya, I've been looking for you." Sister Hilda smile at him.

After the incident, it seems that the religious woman didn't get afraid on their _'unique gifts'_ , instead, she he comforted them.

"Do you need something, Sister?"

"You will see, let's come inside." she smiled at the girl.

Mai and Naru looked at each other before they reluctantly followed her. Naru took her hand and the girl look at him worriedly.

When they enter the living room, Choki was happily talking to a couple, and it seems they are very fond of already.

"Professor Davis, Luella, this is Kazuma, another gifted twin brother of Kazuma, and this is Mai." Sister Hilda introduced the two kids to them, he's still didn't let go of Mai's hand.

"Mai, Kazuma, this Professor Martin Davis, and his wife Luella." Mai and Naru gave the couple a short bow.

Luella's eyes glint with excitement "They are so cute, aren't they Martin?"

Martin give Naru a soft smile "Yes, they are."

"Excuse me sir, are you perhaps wanted to adopt Kazuma?" Naru asked. It's obvious that they wanted his other twin than him.

The couple was beaming at him "No." they both said, Naru raised his eyebrow in confusion "We were going to adopt the three of you."

He felt Mai's grip tighten, her hands were trembling. He look at his grinning brother, Choki was happy that there's a couple who wanted to adopt both of them, not just him, but _also_ Mai.

Naru blinked when their words finally sink in. The _three_ of them.

"WHAT?!"

The two kids exclaimed in surprise.


	33. Chapter 25

"You should be more precise in your methodology here." Naru said, pointing at the paragraph on the screen. Mai pouted, scratching her head, and deleting the paragraph that she originally wrote. "You should include the clients' state of mind before we came." Mai nodded in understanding before rephrasing her work. They are in the living room and Naru was monitoring her on writing her undergraduate thesis, and Gene was playing on his PSP.

Mai Taniyama, many have predicted that being Oliver Davis' close associate, she will also majoring in the field of Paranormal Psychology, but no, she decided to take Clinical Psychology as a major and minoring in Linguistics, since there were times where they needed to take case outside England, and Gene being a perfect medium, who often being possessed with foreign ghosts.

Naru can teach her everything she needed to know about paranormal itself, and ever since she begun working in the field, she can see most of their client were so nervous and upset that they need to be calmed down before they can get the whole story put from them. Knowing psychology, it can actually contribute to weed out the actual cases from the ones who might be just lonely and seeking some attention.

"I'll get it." Gene volunteered when they heard someone knocking on their door.

"Yo! Eugene! It's been a while!" A young man with sandy-blond hair and green eyes, greeted him with a bright smile.

"Daniel!" The medium exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, that's rude! Aren't you going to invite me in first?" He said, then he scowled. "Don't tell me there's something that you don't want me to see? Your brother did something barbaric to my little sister, didn't he?!" He growled.

"Eh? No! No! No! Of course!" Gene opened the door wider. "Come in!"

"Maaaaai~" He called upon entering the place. The two in the living room jumped, startled at the familiar voice. "Mai, you brother is here, no need to be afraid! You can tell to onii-san everything what Oliver did to you!"

"Dan!" Mai exclaimed, she stood up and hugged her brother.

The boy glared at Naru, who just rolled his eyes in response. "How are you? You're not hurt right? That monster didn't lay his hands on you, right?"

Mai chuckled, and Gene snickered behind him. "I'm not, and he didn't. And besides, look! He's actually helping me on my thesis!" She said, gesturing to the disarrayed living room, with all the reference materials scattering on the floor.

"Ho~ and here I thought, you only used that an excuse to be with my little beloved Mai." He smirked at the young scientist.

"I don't know what you are talking about. What are you doing here anyway?" He asked, frowning at him.

"Actually, I'm here with Madoka, there's a case that Uncle Martin wanted you to take. The details will be explained during dinner." He informed. "So, hurry and get change! We're going out!" He announced.

The three youngsters dispersed in their respective rooms to get change, while Daniel was waiting in the living room.

* * *

"Someone has made a request to us, by a person named Ohashi." Naru stated.

"Oh... Is that so?" Madoka gasped. "Did you accept it already?"

"Not yet." He replied promptly. "But now, I should inform him that I'll accept the case, first thing tomorrow."

Mai nodded, noting her first task tomorrow.

"The fake Davis Brothers will also be there?" Gene asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Mm." Daniel nodded. "The main office is starting to worry about them."

Naru was half-listening to the conversation, but he already got the gist of it, all they need to do is to expose the fake Davis Brothers.

"How long are you going to stay here?" Naru asked.

"Until you solve it." Daniel answered immediately. "I can't believe someone impersonated you. Didn't they know that Oliver Davis is a narcissistic, idiotic scientist?" He snickered.

"Didn't they know that you are stupid and don't know when to shut up?" He retorted, smirking at him.

"WHAT DID YOU – aw!" He whined when Mai kicked him under the table.

"Shut up." She softly growled. "You attract people."

"He started it!" Daniel pouted, pointing at Naru.

"What the –! Are you a kid?" Madoka snorted.

Mai sighed in defeat. The two keep bickering on each other, and Gene will sometimes butt in, adding fuel to the fire.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Naru exasperatedly asked, referring to the handcuff on his wrist with a long chain that connected to Daniel's own wrist. When they were preparing to bed, Naru offered the vacant room to their 'visitor', but to the young scientist's surprise, he suddenly clasped the metal on his wrist.

"Do you think I will let you move freely at night?" Daniel smirked. "No way Oliver, not when I'm here watching. I will share a bed with you."

"Excuse me?" Naru raised his eyebrow.

The green-eyed young man smirked. "You heard me, I thought you're a genius?"

Naru narrowed his eyes at him when he just climbed in the bed and went under the covers. "Good night, and don't you dare use your ability, I asked Phoebe to put a spell on this thing. Use your PK and you will be toasted." He smirked before closing his eyes.

Naru just glare at the metal on his wrist and heaved a sigh in defeat as he climbed on his bed to rest for the night.

The clock ticks and when it strikes three a.m. two screams were heard in the apartment.

"No! Mai!"

"NOOOOOO!"

Naru and Daniel jolted awake when they heard Gene and Mai screamed at the same time. Daniel hurriedly unlocked the handcuff, and went to his sister's room, while Naru went to Gene's.

Gene was panting, his arms were in the air, he was as if reaching something… or someone.

"Where is Mai?" He immediately asked Naru.

"In her room."

Gene slowly sat up on his bed, covering his face with his hands. "God! I'm horrible! I couldn't do anything! She was there, on the table, and then... those men... those men... just..." He couldn't say it, or rather don't know how to say it that Mai was dragged by two men to a dark room, and lay her on the table, and have her neck sliced down? While he was there, shock and frozen, watching her die as the blood ran dry from her neck?

Naru patted his brother's back to comfort him. "Do you want some tea? I'll make some for Mai too."

Gene softly smiled. "Thanks, Naru."

He stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Mai! Mai! Wake up!" Daniel shook her shoulders awake, but she kept on thrashing around with her tears streaming on her close eyes. Daniel bit his lip, he closed his eyes, bracing himself before slapping her awake.

Mai gasped and opened her eyes.

Daniel immediately hugged her.

"It's just a dream. It's alright, I'm here." He whispered stroking her back for comfort. Mai whimpered and sobbed on his shoulder. Daniel was calming her down when Naru knocked on the door, entering with a cup of steaming tea on his hand.

"It seems that you and Gene have the same vision." Naru said, putting the tea on her nightstand. "Gene told me what happen in your dream." He said, sitting beside her. "And he felt bad when he couldn't do anything about it and just standing there, watching you die."

Daniel stiffened, tightening his embrace on his sister.

"I think, you should let Mai rest for this case, Oliver." He suggested to Naru.

"I agree with him, Naru." Gene announced from the doorway.

Mai leaned away from her brother's hold, looking at him, looking at Gene before shaking her head. "No. This is not the first time I have a death vision. I was just... shock..."

"Mai..." Daniel worriedly whispered.

"I will be fine... onii-sama..." Mai smiled at him.

Daniel knew when she addressed him that way... she's assuring him that she will be fine, asking him to trust her and her decision, just like when she decided to come to Japan with Naru and Gene... and he can't do anything but to sigh in resignation.

The young lad glanced at Gene and Naru... he knew that the medium was Mai's another protective big brother, in fact, he's Mai's big brother figure before him... and Naru, he knew very well that he will do anything in his power to keep her safe.

"Alright..." He breathed. "Just please, please, please, be careful."

Mai smirked at her worrywart, beloved big brother. "Of course! Being surrounded with an idiot scientist, and stupid medium around, nothing serious will happen to me."

"Don't forget the stick-in-the-mud onmyouji..." Gene added, snickering.

Mai chortled.

Naru uncharacteristically snorted.

Daniel chuckled.

That's right… Lin's also with them. There's nothing to be worried about.

* * *

During breakfast, they talked about random things, but mostly, and update on how their respective parents were doing.

"Anyway, about the case," Madoka started, changing the topic. "We can't have Naru to take the spotlight, can we?"

"Nope, that's not a nice move." Gene said.

The two visitors nodded. "So, you have someone in mind to be his stand in?" Daniel asked them.

Mai and Gene paused to think, and it was Lin who suggested a name.

"How about Yasuhara-san?"

Daniel tilted his head. "Yasuhara-san? Who's that?"

Mai told him about their case about a certain school where the students were cursing one of their teachers without knowing about it.

"And besides, SPR is known having a 'quite young owner', so I think Yasu will fit the description."

Naru nodded, pushing his plate, indicating that he's finish. "Alright, it's Yasuhara-san then." He sip his tea before ordering Mai to call the bespectacled man to come to the office today.

"On the other thing, Oliver." Daniel placed his cup back on its saucer before looking up at the young man. "They were asking about the progress of your search...?"

The downcast eyes of Mai and Gene, and Naru's slight change on his usual stoic demeanor answered his question.

He sighed with heavy heart and didn't ask anything about it any further.

* * *

Mai and Gene arrived in the office with Daniel on tow. Lin, Madoka, and Naru decided to pick Yasuhara and discuss the plan before arriving in the office.

"Good morning~~" She greeted cheerfully. On the sofa used for guests sat three people who were not guests. And they were, Bou-san, Ayako, and John.

"Jou-chan!" Bou-san exclaimed, hugging the girl, ruffling her hair. Daniel raised his eyebrow at the gesture. "What is going on? Why did you called us so early to have a meeting?" The former monk asked.

Mai smiled at him. "Let's wait for Naru to arrive."

"Well, well, well, care to introduce us to the new hot stud beside you?" Ayako crossed her legs, smirking at Mai.

"Oh! That's rude of me!" Mai gasped. "My brother, Daniel."

The boy politely bowed at them as Mai introduced them one by one, from the former monk, to the self-proclaimed priestess, and to the relatively young Catholic Priest exorcist.

"Although they are not members of SPR, they are psychics who act in adjunct with us." She said, after the introduction.

If Ayako was drinking at the moment, she's sure she already spluttered the liquid. She widened her eyes and blush in embarrassment.

It was Bou-san who raised his hand in his usual leisurely manner and asked. "What is going on? Why's your brother here?"

"It has something to do with our next case." Mai answered.

"Really?" John asked.

Mai nodded assuredly at him, before excusing herself to the kitchen to make some tea, leaving her brother in the common room to socialize with the team.

"So… Mai didn't tell us that she has a bother…" Ayako flipped her auburn hair, batting her eyelashes at him.

Daniel raised his eyebrow at her not-so-subtle-invitation. "Mai said that you are a priestess?"

"Yes." Ayako smiled at him.

"Since when did they change the requirements to become a priestess?"

Ayako's eyebrow twitched. "Requirements?"

Bou-san bit his lip from chuckling, he already know what's coming next.

"I thought only young and pure maidens can be a priestess." Daniel mumbled.

The former monk clutched his stomach as he laugh seeing Ayako's red and embarrassed face. "Naru-chan also said the same thing! Hahahah!"

Gene joined Bou-san's cackle.

"Are you sure you're Mai's brother and not Naru's?" The embarrass priestess huffed, crossing her arms.

"I'm most certainly sure." Daniel smirked. "I'd disown myself if we were."

Just when Mai entered the common room with a tray of hot steaming cups of tea and one iced-coffee, the main door opened, it was Naru following him was Lin's tall form and Madoka's gentle figure.

Then…

"Eh...?" John and Ayako said simultaneously, blinking in disbelief.

"Shounen?!" Bou-san exclaimed in surprise, standing up.

"Yasu!" Mai and Gene both shouted.

Naru waved his hands and called for everyone to sit on the sofa. Following Naru's instructions, they sat, and everyone asked the questions. Naru, looking impatient, waved his hands once more.

"We will explain the situation in order from the beginning to everyone, could I have a bit of quiet?" Out of options, everyone shut their mouths.

Naru looked around and started.

"Someone has made a request to us. I have already accepted. So I hope to receive everyone's help."

Ayako raised her brows. "So... that's it?"

Naru only nodded, then looked around at them once more. "The investigation will begin in five days. Is there anyone here who cannot participate?"

No one replied to Naru's words. After confirming that, Naru turned to look at Yasuhara. Yasuhara Osamu – the Student Council President who came here to make his request on behalf of the students in the previous case.

Upon seeing Yasuhara's gentle nod, Naru dropped the bomb.

"Yasuhara will act as my substitute."

"What in the world?!" Bou-san and Ayako exclaimed.

"What's with this case that Yasuhara needed play your part?"

To Ayako's abrupt outburst, John chuckled nervously. "Now, now, let's have Naru-san finish explaining."

Naru sighed gratefully, at least there's one person in the team like John.

"Thank you John." Then he sent Ayako a cold glare. The priestess gulped nervously. "This is an extremely big job. It could even be called a job for publicity. The client has requested secrecy in its execution, but to what extent secrecy can be maintained I don't know. If the media gets wind of this I can imagine it turning into a big uproar. I did not want to accept it initially, but some events have occurred such that I had to accept. That's why I have requested Yasuhara-san to be my substitute." Naru explained.

The case on Yasuhara's school was a famous one, besides paranormal events becoming the target of the media, The SPR, the ones responsible for resolving the situation, have also become instant celebrities. News reporters and magazine reporters have arrived in droves and gave them endless trouble.

"However, is this a situation of the level that requires Naru to orchestrate?" To Bou-san's query, Naru replied coolly.

"If that was not the case I would not purposely have Yasuhara-san come here. It looks like the client has gathered many psychic users. They are practically all suspicious people widely lauded by the media. I don't want to have anything to do with that type of people."

Bou-san smiled, satisfied. "So you are forcing something you dislike onto someone else?" He smirked.

"I'm not particularly forcing you all. If you don't feel like it, you may leave."

When Naru said those cold words, Daniel interrupted with a smirk.

"Why don't you ask everyone nicely? You do wish for everyone to go together, right? That's why you have gathered everyone here."

Madoka nodded in agreement. "When you are asking people for something, do you use this tone to speak? We've clearly told you before – such a child that refuses to learn."

When Madoka starts lecturing Naru, the team starts laughing. Naru, wearing an expression of extreme displeasure, was momentarily lost for words. Then Madoka looked around at them again.

"Naru really dislikes the publicity stage. He planned to refuse this job, but he accepted only because of our situation. Although I think it is going to trouble everyone, could everyone please help him."

When asked by someone like that, everyone should have trouble refusing. Everyone nodded, as though influenced by Madoka's smile. Naru tapped on the table with his fingertip unhappily.

"In conclusion, I beg to be excused from the foolish uproar like the one that happened the last time. And I don't wish to cooperate with the fools who are immeasurably self-satisfied when lauded by the foolish media."

"And then? Is Naru-chan and Gene not going to the site?" Bou-san asked.

Naru frowned. "Even if we didn't want to go, we don't have any reason not to."

"I have a question." John raised his hand very respectfully. "Then what character will Naru-san go as?"

"I will go as a simple investigator from this place."

"Oh…" The young priest gasped.

"Then, what is the client like this time?" Ayako asked. Using a dangerous expression, Naru gave a name. Everyone was instantaneously stumped.

This was a super famous person whose name even they knew of. That being the case, if the media finds out, there would really be a huge uproar.

Regardless, it was the name of Japan's former prime minister.

* * *

Discussion and preparation took four days. On the fifth day, they set off to the distant Nagano to begin their investigation. The subject of the investigation was said to be an ancient manor. Because there were spirits appearing it was abandoned for a long time.

Yeah, it's a clichéd story.

If it wasn't for the fake Davis Brothers, Naru won't decide to take the case.

"You think Masako will be there too?" Mai asked to no one particular, as Lin drive to the location.

"Possibly" Gene answered. "Since she's Japan most sought out medium after all."

"Hmm..." She glanced at the black clad boss sitting on the passenger's seat, and smirk. "Are you excited to see the person who impersonated you?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see what kind of a fool human being he is."

Gene snickered. "I bet they imagine you as a balding old-man, wearing thick eyeglasses."

Mai laughed, and Lin's shoulder slightly shook, controlling his self not to laugh at his charge.

Naru slammed his book shut, he slowly turned to his brother who was stifling a laughter in the back seat. "Same goes to you." He smirked when Gene sober. "Remember, it's not only me who they impersonate, but also you. The balding old-man wearing thick eyeglasses might be you, Eugene."

"No way!" He exclaimed. "I don't give that kind of impression in the book that I wrote, unlike you."

Naru rolled his eyes. "Whatever, stupid medium."

Very soon they encountered an ancient, dilapidated gate - an unwelcoming iron lattice red with rust. The doorpost looked like it was made with bricks, but it appeared half rotten, covered entirely with green moss. Although there was a door, there were no walls on either side. On both sides of the door was a dense forest. After travelling in the dim forest for a while, they saw a majestic building. When the gates were opened, Lin parked the SPR van in the parking lot.

"Lights, camera, action! It's show time!" Mai cheered and jumped from the vehicle. "Let's go Kazehaya Narumi, Jin!"

She grinned at the twins, where they groaned in response.

* * *

"Really. It's like a hotel or a museum." Yasuhara muttered.

Indeed, the manor looked like an ancient hotel or a museum. Rather than calling it a big house, it might as well be called a castle. The gardens surrounding the house also looked abandoned, Mai heart sunk when she saw the poor view.

Even from the outside, one could tell that this house had been vacant for a long time.

"But it is very poorly maintained. Left like this it is almost like a haunted house." Ayako said that and Bou-san couldn't control his laughter.

"Certainly, isn't this a haunted house? That's why we are here right now."

"Mai, what's your first impression?" Looking up at the house and then to her, Naru asked.

"It gives me goose bumps."

For some reason, the house gave her off a very strong oppressive feeling.

"Gene?" He asked his medium brother. "What about you?"

His steps faltered and looked at Naru. "I don't want to die…" He whispered and his usual jovial indigo eyes were dull and cold.

Naru, Mai, and Lin tensed.

"He's possessed already?" Mai gasped in horror.

Gene blinked and his eyes went back to normal. "What happen?" He ran his hand thru his hair.

"The ghost decided to reach you." Lin said. "But my shiki pushed him away."

Naru sighed. "We're not there yet and you're already in trouble."

"Hey! That's Mai's specialty!"

"I beg to differ, stupid medium!"

"Ha! Then prove it to me otherwise, clumsy esper!" Gene smirked, mocking her.

"Idiots, shut up." Naru growled.

"With that type of attitude, do you think he can pass as just a simple investigator?" Bou-san couldn't help but not-so-quietly whispered to John.

And the priest just laughed.

The team entered the immense pair of doors which has a ridiculously humongous hall beyond, and two men stood at the base of the stairs. One was a man above forty, and the other was about sixty.

They walked through the main doors which had always been open, one of the men walked up to them.

"I am called Ohashi." Saying that, the man bowed.

"The boss is…" When that was said, Yasuhara took a step forward.

"That would be me." Yasuhara also bowed gently. "I am the boss, Shibuya Kazuya." He said that with perfect composure, as though without any guilt on his conscience.

Mai mentally snorted. _This guy...! I can tell that he's used to do this kind of thing._

"So I see. You are as youthful as I've heard you to be." Ohashi did not have any suspicion, and bowed towards Yasuhara. "I have been given full responsibility over this issue. You can take me as the client." Ohashi looked towards the other members.

"You all are?" He asked.

Bou-san bowed gently and introduced his self, followed by Ayako, and lastly John. After they introduced their names, Yasuhara spoke.

"They are psychics who have deigned to work closely with us. They have specially come to help us this time."

"Is that so." Ohashi nodded. "And the other three are?"

Yasuhara lightly replied. "They are my assistants."

"And their names are?" Ohashi asked.

Naru spoke up first. "I am Kazehaya Narumi."

Gene bowed slightly. "Jin."

"Lin Koujo."

Ohashi looked at Mai.

"Ah… I am Taniyama Mai."

Ohashi looked around at them, then gestured towards the corridor. "Please come this way. All the guests have already gathered."

Ohashi led them through many turns in the wide corridor, towards the center of the house. It was a really quaint mansion. The place Ohashi brought them to, was a large room. In the center of the grandiose room was a large table with many people sitting at it, waiting.

Masako was there too.

Masako had arrived much earlier, and sat there dressed in her usual kimono. She looked at them, or rather at Naru, with a slight smile on her face.

SPR was apparently the last group to arrive. After Naru, who was the last, had entered, the man standing next to the door shut it.

Ohashi-san had them seated properly.

"Everyone has arrived, so I shall begin."

* * *

"I can't believe I've got to see Davis Brothers personally! Especially Dr. Oliver Davis!" Bou-san cheered when the team settled in their assigned base. "And Minami-san actually knew the famous Uri Geller."

Ayako flipped her hair and rolled her eyes. "Famous to the extent that it makes one feel that that Minami is lying."

"Are you saying that he introduced us a fake Davis Brothers?" Bou-san challenged the priestess, a little bit angry.

"No, however, the Professor is much older than I had imagined. Although I have never met the Davis Brothers before, I do remember hearing that he is a very young person."

"Ha! And then what, seduce him?" Bou-san scoffed. Ayako's purse flew on his head. "Ouch! What's the big deal woman!"

"At your age and you act like a fan boy!"

"Well, Bou-san _is_ a fan boy." Gene stated, crossing his arms on his chest as he watched the couple bicker.

"Takigawa-san admires the Professor greatly." John said. "He even asked me to act as his interpreter with the Davis Borthers."

Bou-san blush red-beet. "Hey, John! It was supposed to be a secret!"

Ayako and Gene laughed.

"The Professor is such a great person." Yasuhara cut in. "However, that person called Minami, don't you think he is a little suspicious?"

"Ah, do you think so too, Shounen?"

Yasuhara nodded. "Yes, yes. I can't help feeling that he lacks integrity and can't warm up to him."

"And if the Davis Brothers came to Japan, shouldn't it cause a huge uproar? I haven't heard any rumors of them ever coming to Japan." John added.

Bou-san was also frowning. "You've got a point…"

Naru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We are not here to talk about other people, we are here to work. Mai –" Naru frown when he didn't see the brown-haired assistant among the team.

"Where is Mai?"

Everyone looked around the room.

"She's not here." Bou-san muttered.

"Obviously." Naru spat before leaving the room to find the missing girl.

The whole team followed him behind.

"Ne, Ne, Minami-san~ I heard Dr. Oliver Davis good at psychometry." They heard Mai's voice in the corner, following five middle-aged men of Minami Psychic Research Center, among the five were two foreigners on their fifties – both have sandy blond hair, and both wore thick eyeglasses. They're the one who impersonated the Davis Brothers.

"Get out of our way, missy." Minami snapped.

"Eh~ but there's something I needed to ask to the oh-so-great Oliver Davis." Mai pulled out a teary puppy dog eyes. The older of the two foreigners turned his head and faced her.

"What is it young lady?" The old man, who Minami-san introduced as Oliver Davis, said in English and smiled at her.

Mai covered her mouth in shock. She answered him in English with a clear English accent. "Oh my, and here I am looking forward to your English accent professor." Then she giggled. "I guess being in foreign country made you forget your accent huh?"

The old-man frown, and Minami finally snapped. He grabbed Mai by her collar when he saw the approaching SPR.

"You are disturbing our work!" He tossed Mai to the first person he saw, which is Naru, and glared at Yasuhara. "You should not let one of your team members wander alone. Oliver and Eugene Davis can't concentrate on their work because of her." He scolded, pointing at Mai and huffed and turn around to his team.

Naru glared down at the girl and Mai gulp nervously.

Great! She has a lot of explaining to do…

* * *

 **[A/N]:**

Happy New Year! I hope you enjoy your vaction as I am! *throws confetti*

anyway~~ Sorry to have kept you waiting~~ and since my Ghost Hunt mood is back by re-reading the manga, re-watching the anime, and re-reading my favorite fanfictions, i'll update as often as I could~~

yay!

Thank you so much guys... *flying kisses*

xOxO

\- BSOL


	34. Chapter 26

"Naruuuu!" Mai whined for an umpteenth time. Naru dispersed the team to measure the rooms for the floor plan and Mai was grounded in the base for her earlier charade.

"Don't make me handcuff you Mai." He threatened as he helped Lin set up the chord in the monitors.

"Eeeeeeh~~ Buuuuut~" She pouted. "I just helped you in making our job easier! The earlier we expose those impostors the earlier we can go home! Right, Lin-Lin?" She turned to the Chinese man, who was silently typing on his laptop. "Hey, at least back me up! I know you heard me, you're not wearing your headphones!" In response, Lin took the headphone from the table and put it over his head.

"Triator!" Mai huffed, crossing her arms.

 _I just don't want to get involved._ Lin thought.

"Naaaaaruuuuu! I want to measure the rooms too!"

"Gene and the others are already capable of doing that." The girl grumbled incoherent words as a reponse, but Naru already knew that it was all insults about him. "Now if you're done, tea."

Mai grumbled about a tea addicted narcissist before stomping her way to the table where they put their tea and electric kettle.

While they were engaged in their own jobs, Ohashi entered the room.

"Is the arrangement of having your rooms here alright?"

"Yes. Thank you very much." Since Yasuhara was not around, Naru answered.

"The equipment are really impressive." Ohashi looked up at the equipment on the stands with a look of awe.

"Thank you for saying so. Shibuya- _sachou_ gave me the task of conducting an interview, may I question you for a while?"

"Ah sure." Naru let Ohashi-san take a seat, and then sat down himself. He opened a file at the table.

"First, could you please confirm once more the content of the initial request?"

With Naru starting work, the atmosphere also started to stretch taut. Mai placed the fresh brewed tea, the then tense and serious Ohashi, began to relax at the calming scent.

He began to relate the history of the said haunted mansion.

* * *

"What a strange house. This room has random corridors that lead nowhere. It feels like playing an RPG." Yasuhara said, looked around the irregularly shaped room.

"You think we'll discover a corpse just by wandering around?" Gene suddenly asked.

"Possible." Bou-san answered. He went to open the window but only to be welcomed with another room. "Whoa! Why does this window open into another room instead of outside? This house is just as weird as we'd thought."

Yasu and Gene peeked inside. It's indeed another room instead of directing them outside.

The digital thermometer beeped. Gene recorded the data on his notes. "Let's move to the next room."

The three men was dumbfounded when they entered, in the very center of the large room was a small room.

Furthermore, the height of the floor was different only in that location.

"I don't get why it's here." Yasuhara muttered, opening the small room only to find it empty.

"If it's a video game, there's gotta be something inside."

"Yeah! Like treasure chest or a mini-boss." Gene concurred at Bou-san.

"Oh! Aren't you the SPR team?" The said SPR team turned to face a smug Minami, followed by his team.

Minami saw the digital thermometer on Gene's hand and gasped. "Oh! Are you measuring the temperature too?"

"Yes, are you doing the same thing too Minami-san?" Gene asked, smiling at him.

"Yes." He answered, shaking the mercury thermometer in the air. "I'm using the methods that the Davises passed down to me."

"President." A foreigner entered the room, it's the one whom Minami-san introduced as 'Eugene Davis', "I sense something beyond this room." He said in accented Japanese.

Gene coughed in disgust seeing the man who impersonated him. _Did I really give that kind of image?_

Minami-san beamed at him. "Oh! As expected from you Eugene- _hakase_!" He followed his team leaving the room, but not before smiling at Yasuhara and the others. "Well, let's do our best! Your president might be young but it seems he knew what he was doing! The spoils go to the team that wins." He said before leaving completely.

"Wow… Takigawa-san was totally starstuck." Yasuhara sniggered at the slightly blushing and dazed monk.

Gene sighed, telling them to move on to the next room.

* * *

Yasuhara was taken aback when he saw Naru close his notebook, done in interviewing Ohashi when they enter the base.

The college student smirked.

"Well done, Narumi-kun. You handle the interview well, remind me to give you a raise after."

Naru flashed his fake and charming smile. "Thank you so much, Shibuya- _sachou_."

Ohashi bowed at Yasuhara. "You have very competent employees Shibuya- _sama_." He said, gesturing the people in the base.

"Of course! I only hired the best."

"Well then I'll take my leave, Narumi- _sama_ already got the details that you wanted."

"I see, thank you so much."

Silence filled in the room for a while after Ohashi left before laughters erupted from the team.

"Bwahahahaha! Shounen, you are really good! Why don't you become our boss permanently?" Bou-san was slapping Yasu's back.

"I learned from the best."

"If you're done with your nonsense, I want your reports now." Naru stated sternly.

Gene handed him the clipboard. "Aw geez Narumi-kun, you workaholic fellow."

"Because I came here to work, Jin-kun."

"We're back!" Ayako announced, entering the base with John and Masako on tow.

"We bumped into Hara-san when we are having our walkthrough" John announced before Naru can ask. "She decided to cooperate with us."

Naru sighed but didn't say anything and reviewed the data they've gathered.

"Ohohoho~ How's the base-grounded Mai-chan?" Bou-chan teasingly grinned at girl, who was pouting in front of the monitor, helping Lin.

"Unfortunately, I'm currently in the technology team." She grumbled.

"Now, now, it's not so bad." Bou-san ruffled her hair. "I haven't heard any complain from Lin before."

Mai groaned in response.

"Ah, did you already recover from being starstruck when you saw one of the Davis earlier, Takigawa-san?" Yasuhara grinned at the monk.

Bou-san blushed at Yasuhara's teasing tone. "Wh-What's that supposed to mean?! Don't look at me like I'm a freak!"

"Then why are you embarrassed." Ayako teased. "You are certainly blushing."

"You bumped into Oliver Davis?" Mai asked, raising her eyebrow. She sipped her tea waiting for answer.

"Nope, we met his brother, Eugene Davis." Bou-san mumbled shyly.

The girl choked on her tea. "Wh-What?" She glanced at Gene and grinned cheekily, who only rolled his eyes. "You did?"

Yasuhara nodded. "Yeah... but he felt off..."

"Oi, oi! First Oliver Davis, and his brother Eugene? I don't want you talk bad things about them." Bou-san huffed in annoyance.

"Bou-san you are really a Davis hard-core fan!"

"S-Shut up!" He stuttered. "Well, Oliver- _hakase_ was an amazingly diligent man and meticulous researcher, he writes his theses in scientific way. Whereas his brother, Eugene- _hakase_ , he has strong spiritual powers as well, he's a perfect psychic medium."

"Eh? So it's different from regular medium?" Yasuhara tilted his head.

"Yes, he speaks the language of the spirit who possessed him. This rare occurrence wouldn't happen unless the spirit was really channeling through him. Only a true medium can do such thing."

"Oh… impressive." The stand-in manager gasped. "I never knew such person exists."

Gene control himself not to grinned, he's used to hearing people praising his talent, but as time goes by, it all sounded like staged or planned, like, people already memorized what they will tell in front of him, and it lost its warmth like how it used to be. But now, hearing them talking about him... it brought back the warmth on his chest.

He almost forgot how it feels when someone sincerely praised him.

 _Almost._

* * *

The next day, Mai was grinning when Naru relieved his punishment on her being base-grounded and let her work with the others. She was grouped with Bou-san, Yasuhara, and John to measure the rooms, while the two mediums and Ayako were having a walkthrough.

Lin, as usual, was replaying the tapes that were recorded last night. There wasn't a single tape which caught anything out of the ordinary.

The tapes recorded by the microphones were the same.

The temperature records also appeared normal.

And on the other equipment showed nothing abnormal had occurred.

In the evening, before sundown they (the group assigned in measurements) had more or less completed measuring the third floor and the attic, and they returned to base.

Using his usual arrogant attitude, Naru ordered Lin to present the floor plans for everyone to see.

"Lin, how many rooms are there in total?" He asked after everyone was back in the base from their assigned tasks.

"106, including the attic."

"That many?!" Mai exclaimed unexpectedly. "Then what's this huge space in the center?" She asked, pointing at the irregular shaped empty space at the center of the mansion in the monitor.

"It might be a secret room, the one that the owner's son wanted to hide."

"But there are several empty spaces in the in this house, are you saying they are all secret rooms?"

Naru thought for a moment "That is a troubling possibility." Then he added, "Let's verify the measurements again tomorrow."

"Huh?! All the rooms?! Are you serious?! Only if you give us secret room finder!"

"You already have a measuring tape." He deadpanned.

"Urgh! Naru!"

One of the butlers knocked in the room, informing them about dinner.

Gene sighed tiredly. "Finally, it's dinner time! Come on, Mai, Naru." He called.

"You go ahead, I'll be there in a moment."

"'kheeeey~"

While they were completely absorbed in eating, suddenly somebody addressed them.

"Uhm, Shibuya-san?" It was Igarashi-sensei, the teacher from university.

Gene nudged Yasuhara beside him, who hurriedly raised his head. It seems he forgotten that he's currently the 'Shibuya-san' that Igarashi-sensei addressed to.

"Ah, yes?"

"I'm really sorry to disturb you while you are having your meal."

"It's nothing much, please don't mind."

A generous and gracious smile hung on her face.

"I want to try holding a séance tonight. If possible, I hope to receive the help of you and everyone here."

Yasuhara thought for a moment. "I understand. Let me offer our help, right guys?" He turned to the others and flashed his charming smile.

"Yes, Shibuya- _sachou_." The chorused stiffly to hide their grin..

"But about Narumi-kun? Will he join us too?" It's Bou-san subtle way of asking: _'Will Naru let us join?'_

At this point Naru, who had just passed by Igarashi-sensei, and Lin, entered.

"Ah Narumi-kun, perfect timing!"

"Yes, is there anything?"

Everyone was holding back a teasing grin hearing Naru's answer. Him, answering that way, was an entertainment to them.

"Just now Igarashi-sensei said that she will hold a séance tonight. I will attend, so as the others, what about you?"

Naru thought slightly. "Let me attend too. Anyway there aren't any important jobs that need to be done tonight."

After dinner and all the way until the start of the séance, all of them gathered at the base.

"It would be nice if Eugene- _hakase_ will do a séance, I want to see the man who was known as the 'perfect psychic medium' live in action for the first time." Bou-san dreamingly stated.

Gene coughed to hide his slightly blushing face.

"Ahw come on, get a grip fan boy!" Ayako slapped his back.

The others laughed seeing the monk being flustered. The two mediums reported their findings during their walkthrough to Naru while waiting for the clock to turned nine o'clock.

* * *

At nine o'clock they all gathered at a room next to the dining room. A round table and quite a few stools had been moved into the room.

Igrashi-sensei and her assistant, Suzuki-san, Minami and the Davis Brothers, had already gathered there.

"Ah…" Bou-san, who had turned bashful the moment he saw the Davises, gasped.

The SPR team raised their eyebrows when they saw the camcorder that Minami was setting up, it was just a very ordinary camcorder for home use.

Looking at the monitor, Minami scratched his head. "It's a little dark. Can't we have a little more light?" He said.

Igarashi-sensei heard him, she momentarily tilted her head in confusion and stared at him. "What are you saying about increasing the brightness? During the séance we will only be using candles."

"Eh? Is that so?"

"This is a matter of course, because spirits dislike bright lights. A single candle will be used, just that."

"That really is troubling…"

"Didn't Eugene- _hakase_ teach you that?" It was Mai who asked him that, raising her eyebrow, she really can't him ruining their reputations.

Minami glared at her. "He did, I just didn't bring this time our own night vision camera." Minami-san said viciously.

Ayako smirked, joining Mai in pissing the man off. "Then it seems the Davises failed in teaching you properly about ghost hunting."

"You –!"

Suddenly, Gene spoke, addressing Yasuhara, butting in to prevent any verbal fight that's likely to occur. "Boss, could we bring our video recorder over here? We still have some that aren't in use."

The stand-in manager Yasuhara, nodded. "If Igarashi-sensei doesn't object…"

Igarashi-sensei smiled. "Yes, I'm delighted if you could do that."

"Then, Narumi-kun, please help Mai set up the camera."

Mai moved the night vision camera and the custom made camera that will automatically capture the areas in the room that are at a lower than normal temperature during the séance.

When the equipment was finally set up, candles were lit on the round table, the lights switched off, and then the séance begun.

Candles and white paper were arranged on the table, Suzuki-san wore a blindfold while holding a pen.

"Please hold the hand of the person besides you." Igarashi-sensei said. The Davis Brothers, Minami, Yasu, Igarashi-sensei were the only people in the circled table.

The rest hung back around the walls to observe.

"After breathing deeply please summon the spirit here. Summoning the spirit within this room…"

It was so silent that one could have heard a pin drop.

"To the ones living in this building, please borrow the hands of this girl and let us hear your inner voices."

The silence was deep.

Suzuki-san didn't respond at all, but her hand holding the pen was trembling slightly.

Masako blinked and took a sharp breath.

"They're here..." Gene stage-whisper. Hearing his brother's words, Naru immediately pull Mai closer to him.

Just as he whispered such, silently, a squeaking sound suddenly rang out. More intense than the sound, was the pen in Suzuki-san's hand hit the paper. Everyone held their breaths, Suzuki-san's hand moved in large strokes, writing black words on the paper. Igarashi-sensei lifted sheet after sheet of paper beside her. The pen continued to move.

Then, there was a sudden bang. It was as though the room was hit from the outside.

"W-W-What's going on?" Minami stood up, scared. Igarashi-sensei spoke in a severe tone.

"You break the circle. Don't be shaken, calm down." Only Suzuki-san and Yasuhara were seated at the table calmly.

The room resounded with knocking sounds on the walls or the floor.

" _Naumakusanmandabazaradankan_." Bou-san chanted a prayer then all at once the sounds stopped, following that, the lights suddenly turned on. It was Naru who turned on the lights.

"What was that just now…?" Ayako said.

Minami was underneath the table, shaking in fear, the brothers were also glued to the wall, and even Yasu was holding the edge of the table.

Suzuki-san was still wearing the blindfold in a daze, Igarashi-sensei stood up and removed the blindfold. Suzuki-san looked completely ignorant of what had happened.

In the end, in the course of that disturbance, only the SPR team looked so calm.

Yasuhara picked up a piece of paper on the table, then passed it to Naru. He took the paper, on which was wrote:

 **HELP!**

Gathering the papers which were scattered on the floor, only one word was messily written on those papers.

"'Help'…?" Ayako read writing.

"Was it written by a spirit? Whom was it asking help from?" John asked confusedly.

"They are asking help from us." Masako said, taking one of the papers.

"But this one is different..." Gene showed them the paper he had picked up.

 **I DON'T WANT TO DIE!**

And it was even written in red lines... in blood.

* * *

"What did it feel like?" Igarashi-sensei asked her assistant Suzuki-san.

Everyone returned to the base to replay the footage, Igarashi-sensei and her assistant came along, Minami and the others refused, they're too scared to watch the video.

"Well... it seemed to drag my arm around. It felt like they are forcing me to write even though I don't want to, that kind of feeling."

"Stop." Naru suddenly raised his sharp voice. Lin stopped the play-back. "Go back fifty-three seconds and go frame by frame."

Lin rapped on the keys of the computer. The images appeared in reverse, and the piece of paper jumped back onto the table.

"What is it?" Asked Bou-san.

"That piece of paper." Gene pointed the screen. Then, the picture stopped. The paper slowly floated down. It was a blank white paper flipping over.

"Ah!"

The blank paper suddenly has a bloody writing on it as it landed on the floor.

"...There was nothing written there just one frame before." John whispered, staring at the screen.

Mai caught Masako when she suddenly staggered beside her. "Masako!"

"I'm sorry... May I go back to my room? I'm feeling nauseous."

"I'll take you."

"Matsuzaki-san, please go with them." Naru ordered.

"Okay."

"Geez Naru, I'll be fine by myself."

"No!"

Mai flinched. Naru's getting uncharacteristically nervous, it was like he had turned rather neurotic… Mai guided Masako to their room, together with Ayako.

Followed by Igarashi-sensei and Suzuki-san who also decided to retired for the night.

"What do you feel during the séance?" Naru asked his brother, the men were still in the base discussing things.

"I can smell the stench of blood." He said. "I'm sure that what made Hara-san nauseous."

"Did you smell it when the rapping sound started?"

"No… it was after."

"I see. Bou-san, help Gene set up night-vision camera and microphones in the séance room, and let's call it a day."

The two aforementioned men dispersed to the room where they were just earlier.

* * *

"Mai."

She turned around and saw him joining her. "Gene… Where are we?"

"In the mansion's hallway, I think."

The two were just standing until they heard someone... or something approaching.

"Ugh!" Mai covered her nose in disgust.

"Mai!"

"Blood... I smell a stench of blood, it's like my body and my hair are all drenched in blood."

The two froze when the smell getting strong and stronger. They heard staggered steps from the dark part of the hallway.

Mai paled and wanted to scream when a grotesque figure staggering towards them – it was drenched in blood, which was still dripping on the floor.

"Ugh..." Mai whimpered. Gene pulled her closer to him. The figure was grinning as it walked past them.

"Blood..."

It whispered before they were back in the real world.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Suzuki-san? Hey, has no one seen her?" It was Igarashi-sensei who asked Yasuhara.

The three SPR girls were welcomed with a distressed Igarashi-sensei, asking around about her missing assistant, when they entered the dining room, where the other invited psychics were gathered.

"W-What's happening?" Mai asked Naru, who was standing near the doorway, with Gene.

"Suzuki-san had vanished."

Her heart was pounding. "She's… dead." She whispered, that only the twins can hear, remembering her dream last night.

"That thing took her." Gene stated, watching the panic-stricken and worried Igarashi-sensei sadly.

Naru has a serious and expression as he watched the others comforting the old-lady.

"She wasn't around when I got up this morning. Due to my advanced age she is always by my side. When I woke up at dawn, she was still sleeping soundly. Then…"

"By 'dawn' what time was it?"

Igarashi-sensei shook her head. "I don't know."

"And what time did you get up?"

"It was around seven o'clock."

Bou-san read the time on his wrist watch. "It's ten now. She had already disappeared for at least three hours."

Just as then, Ohashi entered the room. "I asked the staff, but no one has seen Suzuki-san. The front entrance is locked from the inside. We checked and it was still locked this morning." He informed Yasuhara. "And there's no way to lock it from the outside without the key."

"She may have gotten lost somewhere. Let's search the premises first." Yasuhara said that then turned towards Naru. "Narumi-kun, are you alright with that?"

Naru nodded. "Yes. Lin and I will check last night's video recording. Gene, Mai," He called, the two turned to him. "Be careful."

Gene softly smiled and patted his shoulder in assurance.

"We will." Mai assured him.

* * *

They walked through countless rooms, and even opened things like cabinets to search. Listening closely after shouting for Suzuki-san's name, brought no reply.

They couldn't find her anywhere.

Not a single person in the mansion had encountered Suzuki-san.

Igarashi-sensei sighed, and Yasuhara can see that she's already tired. "Let's take a break, and meet up with the others."

"We're not giving up yet." Gene smiled at her.

"Okay… I'm sorry for all the trouble."

Mai watched the old-lady sadly, she was hopeful that she will still find her missing assistant, and Mai can't crush her hopes by saying that maybe, Suzuki-san's already dead.

"Oh, it's Igarashi-sensei!" It was Minami. "I just heard what happen to your assistant, what a dreadful turn of events! I'm so sorry."

Mai raised her eyebrow, he doesn't sound sorry at all!

Igarashi-sensei gasped when she saw one of the foreigners sitting beside Minami. "Can you ask the Professor, Dr. Davis? If it's him, he might know of something…" Saying that, she started frantically searching for something in her pocket.

"Right, I've been always carrying this…" She handed a small, cylindrical object to him. It was a contact lens case. "This is Suzuki-san's contact lens case. Can you ask him to perform a psychometric reading on it?"

"W-Well... I'm not sure –"

"Oh! What's this? Oliver- _hakase_ is having second thoughts in helping people?" Mai finally snapped. She can't stand watching Igarashi-sensei asking for help at the wrong person. It hurts seeing her hopeful eyes, thinking that these impostors can help her. "It's an emergency situation!"

"Taniyama-san." Yasuhara put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

Minami glared at her and snatched the contact lens case from Igarashi-sensei, with a grudging expression, handing it to Dr. Davis. Seeing the old-lady hopefully waiting in anticipation hurts Mai, she looked away and sighed.

Not even a minute passed, "Apparently he can't see from this type of object." Minami shrugged.

"That can't be! What if we try something else?"

"The Professors' clairvoyance is limited to items that were worn on the person at the time of disappearance."

"Items that are worn on the person at the time of disappearance…" Igarashi-sensei mumbled.

"We couldn't possibly have something like that, unless we were exceptionally lucky!" Bou-san exclaimed, the team has been listening in the sidelines all this time.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Mai yelled. "You mean you can't tell where she is?! Since when did psychometry have such limitations?"

"How dare you question the professor's talent!" Minami defended. "Could she have been scared the séance and went back home?"

"What?! There's no way she will go home without informing Igarashi-sensei!"

"Because today's young people are so irresponsible." Minami smirked.

"That's probably it." Igarashi-sensei whispered. "I think so. She probably went home. She'll call me later... and I will really scold her."

"Sensei…"

Mai didn't say anything more, compared to believing that Suzuki-san had vanished, it would be better to simply believe she was irresponsible.

* * *

Everyone was on the base, and Mai silently sitting in one of chairs, hands clasping together tightly.

 _Please… Let my intuition be wrong this time… Please let her be safe…_ She prayed to all Japanese gods above.

"We could have possibly missed her. Can anyone say for certain that we've searched this idiotically huge house completely?" Ayako stated.

"How is that possible? Then are you saying that Suzuki-san has hid herself? If that's not the case, we've already shouted for her, at the very least she'd respond a little, right?" Bou-san retorted.

"And there's the possibility she couldn't respond to us."

"Why?"

"That… I don't know." Bou-san mumbled to himself.

Between the argument, Naru spoke. "Only the case for the contact lenses were left; by her own will she got up and went to a certain place – this point is undisputed."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What concern me are those blank spaces… If there are some entries into those hidden rooms, Suzuki-san may have gotten lost there, it is better to look for these hidden rooms."

"So... We're going to find any entrance?" Bou-san cocked his head.

"Yes."

* * *

"Do you think Suzuki-san can still be alive?" Ayako asked the mediums that are with her.

"Even if she's not, we still need to find her corpse." Gene stated.

"But you still haven't seen her spirit, so there's a possibility that she's still alive."

"Or already moved on." Masako butt in, covering her mouth as she speak.

"Ugh! My feet are already tired! How can we find a secret room if it's a _'secret'_ in the first place?!" She grumbled. She's already tried from all the walkthrough, and not to mention, she's wearing heels!

"It's your fault for wearing such thing." The lady medium huffed.

Ayako whacked her. "I should say the same thing to you for wearing such heavy clothing!"

Gene sighed listening at the two ladies behind him. Why Naru chose to be in the same group as them? He has no idea.

During their walkthrough, the two mediums send several lost souls to move on in the light.

"Girls, I found a door!" Gene, who had squatted down to count the steps of the stairs and find any sign of secret room, announced, halting the bickering of the two.

Looking closely at it, on the wall, half a door could be seen. Half of the door was covered by the stairs, and a small door handle could be seen. Gene grabbed this handle and pushed. The door opened easily inwards.

"Is there anything inside?" Ayako curiously asked as she peeked in the dark room.

"I don't know yet, but I'm going in to find out." Gene jumped into that room. The dust was all stirred up, and Gene coughed a few times.

"Are you alright?!" Ayako called from the doorway.

"I'm alright. There's so much dust." He coughed.

"Did you find anything?" Masako asked.

Gene shone the room with his flashlight. "There doesn't seem to be anything here - wait, there's something on the wall... There's a huge portrait!"

Gene removed the frame and passed it back out of the room. Masako took the dust covered frame from him, then Ayako helped pull him up from the room.

There, they carefully rubbed the dust on the frame. It looked like a self-portrait.

"Let's go back to the base." Gene announced.

* * *

"Whoa!"

John's shout interrupted Mai, Yasu, and Bou-san's discussion about Suzuki-san's chance of being still alive.

"John!"

"What happen?! Are you okay?!" Bou-san shone the torch over where he was. They saw John, who had apparently fallen over and was dusting his self.

"Yeah. The floor's uneven here." He said pointing at the dust-covered floor.

Using their flashlights, they looked closely at the place John was pointing to, Yasuhara gently removed the dust around that area. There was a rectangular cover made of wood.

"Is it a door?"

"Or a passageway?"

"Shall we open it?" Bou-san cautiously asked. The four nodded.

Yasuhara gently opened the cover. Beneath the cover they could see a metal ladder, which extended into the darkness beneath.

"There's a room down there." Bou-san sprawled at the edge, and shone the torch below.

Four looked at each other.

"No way..." John gasped. "A secret room...?"

"Could it be… that Suzuki-san is here?" Yasu muttered.

"That shouldn't be. If she was there should be footprints or signs of movement in the dust." Bou-san stated.

"Well, there's one way to find out and that's by going down there."

"Right, let's go down to take a look. Shounen, could I trouble you to give me light?" Handed the torch to Yasuhara, Bou-san climbed down the ladder calmly.

"How's it? Is there anyone?" John asked from above.

"No, no one. It feels like it's a very small room."

Bou-san climbed up the ladder. When he got back to the room above, Bou-san held a rag-like item in a hand.

"What's that?" Mai asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I don't know." Bou-san replied while he removed the dust. The strong smell of would from the narrow room burst forth. "It's an overcoat."

"A doctor's overcoat..." Mai rectified. Seeing the familiar style of the overcoat.

Bou-san, who was ruffling through the garment, suddenly stopped. "There's a name embroidered here."

Yasuhara shone the torch on it. The words couldn't be clearly seen under with just the light of the torch.

"We can't see it here. Let's take it to a brighter place to take a look." Bou-san announced before going back to the base.

* * *

"Secret rooms...? That's a really troublesome." Naru mumbled.

"Yeah... we did a quick search and found this." Bou-san handed him the item.

"A doctor's coat?" Naru received that overcoat.

Bou-san nodded. "Yeah, and look at this..." He pointed the label near the collar. "There's a name embroidered here."

" _'Property of Miyama Charity Hospital'_ " Naru read. "Isn't that the name of the hospital the family ancestor built? This must be hospital issued supplies."

"I think so too." Bou-san mumbled. "Why would this type of thing be in this type of place?"

"Possibility number one - That room was used as a rubbish dump for unwanted things." Yasuhara guessed.

Bou-san had that disdainful look. "Nope. Anything else?"

"Then, the patients from that facility lived there in hiding."

"Why would they live in hiding in such a place?"

"Don't ask me. Ah, there's the possibility that room is a sickroom of some sort."

"Hmm."

Naru didn't paid attention as Yasu and Bou-san were brainstorming of the possibilities as he proceeded to ruffle through the pockets and other places.

"There's something here." Naru pulled out something from the inner pocket of the coat. It's like a folded up piece of paper. Naru gently opened the battered sheet.

"Isn't that ancient money?" Bou-san leaned forward.

"Oh wow! Let me see! Let me see!" Mai grabbed his arm to see such item.

"Hm? Is this writing on it?" Bou-san held it against the chandelier to allow the light to pass through the note. "Let's see… Out. Ura. To. Listen. Die. All. Are. Re. Came…?"

"It doesn't make sense at all!" Mai exclaimed, slapping Bou-san's arm playfully.

"Did you say Urado?" Gene interposed from the doorway, holding a portrait. Mai handed him a clean towel to wipe his face clean from the dirt.

"Did you find anything?" Naru asked.

"Aside from a secret room? Yup~" He grinned, handed him the portrait.

"Another secret room?" Naru grumbled. "Who's portrait is this?"

"Look on the back."

Naru tilted the frame. He turned the portrait around to look at its back. "It says _'Meiji 32, March. Self-portrait of Urado.'_ " He read the words written in neat calligraphy.

"See? And the in the paper there's an 'Ura', maybe it meant 'Urado'?"

"But who is Urado?" Yasuhara muttered.

Mai shrugged and answered Yasuhara. "Well, since the self-portrait is so decorated could it be related to the owners? Like, Miyama's son or something?"

"So that's what it was!" Bou-san exclaimed. He picked up a pen and paper on the table, and wrote the characters down. "Uh... Out. Urado. By. Were. To. Listen. Die. All. Re. Came...?"

Gene and Mai both tilted their heads. Their expressions were like… _Huh?_

"What kind of speech is that?" Gene questioned. "Is it just a bunch of characters?"

"And I was still thinking there could be some clue." Mai added.

The two let out a tired sigh.

"I've got it!" Yasuhara suddenly snapped his fingers. "This is written in the Meijin Era format, then this is read from right to left."

Yasuhara rewrite the words on the note. "I think it translates something like this." He showed them the paper.

"I can read it… more or less…" Bou-san mumbled. " _'Those who –'_ , _'Came here –'_ it looks like… _'Those who came here are all dying'_ "

"If that's the case then the last characters are easy." Ayako said with extreme displeasure. "This is a message for someone. _'The ones who came here are all dying. Get out.'_ "

 _The people who came to this place have all died…_ Mai braced herself to keep herself from shuddering.

* * *

Everyone went to the Dining Room to have dinner. The thought that everyone who came in this place all died can't leave in Mai's mind.

Igarahi-sensei appeared to have spent the day worrying about Suzuki-san. She had called Suzuki-san's home in Tokyo, but only to find out that she did not return home, and was currently very worried. The image of Igarashi-sensei's frantically worried expression was somehow heart wrenching to watch for Mai...

She couldn't lie to her. She couldn't open her mouth and comfort her with lies, telling her that Suzuki-san would be oaky, when she knew she wasn't.

Seeing Igarashi-sensei like that made her feel bad, so she quietly left the dining room and returned to the base alone, where Lin continued to work in silence.

"Lin-Lin, I'm done with dinner, would you like me to relieve you?" She asked, sitting down on the chair nex to his.

"Thanks, but I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Lin only nodded and continue to his job. Mai looked around the base. "Where are Naru and the others?"

"Naru and Gene are at Ohashi-san's place. Yasuhara-san and Brown-san went to check on Igarashi-san."

Mai gripped the blueprint, that she's been looking, at the mention of the kind old-lady. "Lin-Lin, do you think... we can still find Suzuki-san alive?"

Lin stopped from his typing and turned to her. "What was your intuition has been saying?"

"I... I..." She's on the verge of tears just by thinking the worst. "I... was hoping that they are wrong this time... Igarashi-sensei will be grieving, I'm sure she will blame herself from what happen..."

Lin slightly smiled and patted her head for comfort seeing that she's already crying... crying for someone else.

"The least we can do is to find her body, for her to have a proper burial so she can rest in peace."

Mai wiped her tears and nodded.

"Oi Oi! Who made Mai cry?!" Gen exclaimed when he saw the girl's red and puffy eyes when they returned to the base. Naru even stopped on his tracks hearing his brother's worried exclamation. Gene gently lifted her chin up to have a good look on her face. "Is it a ghost? Where is it? Where is it? Come on, tell me."

"Did you just say ghost?! Where is it?!" Bou-san seconded, frantically looking around for any sign of ghost in the base.

Mai chuckled and shook her head.

Ayako, who was currently standing near the window, jumped when she heard a soft knock on the glass.

"The ghost is here!" She yelped and clutched onto Bou-san's arm.

A persons' face was plastered to the glass. They couldn't help but starting to get scared.

Naru stood up to open the window.

"Madoka. Daniel."

The team all sighed in relief, hearing Naru. He helped Madoka to get inside.

"How is it?" He asked his mentor. Turning his back, leaving the other person outside.

"Oi, Oi! Help me here brat."

"You can wait outside, Madoka will not take long."

"Indeed, but I have the files." He smirked, showing him the brown manila folder. Madoka gave Naru a victorious grin. The latter heaved a sigh and helped him to get inside.

"Mai! Where's Mai!" He immediately called, tossing the file to Naru, who barely caught it.

"Dan! Why are you here?" Mai exclaimed, standing up.

He frowned when he saw her eyes. "What happen to you? Your eyes! Who made you cry?! Is it a ghost?!"

"No –"

"Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?" He asked, frantically worried. He cupped her face to look for any injuries.

"No –"

"And you are wearing shorts!" He exclaimed, continuing, seeing her outfit. "It's freezing! What if you will get colds?!"

"Uhm –"

"And is your sweater warm you enough?!" He removed his own overcoat and wrapped it around her. "There, make sure to get yourself enough warmth."

"Thanks –"

"And what about dinner? Have you eaten your dinner?"

"Yes –"

"If you are done smothering her, can we go back to business now?" Naru sternly stated glaring at Daniel, who glared back at him.

"Wow… What a doting brother…" Bou-san snorted softly.

"Taniyama-san was really a pampered child." Yasuhara snickered.

Mai sighed. This case took longer than they expected.

* * *

"There are still blank spaces."

Naru pointed at the blue colored blanks on the diagram. Large and small. After Madoka and Daniel reported their research, the two already went back to the nearby hotel where they were staying.

And Naru, decided to have a meeting before going to bed about the mansion's blueprint.

"Ignoring the small spaces, I'm concerned about this large empty space." He pointed the large blank space that was at the heart of this mansion.

"Isn't that a little too large to be just a _'secret room'_?" Bou-san said.

"Indeed. The question was how to enter it..."

"Perhaps destroying the wall by force would be faster, because this might be a matter of human life." Mai's suggestion brought everyone to stare at her inquisitively. "What?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"To think that we heard that suggestion from you..." Bou-san grinned.

"Ugh! Don't tell me we're going to smash the walls? It will destroy my nails!" Ayako whined.

Masako scoffed behind her kimono sleeve. "And you called yourself a professional?"

"Hey!"

Naru slammed the blueprints on the table. "You are dismissed. Let's call it a day."

"Finally!" Bou-san yawned and stretched his body. "It's a very tiring day!"

"But it's productive though." John stated.

Mai, ever since she heard the reports of the missing person, she felt… queasy. It's like, there's something in the report that's bugging her but she didn't know what, and it's a vital point in their investigations.

* * *

Mai and Gene saw a shadow of a man walking to the stairs.

"Who is that?" Mai whispered.

"He's from Minami Psychic Research Center."

"Where is he going?"

Gene held her close as they subtly followed the man. Their eyes widened when they saw the man passed thru the wall.

"What?!" Mai gasped.

"This is the center of the mansion."

"You mean… this is that huge secret room?"

"Yes."

Mai stayed silent before speaking up. "Someone's knocking in the room."

"It's Minami-san. Wake up and answer him, I'll tell Naru about this."

Mai nodded and went back to her body. She gasped and looked at her watch – it was still 3 am. Looking at the others, she saw the only response the banging got from the others was grumble from Ayako as she turned over.

Mai slowly slipped her feet out of her bed, and wear her slippers, she stumbled as she approached the door.

"Who is it?" She cautiously asked.

"It's Minami."

Mai opened the door, she looked at the man. He looked worried.

"H-Have you all seen Atsugi-kun?" He quavered.

"Who?" Mai tilted her head.

"My assistant!" He yelled impatiently. "Just tell me if you saw him! We've been searching for him for two hours." He gripped Mai's shoulders, the noticed how his hand felt so cold and trembling.

"I-I-I… H-He…" She tilted her head and turned towards Ayako and Masako. Both of them were also seated on their beds, they both woke up from the commotion that Minami caused.

"Back off man!" Gene grabbed the man's collar, dragging him away from Mai. The men rushed when Gene woke them up, telling them to go to girls' room immediately.

Naru walked up behind her and pulled her protectively closer to him. "They haven't seen him, so stop scaring her."

Bou-san moved between Minami and the girls as the other men watched in silence, ready to get involved if needed.

"Maybe we should get dressed and talk this over in the dining room?" Yasuhara suggested.

Minami nodded solemnly and walked off.

* * *

As the stand-in boss, Yasuhara called Ohashi to report the incident. Their client woken up everyone to gather in the dinning room, around seven in the morning, all of the psychics had gathered.

Everyone looked exhausted.

"Really, what exactly is going on in this house?" Imura-san, a monk from some temple, said in a disdainful tone.

Igarashi-sensei looked towards Minami, and his companion. "Can't Oliver-hakase do anything for us?"

Minami-san looked obviously unhappy. "The Professor's clairvoyance has limited scope. I asked just now, the Professor said he couldn't feel a thing."

"Then can't Eugene-hakase do a séance and asked the spirits residing here?" The old-lady pressed.

"W-Well… He's not in good shape right now, this place has giving him headaches and he –"

"In that case, could you please call other people here." Igarashi-sensei said forcefully. "Don't you have other friends? Won't it do to call anyone who could help?"

"Even if you suddenly tell me so, I can't do anything because everyone lives overseas."

"Why is it always excuses that we heard from you?" The monk scolded.

"What did you say?!"

Igarashi-sensei and the old monk's interrogating questions were incredible, and Minami looked angered.

Mai was glaring at Minami, she was so itching to burn him along with the impostors and get over with it. She felt Gene gripped on her shoulders.

"Calm down, we can't have the whole mansion get burn, can we?" He whispered, teasingly smirked at her.

"Shut up! He's tainting your reputation, are you okay with that?!" Mai hissed.

Gene shrugged.

"You're planning to say that then run away, right? Because you don't even know them at all, isn't that right?" Imura-san glared at him.

"You're insulting me."

The monk sneered. "I began to wonder if these two Davis are the real thing."

"WHAT!" Minami exclaimed out of ranger. "Preposterous! How dare you insult them! You're showing contempt not just to me but the doctors themselves!"

"Then do something! This is an urgent situation!" Igarashi-sensei slammed her hands on the table. "Two people already got missing, and one of them is your assistant! How many people you want to be missing before you call for help?!"

Minami groaned in displeasure when the people in the room shot him a doubtful look. He urged the two foreigners to stand.

"Let's go professors." He glared at monk. "I'd let it go if it were only me, but you even insulted them. We will solve this case by ourselves!"

With that parting shot, Minami left the dining room together with his associates.

* * *

"He went thru the walls to this room." Gene pointed the huge space in the center of the house. After the unpleasant breakfast, they gathered in the base as Gene was retelling them his and Mai's dream.

"So this room has really something…" Bou-san mumbled.

"But we couldn't find any entrance everywhere." John said.

"Screw the entrance! We're breaking the walls." Bou-san exclaimed irritatingly. He turned to Naru. "We have tools right? Like hammer or pick axe?"

"We can ask from Ohashi-san."

Ayako grunted. "Seriously?!"

"That will be our last option, but before that, let's find for any entrance to this place."

Bou-san and the others grumbled incoherent words, and they plod to the doorway. Mai was spacing out, her intuition was screaming at her to get out of the house.

"Mai?"

"..."

"Mai!"

She snapped out of it. "Y-Yes?!"

Bou-san ruffled her hair. "What happen? You're spacing out?"

She's with John and Yasuhara as usual, looking for any entrance to the sealed room. She shook her head.

"It's just… there's crucial information we missed during our investigation…"

"And that's…?"

"I don't know… I can't point it out…" She whispered dejectedly. "I'm sorry…"

John's soft and warm hand touched her shoulder. "Don't be sorry. It's fine." He smiled at her.

Mai smiled at him.

"You are one of the youngest, you need to stay close to us, we can't have you go missing as well."

Mai froze, her body went stiff. She slowly turned to Bou-san. Her eyes are wide in shock. "What… did you… just say…?"

Bou-san tilted his head. "You are one of the youngest so stay close to us…?"

"That's it!" She exclaimed. "Let's go back to the base! I've got it!"

"Wait!" Bou-san called, as they followed her running back to the base.

"Mai! Oh thank goodness, you're okay!" Gene breathed and hugged the girl when she suddenly burst into the base.

"Did something happen?" She asked when she saw Naru sighed in relief upon seeing her.

"Another person disappeared!" Ayako announced.

"What?! Again?!" Bou-san exclaimed. "Who is it?!"

"From Minami Psychic Research Center, Fukuda-san."

"How old is she?" Mai suddenly asked.

"Why would –"

"How old is she?!" Mai shouted. Ayako look stunned and stammered in reply.

"A-Around twenty-five… perhaps."

"Mai? Is there something wrong?" Gene asked when he saw her turned pale.

"We are all in danger…" She whispered.

No one moved for a while, even Lin stopped on his typing, as everyone tried to process what the young girl had said.

"What are you talking about?" Bou-san cautiously asked the girl.

"We've only here for few days and two people have vanished without trace. While the house staff was here for a week but nothing happened to any of them."

"You're right…" Bou-san scratched his head.

"And the entire staff is too old. Weren't the missing people all in their twenties or younger? The first person to disappear was just eighteen."

Everyone became alerted, and Naru wore a shocked expression.

"This is what's bugging me ever since I heard that report. Their ages! We missed the fact that the one who gone missing are all young people!" Mai covered her face and she sobbed. "I'm sorry… I should've have thought about it sooner."

Gene hugged her for comfort. "Shhh! It's not your fault. It's not only you, but we all missed it."

"So that's how it is…" Naru mumbled, and then he raised his head and turned towards Yasuhara. "You must never be on your own."

He then turned towards Ayako. "Matsuzaki-san, to what extent can I trust on you?"

"What the heck is this question of yours?"

"This place is very dangerous. To what extent can I rely on you?"

Ayako replied very resentfully. "If it's exorcism… you can count on me completely."

"Understood."

Naru looked around his team.

"Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san must never act separately. Can the two of you cooperate with each other?"

"Yes..." Ayako nodded. Seeing Masako nod, Naru spoke.

"Bou-san and John cannot leave Yasuhara-san's side. You must never let him out of your sight."

"Lin and Gene, you will protect Mai." The three aforementioned names whipped their heads to Naru.

"What about you?!" Mai exclaimed.

"I'll find a way." He stated apathetically.

"No! Let Gene be with you."

"It's too much for Lin alone."

"Are you belittling him, Naru?!"

"No. I'm only saying that there's the possibility that this place is dangerous –"

"Exactly!" She exclaimed.

"Mai. I want you to be safe at all cost, if you are not satisfied with my decision, feel free to leave." Naru glared at her.

The girl clenched her fist. "Fine! I will leave if it means securing your safety!" She yelled before stamping her way out, slamming the door shut behind her.

Everyone in the base fell silent before Gene heaved a sigh. "This is what you get when two stubborn people fight while being stubborn."

"I'm only thinking about her safety." Naru reasoned out.

"Yes, but so as she."

"Uhm…" John interrupted. "Are you sure we're not going to follow her? Mai-san left the base _alone_." He asserted.

Naru, realizing his lapse, immediately sprinted and ran outside.

"Mai!" He called at the empty hallway. He went to the girls' bedroom and impatiently banged the door. "Mai! Mai open the door!" He cussed every minute of silence, he turned the door open only to find it empty, no sign of Mai being there, only their things.

He immediately went back to base, but not before his eye caught something glittered on the carpeted hallway. Naru squatted to pick it up.

His eyes widened in horror. It was, after all, Mai's key necklace charm!

"Damnation!"


	35. Chapter 27

Mai groaned and stirred awake, she covered her nose when a stink rusty odor came to her senses. She's sitting in a dark room.

 _Where am I?_

She breathed and let herself glow to illuminate the place. An overwhelming smell of blood and a sharp stench of decomposition made her unable to breathe. She slowly stood up, her feet stepped on a lukewarm fluid, knowing that sticky substance, she trembled with fear.

 _Blood._

The whole room was stained red. There was an antique bathtub and a small bed covered with tiles. She hurried to door, her instinct told her to flee from that hellish place.

She stopped and took steps backwards when she saw two shadows approaching her. " _Meatus impeditus!_ " She chanted, waving a cross sign in the air.

The two figures halted, and Mai continue on her way out, but she yelped when strong arm caught her arms.

 _What?! How?!_ Mai screamed mentally. She reached on her neck only to find her necklace gone.

 _Damnation!_

"Stop! _Partis temporus!_ "

The two shadow figures blasted out, but not totally destroyed. Mai opened the door and ran outside, she looked at the hedge rows on both sides. Those hedgerows were made very tall – they extended upwards far above her head. Following the hedgerows twisting and turning she continue running forwards barefooted.

The path once again gradually turned into a corridor. There was a door in a jutting out portion of the corridor.

Mai's ears twitched when she heard footsteps behind her. A faint scent of blood wafted through the air.

 _I need to get out of here! Fast!_ She hastening her steps and opened the door. Inside there was a spacious room, and in that room there was a fireplace, a low table in front of the fireplace, closets to the right of the fireplace.

In the table there's a newly refilled wine glass

 _There was someone here just now!_

Mai was frantically looking for any door that will lead her outside but she found none. The footsteps were getting nearer and nearer.

She turned to face whatever or whoever it was...

* * *

Everyone was stunned when a grim looking Naru came back to the base without Mai. Just when he entered the base, all the lights in the room were suddenly extinguished. The room turned completely dark. After a sharp 'bang', the room was momentarily filled with noise. Somewhere beyond the room there was an intense sound.

Then, in the distance, there was someone screaming.

It's no doubt a poltergeist.

"Do not move!" Naru ordered in a sharp tone.

When the lights came back on, they dumbly stared at the interior of the room, blood red letters were written everywhere.

 **HELP!**

 **IT HURTS!**

 **I DON'T WANT TO DIE!**

But one word caught Gene's attention. "Hey, Naru, this is…?" Naru's own gaze shifted to those two characters.

"'Urado'" He read.

The sound of hasty footsteps sounded from somewhere within the house and Ohashi opened the door.

"… Are you all fine?" He gasped when he saw the room. "It happened here too..."

"What happened?" Naru asked.

"Strange bloody words have appeared all around the mansion. It's like they were written with blood…"

They hurried out of the room. The walls of the corridor were also filled with the same words.

"Exactly how many spirits are there in this house?" Ayako shrieked.

"An extremely tremendous number. There are so many…" Gene muttered. "And we can't cleanse them all."

"The name _'Urado'_ appears to have a deeper meaning than what we had imagined." Bou-san looked at the words on the wall.

"Wait... This is..." John trailed off at the word different from the others. " _'Vlad'_?" He read.

"Hmm. Maybe _'Urado'_ is really _'Vlad'_?" Yasuhara tilted his head.

"But if Urado is Vlad... What is _'Vlad'_?" Bou-san asked.

"Vlad is the vampire, Dracula." Naru stated.

"W-What?! So we are against a vampire?! What should we do! Garlic! A cross! A stake! We need those!" Bou-san frantically pacing back and forth.

Gene snorted. Naru spoke very annoyed.

"Calm down, Bou-san. Dracula wasn't precisely a vampire. But his image as a vampire came from a novel, do you know that?" Bou-san nodded. "And you also know the Hungarian Countess Elizabeth Bathory?" He nodded again.

"E-Elizabeth Bathory?!" Ayako exclaimed in horror. "You mean that sick royal who soaked her body in the blood of young girls she murdered because she believed it would preserve her beauty?!"

"Yes, that one." Gene nodded.

"It's very likely that Kaneyuki-shi knew this story. Kaneyuki-shi was frail and sickly, just like what Countess Elizabeth believed, he also believed that relying on young people's blood would keep his own health." Naru explained.

"But Kaneyuki is dead... so why are there still young people disappearing?" Ayako asked.

"Maybe it's possible that he figured out the secret to a longer life." Bou-san answered.

"Vlad – Urado – is still in this house. He's still hunting for sacrifices." Naru clenched his hand that was inside his pocket, grasping tightly Mai's necklace.

"We're going to destroy the walls and look for Mai." He ordered.

Lin opened the window when Madoka and Daniel came knocking.

The latter's eyes narrowed when he didn't see his sister around.

"Where is Mai?"

* * *

Mai ran back to hedgerow labyrinth, she entered every door in the room but she couldn't find any that connected outside!

She was exhausted, and the two shadow figures won't die! They will only vanish momentarily and appeared again. And she can't use the non-fire related spells that was taught to her due to her necklace's loss – it was, after all, her substitute 'magic wand'.

 _They are no longer just simple ghosts! They are already monsters!_

She gagged when a strong scent of blood lingered in the air… again.

 _I won't go back to that room again!_

Mai opened a random room, she screamed when a thin and grotesque figure drenched in blood grinned at her.

"Blood…" It whispered.

His breath stinks like a rotten meat.

"U-Urado!" Mai leaped backwards and do the kuji. " _Rin! Pyu! To! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zen! Gyou!_ " Urado shrieked and stumbled backwards. She used that opportunity to cite another incantation before running to another room. _"Incendio!"_

 _Window… Window… I need to find a window!_ Her mind screams as she ran, make turns in every corner.

"There it is! A window!" She breathed in relief. She was about to kick the barricade open but not before a hand yanked her hair.

" _Ignes Dissepare et –"_

She choked halfway when a viscous and stink liquid poured from her head down to her whole body.

Her stomach churned.

 _Blood... Damnation! I'm drenched! Naru!_

* * *

Lin was holding Daniel from charging Naru, the latter has his bloody nose attended by Ayako when the former jabbed him.

"You!" Daniel growled trying to free from Lin's strong hold. "You better find her or I will kill you myself, Naru!" He yelled.

"Calm down –"

"Calm down?!" He yelled at Gene. "You wanted me to calm down knowing my sister's life is in danger?!"

"Her life will be more in danger if we won't find her right away!" Naru yelled back. "Right at this moment, she was looking for a way to survive! We need to hurry since her charm wasn't on her!"

"Stop it, okay?!" Madoka exclaimed, standing between the two men. "Let's work together to find Mai-chan! The more we waste our time arguing, the dangerous Mai-chan can get."

Daniel yanked his arms from Lin's hold and took the blueprint on the table, reading the roughly made blueprints.

Yasuhara called Ohashi, asking for tools, their client was perplexed but he lend them something nevertheless.

"First start at the location where there is definitely a chimney." Daniel instructed. The few of them set out towards the location in question. Everyone split the burden and carried the heavy equipment.

Daniel was cussing everything now and then and throw a hateful glare towards Naru.

They examined all the walls facing that empty space.

"This wall is the weakest." Lin pointed at the floor plan. "We should be able to break through here."

Bou-san tightened his gloves. "All right." He said being he swung the pick axe into the wall.

Followed by Daniel, who poured all of his anger and frustrations, onto the wall.

"Wow... Looks like he is working out some issues on that wall." Gene muttered.

"Gene, I want you to go on a trance, and look for Mai." Naru instructed. The others may not see it, but among them, Naru worried the most, he can felt it from the flow of his _qi_. He knew he was blaming himself for what happen to Mai. He's barely hanging from the destroying the mansion with his PK.

"She's still safe, but she's already exhausted." He handed him the necklace with a silver key pendant. "Give this back to her, she needed it the most now."

The medium brother received the item and assured him with a smile. "I will. We will save her, Naru."

Naru looked away and sighed.

Gene sat on the floor, closing his eyes, and took several calming breaths.

* * *

Mai was sitting in the corner of the room, soaked in disgusting blood of who-knows-how-many-victims.

 _I can't give up yet! Naru and the others will come, I'm sure about it._

She stood up but only to slipped and fell down from the blood on the floor. "Ugh! Get a grip Mai!" She scolded herself. "If I can't stand, then I will crawl my way out." Mai wanted to throw up when her hand touched something that felt like a… flesh?

She yelped when someone grabbed her ankle.

"Let me go!" She squirmed, trying to break from something that's holding her down. She gasped when someone, suddenly burst the door open.

"Mai!"

"G-Gene...?" She gasped, noticing the fading pressure holding her.

The medium widened his eyes, seeing her current state – flat on the floor, drenched in blood. "Ohmygod! What happened to you?!"

"Ch-Choki-nii..." Mai throw her arms and cried. "I can't destroy them, they kept on reviving! They... They soaked me in this disgusting blood!"

Gene rubbed her back, not minding the stinky liquid all over her. "I'm here. We are coming. What we needed to do is to burn the whole mansion down."

"Purification by fire?"

"Yes..."

"Then I can start in here -"

"Not when you are wet."

Mai groaned in frustration. "I'm sorry…" She whispered. "I should've thought about that earlier before they drenched me."

Gene shook his head. "It's not your fault, okay? Don't be too hard on yourself."

Mai nodded and tried to smile.

"I need to go back, but before that" He lift something form his short's pocket, he leaned and gently wore the necklace around her neck. "Naru found it on the hallway."

"Thank you." She whispered, ashamed on how she reacted towards him before she went missing.

Naru was worried about her safety, so as her to his. But what she couldn't fathom was why Naru thought and acted that her safety is _more_ important than his.

Gene nodded before disappearing, going back to his body.

* * *

The medium softly gasped as he opened his eyes.

"Have you seen her?" Daniel immediately asked, they are still destroying the wall when he saw him opened his eyes.

Everyone turned when they saw him already awake.

Gene nodded. "Yes, she's fine. She was held prison in Urado's lair, in the sealed room." He took the pick axe from Bou-san. "I'll take your place."

"Thanks man!" Bou-san breathed deeply.

Gene gripped the tool tightly and let his PK (subtly) pass thru it and broke the wall, enough for a person to pass through, in just two swings.

They shone the other side with their flashlight. It doesn't looked like a room at all, and the place was filled with an intense rotting smell

"Have you familiarized what the sealed room looked like?" Naru asked his twin.

Gene sheepishly grinned at him and scratched his head. "Sorry."

Naru sighed and rolled his eyes. "As expected from you."

"What was that supposed to mean?!" His twin exclaimed.

"Stop it, will you?! Mai's life is in danger!" Daniel scolded the two. Gene mumbled an apology while Naru just turned around.

"What's that?" Ayako asked, shining the huge item directly facing them.

Naru sank into thought. "It looks like either an incinerator. Let's go in."

The ladies remained outside while the gentlemen entered the room.

"It's very smelly." Yasuhara grumbled.

"Oi, oi! Shounen, you're a man so act like it."

Beams from their flashlights crisscrossed in the room filled with dust, searching for any doors or windows.

"Waaaah!" John let out a scared scream. The young priest had opened the lid of the furnace. Daniel cussed under his breath, as Gene offered a short prayer for their soul to pass on.

Naru, Yasuhara, and Bou-san ran over.

"Hey, what happened?" The monk asked.

The stand-in manager gasped at the sight, Naru continued to look at that place without moving.

"Let's go, we need to inform Ohashi-san about this." After he said that, he stood up and walked out of the room, followed by the others.

"Naru! What happened? We heard someone shout just now." Madoka grabbed his hand, who had walked out of the hole followed by the others who all grimace, and asked.

"We should call the police."

"Police?! Why?!" Ayako interjected.

"We found corpses." Bou-san chose to answer.

The ladies were stiff frozen on the ground.

* * *

Mai ran from the _'execution room'_ she stands up every time she stumbled down. There's no time to get scared, her life was on the line.

 _I won't let myself die in a place like this, or I can't face_ _ **him**_ _in the afterlife._

 _'Here!'_

Mai heard a voice in the dark right corner, she knew that voice, she heard it somewhere but she can't point out where.

She turned to the right corner, opening the first door she saw, she recoiled and covered her mouth at the sight. Inside has shelves, where the bones from the victims were stacked, and on the floor heaped the currently missing psychics – with their neck sliced open.

Mai's eyes tear when she saw a familiar face.

"S-Suzuki-san..." Mai quavered, crouching down. "It was you who called me..."

 _'The least we can do is to find her body, for her to have a proper burial so she can rest in peace.'_ She remembered Lin's words.

Mai wiped her tears. "I see... you called so you can leave this place... Okay, let's leave together." She said and lifted the medium's body. "But you're quite heavy, Suzuki-san." She grunted.

Even though she's struggling, Mai still carried Suzuki-san's body and started to find any means of exiting the hellish room.

* * *

"Corpses?" Ohashi gasped. "You found corpses?"

Yasuhara nodded. "Yes. I think it was the two who had gone missing in February. I think it'd be better to contact the police."

Ohashi turned green in the face. "Let me contact my master first." Ohashi stumbled out of the dining room.

After they found the corpses in the incinerator, the others went back to the main house, leaving Daniel, Madoka, and Lin to continue what they've started and that's breaking the wall.

"Where did you found the corpses?" Igarashi-sensei asked.

"The west side of the mansion." Naru answered.

Igarashi-sensei gasped and turned to Minami and the two foreigners who were seated at the table. "Did you hear that? Just like what Eugene Davis- _hakase_ predicted."

Gene's ears twitched. "What do you mean by that Igarashi-sensei?"

"Since he's a medium, we asked Eugene Davis- _hakase_ about the whereabouts of the missing people, he called the spirits even without doing a séance, and after that, he said the missing people were in the west." Igarashi-sensei appeared rather excited as she told the team. "He's really great."

"Sensei, don't you understand?" Naru spoke with an extremely cold voice. "If the people who disappeared in February are already dead, I don't think there's really much hope for the survival of the others."

Igarashi-sensei's expression stiffened. "Then… Suzuki-san… You're saying she's dead?"

"Not just her, but probably Atsugi-san and Fukuda-san too." Minami flinched at the mention of his two missing assistants.

"B-But the disappearances in February... Wasn't that a really long time ago? Surely, they just lost their way –"

"Impossible." Naru interrupted Igarashi-sensei who had just started speaking. She still couldn't accept what happen to her assistant. "The room was completely sealed off from the outside. We even had to break the walls just to get thru."

"Then, that means…" Igarashi-sensei turned green.

"Uhm... Minami-sachou, should we leave too?"

"Yes! We should. So, professors –"

Igarashi-sensei grasped foreigner's hands, then looked at him, pleading.

"Please stay for a little while Oliver- _hakase_. Please we need your help. Please... use all your abilities to look for Suzuki-san! I beg you... Dr. Davis!"

The foreigner, looking alarmed, shook his hand. "I… I'm not him! I'm not Oliver Davis! We are not the Davis Brothers!" He announced. "My name is Raymond Wall, and my friend, Jason Ford. We are not the Davis!"

"Wh-Wh-What?! But he guessed where the missing persons are!" Igarashi-sensei exclaimed.

"When I said 'west' I was just making that up! I am not a psychic either!" The other foreigner stated.

Before the argument escalated further, Ohashi and the other servants burst in the room. He scanned the room and locked eye with Yasuhara.

"Shibuya- _sama_ … Outside, please come with me outside. You too, Igarashi- _sama_."

* * *

Mai's movement has slowed down since she's carrying Suzuki-san's cold body on her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"I guess... enrolling in Physical Education classes was a great idea after all." She mumbled to herself.

Mai ran to the corridor. She ran down the stairs, through the hall. She sprinted back through the hedgerow labyrinth. She hurriedly walked out of the house.

I need to break these walls! Mai placed her hand on the wall, taking a deep breath. "Naru, I'm going to borrow your PK for a while." The air surrounding her shifted as her necklace glowed. She concentrated her _qi_ on her palms, and the walls starting to crack until it shattered, making a hole enough for her to come thru. She hurriedly walked out of the room, and burst through the nearest window.

Mai placed Suzuki-san's body on the lawn. Staggering, she stood up, turning her back at the lying corpse, before releasing the dreadful emotions that she's trying to hold back – she throw up, remembering the hideous place sealed in the center of the mansion.

Mai heard someone gasped behind her.

Tiredly, turned around to face whoever is it.

"Taniyama- _sama_?" It was one of the butlers attending them. His eyes widened in horror seeing her state, and the corpse on the ground. "Let me call Ohashi-sama!" With that, he ran back to mansion leaving her alone.

Mai started to sob when she saw Suzuki-san's state.

"MAI!" Her head shot up hearing the familiar voice. Naru strode towards her and enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"I'm filthy..." She mumbled.

"I don't care." He whispered.

"N-N-Naru, I'm –"

"I'm sorry." He interposed. "I know you are also worried about me. I should've learned to compromise. I wanted you to be safe but my protectiveness almost got you killed. I'm sorry."

Mai scowled at him before slapping his arm. "You jerk! I was about to say that! You always steal the best moment to apologize!" She was puffing, crossing her arms on her chest.

Naru smiled at her, the rare smile that only intended for her. Mai looked away to hide her blush, despite of the state she was in.

She gasped when she saw Suzuki-san.

"N-Naru..." She started to tear up. "I only managed to get Suzuki-san out from the room."

Naru trailed her line of sight. "Igarashi-sensei will be here in a moment with the others."

As if summoned, Igarashi-sensei gasped in horror, covering her mouth in shocked. She couldn't help but cry seeing the corpse of her assistant.

The team gasped in shock and horror – first, at Mai state; second, at the corpse near her.

"Suzuki-san..." Igarashi-sensei grasped the body on her chest and sobbed.

Mai gripped Naru's black coat and cried on his chest.

Igarashi-sensei asked Ohashi called for an ambulance. She wanted to bring her to the hospital before calling her family. Ohashi nodded, sprinted back to the mansion to call for one. Leaving Igarashi-sensei, who was still crying beside Suzuki-san's lifeless body, and the SPR team.

"Jou-chan! How did managed to get out from that room? It was completely sealed off!" Bou-san asked in concern.

"And the corpse? Where did you managed to find it?!" Ayako seconded.

"Now, now, we can question her after she cleans up." John calm the two exorcists. "We should inform her brother that we already found her."

Mai's eyes widened. "Dan is here?! As in here?! Why?!"

"They were supposed to hand the new information they gathered." Naru said succinctly.

"And he gave Shibuya-san a jab when he learned that you've gone missing." Yasuhara chuckled.

"WHAT?!"

"MAI!" A panic-stricken Daniel burst from one of the windows.

When Gene went to them, telling them that Mai was already found, he dropped everything behind, memorizing the blueprint, he found a shortcut that lead directly outside thru the windows.

Gene dropped his jaw when he saw him kicked one of the sealed off window without hesitation. But then he sighed in relief when they saw the mansion's green backyard.

"Thank goodness you are fine!" He heaved a sigh of relief, grabbing her away from Naru before hugging her prtectively. "I was so scared! I almost went insane!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled.

"Come on, I'll take you to the hotel to get clean up. You badly needed a bubble bath." Then he glance at Naru, he won't apologized from what he did seeing that the bruise on his face, he was damn worry about her. He knew that Naru was too, but still... it was her argument with him that led to her disappearance. "Will it be okay for her to go home early?"

"Of course." He answered, then looking at her. "We are done with the case, so you can leave first."

Mai nodded, understanding what he meant.

The impostors were already exposed.

* * *

Igarashi-sensei already left with Suzuki-san's body to the local city's hospital. And Yashura formally reported to Ohashi their findings.

Yasuhara spoke heavily. "Exorcism is impossible."

"Then… what should we do?"

"Either you seal the house tightly, and follow the last will and let it rot away slowly, or we suggest using fire to purify it."

"Understood." Ohashi bowed deeply.

"Ne Naru-chan, is it really fine for us to withdraw? I mean, what about the other missing people? Do you plan to ignore them and go back?" Bou-san asked as he helped the others packing the equipment.

Naru spoke in a clam voice. "They are all already dead. There's no hope even if we search."

"But jou-chan managed to find Suzuki-san's body, I'm sure we can find the rest."

"Then go and dismantle the house." Naru spat icily that even John cringed. "Our job here is done."

Everyone except those who knew the situation, namely, Gene, Lin, and Masako, stared at him confusedly. Naru sighed and explain.

"I came here not to fulfill Ohashi-san's request but Madoka's."

"Eh? Mori-san? Why?" Yasuhara tilted his head.

"She said that Minami Psychic Research Center was apparently carrying a bogus Davis Brothers all around and asked me to expose them."

Everyone was stunned speechless.

Bou-san let out a long breath. "Maaaaan~ we were tricked by you."

When they're done packing the equipment, they dispersed one by one to their respective bedrooms to pack their personal things.

Masako tugged Naru's sleeve to a stop before he can leave the base. The medium was blushing behind her kimono sleeve, embarrassed on her action.

"If…" She started softly. "If it was me who gone missing, will you also panic and desperately find me like what you did now?"

"You chose to cooperate with us, so you are my accountability."

She gripped Naru's sleeve tighter. "Did she know about you...?"

Naru wanted to laugh at her obliviousness. "Yes." He answered plainly.

"I don't believe you." She narrowed his eyes at him.

"I don't ask you to believe me, Hara-san. You asked, I gave you an answer."

"Right..." She finally let go of his sleeve and took something from her kimono. "She might know who you are, but the team and country didn't."

Naru glared at the small flash drive on her hand, then glared at the medium. Masako control herself not to physically flinch at the look on his eyes.

"There's a nice movie that will be released tomorrow, and I want to watch it with you."

Naru heaved an irritating sigh. "I'll pick you up at seven." He grumbled, glaring at her.

She looked away from his heated look. "Please don't hate me, I just want you to notice me, to love me." She pleaded softly. "I love you, can't you feel it during the times that we spent together before?"

 _No, since it was Gene who suffered on your coercion dates,_ was on the tip of his tongue to say. But "No." Naru said otherwise and left the room.

He needed to tell Gene that he has a date with Masako tomorrow.

* * *

 **The spells are from Harry Potter, Supernaturals, and The Secret Circle... you guessed it? Right!**


	36. SIDE STORY 8

Naru looked at his mirror image for answer.

"Yes brother! At last, there's someone who will take us both, aren't you happy? And Mai!" Kazuma chirped.

Yes he is happy, but the thought of Mai will also be adopted with them didn't make him happy at all, for she will become his sister if that will happen.

"You… don't like to come with us?" Luella saddened at the thought seeing the young boy's conflicted expression.

"I liked to, but…" He looked at Mai, who give him a force encouraging smile. Miss Sunshine entered the room to serve them tea. "But we promised to get married when we grow up."

Luella spluttered her tea; Martin almost choke his; Sister Hilda gasp; and Kazuma giggled.

"If you will also adopt her, she will become my sister. And I don't want that!" He stated firmly.

"What?!" The adults asked the kid.

"We can't become a sibling!" Naru repeated. "We promise that we will study hard, get a good job, then someday we will get married." Naru make it clear to them.

Mai was blushing hard.

"Oh Martin, they are so lovely. A childhood promise, how sweet." Despite on being in her early thirties, Luella can't help but blush. Martin was smirking at Naru, which made the boy slightly blush.

"Alright, we will not adopt Mai, but only the two of you." Martin said "Will that be okay?" He asked the conflicting boy.

Naru don't want to leave her alone, but he don't want her to become his sister either.

"So what's your decision, Kazuya?" Sister Hilda asked the boy.

He looked at Mai's teary eyes "Will you be okay here?" He asked and she softly nodded. He then looked at the couple "Kazuma and I will come with you, Professor Davis, Mrs. Davis"

"You can call us mom and dad." Luella stated, beaming at him.

"Yes!" Choki held his fist up high.

"Pack up your things, while we will process the papers, okay?" Sister Hilda patted Naru's head. She guided the couple to her office for the legalization.

* * *

Mai was sobbing as she watched Naru and Choki started packing. When he closed the zipper of his bag, Choki went to her and hug her tightly.

"Be a good girl here Mai, okay? We will meet again. I promise you that." He's also crying now "You will always be my little sister." It only made her cried harder.

"C-Choki…" she sobbed "Take care of yourself, take care of Naru, alright?"

He nodded. He pulled away from the hug to look at her, he wipe her tears away. "You're a mess." he teased, he chuckled when he saw her pouted.

He left first to give her and his brother a time to say goodbye.

When he heard the door close, Naru immediately rush and give her a bone crushing hug.

"You know, you looked and sounded like you're mourning for us right now." He teased, hoping to calm her down. He held her face with his hands and look in her deep brown eyes "We will meet again, and when we grow up, we will get married, Mai. I promise." He vowed and handed him a silver key.

"That's the key to my former room from our former house. I want you keep it. And if I become a successful man someday, I will replace it with beautiful engagement and wedding rings."

Fresh tears rolled on her cheeks, she fingered the gold necklace on his neck. "Take care, okay? Don't give your parents a hard time."

He nodded while crying.

A knock disrupt them, and Luella open the door and smile warmly at the sight. They were hugging each other.

"I will miss you, Naru."

"I will miss you too, Mai." She was blushing furiously, and he knew it.

He chuckled and reluctantly pulled away from the hug. Mai joined them in going downstairs. They were saying goodbyes, Mai hugged the two before they went inside the car.

When Miss Dawn and Miss Sunshine closed the gate, Sister Hilda hugged to comfort the sobbing brown-haired girl.


	37. Chapter 28

"But man! Jou-chan is amazing! How did she able to get out from that sealed hellish place?!" Bou-san exclaimed. Three days after the case, the SPR irregulars decided to visit the office, to asked Mai questions, but only to find that she took a leave.

Naru was taking a break in the common when they arrived. It's no use in fleeing back to his office, especially when Gene was glaring at him now and then, he knew he was irritated since he go out with Masako last night... again.

So he stayed and subtly listening to their discussion about yesterday's case.

"Maybe she broke the wall?" Ayako shrugged.

Bou-san gave her a look. "Okay? How? It even took several of us breaking the wall remember?"

"Maybe Mai-san has a PK?" John thought.

"Hm. Possibly." Bou-san nodded, contemplating the idea of PK.

Naru unconsciously gripped the necklace under the collar of his shirt. He knew how she managed to get out, Mai borrowed some of his PK ability. His and Mai's necklace were linked, thanks to Phoebe's spells, they can borrow each other's ability in a minimum amount, and only for a moment.

"By the way, where is she?" Ayako asked Gene.

"Hm? She and Daniel went on a trip." He smiled at the miko.

"Oh, she goes with her brother for sightseeing? That sounds fun! I haven't done a sightseeing for a while." Bou-san dreamingly stated.

Gene tried to smile at them, knowing what kind of trip that the siblings were having.

* * *

Mai sighed dejectedly, comparing the view of the lake in front of her to the drawing of the lake in her hands, and shook her head at her brother, who, in return, marking an 'X' on the map.

"I wanted to find her soon, Dan... She needed a proper burial, and for Di's grieving family as well..."

"We will find her Mai..." He assured her. "Did you even tried on calling her spirit?"

She nodded and sighed. "But she won't even answer either Lin or Gene's summoning."

"Maybe she already moved on?"

"I hope so."

Daniel sighed and admire the nature's beauty before him. "Come on, I'm hungry! Let's take a lunch break first before going to another location, we can't fight with an empty stomach, you know." He joked, trying to ease the gloomy atmosphere between them.

Mai chuckled and climbed into the car that he rented. They drive for a while before Daniel parked the red sports car in the parking lot next to a local diner they saw on their way back. The atmosphere in the place was homey.

The two took their order and have a little chat with the waiter.

"A lake?" The waiter asked. "Yes, there's a lake nearby, but before you will get there, you will pass thru a tunnel. But people said you will see an apparition of a child and other entities."

"Is the lake looked like this?" Daniel showed her a picture.

The waitress cocked her head. "Kinda... but I'm not sure..." She shrugged. "I'm afraid of the tunnel, so I haven't gone there."

"I see... Thank you." He smiled, the waitress blushed and smiled back, before going to the counter for their order.

"Be careful, you're flirting aura is showing, brother." Mai smirked at him.

"I'm not. I just smiled at her."

She rolled her eyes. "Right."

"By the way... What's your plan after graduation? You're going home next week to pass your thesis, right?"

Mai nodded. "Yeah, and then I'll take a licensure examination in psychology, then help those emotionally unstable clients in BSPR."

"So... it means, you will no longer come back here after your graduation?"

Mai paused from playing the straw in her drink and looked at her lap. "I... I... Uhm..."

Daniel softly smiled at her fidgetting sister. "I understand." Mai's head shot up and stared at her brother askance.

"You want to stay by his side and help him."

Mai blushed furiously and looked away from her brother's teasing look. "I want to help them find her..." She mumbled. "I also promise Aunt Lily that we will find Diana."

"If that's what you want then." Daniel finally said, patting her head. "I trust you."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Is this the tunnel that the waitress was talking about?" Mai asked confusedly when she saw the eerie looking tunnel ahead of them.

Daniel slowed down a little. "Yeah, I think so."

The older brother drove into the dark tunnel, it was dark... They tried to remain calm throughout the ride when suddenly, a cat jumped in front of them, Mai shrieked, covering her eyes, as Daniel swivel the wheel trying to avoid the cat, twist, and turns before he maneuvered the car to the side before it made a full stop.

Mai panted heavily. Daniel gripped the wheel tightly, cursing under his breath, he almost got them into an accident.

The siblings let out a startled scream when someone's knocking on the driver seat's mirror. The glass was tinted, and the tunnel was dark... so how come they can see a silhouette of a young boy outside?

Mai gripped his arm when he was about to open the window to look outside. Daniel shot her a confused look, Mai softly shook her head.

"D-D-Drive!" She ordered, stuttering when the knocking became persistent and not only one, but several people knocking on their car.

Daniel fumbled on the keys to start the engine.

"Hurry!" Mai practically yelled.

"My... hands..." Daniel stuttered. He felt his hand stiffen, and someone... someone took over the wheels.

"Kyaaa! Dan! What are you doing?!" Mai exclaimed when the car crisscrossed in the dark tunnel, with only the faint headlights illuminating the way.

"It's not me!" He yelled in horror. "Mai, someone else is driving! I can't move my body!"

Mai's eyes widen when she saw the end of the tunnel - it's a curvy road and it's on the blind spot. Mai took the wheels, and turn the car to the right.

Crashing them onto the concrete barrier.

* * *

Naru jerked from his chair when he felt a sudden jolt throughout his body, and his necklace felt warm.

"Damnation! Trust those two to find trouble!" Naru exclaimed irritably. "What could've happened for her to borrow my PK?!"

As if answering his question, he received a message from Mai telling him about their accident.

Mai intuition was telling her that it has something to do with the car that they rented. He asked Naru to find any road related accidents in the area, lo and behold, he found not just one but two reports.

"What is it?" Gene asked he was reading a potential client when he heard Naru exclaim.

"Those two got in a supernatural incident just now. They halt their search and stayed in an inn for a night." He told him about their accident, thankful that Mai used her... err... Naru's PK as a buffer and nothing serious happened to the two of them.

"Whoa there! They are like, in Kyoto right now, right? And they rented the car in Tokyo?"

"Yeah..." He said, glaring at the article online. Stating that a body of a boy was seen in the cliff, near the tunnel, a victim of a hit and run.

Gene widened his eyes in disbelief when he saw the article. "What the hell?!"

"Exactly." He spat bitterly.

He took his phone on the table and called Mai, hoping that none of those vengeful ghosts will harm them because they're riding the car that killed them.

* * *

Mai reached her pocket when it finally rang, they're in the Fuwa Ryokan, they will stay here for a night and asked Naru to come and get them in the morning, using the SPR's van. The siblings were in the inn's pond, feeding the koi while waiting for Naru's call after telling him their ghostly encounters.

She immediately put him on a loudspeaker.

"Yes?"

 _"The two of you are idiots."_

The Taniyama siblings raised their eyebrows. "Excuse me...?" They chorused.

Naru sighed on the other line. _"The car that you rented already claimed two lives."_

Daniel choked on his drink. "WHAT?!" He exclaimed.

 _"Yes, you heard me right, I have no intention of repeating myself."_

"You idiot!" Daniel growled.

"The first victim that the car killed was a boy, an elementary school boy, and his body was found in the road near the tunnel."

"What... what was the boy looked like? Is he wearing a cap?" He asked nervously.

 _"Yes."_

Daniel heaved a sigh. "That's the kid who took over the wheels who almost got us in an accident."

 _"It's because you are stupid in refusing to borrow the company's van."_

"Oh shut up, narcissist!" Daniel rolled his eyes.

 _"Mai."_ He called, ignoring the older brother.

"Yes, Naru?"

 _"We will be there early morning."_

"Okay... be careful."

Naru smirk on the other line. _"Don't worry, I'm not stupid."_

"Jerk!"

Mai exclaimed, huffing angrily before ending the call.

* * *

The loud music from the stereo was the first thing that caught her attention, Mai was sitting on the passenger seat, next to her was a teenager, or at least that's what how she perceived him, laughing and drinking a can of beer.

Drunk driving. Mai noted.

She looked in the mirror, her eyes widen in shock when she looked familiar. It was the guy who rented them the car!

"Retsu, you've been drinking non-stop." She sighed shaking her head.

"Ahw! Don't be such a sissy! We just came from a party and I'm just extending it."

Mai started to get nervous when they entered the tunnel. "Be careful Retsu, it's quite dark."

The teenager laughed. "It's alright~ It's alright~ I got this!"

Her friend was not paying attention when a kid suddenly crossed the road.

"RETSU! Watch out!"

Too late. The kid was tossed in the road, and the impact killed him immediately.

"Oh my god! Retsu, what have you done?!"

The teenager was trembling in fear.

"No! No! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!" He cried. "Help me. I don't want to be put in jail! There are lots of things I wanted to do! I can't be put in jail!"

Mai sighed and went out from the car watching his friend drag the young boy's body down the cliff to make it looked like that accidentally fell from above.

The scene changed, she's now in a car rental office and saw the familiar man. It was the same person that she and brother met in Tokyo when they rented a car, Wakamatsu Kanata.

"Ka-chan!"

The familiar teenager barged in.

"Retsu? What's wrong?"

"Ka-chan, h-help me... again." He cried. "I really didn't mean this time, he just... he just suddenly came out from nowhere." He rumbled incoherent words.

"Retsu, calm down. Tell me what happen."

"A... kid..." He choked out. His friend widened his eyes. "I killed a kid... I took the body with me... Ka-chan, please help me bury her... the evidence."

"What the hell, Retsu!" He yelled. "I won't help you this time, deal it on your own."

The teenager glared at him. "Fine! You ungrateful friend!"

Mai saw the man Retsu drive in an abandon place, he dig a hole in the ground and just like that, he buried the little girl's body.

And Wakamatsu Kanata transferred to Tokyo, and the car was in his possession.

* * *

Mai slowly opened her eyes, she was startled when she saw the little girl standing in front of her.

"Onee-chan..."Her silky voice gave her goose bumps. "Help me... I want to go home... to my mother and father." A tear rolled on her cheeks.

"Yes... Just wait a little longer, okay?"

The ghost of the girl nodded before it fades away.

Mai immediately dialed Naru's number to ask him a favor, and that's to bring Wakamatsu Kanata with them in Kyoto at all cost.

"Good morning, okyaku-sama."

A waitress... err... waiter, open the door.

"My name is Fuwa Sho, and I'm the son of the owner of the inn." He introduced himself. Mai slightly frown at him, being a psychologist and everything, she's quite good in reading people behavior.

"Oh..."

"Do you wish to have your breakfast here, or in the dining hall, ma'am?"

"In the dining hall. I'll have my breakfast together with my brother."

"Understood."

Sho bowed before he left the room.

"Wow, it must be hard for him to be polite."

Mai snorted.


	38. Chapter 29

Naru and Gene drive to NISSAN Rental Palace Adachi, Tokyo, where the sibling rented the red sports car, to look for Wakamatsu Kanata. Lin and Madoka chose not to come, they stayed in the office to keep it open for any potential clients.

"Good morning, we are not yet open for –"

"We are not here to rent a car, but we are looking for Wakamatsu Kanata-san." Naru cut him off. Gene stayed in the car to take a nap. It's seven in the morning, and he didn't get enough sleep last night.

The man looked at him. "What do you want from me?"

Naru showed him a printed picture of a car. "Do you know this car?"

"Yes." Kanata nodded. "But it was rented out since the other day."

"I know. The two people who rented this car met an accident in Kyoto." Naru saw the man's expression changed. He suspected that he knew something. "They almost crash and died in Kiyotaki Tunnel."

The man visibly shuddered at the mention of the place.

"They claimed that they saw an elementary school boy." Naru continued.

Kanata trembled in fear. "N-No! It wasn't me! I didn't kill him! I didn't know they will go to Kyoto! It wasn't me! I didn't do anything." He clenched his head, trying to forget the unwanted memory from two years ago.

"I know, it was your friend, wasn't it?"

"H-How…"

"When you transferred here in Tokyo, you took the car with you. You repaint it after you modified the black spots car which took two innocent lives."

Kanata widened his eyes in shock.

"Come with us to Kyoto, Wakamatsu-san. This is the time to correct your past mistakes."

Wakamatsu Kanata nodded. He won't run this time.

* * *

Mai was all dressed up with her maroon Cambridge University hoody, black capri pants, with a pair of white sneakers. It's already eight o'clock in the morning and Naru called earlier, informing her that they are already on their way to Kyoto.

The psychic went to the dining hall for breakfast, she saw his brother waving at her.

"Good morning, Mai… How's your sleep?" He asked.

Mai groaned. "Terrible." She told him about her vision, and about the ghost of a girl who visited her. "And Naru and the others are on their way here."

"As expected of him." He snorted.

The siblings almost drool at the food prepared for them. The two murmured a 'thanks' at the blond waiter serving them before they dig in.

"Japanese cuisine is really good!" Daniel exclaimed in delight as he tasted the tempura.

"Right?"

"Excuse me, can I have a cup of tea, instead?" He asked the waiter.

"Sure, sir." He bowed before getting his request.

Seeing the blond waiter was nowhere in their sight, Mai spoke. "That man, he's not used to this job. He was gritting between his teeth whenever he speaks."

"Really? But I asked for a personal attendant when we checked in, and the owner gladly sent him for us. So, it can't be."

"Hmmm. Is that so?" Mai murmured.

They ate their breakfast in haste, they needed to prepare before Naru and the others will arrive in more or less an hour.

* * *

The ride to Kyoko was silent, tense, and uncomfortable. Gene was sleeping throughout the ride… until they are almost at the entrance of the tunnel.

"Gene? What's wrong?" Naru slowed down the car when he heard Gene suddenly gasped. He was clenching his chest.

"There are lots of people died in the area, and they were gathering inside the tunnel." The medium explained. He was caught off guard, and now the negative feeling he senses made him sick. "We're not even inside, and I can already feel them."

Wakamatsu Kanata gulped. He can still remember what had happened in this very tunnel two years ago.

"Prepare yourself, stupid medium. We're going in."

"Yes, yes," Gene grumbled.

Even at midday, it's dark inside. The medium noted.

"Careful at the exit." Kanata reminded Naru.

Gene's heartbeat was pounding on his chest. The strong negative emotions were trying to evade his senses.

"Watch out!" Kanata exclaimed when they are almost at the exit.

Naru cussed under his breath for spacing out before he maneuvered the car to the safe side.

"You felt it too, Naru?" Gene asked. "The strong feelings gathered in this place."

"Yeah… and I'm not even a medium."

"Feelings…?" Kanata asked curiously. He followed when the twins get out from the car.

"Many people have died here. The feelings of their family and loved ones, regret, sadness, longing, were accumulated in this place." Gene explained. Then a boy suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Kanata-san, the first boy that your friend killed, is he wearing black shorts, white shirt, blue cap, and a backpack?"

The man in question shivered at the detailed description. "Y-Yes…"

"He's here."

"Can you ask him to move on?" Naru asked.

"I'll try…" Gene mumbled. Reaching out to the ghost of the kid, Gene talked to him, but the kid only frowned at him. "If you enter that tunnel, it will only make you suffer more." The medium convinced.

Gene softly shook his head, as he watched the kid ran inside the dark tunnel.

"I can't make him move one."

Naru scoffed. "You're useless as ever."

"It's because I can't give what he wants, idiot scientist." He retorted.

"What is it that he wanted?"

"His life," Gene whispered. "The kid wanted to have his life back."

"No one can give that," Naru mumbled before climbing in the vehicle followed by Gene and Kanata.

* * *

The staffs were buzzing when the twins arrived, to make it worst, Gene sometimes winked at the waitresses. They immediately greeted by one of the senior waitresses and guided them to the dining hall where the siblings were waiting.

"Narruuuuu!" Mai called, waving her hands when she saw the familiar two, plus one.

"Geez! Can you come without making a ruckus?" Daniel grumbled when they entered the hall.

Naru smirked and took the vacant seat. "I can't blame them."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Narcissist."

"That's my name, thank you." He smiled.

"Why you!"

"Now, now." Gene immediately came in between before their teasing will go out of hand. "Let's have a breakfast first, we're hungry."

Their third person, Wakamatsu Kanata, was suppressing his giggle. Daniel called their personal waiter to get their orders.

Kanata gasped when he saw the waiter. "You are… Fuwa Sho!" He exclaimed.

"Good morning, dear guests." His smile was forced, and his eyebrow was twitching in annoyance.

The other three blinked at him. "Fuwa who?" Gene and Mai tilted his head.

"Are you living in a cave?! Fuwa Sho is one of the top musicians in the country!"

"Oh… Never heard of 'em." Gene stated honestly.

"Hmm… I think I heard his name once or twice." Mai seconded. "What about you Naru?"

"Not interested." He said bluntly.

"Ah, no wonder why Mai said that you are not used to this kind of job," Daniel said. "If you are a celebrity, what are you doing here?"

Sho gripped the pen. "I'm on a vacation at the moment, sir."

"Yeah, it's in the news that you took a sudden leave after the actress, Kyoko-san's unfortunate accident…" Kanata mumbled loudly. "You and Tsuruga Ren-san baffled the reporters when both of you took a sudden vacation leave, they were speculating that either one of you was taking care of her at the moment." He continues his rambling. "So if you're here, then it was him who was on her side right now?"

Sho gritted his teeth. This costumer doesn't know how to shut his mouth up. "I assure you, sir, it was purely coincidental and no connections at all."

"Are they famous?" Mai whispered at Gene, who shrugged in response.

"I dunno."

Naru closed forcedly close the menu. "We are not here to talk about this nonsense."

The others flinched under his glare.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Wakamatsu-san, call your friend right now, tell him to meet you," Naru ordered.

After their breakfast, the siblings showed them the car, the damage was not that bad. The headlights were broken, several scratches, and large dents in the hood and fender. Really, they're lucky they only got moderate damages.

Daniel was the one driving the SPR van back to the tunnel, while Naru asked Kanata lots of questions.

"When did you bring the car in Tokyo?"

"A-After my first year in college. Two years ago."

"You helped your friend covering his crimes." It wasn't a question, it's a statement.

"I was scared, okay?!" He exclaimed defensively. "T-T-T-There's so much blood and I was just admitted to the university."

"If you rushed him in the hospital, you could've saved him." It was Mai who said that.

"We panicked."

"What's that?" Daniel asked when he saw two cars and few people near the entrance of the tunnel.

Kanata gasped. "That's Retsu." He announced. "What is he doing here?"

Daniel parked the van on the side before they all climbed out.

"Retsu!" Kanata rushed to his friend, it looks like he fainted. "Oi Retsu, wake up! What happen?"

The guy slowly opened his eyes. "Kan-chan?" He gasped.

"What happened here?" Gene asked curiously.

"Huh? Who are you punks?" The Inspector Gotou grumbled. "I'm the police." He showed them his badge.

"We have a business with that man over there." Naru glanced at the two men.

"Yakumo! It's a child! I saw a child possessing his body. It's not Retsu-san's fault!" A woman who was with them said to the young man.

"It's natural that the kid wanted him dead." Yakumo stated, glaring at the skinny man.

"Eh?"

"He's the one who killed that boy."

"Y-Y-Y-You have no evidence!" Retsu exclaimed. "Just because the kid possessed me doesn't make me his killer."

"We have a witness and the evidence." Naru interjected. "The car that killed the boy." They snapped their heads at Naru.

"What do you mean? Witness? Who?" Inspector Gotou grasped Naru's shoulder. "Tell me, young man!"

"Isn't it obvious, Gotou-san?" Yakumo asked. "It's none other than, his own friend."

"Kan-chan… no!"

"I'm sorry Retsu… But the car…" Kanata clenched his fists. "The car that took that boy's life made its way back here in Kyoto."

The young man paled.

"We rented the car in Tokyo," Daniel informed them. "And yesterday, in this tunnel, we got in an accident."

"It seems that you will spend several years of your life in prison." Inspector Gotou cuffed the metal on his wrists.

"No please! I didn't mean it I swear! There are lots of things I wanted to do!" He cried.

Haruka's hand suddenly flew to his cheeks for a loud slap. "That kid also has a lot of things he wanted to do! Did you even think about that?!"

"You didn't mean to kill the first kid because you were drunk, but the second kid… you're not intoxicated at that time." Mai stated.

Inspector Gotou grabbed his shirt. "You killed another kid?!"

"No! She's lying!" He denied fearfully.

"Brown hair with pigtails wearing a blue dress." Mai described.

Retsu paled. "H-H-How?"

"You buried her in an abandoned building when Wakamatsu-san refused helped you."

Naru glanced at her. "You have another one of those dreams last night?"

"Yup!"

"And you didn't bother to tell us about it?" He narrowed his eyes.

Mai cringed. "I'm sorry!"

"Can you still remember where the place is?"

"Yup! I can take you there!"

"Good. Let's go."

* * *

"Oi Yakumo, can we really trust them?" Inspector Gotou asked. They were following the black van that's going to the site where Retsu supposedly buried his second victim.

"Can't you read the writings at the back of their van, Gotou-san?"

" _'Shibuya Psychic Research_ '…?" Haruka read the English writing.

"Unlike me, they are professional in dealing this kind of things."

"You mean… related to spirits?" The middle-aged man asked.

"I overheard that man in black asked the girl if she had _another_ one of those dreams."

"Meaning…?" Haruka and Inspector Gotou tilted their heads.

Yakumo sighed and starts explaining to them about the different kinds of psychics.

"Oh…"

Inspector Gotou slowed down when he saw the van in front of them slowed down and entered a private property lot, there was indeed an abandoned building!

"Even if it's daylight, it's still creepy." Hakura shivered, climbing out from the car.

Yakumo gasped when he saw a girl… just like what Mai described – a brown-haired girl with ponytails, wearing a blue dress.

"There is really a second victim," Yakumo mumbled. His group joined the others.

"No! Please! No!" Retsu screamed in fear.

Mai took several steps, looking at any signs on the posts. "Here." She mentioned on the ground she was standing. "This is where he buried her."

The men tried to look for something that they could use to dig the ground while Mai, Haruka, and the handcuffed Retsu watched in the sidelines. Retsu glanced at them, they're busy digging the ground. It's only a matter of time before they will find the body, then his life will be totally over. He glanced at the group once more, they're no longer paying attention at him, this is his chance!

He slowly took steps away from them before he ran.

"AH! He ran away!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Mai!" The twins called.

The said girl was fast on her feet. "You!" Mai raised her hand and sent a restraining spell at him. " _Bakufu_!"

Retsu felt an invincible chain seized his whole being. "Wha –!"

Mai shook her head. "You tried to run away in my presence? What an idiot!"

"I can't move… what's happening?"

"I restrained your movements." She smiled at him. "So don't make another silly attempt okay?"

Retsu sweatdropped.

"Ah…" Inspector Gotou gasped when he saw brown locks. "It's really here…" He immediately called for a backup when the body is already confirmed.

"Onee-san…" Mai turned when she heard a familiar voice.

"You…" Mai approached the girl's ghost. "You can finally go home." She smiled at her.

"Thank you…"

The group all heard her last words, and Retsu sobbed, knowing that the girl didn't hold a grudge against him.

* * *

Retsu was put in the jail, Wakamatsu Kanata is willing to stand as a witness of his crimes and he decided to impound the car. He reimbursed the siblings for their rental fee and paid Naru for helping him 'solve' the case. Naru asked Inspector Gotou not to mention their names during the investigation for their privacy.

They checked out in the ryokan after they've taken their lunch, and Daniel gave their personal waiter a tip, which irked the blond man. The four of them went to see the lake – Mai and Daniel's original purpose why they wanted to be there in the first place, they sighed in disappointment when they reached another dead end.

"Ne Naru, how come the girl didn't turn violent, unlike the boy?" Mai asked. They are on their way back to Tokyo, and as usual, Daniel took the wheels.

"The boy was killed near the tunnel." He said, and Gene explained to her that it was the negative emotions of the tunnel that tainted the young boy's soul.

"Is it really alright to pass thru it now?" Daniel asked when he saw a familiar road, they are on their way to the tunnel.

"Yes, you are no longer driving the car, and you are not Retsu-san," Gene assured him. Daniel took a deep breath before he speed up. They were all silent as they pass thru it, and Daniel was cautious on his surroundings, they all breathed in relief, they didn't even notice that they're holding their breaths until they made it out safely.

"That scared me." Mai breathed.

* * *

Madoka immediately hugged Mai tightly when they arrived in the office after they settle their bags in their apartment, she and Lin were so worried when they heard the news about their accident.

"I'm so worrriiied!" Madoka exclaimed. "I wanted to come with them but Naru glared at me!" She whined.

Mai chuckled. That's so Naru.

"We're alright, it's nothing big."

"Now, now, Madoka, you're going to smother her." Daniel separated her sister from the senior ghost hunter's bone-crushing hugs.

Naru came out from his office. "What is this?" He asked Madoka about the files.

The pinkette grinned at him.

"I accepted a case for you."


	39. Chapter 30

"Ne, ne, ne, Naru, what kind of band who wanted to shoot their music video in a real hunted house?" Mai asked incredulity.

Madoka and Daniel went back to England the other day, not before the latter lectured Naru about her touching his sister. And now they're on their way to the site for their next case.

It's a haunted mansion, not to mention, abandoned.

Surrounded by forest.

No owner.

No caretaker.

Nothing.

It's on the outskirts of Kanagawa Prefecture.

Then a band decided to shoot their music video there because of the scary atmosphere!

What a headache!

"They're called _'Vie Ghoul'_ , a visual kei band," Naru answered. "One of the staffs already got hurt, currently admitted in the hospital, and the director and the others fled the site, scared."

"And the band?"

"They stayed in the house." He frowned. "It seems their leader is a rumored psychic..."

Mai's ears' perked. "Oh! Really?! I want to meet him!"

"Here!" Gene tossed his phone at her. "I searched about the band."

Mai read the information. "Oh… impressive… They're popular huh…" She gave his phone back to him.

Interesting.

* * *

Reino clicked his tongue in impatience. He can feel the ghosts being hostile towards them, or rather, towards Kiyora specifically. When they first arrive, Reino already felt something, but he was sure that something or someone triggered them to become violent all of the sudden.

Their manager called him earlier, informing them that the psychic company that he contacted is already on their way.

But how long will we wait? Reino wondered.

"WAAAH!" Kiyora cried when a cold hand grabbed his neck.

"Kiyora!" The others screamed when their keyboardist was dragged by an invincible force.

"HEEELP!"

The band blinked and brown locks jumped before them and reached Kiyora's hand.

"Don't let go of me, understand?" She ordered. Kiyora nodded tearfully. "Gene!"

 _"Deus, et Pater Domini nostri Jesu Christi, invoco nomen sanctum tuum..._

 _et celmentiam tuam supplex exposco ut adversus hunc,_

 _et omnen immundu spiritum!"_

Gene raised his hand for the Kuji-in. "Rin! Pyo! Tou! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zen! Gyou!"

A scream echoed throughout the living room. The band's keyboardist coughed, taking a deep breath, taking much air as possible.

"Are you Vie Ghoul?" The band whipped their heads at the doorway, there stood two stoic men, both clad in black.

The band nodded their heads. "Who is your leader?" Naru asked.

"It's me." Reino stepped forward.

Naru took the vacant seat, and opened his black notebook, Lin was immediately beside him with his laptop ready, Mai and Gene helped the guy that they saved earlier.

"Your manager went to our office. Tell me what's happening."

"When we first arrived in this place, I already felt something... ominous." Reino started.

"And yet, you still chose to continue your shooting? That's stupid."

"It's dormant," Reino informed him. "I saw few ghosts but they're not doing anything, they were just watching. They never hurt us. We even slept here for a night."

"Then something must've happened for them to be violent all of a sudden," Gene stated.

Miroku glanced at their still shaken keyboardist. "Kiyora, you were exploring the forest the other day together with the other staffs, what exactly did you do?"

"Nothing!" He exclaimed in defense. "We... We dug something in the ground, and we saw a small box..." The keyboardist stuttered. "Something like... a gust of wind was released when we open it, and there's a small pouch inside, inside it was a black hair."

"And?" Naru pressed.

"We got scared when he heard a maniacal in the forest." He finished.

"And that's when I noticed them, the spirits, become edgy... they looked scared of something," Reino added.

Naru thought for a moment before he glanced at his brother. His eyes were following something...

"What is it?" He asked.

Gene blinked. "Oh, nothing... they were running, and they're indeed looked scared."

"Where did you find this place?" Mai can't help but ask.

"I have a fascination in this kind of things, and I researched on it," Reino answered honestly.

The SPR team raised their eyebrows.

* * *

The band members helped the team in setting up their base and carrying the equipment.

"I would rather not touch that thing." Reino said when Naru asked him to hand the box that one of his members dug. "Let's wait for the others to finish.

Naru frowned at him. "Why?"

"I might saw a vision, and the more horrid the vision is, the more it drained my energy." He explained.

This caught Lin and Naru's attention.

"A psychic vision whenever you touched something?" Naru inquired curiously.

"Yes."

"Psychometry." Naru mumbled.

"You heard of it?" Reino asked interestedly. "And do you believe in it?"

Heard? Believe? Naru mentally scoffed at the stupid question. "There's no psychic researcher who doesn't believe in psychometry."

Reino, for once, sighed in relief, albeit, subtly. Relief that there's someone, aside from his bandmates, who believe in his abilities, and didn't call him a _'con-man'_.

"All you need is to relax, and never be over conscious about your abilities." Naru said. "When you saw a vision, is it detailed or just snippets?"

"Just snippets and there are times when it's blurry."

"I see..." Naru writes something on his notes. "It seems that you lack training and control."

Reino stared at his hands. "It may be so."

"We're back!" Mai greeted cheerfully. The two measured every room for the blueprint, and Reino ordered his bandmates to help them.

Mai and Gene can never be more thankful.

"And Naru, listen! Listen! Gene made some of the spirits to move on!" Mai chirruped.

Naru looked at his medium brother. "It's his job."

Gene was ticked off, a vein popping on his forehead. "Thank you so much beloved brother of mine."

"Kiyora, get the wooden box that you found." Reino ordered.

"Eh? Okay..." He left the base and looked over his shoulders. "Err... can someone go with me? It's in the bedroom, you know. And I'm scared."

"Then I'll go." Mai volunteered. "Is it alright, boss?"

"Fine. And bring me tea when you come back."

"Yes~ Yes~"

Mai chimed, before leaving the base with Kiyora.

* * *

The wooden stairs creaked in every step. It's no surprise, the house itself is quite old and run-down, it's a two-story traditional Japanese house.

That reminds her…

"Why did you decide to shoot your music video here?" She asked as they walked in the narrow hallway to their room.

"This setting is perfectly fit for our new song, about falling in love with a ghost."

Mai slightly widened her eyes. "That's... amazing!"

Kiyora smiled, he opened the door and went under his bed, where he kept the wooden box. He screamed when he saw a pair of red eyes staring at him.

He jumped back and pointed at the bed.

"There's someone! I saw someone!" He exclaimed in fear. "It was holding the box!"

Mai become alerted. She slowly approached the bed, and slowly, slowly, bends down. Mai looked under the bed but saw nothing, just the small box.

"Hey, there's no–" Mai dropped the box when she saw him being lifted in the air. He was squirming against something that was holding him. "Show yourself!" Mai ordered.

The keyboardist widened his eyes when they entity turned at Mai.

Mai gasped when the figure started to show himself.

It was a man.

He was dirty and wearing rags.

The girl psychic raised her arm in a stance. " _Bakufu*!_ "

The ghost smirked, throwing the guy on the floor and fully facing Mai. He snapped his fingers.

" _Maryoku Kaijo**_."

"Wha –"

Before she can even blink, he attacked her. _"Accio Fiendfyre!"_

Mai leaped backward when a serpent-like fire appeared. She knew this spell! The flames were infused with dark magic, capable of seeking out living targets despite being not _'alive'_. It's an advanced dark magic spell, the flames are also very difficult to control once they are unleashed.

Even she, herself, a pyrokinetic, has difficulty in controlling such spell, but him... he summoned it without difficulty. Then it means…

"You were a witch too?"

The ghost smirked. " _'Too'_ , you say?" He waved his hand in her direction, and the fire obeyed. "Don't compare yourself to me. Unlike a half-ass trained, feeble, magic user like you, I am, in flesh and blood, a mage!" He yelled.

"I helped people with my healing magic! I helped them with my powers without asking anything in return, and yet, what?! They saw me as a threat! And buried me alive!"

Mai was thinking as she dodged his attacks. Fight fire with fire, they say. _"Fiendfyre!"_ She summoned her own fire.

The ghost was taken aback when another serpent-like fire appeared.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Mai staggered, trying to control the huge fire. "Ah! Dammit!"

"You can't even control it, little girl." Mai glared at him. "It's the obvious gap of our abilities."

"Shut up!" The two fire serpents were fighting each other for dominance. Mai glanced at the keyboardist on the floor. "Kiyora-san, run!" She instructed.

The keyboardist was fast on his feet. And fled the room.

The ghost caught the light on Mai's arm and it's too late to dodge or cancel it. _"Shock Stinger!"_

It was a spell that used her borrowed PK from Naru, she throws an arrow like a bolt of PK at the ghost causing a great impact on his body.

The ghost screamed in agony. "To think that I let my guard down in front of this puny woman!" His red eyes were boring in her own brown's.

"I'm not done yet..." He growled before he disappeared.

Mai's slid on the floor, she snapped her fingers and the serpent-like fire disappeared. She was panting and sweating hard when the door was kicked open. "Took you so long... idiots." She grumbled at the worried twins.

"The ghost put an invisibility spell on the room, I didn't sense him at all!" Gene worriedly exclaimed after seeing the aftermath. "And Naru felt an intense pain coming from the necklace."

"You used too much spiritual force." The narcissist scolded, helping her on her feet. Naru immediately caught her when she wobbled in his arms.

"Idiot. That's why I told you never borrowed an intense amount. You will suffer the same consequence as mine."

Mai went limp in his arms as she fainted. A trail of blood ran from the corner of her lips.

* * *

"Heh~ so Reino, you used psychometry too?" Gene asked in amusement. After Mai and Kiyora left, the members told SPR about their leader's psychic abilities. "Amazing!"

"It's not." He interjected. "There was even a time where I'm afraid to touch anything."

"Well, because you still lack in control, aren't you going to learn how to control it? You might see not just the past, but the future too, you know."

"Eh?" They gasped.

Reino stared at Gene incredulously. The medium smirked at him and pointed at Naru. "This idiot scientist is an example who gained control over it."

The silver-haired man stared at the young boss. "Is it true?"

Naru glared at his brother, then to Reino. They have a staring contest before Naru went back to his files, that Yasuhara emailed earlier.

"Then you must be... Oliver Davis. The English paranormal researcher." Reino declared. "The person that even the New Scotland Yard seek for help." He looked at Gene. "And you must be his perfect medium brother, Eugene."

Gene frowned at him. "You know quite much."

"I read your books." He stated. "Because of my abilities, I caught interest in your subject matter."

"I see..."

Reino suddenly has an idea. Now that the first person he thought that can help them is now in front of him, maybe asking such favor from him would be so straightforward, but he doesn't have any choice. They must know what really happened to her.

And know the culprit behind her accident.

"Oliver–"

He was cut off when a teary-eyed, exhausted, and scared Kiyora entered the base.

"What happen? Where's Mai?" Gene's question was answered by Naru's groan. He jumped from his seat when he felt a sinister aura in the second floor. Naru followed a second later.

"Mai! Open up!" Gene banged the door but an invisible force reflected it.

"A barrier..." Naru stated. "Didn't Phoebe teach you how to disrupt barriers?"

"She did, but –"

"Do it." He ordered, not caring about the unfinished _'but'_ in the sentence.

Gene took a deep breath, he put his palm on the wooden door. His hand glowed as he gathered his PK.

" _Zettai Kyōsei Kaijo***_."

The two kicked the door opened and saw Mai on the floor, and everything was charred.

* * *

Gene drive to the hospital in town, with Vie Ghoul's leader Reino, it was an hour and half quiet ride before they parked the black van in the free space.

It was the soundman who got hurt. He broke his arm and injured his head. When they entered the room, some of the crew were there - the director, producer, scriptwriter, and others.

"Reino!" They all gasped in relief seeing the vocalist unharmed.

"We were so worried when you decided to stay in that house!"

"We need to find a new location Reino, or better yet, use a green screen."

"No need." Reino's single statement calmed them. "The problem will be resolved anytime soon. They" He gestured at Gene who looked amused, "will resolve the issue."

"Who...?" The director asked.

Gene introduced himself politely, and their purpose of visit. The soundman was clearly terrified as he recounts what really happened in the house.

The crew sat down to listen.

And Gene put the recorder on the table.


End file.
